Entre deux Mondes Inversé
by Rustal D Amandine
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand ce sont les personnages de One Piece qui viennent dans notre monde ? Ah… bah ça donne des fois de drôle de choses. M pour plus tard.
1. Thatch dans le monde réel QUOI ?

**Bonjour à vous !**

 **Vous allez me dire que je reviens souvent sur mes dires… vous avez raison, mais j'ai eu des fans convaincant !**

 **Je reviens !**

 **Et j'emmerde ceux qui n'aiment pas mon style et les harceleurs.**

 **J'ai 4 fanfics (dont celle-ci) en cours que je compte bien poster ici !**

* * *

 **Je voudrais remercier Portgas D Lucy, ma bêta pour cette fic !**

 **Cette fic n'a pas de chapitre, je posterai donc page par page.**

 **Et pour moi ça sera plus facile d'écrire 1 page en quelques heures que 10…**

 **J'ignore quel sera mon rythme de publication, p** **eut-être 1 fois par semaine, je vais voir.**

 **Donc voici la première page Word !**

* * *

Comme tous les matins des personnes prennent les transports en commun pour aller travailler.

Ce matin là encore, elle prenait le bus, allait à sa gare direction Châtelet les Halles pour aller travailler et continuer ses études en Master 2.

Ce jour là ne fut pas comme les autres, après une longue journée de travail, enfin elle sortait du RER A, montait les escaliers, passait les bornes en validant son passe Navigo.

Ensuite elle se dirigeait vers son arrêt de bus, comme elle pouvait, les gens poussaient, déboulaient devant elle, l'obligeant à ralentir à la dernière seconde.

Mais heureusement ça ne dura pas, elle réussit à s'extirper de cette foule, elle marcha, un homme était contre un poteau l'air déprimé, le regard triste.

Elle aurait continué son chemin, car l'interpeller pour lui demandait si tout allait bien, on risquait plus la regarder de haut pour dire « en quoi ça vous regarde ? ».

Mais, elle regarda l'homme plus en détail, et fut comme figée, elle songea qu'il ressemblait énormément à….

L'homme sembla sentir son regard sur lui, aussi il redressa son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux :

\- Excusez-moi… vous sembliez ne pas aller bien….

\- Vous me voyez ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Ben oui… comme tout le monde, fit la jeune demoiselle interloquée par une telle question.

\- Alors c'est vous qui pourrez m'aider !

\- Hein ?! Vous aider en quoi ?

\- Jamais vous ne me croiriez….

\- Écoutez, j'ai eu une longue journée et…

\- Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

La jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre, un étrange pressentiment, la poussait à en savoir davantage et aussi c'était bien la première fois qu'un homme l'invitait à boire un verre.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, mais ça la faisait plaisir, mais en même temps elle ne le connaissait pas…

Même si… elle devait se l'avouer il ressemblait trop à… :

\- C'est vrai qu'un parfait inconnu peut vous faire hésiter, mon nom est Thatch…

\- Comme le commandant, souffla la jeune femme sans s'en rendre compte.

Pour elle s'était trop, soit Oda s'était inspiré de cet homme pour créer le personnage de Thatch quatrième commandant de Barbe Blanche.

Soit, c'était une très grosse, mais très grosse coïncidence !

\- Comment savez-vous ? Demanda Thatch quelque peu déconcerté.

\- Vous… vous avez inspiré Oda pour One Piece ? Car excusez-moi, mais vous ressemblez énormément à un de ses personnages.

Le visage de l'homme se remplit d'espoir et s'éclaira, il pensa que peut-être elle pourrait croire son histoire.

\- Je… suis le commandant de Barbe Blanche… après ma mort je suis arrivé dans ce monde, je pourrais vous en dire plus, mais pas ici.

* * *

Vous vous doutez je pense qui est la demoiselle, d'où aussi le nom de la fic, même si ce ne sera pas pareil qu'Entre deux mondes.

Le scénario ne sera pas le même et j'ai décidé aussi de revenir à une narration à la 3ème personne.

A bientôt.

Et si vous avez aimé une review peut que m'encourager.


	2. Code PIN quésako ?

**Kric-Krac : oui Ace apparaitra mais plus tard. Pas tout de suite ^^**

* * *

 **Voici la page 2**

* * *

 _Le visage de l'homme se remplit d'espoir et s'éclaira, il pensa que peut-être elle pourrait croire son histoire._

 _\- Je… suis le commandant de Barbe Blanche… après ma mort je suis arrivé dans ce monde, je pourrais vous en dire plus, mais pas ici._

Ce qu'elle entendait était invraisemblable, mais… il semblait sincère et il avait tout du commandant jusqu'à la cicatrice. Et ce pressentiment… :

\- D'accord allons ailleurs.

\- Merci… comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Moi… Amandine, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Amandine ? C'est ravissant, sourit Thatch.

\- Merci, rougit légèrement la concernée.

Ils marchèrent vers une voiture, Thatch monta, c'était une première surprise pour Amandine, aux dernières nouvelles dans One Piece il n'y avait pas de voiture. Donc comment se faisait-il qu'il en possède une ?

Amandine monta aussi côté passager :

\- Comment ça se fait que vous ayez une voiture ?

\- Et bien… quand on m'a réincarné dans ce monde, j'avais un passé construit, un toit, ça, des connaissances nouvelles, mais indispensables pour me permettre de vivre ici. C'est déconcertant… j'ai été le premier à avoir du mal à m'adapter, mais je n'avais guère le choix.

\- D'accord, mais en quoi je peux vous aider ? C'est bien ce que vous m'avez demandé.

\- On m'a dit avant d'arriver ici, qu'une personne m'aiderait et qu'il faudrait que je la rencontre, tant que je ne vous avez pas rencontré, personne me voyait. C'était déprimant, j'étais perdu dans ce monde et je n'avais personne pour m'aider. Vous allez m'aider à intégrer votre monde.

\- Écoutez ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je suis étudiante, j'ai des cours et je travaille en entreprise, au mieux, je pourrais en fin d'après-midi, je ne sais pas si… c'est suffisant.

\- J'entends bien, mais vers qui me tourner ? Vous êtes je pense la seule qui ne me prendra pas pour un fou si je dis « Bonjour, je viens d'un autre monde, pourriez-vous m'enseigner vos coutumes et usages ? ».

Là il marquait un point :

\- Je l'admets, mais qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide ?

\- Et bien on m'a dit qu'il me fallait trouver un travail… mais avant vous pouvez me dire comment ça fonctionne et c'est quoi ce P.I.N ?

Il lui montra son téléphone :

\- Vous n'avez pas de code PIN ?

\- Un code ?

Amandine tapa alors 4 zéro et par miracle il s'alluma, alors elle fit la configuration :

\- Vous choisissez quoi comme mot de passe ? Il faut au moins quatre chiffres, quand vous éteindrez votre téléphone en cliquant ici, dit-elle en montrant le bouton, et que vous le rallumerez, il faudra composer cette combinaison de chiffre.

Elle lui expliqua comment fonctionnait un téléphone, si ça mission c'était lui expliquer ce genre de chose ça allait le faire. Aussi elle accepta :

\- Où alliez-vous ? Je peux vous déposer, je vous ai fais perdre du temps…

\- Je rentrais chez moi, mais je peux prendre le bus….

\- Ça ne me dérange pas Amandine.

\- Pourquoi pas.

* * *

Thatch : MA CHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *Déboule sur moi et me prend dans ses bras je suis un poids plus pour lui* Tu m'as tant manquééééééééééééééééé !

Moi : Moi aussi ^^

Thatch : Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, je t'aime ! T_T Elle est a moi compris les lecteurs rien qu'à moi OWO *sort les dents de croco et me serre contre lui dans une étreinte exagérément possessive*

Les lecteurs : ^^" promis on te la laisse.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine.

Une review ? =D .


	3. Vision de l'un et de l'autre

**Kric-Krac :** Tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience car je vais respecter à la lettre mon rythme. Ma bêta aussi elle craque sur Ace et Marco, héhé mais moi c'est Thatch et Vista aussi.

Thatch : UNIQUEMENT MOI ! OWWO (Il est jaloux) JE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! OwwO

Moi : Mon oeil !

Thatch : Tu as de beaux yeux ma beauté 3 ~

 **Cocotita :** Ce n'est pas une réécriture, juste une histoire parallèle on va dire, enfin plutôt ce qui se serait passé si c'était quelqu'un de One Piece qui venait dans notre monde.

* * *

 **Voici la page 3**

* * *

 _\- Ça ne me dérange pas Amandine._

 _\- Pourquoi pas._

Elle s'attacha, Thatch en fit de même et démarra la voiture et il la conduisait très bien, elle indiqua le chemin et arriva à sa résidence :

\- Merde alors nous sommes voisins, j'habite ici.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Oui, j'habite là, au numéro 28.

\- C'est à deux pas de chez moi, hum… si c'est pour faciliter votre travail d'insertion ils ont pensés à tout.

Thatch la regardait, il la trouvait très posée, très mature, elle avait quoi ? 17 ou 18, très mignonne, de beaux yeux bleus gris en amande, de longs cheveux châtain foncés et ondulés, qui semblaient être doux à caresser et qui au soleil avaient de jolis reflet auburn. Elle était petite de taille, il avait au moins deux têtes de plus, il dirait 1m60 et des poussières.

Et elle avait une peau assez pâle, il trouvait sa silhouette, affreusement attirante, elle avait de jolies courbes et un peu de ventre, mais à peine.

Pour une fois il ne s'en plaindrait pas, il les préférait ainsi et non squelettique !

\- Je dois vraiment rentrer, mais demain quand je reviendrais ici je passerais vous aider, en attendant vous aller m'écrire vos formations, vos expériences professionnelles, vos compétences. Vous m'avez dis avoir eu des souvenirs, je suppose que ça en fait partit.

\- Oui… mais pourquoi je dois faire ça ?

\- C'est pour trouver un emploi, faites moi ce travail préparatoire.

\- Entendu, merci en tout cas, quel soulagement de vous avoir rencontré, car je désespérais ici, j'ai du mal à tout saisir.

\- Je comprends. Je pourrais être là vers…17h20, si tout va bien.

\- D'accord, on peut se tutoyer ? Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Alors bonne soirée Amandine et à demain.

\- A demain.

Amandine partit, le cœur battant il lui semblait que Thatch la regardait, c'était bien une première qu'un homme la regardait ainsi.

Ça la rassurait, elle commençait à désespérer, elle célibataire, 23 ans, même si on lui donnait 5 ans de moins, d'ailleurs pour elle ça devait lui porter préjudice. Elle pensait que le fait de faire plus jeune pouvait empêcher ou freiner des hommes à l'interpeller.

Elle grande timide qu'elle était, allait pas s'y risquer, mais c'est vrai qu'elle souffrait de ne pas briller pour quelqu'un, de ne pas être aimé.

Le fait que personne la détaille, elle n'était désirable pour personne et ça l'attristait, mais aujourd'hui au moins elle était heureuse, on l'avait regardé autrement. Ça la rassurait grandement et ça lui avait fait plaisir.

Après il était bien son type d'homme, physiquement parlant, après… est-ce que l'intérieur c'était pareil ? Ça elle allait le découvrir, elle ne voulait pas trop s'avancer, mais qui sait c'était peut-être lui l'homme de sa vie et de son cœur.

Le fait qu'elle l'aidera, allait être utile pour cerner sa personnalité et ses ambitions, ses valeurs, ses envies.

Peut-être, elle se disait, peut-être que c'était lui, son âme sœur.

* * *

Thatch : Que c'est romantique !

Moi : *^^* (rougit)

Thatch : Je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'elle vous a concocté

Les lecteurs : Tu nous dis ?

Thatch : Niette !

Les lecteurs : Méchant !

Thatch : Non je suis un gentil :p

* * *

A la semaine prochaine.

Une review ? =D .


	4. La joie des PC !

**Cocotita :** Merci ^^.

 **Kric-Krac :** ^^ Voila la suite après cette longue attente !

* * *

 **Voici la page 4**

* * *

 _Peut-être, elle se disait, peut-être que c'était lui, son âme sœur._

Le lendemain arriva vite, Amandine termina le plus vite et tôt possible son travail pour revenir et quand enfin elle rentra dans sa résidence. Au lieu de rentrer chez elle, elle alla chez Thatch et toqua.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps, il lui ouvrit la laissant entrer :

\- Merci.

\- J'ai fais comme demandé.

\- Super, on va pouvoir commencer.

\- Je t'offre un verre avant ? J'ai de l'eau et des jus de fruits à moins que tu veuilles un café ?

\- Heu… un jus de fruit alors.

\- J'ai orange, agrumes, multifruits.

\- Multifruits, est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Oui bien sur, c'est là.

\- Merci.

Amandine réapparut peu après et s'installa près de Thatch et regarda ce qu'il avait préparé, elle sortit de son sac son CV et sa lettre de motivation et lui expliqua le principe.

Ensuite ils passèrent sur PC, Amandine s'installa à l'écran et prit son CV type pour garder la présentation et mit à la place de ses données ceux de Thatch.

\- Tu écris vite… moi j'ai mis une plombe à l'allumer leur maudite machine !

\- Tu vas t'y habituer et en plus tu as un métier où tu n'auras pas à utiliser un ordinateur ça t'enlève un problème. Ton CV est prêt, maintenant tu pourras l'utiliser mais avant on va faire la lettre de motivation. Ici et là tu peux garder mes termes, mais pour cette partie là c'est à toi de l'écrire sur pourquoi tu veux à tout prix intégrer telle entreprise et pas une autre, qu'est-ce qui te motive.

\- D'accord, mais j'ai une question, mais qui n'a rien à voir. Tu peux me dire comment ça fonctionne ?

Devant les yeux de la jeune femme une carte de crédit tendu par Thatch lui fit face, elle dut aussi lui expliquer et le principe du code, ainsi que les précautions à prendre.

Ensuite Amandine reprit la lettre de motivation en faisant les derniers changements à faire, c'est là qu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de Thatch près de son visage :

\- Pourquoi tu as des zigzagues sous un mot ?

\- Ça ?! C'est parce que c'est une faute.

\- Ça indique même les fautes… la vache !

Elle le sentait tout près d'elle, fallait dire aussi qu'il était bel homme, donc c'était une situation encore moins déplaisante, même si là elle était en train de perdre toute sa contenance.

Il émanait de lui une aura forte et rassurante à la fois, il lui faisait de l'effet, mais c'était encore trop tôt pour en conclure à un coup de foudre ou non.

\- Bon je vais devoir y aller.

\- Oui je ne vais pas te retenir, en tout cas merci.

Il lui saisit la main et fit un baisemain, Amandine piqua un fard prise au dépourvu et se dirigea vers la sortie ses affaires en main.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine.

Une review ? =D .


	5. Rapprochement ou pas

**Coucou !**

 **Je vous annonce que je vais à la Japan expo le 4 juillet, je vais déjà rencontrer quelques lecteur, donc si ça vous intéresse vous me signaler, qu'on se trouve un point de RDV ;)**

* * *

Kric-Krac : Merci ^^

Cocotita : XD C'est ça, mais mon Thatch reste magnifique (à Christina Cordula) *w* surtout sans sa banane ahhhhh *soupir*

SarouneG : Merci, ils sont court, car c'est voulu, écrire 10 pages, me prends du temps, écrire 1, largement moins, ça m'évitera ainsi de vous faire attendre 3 plombes car j'aurais du retard.

* * *

 **Voici la page 5**

* * *

 _Il lui saisit la main et fit un baisemain, Amandine piqua un fard prise au dépourvu et se dirigea vers la sortie ses affaires en main._

Le destin voulait vraiment enfoncer le clou, Amandine se prit les pieds, dans ces traîtres de tapis et elle aurait embrassé le parquet si Thatch n'avait pas été derrière pour la retenir :

\- Merci… pardon… je vais y aller….

\- Ce n'est rien, à demain j'espère.

\- Je… oui… à demain.

Amandine une fois dehors fila chez elle, couvert de honte, avant de rentrer chez elle, elle dut calmer ses rougissements pour ne pas que cela se voit par ses proches.

Pour Thatch, ça l'avait fait craqué, il l'avait trouvé super mignonne et craquante, il adorait les timides, elles étaient vulnérables, fragiles, attendrissantes. Il adorait les apprivoiser, les guider et les aider à vaincre leur timidité.

Et il n'était pas en reste il l'avait eu l'espace d'un bref instant contre lui en la retenant par la taille, et quelle taille jura t'il, il s'imaginait déjà l'encercler de ses bras la caler contre lui, son corps si frêle et petit contre son corps si fort et grand.

Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, certes par moment elle était gênée, mais c'était pour lui la timidité, elle avait pour lui le profil des filles qui ne voulaient pas une histoire sans lendemain, qui voulaient du sérieux.

Et si… elle était en couple, ce qui était pour lui fort probable, elle si gentille, c'était impossible qu'elle soit célibataire et puis… elle était si jeune.

Il soupira un « dommage » et caressa les endroits où la jeune femme s'était assise ou ce qu'elle avait touché.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite pour Amandine et trop lentement pour Thatch, Amandine avait peur d'y retourner et de paraître de nouveau ridicule.

Elle toqua mal à l'aise à la porte de Thatch qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, elle entra et se fut prudente avec le tapis.

Mais elle sentit deux mains sur ses hanches :

\- Comme ça si tu dois tomber, je te tiendrais.

Elle hocha la tête, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, elle était complètement gênée, là où les mains de Thatch étaient sur elle, elle sentait une chaleur brûler agréablement sa peau.

Alors quand il les retira, c'était un sentiment de perte qu'elle ressentait, elle jurait, ce n'était pas possible qu'il lui fasse autant d'effet.

Amandine se racla la gorge et passa avec Thatch qui l'écoutait avec un calme religieux, semblant plus boire ses paroles que d'écouter véritablement ce qu'elle disait.

Les jours passèrent ainsi Thatch apprenait vite et prenait de l'assurance, il comblait son retard, mais avait encore de nombreuses questions. Amandine faisait tout pour y répondre, et plus le temps passaient plus elle découvrait chez Thatch des valeurs qu'elle partageait également. Ils avaient aussi une manière de penser très proche, elle appréciait un peu plus chaque jour ce qu'elle découvrait chez lui.

Un jour elle décida de se jeter à l'eau, elle avait rédigé une déclaration d'amour et avait prit son après-midi.

Elle s'était bien préparée, seul le trac demeurait, alors quand elle s'approcha du logement de Thatch, elle dû prendre une grande respiration avant d'insérer son double de clé, que l'homme lui avait donné pour plus de facilité.

Elle allait annoncer qu'elle était là, mais des gémissements débat entre Thatch et une femme la retient.

* * *

Moi sadique ? Non pas du tout XD niark, va falloir attendre 1 semaine.

J'adore couper au pire moment ! A la semaine prochaine.

Une review ? Et pas taper moi XD.


	6. La peur

**Coucou !**

 **Je vous annonce que je vais à la Japan expo le 4 juillet, je vais déjà rencontrer quelques lecteurs, donc si ça vous intéresse vous me signaler, qu'on se trouve un point de RDV ;)**

* * *

Cocotita : j'ai pas trop compris ton message XD... Trop prit de quoi pour refaire une rechute ?

SarouneG : XD Thatch bête... NAN ! Preuve à l'appui !

* * *

 **Voici la page 6**

* * *

 _Elle allait annoncer qu'elle était là, mais des gémissements débat entre Thatch et une femme la retient._

Son cœur se brisa, elle prit appuie sur un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer, elle regarda sa lettre, les yeux ruisselant de larmes, elle s'aventura silencieusement dans le salon de Thatch et se saisit d'une feuille et d'un stylo.

 _Thatch,_

 _Je veux que tu saches que, je ne serais pas un obstacle._

 _Je vais m'effacer, mais… avec le contenu de cette lettre, il te faudra comprendre que je ne pourrais te revoir…_

 _Pas dans l'immédiat._

 _Ça sera trop dur_

 _Je te souhaite sincèrement tout le bonheur du monde._

 _Amandine._

Ensuite, elle se leva et partit aussi silencieusement, quelques mètres plus loin elle s'assit au pied d'un escalier et pleura.

Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal, elle se leva pourtant pour mettre de la distance et retourner chez elle, heureusement ses parents s'étaient absentés et elle n'aurait pas à justifier ses pleurs.

Et il était bien trop tôt pour que ses frères et sœur soient là.

Alors elle rentra, coupa l'alarme, ferma la porte et monta jusqu'à sa chambre avant de s'effondrer sur son lit complètement en pleurs.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Thatch :

\- Ça suffit, je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête, souffla Thatch.

\- Tu devrais dire à cette Amandine tes sentiments, fit la femme qui lui tenait compagnie.

\- Pas de ça ici, répondit Thatch en prenant la cigarette que la femme venait de sortir.

\- Écoute, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

\- Pour qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers qui veut se faire des « filles fraîches » non, je préfère avoir son amitié, plutôt que de tout briser en lui déclarant mes sentiments.

\- Et en te tapant une prostituée pour assouvir ton désir….

\- C'est contre nature, mais je préfère ça… que d'un jour faire une bêtise et la détruire, car je serais trop frustré et que je la désirais comme un fou au point d'être obnubilé par mes pulsions. Non, je ne peux pas imaginer cette optique….

\- Oui, mais imagine un instant qu'elle partage tes sentiments.

\- Mais voyons elle a 17 ans, tout au plus 18 ! Elle est si adorable… si gentille, elle doit être en couple et puis… je préfère me taire, je ne veux pas la perdre, pas son amitié si c'est tout ce qu'elle peut me donner.

\- Quand tu parles d'elle tes yeux vivent et pétillent, je ne pourrais pas te forcer, mais je te prie de réfléchir, je suis peut-être une prostitué, mais j'aime aussi voir les gens heureux en amour.

Elle se rhabilla, Thatch la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, il soupira et alla prendre une douche froide….

Oui, il pourrait lui dire, elle était quelqu'un d'assez mature pour son âge, mais il craignait tellement aussi de la voir partir à tout jamais.

Il sortit ruisselant, saisissant sa serviette, il mit un pantalon propre, puis il s'effondra sur son canapé, mais son attention fut attirée par une lettre.

Il se leva, il était sûr et certain qu'elle n'y été pas, et elle était accompagnée d'un mot écrit par Amandine, quand il le lut, il eu un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Alors XD ?

Une tite review pour la route ?

Je posterai je pense le prochain chapitre vendredi soir, car le 4 juillet je suis à la japan expo ! *w*


	7. La vérité

**Coucou !**

 **Demain je suis à la JAPAN EXPO ^^ Si vous me cherchez demain, pour savoir ce que j'aurais revêtit, aller sur le site Ruedelafête, et cherchez le costume de Marina la pirate, c'est en ça que je suis cosplayée. Et j'aurais un sac marron, j'espère en croiser quelques uns de plus.**

 **Sinon à bientôt via les reviews et messages privés^^**

* * *

Cocotita : Ouai mais pas toute suite le baiser lol ^^

* * *

 **Voici la page 7**

* * *

 _Il se leva, il était sûr et certain qu'elle n'y été pas, et elle était accompagnée d'un mot écrit par Amandine, quand il le lut, il eu un mauvais pressentiment._

Il ouvrit la lettre et la parcouru :

 _Thatch,_

 _Je risque de ne pas avoir le courage de te le dire, alors je vais te l'écrire._

 _Je sais que je n'ai que 23 ans, que je suis jeune, mais je puis t'assurer, que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi._

 _Je suis amoureuse de toi._

 _Je n'en étais pas certaine au début, mais j'ai appris à te connaitre et j'ai apprécié ce que j'ai découvert._

 _Alors… si tes sentiments sont réciproques, j'aimerai le savoir._

 _Et si malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas… le savoir aussi._

 _La différence d'âge ne me pose aucun souci._

 _Voila._

 _Amandine._

Non, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lisait, sa main tremblait, elle 23 ans… elle ne les faisait pas… et elle était célibataire.

Tout ce qu'il pensait venait d'être balayé, mais surtout elle l'avait surprit faire l'amour avec une autre, elle devait être complètement en larmes. Il aurait dû lui parler, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir les sentiments de la jeune femme, alors qu'il le voyait toujours. L'amour l'avait rendu définitivement aveugle au point de ne pas voir ses regards remplit de tendresse et ses attentions…

Maintenant tout un tas de petites choses lui revenaient en mémoire, il avait loupé ces « petites choses » qui étaient autant d'indices hurlant qui indiquaient qu'elle l'aimait.

Thatch prit une chemise la boutonna, prit les premières chaussures qui lui tombèrent sous la main et sortit en catimini.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle, seulement il ne savait pas où elle habitait, mais il se souvient que son nom était à rallonge et aussi dans qu'elle direction elle partait.

Il alla vers les premières boites aux lettres et coup du sort, son nom était là ! C'était pour le numéro 52, Thatch regarda autour de lui et vit la porte portant ce même numéro.

Il se précipita dessus et sonna, pas de réponse, il sonna de nouveau, il entendit du bruit, il patienta, Amandine lui ouvrit, mais voulu fermer aussitôt en voyant son interlocuteur :

\- Attends ! Laisses-moi t'expliquer.

\- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu en aimes une autre ? Demanda Amandine d'une voix enrouée à devoir prononcer « une autre », tant que tu es heureux avec elle c'est le plus important.

\- Tu te trompes, c'est toi que j'aime, les circonstances ne sont pas en ma faveur, mais j'ai cru bien faire… pour te protéger.

\- Tu m'aimes… je n'y comprends plus rien et me protéger de quoi ?

\- Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? Où ailleurs, on peut marcher si tu veux.

\- Dehors….

Amandine mit ses chaussures, complètement perdue, elle pouvait ne pas le suivre, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir ou de ne pas lui faire confiance.

Elle prit sa veste avant de sortir et ferma derrière elle :

\- Allons chez toi… je suppose que ça sera mieux, souffla Amandine.

* * *

Moi Sadique... non pas du tout !

Une tite review ?


	8. Te protéger parce que je t'aime

**Coucou !**

 **Plusieurs choses j'ai rencontré à la Japan Expo Yukina ^^ et Mufy, même si on a perdu Yukina après pour le reste de la journée XD, enfin bon on aura un peu échangé et prit la photo ^w^.**

 **J'étais contente de faire la Japan Expo, j'y retournerai probablement l'année prochaine^^.**

 **Mon costume a eu du succès, malgré que ce soit pas un cosplay d'un personnage, car on m'a demandé de posé 6 ou 7 fois.**

 **J'ai rencontré Shanks, Ace et un mini Luffy trop mignon (j'ai des photos preuve à l'appui =D) et d'autres persos d'autres mangas.**

 **Par contre TwT y'avais pas mon Thatch OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! T_T**

 **Et j'ai pas croisé Vista T_T**

 **Ni mon gros nounours Barbe Blanche TwT j'étais trop triste ! J'ai même pas croisé notre Ananas National D Marco le Phoenix.**

 **Snif...**

 **Sinon la bonne nouvelle j'ai FINIS LES COURS ! OwO.**

 **Bon je dois quand même finir mon Dossier mémoire pour ma soutenance en septembre, mais j'ai plus de cours à apprendre, ni de travaux de groupe qui mine de rien me bouffaient une partie de mon précieux temps pour l'écriture !**

* * *

Cocotita : Se finir au lit tu dis ? Voyons voir si ton hypothèse est juste ^^

Windy : Je sais pas trop comment je dois prendre tes deux postes, surtout le deuxième, comment ça dégueulasse ? C'est juste que Thatch craque sur les timides, comme quelqu'un d'autre qui peut préférer une femme avec du caractère. Je sais pas si tu avais mal compris le texte, car j'avoue j'ai pas trop compris ton deuxième poste.

* * *

 **Voici la page 8**

* * *

 _\- Allons chez toi… je suppose que ça sera mieux, souffla Amandine._

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans le salon de Thatch, qui ne savait trop par où commencer :

\- Je suis désolé, je te demande de m'écouter et de te mettre à ma place, j'espère ainsi que tu comprendras mieux ce qui s'est passé dans mon esprit. Quand on s'est rencontré… je t'ai trouvé très mignonne, tu étais sur la réserve, mais tu étais aussi si fragile, si délicate et si remplit de qualité et de maturité, que je suis tombé sous ton charme. Mais… pour moi tu n'avais pas 23 ans, je t'en aurais donné 17 et tu es une si belle personne, j'ai cru que tu étais sincèrement en couple, je ne pouvais pas t'imaginer célibataire. J'ai hésité à t'avouer mes sentiments, mais j'avais peur que par mon âge tu ne crois que je ne voulais que te mettre dans mon lit. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, pas ton amitié, car j'étais dans la perspective que c'était tout ce que tu pouvais m'offrir. Ensuite… je ne suis qu'un homme, tu viens tous les jours chez moi pour m'aider et comme tout homme, j'ai fini par éprouver du désir à ton égard, désir que j'ai parfois dû cacher. Désir que j'ai assouvit avec une femme, je ne voulais pas être dans la frustration et qu'un beau jour, je te fasse du mal. J'ai voulu te protéger, peut-être trop, mais si j'ai fais ça c'était car je tenais à toi et que je voulais te préserver, te protéger, car je t'aime. Même lorsque j'étais en plein ébat avec cette autre femme, c'était toi que je voyais….

Amandine rougit :

\- Je n'ai pas réussit à te faire sortir de ma tête, elle m'a pourtant dit de t'avouer ce que je ressentais, mais j'avais peur que tu me rejettes. Et je te demande pardon encore une fois.

Elle l'avait écouté, sans l'interrompre et elle comprenait sa situation, ses doutes, ses peurs, qu'aurait-elle fait à sa place ? Probablement comme lui.

Oui elle en était certaine, son seul tort c'est d'avoir voulu cacher ses sentiments :

\- Je comprendrais parfaitement si tu as besoin de temps ou que tu ne veux plus me revoir, continua t'il avec une voix remplie d'anxiété à l'idée de ne plus la voir. Mais je ne veux plus que tu pleures et te voir souffrir à cause de moi.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'est qu'il l'aimait et sa sincérité qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, mais que voulait-elle faire ?

\- Dis-moi… seras-tu du genre à me dire que je mérite quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou si je te dis que…, les larmes d'Amandine reprenaient, c'est toi que je veux aimer… tu accepteras ? Je… je ne veux pas… que tu me rejettes à cause d'une erreur… je….

Thatch s'approcha de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui tout en l'écoutant et en la regardant dans les yeux :

\- Aimes-moi… si tu m'aimes, souffla t'elle les yeux remplit de larmes.

Thatch caressa le visage de la jeune femme et balaya de ses doigts ces perles salées :

\- Je t'aime, je veux t'aimer et je t'aimerai, personne n'a voulu de toi en temps que compagne ? Il fallait que ces autres saisissent leur chance, si tu m'offres la possibilité de t'aimer, je ne la gâcherais pas.

* * *

Ca c'est une belle fin de chapitre

Cocotita : tu as perdu par ici la monnaie =D allez allez par ici les 50 €. Si si on a parié, allez allez on paye (XD)

Une tite review ?

Et surtout à la prochaine ^^


	9. Contact tactile

Cocotita : XD Comment ça tu payes pas mais c'est pas juste

* * *

 **Voici la page 9**

* * *

 _\- Je t'aime, je veux t'aimer et je t'aimerai, personne n'a voulu de toi en temps que compagne ? Il fallait que ces autres saisissent leur chance, si tu m'offres la possibilité de t'aimer, je ne la gâcherais pas._

Amandine souffla et pleura de soulagement, Thatch balaya encore ces larmes et se pencha vers elle :

\- J'ai… jamais embrassé… ni avec la langue… et….

\- Chut… j'irai à ton rythme.

Il captura ses lèvres et la plaqua contre lui, elle s'agrippa à sa chemise, son cœur cognait tellement fort. Et elle entrouvrit incertaine ses lèvres, elle sentit la main de Thatch se poser sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur échange et elle perdit pied. Il embrassait tellement bien, avec une douceur et une retenue qui la surpris agréablement, elle s'attendait à plus de fougue, de passion. Mais non, en s'infiltrant un peu plus en elle, il l'avait comme détendu, fait perdre pied, fait oublier toutes ses peines, ouvert toutes les portes du bonheur.

Peut-être était-ce car elle se sentait heureuse, enfin aimée. Thatch se sépara de ses lèvres, lui et Amandine avaient une respiration saccadée, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Thatch caressa du bout des doigts la joue de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux et souffla doucement sous cette caresse. Puis il passa ses doigts dans ses bouclettes châtain, des bouclettes fort douces, il trouvait les cheveux de la jeune femme vraiment doux, il lui lança un sourire.

Amandine rougit et sourit timidement, il lui saisit son menton et pencha son visage pour qu'elle le regarde bien dans les yeux :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi… aussi, je… t'aime, murmura la demoiselle en rougissant.

Thatch avança, obligeant sa belle à reculer, elle fut obligée de percuter le canapé et de s'asseoir, Thatch fut au-dessus d'elle, qui recula naturellement et finit par s'allonger, l'homme la surplombant.

Il la regarda et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, l'une de ses mains plongea dans la chevelure de la belle, l'autre passa sous son haut pour caresser la peau de la jeune femme, se baladant un peu partout sur son dos et son ventre.

Amandine le repoussa, gênée et prise de panique :

\- Je ne veux pas que ma première fois soit maintenant…

\- Désolé, je suis quelqu'un de très tactile, j'aime caresser et toucher, il faut me reprendre si ça te dérange, j'aime les caresses, mais je veux aussi que toi tu les aimes.

\- J'aime… tes caresses… mais j'avais peur que… ça finisse vite… en… enfin…

\- A faire l'amour ?

Amandine hocha la tête :

\- Ne crains rien, je te ferais l'amour que quand tu seras prête.

\- Merci, fit Amandine d'une toute petite voix.

Thatch l'embrassa de nouveau et ses mains la parcourir, il l'entendait parfois soupirer de bien-être, il adorait être caressant et caresser. Surtout quand plus elle avait une peau qu'il trouvait d'une douceur dévorante et très sensible. Elle se laissait complètement abandonner dans le plaisir qui lui donnait déjà et il était ravi de la voir si bien entre ses mains.

Sa bouche migra vers son cou qu'il dévora et baisa langoureusement, sous ses caresses elle se sentait si aimée, si désirée, si vivante ! C'était ça vivante.

* * *

Et voila ^^ c'est tout pour cette semaine. ^^

Une review pour m'encourager ?


	10. La crainte

Cocotita : XD Bon je vais devoir m'y faire.

* * *

 **Voici la page 10**

* * *

 _Sa bouche migra vers son cou qu'il dévora et baisa langoureusement, sous ses caresses elle se sentait si aimée, si désirée, si vivante ! C'était ça vivante._

Elle le repoussa doucement et inversa les positions sur sa demande, elle s'assit sur lui à califourchon :

\- Tu peux fermer les yeux ?

Thatch s'exécuta, Amandine ouvrit les premiers boutons de la chemise de son homme, ensuite elle se pencha et embrassa la mâchoire de ce dernier avant de se diriger vers ses lèvres. Son baiser fut remplit de douceur et fut un peu maladroit par moment, mais c'est ce qui en faisait le charme. Puis elle descendit et longea le cou de Thatch sous une pluie de baiser et embrassa aussi son torse en partie découvert, qu'elle caressa également.

Thatch sourit en sentant sa belle lui donner du plaisir, c'était agréable de sentir ses quelques mèches de cheveux lui caresser la peau, d'imaginer son regard, ses gestes timides et si tendres.

Thatch finit par arrêter la jeune femme, qu'il saisit pour la tenir comme une princesse et changea de pièce, pour aller dans sa chambre :

\- Mais….

\- N'ai crainte, j'ai juste envie de m'allonger à tes côtés, chose que mon canapé ne peut permettre.

Il la déposa en douceur et s'installa à ses côtés, il vit son appréhension malgré qu'il lui assurait qu'il ne franchirait pas sa limite.

\- Hé, je te promets que je ne te ferais pas l'amour tant que tu ne le veux pas, même si la pièce est, je te l'accorde, le lieu propice pour ce genre de chose.

Il l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras avant de capturer ses lèvres et de l'embrasser encore et encore. Comble du bonheur, sa méfiance disparut, il la sentait enfin détendue, le téléphone d'Amandine sonna, la faisant sursauter :

\- Tu veux répondre ? Demanda Thatch.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva vite, c'était ses parents, elle décrocha :

\- Allô maman, où je suis ?

Ses parents avaient dû voir son sac dans l'entrée et l'avaient très certainement appelé dans la maison. Et n'obtenant pas de réponse ils l'avaient appelé sur son portable.

Hic, elle voulait garder secret quelques temps sa relation avec Thatch pour voir où ça menait et puis après l'annoncer à ses parents.

Elle regarda Thatch, elle devait trouver une réponse, mentir ? Tout dire ? Thatch prit le téléphone et répondit pour sa belle :

\- Allô bonjour madame, votre fille est avec moi, c'est trop tôt pour l'affirmer, mais j'espère être celui qui partagera la vie de votre fille.

Il dit ça tout en regardant Amandine et en lui caressant son visage, il venait de tout dire, la vérité et que leur relation était toute récente…

\- Oh j'habite à deux pas de chez vous. Vous rencontrez ? Je ne suis pas contre, même si je pense qu'Amandine aimerait juger avant par elle-même si notre couple peut perdurer. Je vous la passe.

* * *

Ah la rencontre avec les parents...

* * *

Et voila ^^ c'est tout pour cette semaine. ^^

Une review pour m'encourager ?


	11. Près de toi

Je suis en vacance et je pars demain XD.

Les 3 dernière semaines d'aout je serais en Savoie, j'espère avoir le net.

Bonne vacance !

* * *

Cocotita : Oui le plus mauvais moment.

* * *

 **Voici la page 11**

* * *

 _\- Oh j'habite à deux pas de chez vous. Vous rencontrez ? Je ne suis pas contre, même si je pense qu'Amandine aimerait juger avant par elle-même si notre couple peut perdurer. Je vous la passe._

\- Oui… heu on s'est déclaré aujourd'hui, même si ça fait quelques temps qu'on se tourne autour. Maman voudrait te rencontrer, chuchota Amandine, tout comme moi, elle espérait que je trouve quelqu'un….

\- Je suis d'accord, si tu l'es.

\- Il veut bien, ce soir ? Heu… on ne peut pas faire ça, samedi, je voudrais aussi que les petits….

Les petits étant ses frères et sœurs…

\- … ne soient pas là où tout du moins dans leur chambre, c'est nous, c'est notre couple. D'accord, je lui dis, je rentre au moins avant le dîner, d'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha :

\- Bon c'est pour samedi.

\- Et bien tant mieux.

\- J'aurais préféré… je pense garder notre relation secrète le temps de savoir où cela nous mènera.

\- Certes, néanmoins, le fait que j'ai répondu à ta place déjà un, ça montre que j'ai envie de m'engager avec toi, si ça ne marche pas, tant pis on aura essayé, mais je pense que ça marchera. Et puis tu n'auras plus à justifier tes escapades avec moi. Je pense que c'est la meilleure réponse qu'il fallait fournir.

Il la serra contre lui, ses bras encerclèrent sa taille, il la regarda au fond des yeux d'un regard qui l'apaisa. Elle se disait qu'il avait raison, il voulait s'engager et avait même dit qu'il espérait partager sa vie avec elle, il avait su bien répondre à son problème. Maintenant elle espérait juste que ses parents, et surtout sa mère, ne lui pose pas trop de questions :

\- Alors, nous avons encore quelques heures devant nous chère demoiselle, que souhaitez-vous faire ? J'ai envie de sortir est-ce que ça te tente ?

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Où tu voudras.

\- J'ai pas d'idée, fit Amandine d'une petite voix.

\- Il y a un centre commercial pas loin, on peut y faire un tour.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Alors on y va, s'exclama Thatch en se préparant.

Amandine partit faire un tour aux toilettes, avant de mettre sa veste, Thatch l'attendit, il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Il ferma à double tour son chez lui. Amandine le suivit vers sa voiture et monta à l'avant.

Ça lui faisait drôle ça allait être leur première sortie, Thatch lui vola un baiser avant de s'attacher et de démarrer le contact.

La jeune femme n'osa rien dire durant le trajet, Thatch voyait juste qu'elle était toute émue, c'était tout nouveau pour elle, à chaque feu rouge, il lui prenait sa main pour la caresser.

Leurs regards parlaient pour eux.

Une fois arrivé, Thatch se gara et se tourna vers sa belle qu'il embrassa :

\- C'est fou comme je t'aime.

\- Heu… merci, rougit Amandine qui ne savait trop où se mettre.

* * *

Si c'est pas meugnon ce chapitre X3

* * *

Bonnes vacances !

Une review pour m'encourager ?


	12. Le premier cadeau

J'ai le net pour quelques minutes, alors voila la suite.

* * *

 **Voici la page 12**

* * *

 _\- C'est fou comme je t'aime._

 _\- Heu… merci, rougit Amandine qui ne savait trop où se mettre._

 _Ils descendirent avant d'entrer dans le centre commercial, Thatch prit la main de sa belle et entrelaça leurs doigts, elle garda les yeux rivés par terre_.

Même si elle se fichait de leur différence d'âge, elle ne voulait pas affronter les regards des autres.

De temps en temps elle regardait les vitrines, mais c'était de très rapide coup d'œil :

\- C'est beau, j'ai toujours admiré la façon dont on façonnait un bijou.

Amandine leva son nez du sol et vit que Thatch regarda une bijouterie :

\- Excusez-moi, je voudrais ce pendentif, fit l'homme à la vendeuse.

\- Oui, c'est pour offrir ?

\- Tout à fait.

Thatch paya et se tourna vers Amandine :

\- Non, c'est trop…. je peux pas….

Il avait opté pour un collier avec une simple perle de Tahiti grise, tout aussi simplement monté en pendentif.

Thatch ignora la faible protestation de la jeune femme vraiment gênée par la tournure des événements. Il se planta derrière et lui attacha le collier.

Amandine prit le pendentif entre ses doigts et le regarda, il était magnifique.

\- Merci, j'en prendrai soin, souffla la jeune femme.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, Thatch la voyait en train de tenir son pendentif entre ses doigts, la tête toujours fixée sur le sol. Thatch décida de se rapprocher d'elle, et passa un bras derrière sa taille pour poser sa main sur la hanche de la demoiselle et lui souffla :

\- Regardes devant toi.

Elle rougit et leva timidement les yeux pour le regarder et regarder devant elle. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, la main de Thatch était chaude et ferme, puissante, elle avait une main plus petite douce et où on ressentait de la vulnérabilité et de la fragilité.

Son amoureux caressa le doigt de sa main qu'il tenait de son pouce pour la rassurer, ensuite, ils descendirent d'un niveau pour faire une partie de Bowling.

Ils étaient aussi bon l'un que l'autre, c'est-à-dire, nuls, combien de boules allaient dans la fosse ? Et quand ils arrivèrent à faire des points ça n'allait pas loin.

Même si c'était Amandine qui avait une légère avance, car elle avait déjà joué au Bowling, mais sans barrières comme les enfants et sans le talent des bons joueurs elle peinait.

Après, ils décidèrent de sortir et d'aller se promener en amoureux dans un parc près du centre commercial.

\- Alors ma belle comment tu as trouvé notre première sortie en amoureux ?

\- J'ai adoré, dit-elle rougissante en regardant sur le côté.

\- J'espère bien, tout comme j'ai hâte de recommencer ce genre de sortie avec toi.

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa, elle répondit à son baiser, comme c'était bon d'être aimé et de pouvoir donner de l'amour.

* * *

Un meugnon chapitre X3

* * *

Bonnes vacances !

Une review pour m'encourager ?


	13. C'est à moi, pas à toi

Voila la suite j'ai le net j'ai payé pour 2 semaines.

Je pense que dans un avenir proche vous aurez une nouvelle fic de mon cru ^^ qui fait beaucoup rire ma bêta. Même si ce n'est pas l'UA que je retarde, je suis sur plusieurs en même temps c'est ça d'avoir trop d'idées, par contre cette fic sera sous forme de chapitre.

* * *

 **Voici la page 13**

* * *

 _Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa, elle répondit à son baiser, comme c'était bon d'être aimé et de pouvoir donner de l'amour._

Le temps faisant, il fallut mettre une fin à ces heures passées et aussi Thatch rentra avec sa belle, une fois garé dans la résidence et le contact coupé, il captura ses lèvres pour un long et langoureux baiser avant de sortir :

\- J'ai presque envie de rencontrer tes parents sur le champ, tant j'ai envie de ne pas être séparé de toi et de profiter encore un peu de ta présence.

\- Ça ne doit pas se faire dans la précipitation, même si j'ai autant envie de toi de ne pas te quitter.

\- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi ?

\- Presque, je veux garder ton visage secret jusqu'à samedi, donc tu n'iras pas plus loin que là, dit-elle en lui montrant l'endroit.

\- Tu aimes le mystère.

\- Et je te protège, je vois bien ma mère chercher à te rencontrer pour parler de moi, elle te harcèlerait de questions.

\- Parce que ta maman t'aime.

\- Oui et qu'elle se fera un plaisir d'en apprendre plus sur toi. Elle va te poser un tas de questions….

\- Du calme, ça ne me fait pas peur, tout ira bien.

\- Je stresse un peu, c'est la première fois que je présenterai quelqu'un.

\- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas toi qui doit stresser c'est moi, c'est moi qui vais devoir faire mes preuves, pas toi.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Tu as peur que notre différence d'âge soit mal perçue ?

\- J'espère que non, j'ai la chance d'avoir des parents formidables, que l'on soit homosexuels ou non, ou qu'on vive avec quelqu'un de plus âgé, ce qui importe pour eux c'est que l'on soit heureux.

\- Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est à moi de faire mes preuves.

\- Je t'aime tellement, murmura Amandine avant de se blottir dans les bras de Thatch.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime et dire que tu étais célibataire ! Ah quel bande de cons sont ces imbéciles qui ont laissé passer une merveille comme toi. Et moi quel con j'ai été de ne rien t'avoir dit, mais j'avais tellement peur de te perdre, mais maintenant je suis heureux à tes côtés.

\- J'espère bien, car tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

\- Je peux ? Demanda Thatch en soulevant le visage de sa belle pour demander un baiser.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Il l'enlaça dans ses bras et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de sa belle et l'embrasser langoureusement, lui caressant le dos, le ventre, le visage. Celle-ci gémit de plaisir sous les douces caresses et se sentait un peu plus désirable chaque jour, ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Le fait qui soit très tactile ne la gênait finalement pas trop, car à beaucoup la caresser, elle se sentait belle et désirable et c'était merveilleux d'éprouver ça.

Et puis, ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là, de sentir ses doigts, ses mains la dessiner, il avait des grandes mains, puissantes et chaudes.

Puis, il rompit le baiser, mais la garda bien contre lui :

\- Je t'aime mon amour.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Amandine toute rouge de gêne.

\- Tu es mignonne comme tout quand tu rougis, sourit Thatch.

\- Arrête de me mettre dans l'embarras, gémit Amandine gênée qui tentait de cacher son visage cramoisi.

* * *

XD ce chapitre me fait rire c'est Amandine la stressée et Thatch pas du tout pour la rencontre avec les parents lol

* * *

Je vous souhaite toujours de bonnes vacances !

Et une review pour la route !


	14. Petit nuage

Ca va ? Moi ça peut aller, je fais des bijoux, je sors (mes parents veulent nous faire sortir parfois je trouve ça limite tyranique... je sais pas si vous avez les mêmes, mais je suppose que je serais pareille avec mes enfants)

Cocotita : XD Tu verras la rencontre sera trop drôle en attendant…

* * *

 **Voici la page 14**

* * *

 _\- Arrête de me mettre dans l'embarras, gémit Amandine gênée qui tentait de cacher son visage cramoisi._

\- C'est pour mieux me faire pardonner après, dit-il en lui prenant sa main pour un baisemain. Dit-moi quand dois-tu rentrer au plus tard.

\- Dans dix minutes, il commence à se faire tard et je ne voudrais pas retarder le dîner à cause de moi.

\- Alors je vais profiter de ces dix dernières minutes.

Il l'enserra de nouveau dans ses bras, il la poussa doucement contre la porte de son logement, pendant que sa main droite tenant la clé cherchait la serrure, qu'il trouva, il donna les coups de clé. Puis ils entrèrent, Thatch referma une fois avant de se diriger vers le canapé et d'allonger sa belle.

Il l'embrassa fiévreusement, il aimait le goût de ses lèvres, sa main droite se posa sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, à même la peau et sentit son cœur battre à la chamade :

\- Ton cœur bat vite, j'espère que ce n'est pas de peur et de l'appréhension.

\- Non c'est l'émotion, souffla t'elle, je suis tellement bien dans tes bras.

\- Alors je te crois.

\- Thatch…

Le téléphone d'Amandine sonna la coupant et lui faisant une frayeur, elle décrocha, c'était sa mère qui lui demandait quand elle rentrait :

\- Je ne vais plus tarder, rassura sa fille, oui à toute de suite, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Une autre fois… là je dois vraiment y aller.

\- Pas de soucis, alors à plus tard, mon cœur.

\- Oui… à plus tard.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, Amandine prit sa veste et la remit, ainsi que ses affaires.

Elle regarda une dernière fois Thatch avant de partir, lui la dévorait des yeux, quand elle disparut de son champ de vision il fondit littéralement et sifflota de bonheur.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte la revoir.

Amandine rentra le cœur peiné de devoir déjà quitter Thatch, elle aussi voulait déjà le revoir. Mais elle était aussi heureuse, elle était amoureuse et c'était réciproque, elle rentra avec un sourire absent, la tête dans les nuages.

Elle était rêveuse durant tout le reste de la soirée et sa mère, ni son père n'arrivèrent à en savoir un peu plus sur son compagnon.

Néanmoins à voir leur fille planer sur son petit nuage, ils se doutèrent que ce devait être quelqu'un de bien.

Amandine, comme Thatch eurent un mal fou à trouver le sommeil, ils pensaient l'un à l'autre.

Le lendemain matin pourtant Amandine dû se lever, elle se dit plus tôt elle partait, plus tôt elle rentrait pour voir Thatch, alors elle s'activa et jamais elle n'avait été prête en vingt-cinq minutes montre en mains.

Elle sortit dehors, le vent était glaçant, elle resserra les pans de son manteau et se dirigea vers son arrêt de bus. C'est là que la voiture de Thatch s'arrêta, il baissa la fenêtre et appela sa belle :

\- Je te dépose princesse ?

\- Heu… mais ça va te faire un détour ?

\- Non, je peux même t'amener sur Paris si tu veux.

* * *

XD Ah que c'est bon de faire le trajet en voiture, j'en rêve ! Je sais pas vous mais pour mon travail, c'est : Bus, RER, Marche à pied et comme il y a eu des travaux sur le RER A j'ai du changé mon trajet et l'heure de mon réveil °w° se lever à 6h20 et plus 6h40 a été dur : Bus, Transcilien, Métro, marche à pied dans les souterains et enfin on arrive !

Je rêve de mon prince charmant dans sa bagnole qui m'accompagne ne serait-ce qu'une partie du trajet, le bonheur quoi !

* * *

Je vous souhaite toujours de bonnes vacances !

Et une review pour la route ne fait jamais de mal c'est la drogue préférée des auteurs, à consommer sans modération !


	15. Double sens et radio

SALUT ! Je poste un jour avant car demain je rentre chez moi, donc le net va mettre un peu de temps à revenir, ça va ramer. Aussi pour mes petits lecteurs d'amour je vous poste ce soir la suite.

Cocotita : J'aime pas trop Doctor Who, et je suis pas prête d'écrire une fic dessus XD.

* * *

 **Voici la page 15**

* * *

 _\- Non, je peux même t'amener sur Paris si tu veux._

Elle ne réfléchit même pas et monta, Thatch captura ses lèvres sans attendre et prit son visage en coupe pour la réchauffer :

\- Tes mains sont chaudes, s'exclama Amandine qui était gelée.

\- Toujours, c'est pour mieux te réchauffer.

\- Heu…

Thatch se gifla mentalement se rendant compte du double sens de sa phrase :

\- Désolé je viens de comprendre l'autre sens de ma phrase, oublions ça je ne suis pas là pour ça, alors quelle est l'adresse de ton boulot que je te dépose.

Elle lui répondit et puis elle ne fit que regarder ses pieds, il la regardait, à un feu rouge il posa sa main droite sur ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas faire de sous-entendu et encore moins te perturber, mais il est vrai que j'ai du mal à perdre cette habitude. Alors n'hésite pas à te fâcher même me gifler, je veux que ma tête arrête de me faire dire des bêtises, si il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas c'est te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai bien vu que tu t'en voulais, c'est juste qu'être à tes côtés ça me rend heureuse, mais aussi… je suis gênée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

\- Je… ne sais pas comment réagir avec toi.

\- Reste naturelle, n'essaye pas d'être un autre personnage, je t'aime comme tu es, depuis notre première rencontre j'ai compris plus ou moins comment tu fonctionnais. Prend confiance en toi et laisse-toi du temps, sans compter que je suis quelqu'un de très patient, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je t'aime pour tes qualités et tes adorables défauts, quoi que quelques uns me font terriblement craquer comme ta timidité, j'ai un faible pour les timides et quand tu rougis. Allez maintenant que veux-tu écouter ? J'écoute de temps en temps ce truc que vous appelez radio.

Amandine mit la station de « Nostalgie » c'était une de ses préférées :

\- Ah j'aime bien mieux ces musiques comment tu as fais ?

\- J'ai juste changé la station…

\- ….

Comprenant qu'elle lui parlait chinois elle comprit qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas très bien le fonctionnement d'une radio.

\- Comment dire, la radio est comme un livre, un livre a des chapitres, la radio aussi, chaque numéro d'une station renvoie à un genre musical.

\- Ah d'accord ! Tu expliques vraiment bien, voila pourquoi dès que je tournais le curseur ça changeait.

\- Oui, donc si tu mémorises le numéro qui est ici, tu pourras avec ce curseur chercher la station qui est rattaché au numéro.

\- D'accord, je crois que mes prochains trajets vont êtres moins ennuyeux. Dis-moi est-ce que je peux t'accompagner et te ramener du boulot ?

* * *

XD Oh oui raccompagne-moi mon Thatch !

* * *

Profiter bien de vos derniers jours de vacances.

Barbardage de review pour que je sois contente quand je rentre ^w^ et parce que j'ai pensé à vous en postant un jour avant.

A plus.

Bisous, bisous.


	16. Pas de négociation possible avec Thatch

Coucou,

Désolé on a déménager notre chambre, elle est réorganisée et j'ai gagné de la place ^^

* * *

 **Voici la page 16 et 17**

* * *

 _\- D'accord, je crois que mes prochains trajets vont êtres moins ennuyeux. Dis-moi est-ce que je peux t'accompagner et te ramener du boulot ?_

\- Le soir, ça dépendra… mais le matin oui.

\- Même le matin ça me convient, allez reposes-toi, je vois que tu somnoles, dors un peu, la voiture est hyper confortable.

\- Mais tu vas te sentir seul….

\- Non et quand je pourrais te regarder je te contemplerai dormir, vas-y ma belle reposes-toi, une dure journée t'attend.

\- Merci… et désolé…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Amandine se cala et somnola, Thatch la regarda dormir et la trouva irrésistible, si paisible aussi.

Il était presque 8h30 quand il arriva sur le lieu de travail de sa belle :

\- Ma chérie il faut te réveiller.

\- Hum….

Il se détacha et entreprit de la réveiller comme la Belle aux Bois Dormants, non sans glisser ses mains sous le haut de la jeune femme qui commença enfin à immerger :

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Amandine en se frottant machinalement les yeux.

\- 8h30.

\- QUOI ?!

\- T'es en retard ?

\- Non je suis jamais arrivée aussi en avance, ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir partir tôt ce soir c'est tout.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on déjeune ce midi ensemble ?

\- Pourquoi pas, j'ai rien ramené pour le déjeuner.

\- D'accord, tu veux que je vienne te chercher à quelle heure ?

\- Je peux aller te voir à ton boulot, comme tu m'as accompagné, je peux peut-être aller à ton travail.

\- C'est toi qui vois mon trésor.

\- C'est quoi l'adresse de ton boulot ?

Amandine sortit son portable et tapa ce que dicta Thatch :

\- Bon bah à tout à l'heure.

\- Hé beauté, fit Thatch en la retenant par le bras, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose.

Il la regarda et fit un grand sourire en tapotant ses lèvres, il tenait à son bisou, Amandine rentra dans la voiture et l'embrassa :

\- J'ai oublié autre chose ?

\- Oui, tu peux recommencer ?

\- D'accord, mais c'est le dernier, plus tôt je commence à bosser mieux c'est.

\- Hum… tu es dure en affaire.

Il reçut néanmoins son deuxième baiser et la regarda partir, une fois que la porte d'entrée se referma sur elle, il partit suivant les indications de son GPS.

Heureusement pour lui, car jamais il n'avait vu de ville aussi grande et qui ressemble autant à un labyrinthe !

Et pourtant il en avait vu en tant que pirate des îles et royaumes, mais Paris battait tous les records.

Et il pestait. Jamais il n'avait vue une ville aussi dégueulasse !

C'était juste immonde, même le bandit des bas étages ne s'amusait pas dans son monde a….

\- Il va y passer ! Maugréa Thatch en sortant de sa voiture.

Il la ferma et se dirigea vers le malheureux (malpropre) qui osait devant lui se soulager et détériorait aussi un peu plus la capitale française :

\- Il y a des toilettes imbéciles, nettoie-moi ça, claqua Thatch en lui balançant un paquet de mouchoirs.

Le responsable eut la mauvaise, mais très mauvaise idée de rire au nez du pirate, dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Thatch sortit un révolver et pointa sa victime qui obtempéra :

\- Maintenant soit je te plombe, soit tu me nettoies ce que tu as dégueulassé.

Le gars préféra obéir grimaçant :

\- Maintenant tu y réfléchiras à deux fois, arrête de grimacer, c'est de ta faute ce carnage.

Le malheureux essuya tout et grimaça quand il dut porter les mouchoirs utilisés dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Ensuite Thatch lui ordonna de partir, il couru à toute jambe tellement il avait eu peur, Thatch remonta dans sa voiture et partit, il n'était plus très loin de son lieu de travail.

Il était vendeur dans une boutique de luxe, il était bien payé, Amandine lui avait expliqué qu'avec la crise, les vendeurs on en recherchait.

Et il comprit très vite aussi pourquoi on l'avait immédiatement engagé, il attirait les femmes, chaque jour, il avait tout un groupe de femme qui lui demandait conseils, mais pas que.

Elles essayaient de le charmer, avant il aurait été heureux, mais plus maintenant, plus depuis qu'il s'était rangé, il papillonnait de bonheur.

La boutique allait ouvrir dans quelques minutes, et déjà il se préparait mentalement à être bombardé de questions.

La matinée s'écoula lentement pour le jeune couple, Amandine trouva le lieu de travail de Thatch. C'était à dix minutes de métro, ça allait.

Elle entra dans la boutique et fut accueillit par un jeune homme :

\- Bonjour madame vous désirez quelque chose ?

Deux choses, elle détestait qu'on l'appelle maintenant madame, elle aurait préféré mademoiselle et de deux, pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'on entre on nous assiège de cette question ?

Enfin il ne faisait que son travail :

\- Je regarde et si besoin, je vous demande.

\- Très bien.

* * *

XD Oh Thatch ! La semaine prochaine vous découvrirez la suite.

C'est ça un Thatch dans notre monde y'a des gros ratés XD

Alors ça vous a plus ?


	17. Un monde remplit d'inconvénients !

Cocotita : XD et encore il va faire d'autres conneries, mais c'est pour plus tard. Quoi que dans ce chapitre c'est pas mal et d'ici quelques pages même si c'est pas vraiment une connerie, il va me faire sauter au plafond. XD

* * *

 **Voici la page 18 et 19**

* * *

 _\- Je regarde et si besoin, je vous demande._

 _\- Très bien._

Elle s'éloigna et chercha du regard Thatch, elle le trouva il était grand donc elle le repéra vite et puis l'attroupement de femme autour de lui la fit sourire.

On l'assénait de question, elle se dirigea vers lui :

\- Écoutez demander à mes collègues….

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que….

\- J'étais là avant !

\- J'ai une petite question.

\- Moi aussi….

Amandine n'écouta plus, elle le plaignait le pauvre, elle intervient :

\- Thatch, je suis là, s'exclama Amandine.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Si c'était possible une veine aurait tressauté sur la tempe d'Amandine comment ça « c'est quoi ça ?». Elle n'était pas un objet ! Ni quelque chose de difforme au point de se demander si c'était bien un être humain.

\- Ma petite amie, cingla Thatch en bousculant les femmes autour de lui pour l'atteindre. Sur ce au revoir !

Il attira contre lui Amandine et l'entraîna vers la sortie :

\- Désolé, mes clientes sont vraiment pleines aux as, elles m'énervent à se croire tout permit, elles et leurs airs supérieurs !

\- Calmes-toi, ne parle pas si fort.

\- Me calmer ?

\- Arrête, souffla Amandine, tu risques de perdre ton boulot et….

\- Et bien je m'en fiche alors !

\- Peut-être mais les recruteurs échangent entre eux, ils sont capables de faire en sorte que tu ne retrouves pas de boulot. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête !

Thatch se calma un peu, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, elle avait peur pour son avenir et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, ce n'était pas son rôle !

C'était à lui de s'inquiéter pour elle, après tout, lui pouvait se permettre de ne pas travailler, elle non.

Et il voulait la rendre heureuse et pour cela il devait faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas anxieuse :

\- Je suis désolé, tu as raison, bon allons déjeuner.

Il lui tendit son bras qu'Amandine accepta, par contre ce qu'il avait fait ce matin il se demanda si c'était bien dans ce monde :

\- Amandine, murmura t'il pour ne pas être entendu, même si je crains que mon intuition soit juste, est-ce que menacer un mec qui a uriné dans une rue et l'obligé à nettoyer ses dégâts c'est bien ?

\- Tu as quoi ?! Mais t'es malade, imagine qu'il porte plainte !

\- Je ne l'ai pas blessé.

\- Même ! Même si sur le fond je comprends ton acte je t'interdis d'aller aussi loin, ignore ces gens.

\- Mais ils sont infects !

\- Et moi je ne tiens pas à aller te voir en prison !

Vue sous cet angle, ça ne l'intéressait guère de la voir derrière des barreaux.

\- Dans ce cas je ne recommencerai plus.

\- J'espère bien !

\- … Tu veux toujours déjeuner avec moi ?

\- Oui, même si pour l'instant c'est pas très romantique et glamour.

\- Je vais me rattraper, déjà c'est moi qui t'invite et je connais un très bon restaurant.

\- Il propose des formules ?

\- Des formules ?

Amandine s'arrêta un instant, comment ça « des formules ? » :

\- Thatch combien tu payes tes repas ?

\- Autour de trente euros en moyenne, des fois plus.

\- Tu vas arrêter tout de suite, sinon tout ton argent va passer que dans des restaurants, les restaurateurs proposent souvent des formules autour de douze, treize euros ça dépend des quartiers.

\- Ah bon ? Ils pourraient le dire.

\- Heu Thatch le restaurateur lui son objectif c'est de se faire du pognon, tu penses bien que face a un client non avertit il ne va pas lui souffler mot.

\- Humf, mouais mais avec un tarif si peu cher, je doute de la qualité.

\- Il faut choisir son restaurateur je te l'accorde, mais les quelques adresses que j'ai, j'en suis satisfaite, mais en général c'est affiché sur les pancartes et les portes.

\- Si tu le dis, fit sceptique Thatch.

Ils allèrent quand même dans un des restaurants de Thatch, mais ne voyais pas de formules, Amandine se dit que soit il est entêté, soit il n'a pas compris :

\- Thatch il n'y a pas de formule.

\- Pas grave.

\- Thatch ! Claqua Amandine mais en murmurant, tu n'en as peut-être pas encore conscience, mais notre monde est je pense plus cher que là d'où tu viens, de temps en temps aller dans un bon restaurant d'accord, mais pas tous les jours, tu vas te ruiner. Dans mon monde tu vas devoir t'adapter et t'intégrer, si je suis là c'est pour t'éviter ce genre de bêtise. Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix.

\- Tu parles d'un monde, il n'y a décidément que des inconvénients, je regrette ma vie de pirate.

Amandine s'arrêta et baissa la tête, et elle ? Il la voyait comme un inconvénient ? Son monde n'avait pas de grâce à ses yeux ?

Elle repartit, Thatch le remarqua :

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Un des inconvénients s'en va !

\- Hein ? Quoi, non mais attends, réalisa Thatch.

* * *

XD Encore un râté de Thatch ! Bha en même temps y'a de quoi le prendre mal, ok ici c'est pas la même chose que son monde, mais ça fait un peu mal au coeur d'entendre dire que le notre N'EST qu'inconvénients.

La semaine prochaine vous verrez mon plan diabolique pour qu'il change un peu d'avis. Héhéhé


	18. Restauration espagnole

Cocotita : Tu vas vite découvrir comment on fait changer d'avis un Thatch.

* * *

 **Voici la page 20 et 21**

* * *

 _\- Un des inconvénients s'en va !_

 _\- Hein ? Quoi, non mais attends, réalisa Thatch._

Elle connaissait ce quartier, donc elle marcha vite pour que Thatch ne puisse la rattraper surtout avec tous ces feux rouges, Thatch pestait, mais elle l'attendait à l'autre bout du passage piéton.

Quand ça passait au vert pour Thatch, il essayait de courir, mais il devait faire fasse aux parisiens qui faisaient barrage, enfin il réussit à la rattraper.

Normal elle s'était plantée devant un restaurateur :

\- Bonjour on prend une table pour deux personnes.

\- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Thatch fut un peu obligé, là encore, de la suivre et de s'installer face à elle :

\- Tu vas voir ce que les inconvénients te réservent, je suis d'accord c'est très différent de chez toi, mais ne juge pas trop vite.

Elle était d'accord, par rapport à son monde, il y avait de sacré écart, mais son monde aussi avait du charme et était beau, encore fallait-il qu'elle arrive à montrer à Thatch où il fallait regarder.

\- On est dans un bar à tapas, les tapas sont des petites préparations espagnoles.

\- Espagnoles ? Répéta Thatch ne comprenant pas.

\- Oui euh, l'Espagne c'est le pays d'où vient cette cuisine.

\- Pays ? C'est quoi un pays.

Aie ! Voila une autre difficulté auxquelles elle faisait face, comment donner une définition d'un pays afin que Thatch ne soit pas plus perdu ? C'était toute la difficulté :

\- Dans ton monde, il y avait différents royaumes, nous les royaumes on les appelle les pays, donc l'Espagne c'est un pays ou un royaume voisin au notre, car nous sommes en France.

\- J'ai compris, enfin je crois…

\- Ok…, bon alors tu as une formule à douze euros cinquante, soit tu choisis trois tapas parmi cette liste, soit un plat. Et la formule comprend donc trois tapas ou un plat, une sangria et un dessert.

\- Je ne vois pas les desserts…

\- C'est sur une autre carte, que tu auras tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord…

Thatch regarda le menu et ne savait pas trop quoi prendre, il était assez sceptique sur la qualité. Amandine, elle ne savait pas trop si elle préférait prendre un plat ou les tapas, elle choisit les tapas, obligatoire les empanadas de carne, soit des feuilletés à la viande, ça ressemblait pour elle à des minis lasagnes, c'était son péché mignon dans ce restaurant.

Reste les deux autres à choisir, elle prit aussi des croquetas de queso ou croquettes de fromage et la dernière elle choisit une mini paella.

Thatch demanda conseil auprès de sa belle pour choisir, il voulait prendre des tapas, lui aussi pour se faire une idée, en plus ça sortait pour lui de l'ordinaire.

Thatch prit aussi les empanadas de carne au vue de l'enthousiasme de sa belle, il prit des beignets de calamar car il adorait ça et enfin une planche de fromage espagnol avec sa pâte de coing.

Quand le serveur arriva ils commandèrent et durent attendre un peu, mais pas trop longtemps, Thatch eut sa planche et ses beignets de calamar, comme ce n'était pas un plat chaud il attendit que sa belle soit servit pour manger avec elle.

On lui servit sa paella et ses croquettes de fromage, elle commença par le plat de riz :

\- Bon appétit ! Lança la jeune femme.

Amandine commença joyeusement son plat, Thatch se prit en main et mangea, il ne trouvait pas ça mauvais, c'était même bon.

Amandine mangea ses croquettes de fromage qui se présentaient sous forme de boule avec de la panure et quand elle croqua du fromage fondu en sortait, s'étirant avant de rompre.

Thatch savait cuisiner et très bien même, c'était un talent qu'il n'avait pas encore montré à sa chère et tendre, mais elle apprécierait s'il lui refaisait les mêmes plats.

\- Alors tu te régales ?

\- Pas autant que toi, sourit Thatch, mais oui je me régale.

A peine ont-ils eu le temps de terminer leurs deux premières tapas que les empanadas arrivèrent.

Amandine était aux anges, c'était ses tapas préférées incontestablement ! Thatch le remarqua et la comprenait, il se promit de lui en faire.

Il avait hâte de découvrir les desserts, pour connaître un peu plus les goûts de sa compagne. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été un peu dur dans son jugement, le prix était respectable et il avait bien apprécié ses plats :

\- Il y a deux desserts que j'aime, les autres je n'ai pas goûté.

\- Alors je prendrai comme toi.

Amandine fit signe au serveur :

\- Deux crèmes brûlées merci. Tu vas voir elles sont extra.

\- Toi tu es une fidèle cliente ici.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs ils ont une carte de fidélité et la onzième formule est offerte.

\- Intéressant, tu avais raison, j'ai été mauvaise langue.

Elle lui sourit, ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de recevoir leur dessert, une crème brûlée avec sur le dessus une couche de caramel solide.

Amandine tapa sur la coque de caramel et prit une petite bouchée de son délicieux dessert, Thatch l'imita.

\- Tu m'as convertit, souffla l'homme, je reviendrais manger ici sans hésiter.

\- Tant mieux….

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, dis-moi tout.

\- Demain c'est samedi… tu rencontreras mes parents…

\- Stop, tu n'as pas à stresser, c'est à moi de me défendre et de leur montrer combien je tiens à toi.

\- Oui…, mais si il te pose des questions sur ta famille.

\- Je dirais que je suis orphelin et fils unique, ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs.

\- Et si…

\- Taratata, dit-il en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres de sa belle, t'occupe pas de demain, c'est mon affaire, et tes parents n'ont pas l'air méchant.

* * *

J'ai évoqué un restau, aussi si vous allez sur Paris, je vous conseille Les Piétons : 8 Rue des Lombards, 75004 Paris.

Moi j'aime leur cuisine. La formule est à 12,5 € avec : un plat ou 3 tapas au choix+ 1 sangria ou un jus de fruit + un dessert.

^w^ Voila.

* * *

Une review pour me faire plaisir !


	19. Les emplettes de Thatch

**CamyP9 :** Ma fic est addictive, mais pas géniale ? Peux-tu m'expliciter les choses.

 **Portgas D Alice :** Ca t'agace tant que ça que Thatch soit amoureux et que les surnoms soit "sa belle". Mon dieu... (oui mon dieu car je vois pas où est le mal d'écrire ça quand quelqu'un est amoureux). J'ai assez donné avec Entre deux mondes côté modif, je ne modifierais rien de cette histoire. Ensuite quoi surtout pas devant les parents ?

Ensuite je vois pas en quoi il est gary-sue, car Thatch est décrit d'après One Piece Wikia comme quelqu'un de :

" **Jovial et charmant, Satch semble être l'un des commandants les plus conviviaux et les plus sociables** de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. C'est le premier à discuter avec Ace, après qu'il ait été enlevé, lui et le reste des Pirates Spade.

 **Il a également un côté confiant** , ayant choisi de ne pas dévorer le Yami Yami no Mi après l'avoir acquis lors d'un raid, car, selon les Pirates de Barbe Blanche, l'acquéreur d'un Fruit du Démon a le droit de le consommer ou non. "

Je suis le caractère du personnage : jovial, charmant, social, convivial et confiant. Donc je vois pas en quoi c'est devenu un gary-sue alors que je ne fais que respecter son caractère.

* * *

 **Voici la page 22 et 23**

* * *

 _\- Taratata, dit-il en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres de sa belle, t'occupe pas de demain, c'est mon affaire, et tes parents n'ont pas l'air méchant._

Elle lui sourit, ils finirent avant de payer et de partir, chacun alla dans une direction différente afin de reprendre son travail.

Amandine alla donc à son bureau et recommença à travailler avant d'être appeler par le standard, c'était rare qu'on l'appelle :

\- Allô Amandine, c'est Béné, quelqu'un veut te voir.

\- Tu es sûre ? Car je n'ai pas de rendez-vous….

\- Un certain Thatch.

\- Hein qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Ok j'arrive.

Amandine descendit à l'accueil et trouva son amant un peu penaud :

\- Thatch que fais-tu ici ?

\- Tu avais raison….

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Ils n'ont pas aimé la façon dont j'ai parlé aux clientes, je suis viré.

\- Ah, fit Amandine bien embêtée.

\- Tu veux que je t'attende ce soir ? Je peux m'occuper en attendant.

\- Fais comme tu veux, mais si je pars ce n'est pas avant 17h30.

\- D'accord, bon je vais aller faire un tour, à tout à l'heure.

Thatch partit, laissant Amandine seule, qui croisa le regard de Bénédicte :

\- C'est mon petit ami.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Ça fait quelques semaines qu'on se connaît et on s'est déclaré officiellement il y a quelques jours à peine.

\- C'est formidable, tu vois tu l'as trouvé ton prince charmant.

\- Oui, bon je dois y aller, faut que je bosse, bonne après-midi.

\- Bonne aprèm Amandine.

Amandine bossa sur son dossier mémoire tout le reste de l'après-midi, à 17h30 elle s'arrêta, elle allait faire une overdose, elle passa vite fait au toilette avant de saluer ses collègues et de sortir du boulot.

Thatch l'attendait devant l'entrée, elle entra dans la voiture et l'embrassa :

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui fatiguant, je n'en peux plus.

\- Je te dorloterai en rentrant avec un long et langoureux massage, dit-il avec une voix peut-être trop sensuelle qui faisait plutôt sous-entendre que ça irait plus loin.

Heureusement, elle comprit qu'il avait dû comme à d'autres reprises en faire un peu trop sans s'en rendre vraiment compte :

\- Je ne dis pas non…, sinon tu as passé ton après-midi à quoi faire ?

\- Quelques emplettes.

\- Quels genres ?

Amandine sortit sa bouteille d'eau et commença à boire :

\- Je suis tombé par hasard, sur des comment il m'a dit déjà, sexjoy, non sextoy….

Amandine faillit tout recracher et avala de travers et une partie sortit par le nez, elle toussa comme une dératée. Comme Thatch n'avait pas démarré la voiture il lui tapa dans le dos :

\- Désolé c'est un peu ma faute, en tout cas, dans ton monde vous vous amusez bien avec tout ce que j'ai vue, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu as acheté quoi au juste ? Demanda Amandine craintivement.

Thatch lui posa son sac d'achat, elle s'attendait à une réponse, pas à ce qu'elle soit obligée de regarder le contenu.

Mais elle était obligée de regarder pour savoir à quoi s'attendre, elle prit énormément sur elle, bon ses craintes furent assez vite apaisés dans un sens, il n'allait pas lui faire du cinquante nuances de Grey. Bien qu'elle n'ait ni lu le bouquin, ni vu le film, elle ne voulait pas rencontrer d'objets sado/maso, très peu pour elle, l'idéal pas du tout !

Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il avait acheté comme… vibromasseur, œuf vibrant, elle voyait aussi des huiles de massage, des aphrodisiaques, un bandeau, un plumeau… ça elle allait rire.

Des lubrifiants aussi, il en avait prit au moins cinq différents, ça allait être chaud dans les semaines à venir.

Elle referma rapidement le sac :

\- Tu as eu ta réponse ? Demanda Thatch avec une voix taquine, cette boutique est tellement bien que je pense y retourner.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui à la limite du torticolis, en faisant des yeux exorbités :

\- Je plaisante… j'y retournerai mais pas tout de suite.

\- … Évite de parler de ça devant mes parents, le sexe est un sujet tabou dans ce monde.

\- Je vois… je ferais attention alors, dis-moi est-ce que ces jouets te plaise ?

\- On peut en parler en temps voulu ?

\- Hum oui on peut, dit-il avec un sourire très entendu.

Là c'était bon, elle allait mourir, elle jurait de toutes les boutiques il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur un sex-shop et il n'avait pas perdu son temps !

\- Dommage que je ne connaissais pas ta taille, car je t'aurais bien prit plusieurs ensembles de lingerie, dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

\- Thatch ça suffit ! Dit-elle rouge de gêne et de colère.

Thatch rit silencieusement, ses épaules tressautaient :

\- J'ai hésité….

Amandine revient rouge de colère :

\- … à lancer ça, tu réagis vite quand tu veux, j'ai pas pu résisté à l'envie de te voir crier.

\- Espèce de… de… de… de goujat ! Finit-elle par trouver.

* * *

XD Thatch est un vrai taquin. Thatch spécialiste de "comment sortir quelqu'un de ses gongs en une seconde".

* * *

Une review pour me faire plaisir !


	20. Une soirée en tête à tête

**Miss Mad :** XD On le changera pas

* * *

 **Voici la page 24 et 25**

* * *

 _Amandine revient rouge de colère :_

 _\- … à lancer ça, tu réagis vite quand tu veux, j'ai pas pu résisté à l'envie de te voir crier._

 _\- Espèce de… de… de… de goujat ! Finit-elle par trouver._

Thatch, cette fois laissa échapper son rire et cacha son visage contre le volant, il était plié :

\- T'es trop sexy quand tu te mets en colère.

Elle bouda et se tourna vers sa fenêtre, Thatch se détacha et se pencha vers elle :

\- Dommage que ces vitres soient transparentes, car j'aurais utilisé ce plumeau pour te faire rire, cependant….

Il la chatouilla, elle se débattu, mais ne pouvait lui échapper car elle était attachée à son siège, Thatch ensuite s'arrêta avant de fondre sur ses lèvres avec possessivité :

\- Tu es plus jolie avec le sourire ma douce.

Il se recula avant de se rattacher et de démarrer pour le chemin du retour :

\- Tu peux choisir une radio ? Demanda Thatch.

Amandine choisit sa station : Nostalgie.

\- J'aime bien cette station, il faut que je la garde.

Il conduisit comme un as, Amandine avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était bon conducteur… pour un pirate, ancien pirate.

\- Dis-moi ça me plairait bien de passer la soirée avec toi, j'ai envie de te montrer mon talent de cuisinier et puis, je craque pour les têtes à têtes.

\- Pourquoi pas, mais je dois prévenir mes parents pour ne pas qu'ils m'attendent.

\- Fais et si tu veux dormir chez moi c'est avec grand plaisir.

\- Mais je n'ai pas… de quoi me changer.

\- Et bien tu ramènes, répondit simplement Thatch.

\- Mais… on… fera… on fera pas de….

\- Tu peux y aller cash avec moi, même si la forme n'est pas là.

\- Heu… on ne va pas… coucher ensemble ?

\- Dire que je n'y ai même pas songé une seconde, sourit Thatch toujours en fixant la route. Dis-moi tu as une petite mémoire ? Que t'ai-je dis ?

\- Je sais… mais… la situation, enfin le fait de dormir ensemble… je me dis…

\- Tu réfléchis trop, détends-toi ma belle, je ne vais pas te bouffer toute crue… même si tu as tous les atouts pour. Enfin, si ça te mets mal à l'aise ce que je comprends parfaitement, on peut que dîner et après se séparer dans la soirée.

Amandine hocha la tête et prévient ses parents.

Durant le reste du trajet Amandine réfléchit à un détail d'une importance non capitale, mais qui la travaillait, que devait-elle choisir : un vulgaire pyjama ? Ou une nuisette ?

Ses pyjamas actuels, n'étaient pas franchement sexy et ne la mettaient pas en valeur contrairement aux nuisettes qu'elle a.

Elle en avait trois, mais qu'une seule à ses yeux qui méritait d'être sortie, elle était couleur gris perle, légèrement fendue sur le côté gauche et bordé de dentelle au niveau du col.

Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite pour Amandine, qui fit un détour chez elle pour prendre deux pyjamas, le plus sexy et le plus basique qu'elle mit dans un sac avec de nouvelles affaires pour demain.

Pour Thatch, il allait passer sa première nuit avec sa belle et inversement, certes ça ne terminerai pas en un échange remplit de plaisir charnel et ça le bouffait. Thatch tournait en rond il regretta son idée, il avait peur de lui sauter dessus, ils se tournaient autour depuis des semaines, enfin ils se déclaraient, après quelques péripéties dont il se serait bien passé. Et maintenant, il l'imaginait dans son lit, près de lui, il se gifla autant mentalement que réellement.

Il prendrait sur lui, mais ne franchirait pas ce pas, mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle l'attirait.

Il entendit sa porte sonner, il alla ouvrir à Amandine :

\- Entre il fait un froid de canard.

Amandine rentra, ça oui, il faisait froid comme tout, elle grelottait, malgré son manteau chaud, Thatch le lui ôta et l'attira à lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras :

\- Humm… faudra une cheminée, si je dois acheter une maison, car cet endroit est bien, mais trop petit à mon goût, il me faudra une cheminée, comme ça quand tu arriveras je pourrais te soulever.

\- Ahh !

Il venait de la porter comme une princesse :

\- Et t'emmener près de la chaleur de cette cheminée, même si j'espère te réchauffer de ma chaleur avant d'atteindre cette cheminée.

\- Je jurerai presque que tu es jaloux d'une cheminée.

\- Tu es dans le vrai ma toute belle, avoua Thatch avec un large sourire en la déposant délicatement sur le canapé.

Il prit sa couverture du canapé et la mit sur Amandine :

\- J'aime bien regarder ce truc, il désigna la télévision, en ayant la couverture sur moi.

\- Oh, tu es comme maman.

\- Oh un point commun, rit Thatch, alors mon oiseau des îles que veux-tu manger ? J'ai que du frais, j'aime cuisiner, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Heu… je ne sais pas… fais-moi rêver.

\- Entendu.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Oui, tu vas m'aider à découper ça en dés.

Amandine se leva et alla le rejoindre en cuisine, mais repartit aussitôt, elle avait envie, une envie pressante, elle jura maudit soit ce problème de femme !

Elle revient peu après, mieux, elle se lava les mains et cette fois aida, Thatch la regardait faire, il se plaça derrière elle, Amandine sentit sa présence et ne bougea plus. Elle sentit les mains de son homme plonger dans ses cheveux, les rassembler et les attacher avec un élastique qui traînait.

Ensuite, il se colla un peu plus contre elle, prit ses mains :

\- Si j'étais toi, je ferai ceci.

* * *

XD Va t'on jouer avec la nourriture ? La réponse la semaine prochaine. ^^

* * *

Une review pour me faire plaisir !


	21. Un parfum de cuisine

**Guest :** Merci et voici la suite !

* * *

 **Voici la page 26 et 27**

* * *

 _Elle revient peu après, mieux, elle se lava les mains et cette fois aida, Thatch la regardait faire, il se plaça derrière elle, Amandine sentit sa présence et ne bougea plus. Elle sentit les mains de son homme plonger dans ses cheveux, les rassembler et les attacher avec un élastique qui traînait._

 _Ensuite, il se colla un peu plus contre elle, prit ses mains :_

 _\- Si j'étais toi, je ferai ceci._

Elle n'écoutait pas, elle sentait quelque chose de dur contre son dos, le genre de chose qui fait clairement comprendre que votre partenaire a envie de vous, car elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était au repos. Elle se demanda, si ça le gênait l'idée qu'il soit coller à elle, elle qui sent clairement son envie.

\- Bien, maintenant fait ce que je t'ai dis.

Amandine regarda ses mains et se demanda : Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Elle était incapable d'appliquer ses dires et conseils.

Thatch continuait, mais voyait le trouble de la jeune femme qui était, désespérément immobile :

\- Hé ça va ?

\- Heu… oui, non… en fait.

\- Tais-toi, dis-moi clairement ce qui ne va pas.

\- Heu…, mais je ne peux pas dire ça !

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- J'ai pensé à haute voix ? Réalisa Amandine confuse.

\- Oui il semblerait, fit amusé Thatch, j'attends, vas-y cash, je me fou de la forme.

\- Je t'ai… pas écouté, avoua Amandine, à cause de ton… ton…, elle fixa le pantalon de Thatch et le désigna péniblement du doigt, j'ai… ça… m'a perturbé.

\- Ah… je vois…, je ne te sauterai pas dessus, mais je ne me cacherai pas non plus, je ne suis pas très bon pour ça et puis, je me dis que sans passer à l'acte, ça doit être plaisant que tu te sentes désirable.

\- Heu… oui… mais fais pas ça devant mes parents, paniqua Amandine en parlant très vite.

\- Je me contrôlerai promis, bon on le fait ce dîner ?

\- Et… ça te perturbe pas plus que ça ? Demanda-t-elle effarée de voir l'affaire si vite… clôturée.

\- Il n'y a qu'une chose capable me perturber et voix-tu cette chose à un délicieux prénom, c'est une Amandine.

La concernée rougit à ses propos et en le voyant se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui puisses me perturber, le reste je m'en fiche trop, dit-il en la coinçant contre le frigo.

\- Arrêtes, souffla Amandine.

\- Non, dit-il en la prenant contre lui pour un baiser endiablé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent :

\- Non, car ce baiser devait avoir lieu, jamais je m'arrêterai de t'embrasser, je n'arrêterai de transmettre mon amour physiquement quand tu me diras vraiment d'arrêter.

Elle était désespérément hypnotisée par cette voix et ce regard, les mains de Thatch la caressaient, l'enserraient et passaient sous son pantalon.

\- Thatch… ça me gêne, gémit Amandine en sentant les mains de l'homme sur le bas de son dos et même un peu plus bas.

\- Pardon.

Il retira dans la seconde ses mains, il pesta, heureusement qu'elle était là, sinon il aurait continué, il se détacha d'elle et revient à contre cœur à son plan de travail. Amandine souffla, mais se sentait mal :

\- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Hein ? Non, répondit direct Thatch en se retournant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, je m'en veux à moi-même, je me laisse emporter quand tu es très près de moi, j'ai envie de toi depuis un moment, je ne te le cacherai pas, je te l'ai dis, mais comme à l'instant tu dois m'arrêter, car ça au moins je sais le faire. J'ai tellement envie de toi, mais je veux aussi que tu viennes à moi sans crainte et gêne, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Malgré mes envies d'homme, je veux que tes sentiments passent avant moi, je t'aime sincèrement, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras dans une étreinte.

Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, tellement en sécurité, elle le croyait et elle préférait en fait qu'il ne cache rien, ça évitait qu'il soit exécrable parce qu'il voulait ne rien lui dire et qu'elle ne sache quoi faire.

C'était gênant, mais elle pensait qu'elle préférait qu'il lui dise tout, au moins elle savait à quoi s'en tenir et se dit que quand elle voudrait sauter le pas avec lui, ça serait plus simple, puisque lui à déjà cette envie, à dire et formuler, elle supposait que ce serait plus facile.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de sa belle.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura Amandine.

\- On le fait ce dîner ?

\- Heu… oui, finit par rire la jeune femme, je crois qu'on va avoir du mal à cuisiner.

\- Possible, allez on fait ça sérieusement !

Thatch et Amandine se remirent à leur plan de travail, le cuisinier remontra à Amandine sa démonstration puisqu'elle avait son attention focaliser sur autre chose, elle hocha la tête et fit comme lui :

\- Voila c'est parfait, tu me fais ça et moi j'attaque le reste.

Jusqu'à présent, elle coupait du blanc de poulet en dés, elle se demandait c'était quoi le plat, Thatch lui s'occupait des légumes, il avait acheté des haricots verts frais et les équeuta avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Ensuite il s'occupa des poivrons avant de se stopper :

\- Ma belle tu aimes les poivrons ?

\- Oui, j'aime quand ils sont cuits et qu'ils ont ce petit goût sucré.

\- Tant mieux alors, car ils vont être cuit comme tu les aimes.

Amandine termina enfin avec la viande, elle n'était pas aussi rapide que lui :

\- J'ai fini je peux t'aider autrement ?

\- Non ma princesse, pas besoin.

\- Même pour le dessert…

\- Déjà préparé hier soir, répondit Thatch avec un large sourire.

\- Oh, je peux aider à dresser la table ?

\- Non, je vais le faire.

* * *

On a pas joué avec la nourriture XD mais ça viendra promis. Miam !

* * *

Si vous avez aimé une tite review fait toujours plaisir.

Bise et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures !


	22. Une soirée en tête à tête II

**Loveonepiece :** Merci et tu as trop raison un Thatch non pervers n'est plus un Thatch XD. D'ailleurs la preuve dès les premières lignes MDR !

* * *

 **Voici la page 28 et 29**

* * *

 _\- Déjà préparé hier soir, répondit Thatch avec un large sourire._

 _\- Oh, je peux aider à dresser la table ?_

 _\- Non, je vais le faire._

Et elle comprit assez vite pourquoi, il avait ses idées en tête et voulait lui faire une jolie table romantique, il sortit aussi un chandelier qu'il alluma.

Il mit la table avec une jolie vaisselle, il avait des assiettes rectangulaires noires avec sur les bords des dessins de fleurs de cerisier et des couverts flambant neufs. Normal en même temps étant donné qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde il y a peu de temps encore.

Thatch, emmena Amandine dans sa chambre :

\- Je veux te faire une surprise, donc tu restes là, si tu veux t'amuser tu peux… mais ne fais pas trop de bruit.

\- Comment ça…

Il était déjà partit, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, elle vit le sac remplit de sextoys à côté d'elle et cria, comprenant enfin le sens de sa phrase :

\- THATCH !

Il rit sous cape, elle avait dû comprendre, il était trop taquin pour passer à côté d'une telle occasion. Mais il se demanda un instant si c'était pas mal placé sa blague, il réfléchissait trop.

\- Désolé, mais j'ai pas pu résisté à l'envie de te taquiner, s'exclama Thatch pour se faire entendre, tu verras que je suis très taquin.

Ça, elle l'avait vu, elle rejeta à coup d'œil au contenu du sac et se redemanda « pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur ce genre de magasin ? ».

Ensuite, elle regarda partout ailleurs, sauf le sac et du prendre son mal en patience, Thatch finit par apparaître et annonça joyeusement :

\- A table ma douceur !

Elle jurait voir des petits cœurs flotter autour de lui, elle vient :

\- Installez-vous, fit Thatch en attirant une chaise à lui.

Amandine s'installa et rapprocha sa chaise de la table, ça sentait bon, Thatch se mit derrière et lui banda les yeux :

\- Je veux que tu me devines mes préparations.

Il alla chercher ses préparations et s'assit à côté d'elle, il lui prit une première fourchette :

\- Ouvres la bouche.

Amandine se prêta au jeu et obéit, Thatch lui mit la nourriture dans la bouche et fondit presque sur place tant c'était bon.

\- C'est trop bon et je ne sais pas ce que s'est.

Il lui présenta autre chose, elle reconnut ses poivrons et n'eut aucun mal à le dire :

\- Un dernier pour la route.

Amandine garda sa bouche entrouverte, Thatch l'embrassa et joua avec sa langue, avant d'arrêter l'échange :

\- Un baiser de toi, déclara Amandine à voix basse.

\- Oui, tu as trouvé, fit-il en défaisant le bandeau.

Thatch alla chercher les plats, car ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche, avant de s'installer en face d'elle et de la servir avant de se servir lui.

\- Bon appétit.

\- Merci bon appétit, fit Amandine.

Thatch la vit désespérément fondre à sa cuisine, il était ravi, il adorait cuisiner et ça devait se ressentir dans ses plats, car il avait mit un ingrédient important dans ses plats : tout son amour.

\- Tu devrais ouvrir un restaurant !

\- Merci, mais non, seule l'élue de mon cœur et ton entourage aura droit à ce privilège, dit-il avec un large sourire.

\- Tu es gentil, mais je suis sérieuse.

\- Je sais, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Bon d'accord, c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux faire un travail qui nous intéresse.

\- Je te sers un peu de vin ?

\- Non merci je ne bois pas d'alcool.

\- Dommage, fit Thatch en se servant son vin.

Il le fit tourner dans son verre et le regarda danser avant de le humer et de le boire :

\- Vos vins sont biens meilleurs que dans mon monde.

\- Merci, tu es tombé sur le pays de la gastronomie tu sais.

\- Oui j'ai cru comprendre en faisant quelques recherches, dit-il en dégustant son verre de vin.

\- Pour demain… tu vas dire quoi ?

\- Je ne me suis pas préparé dans le sens apprendre un texte à l'avance, si c'est ça ta question, laisses-moi gérer, c'est à moi et à moi seul de prouver que je suis l'homme qu'il te faut et quelqu'un de bien.

Amandine n'insista pas, mais ça la travaillait pour demain, aussi elle se vengea sur son assiette qui fut vidée. La cuisine de Thatch était excellente.

\- Bien bien, maintenant le dessert, chantonna Thatch en allant le chercher.

Il sortit du frigo deux assiettes sur lesquelles reposaient deux jolis petit fraisier pour une personne.

\- Je l'ai fait hier soir, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Bonne dégustation ma belle.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps, c'était trop difficile de résister à l'appel de la fraise et à la première bouchée, c'était un pur délice. Thatch était aux anges de la voir se régaler à ce point :

\- Heureux que tu aimes ma cuisine.

\- Y'a pas de mot pour la décrire.

* * *

On imagine assez bien la délicieuse cuisine... OwO j'ai une envie de sucré ! Va se faire une glace OwwO

* * *

Si vous avez aimé une tite review fait toujours plaisir.

Bise et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures !


	23. Première nuit ensemble

**Désolé de ce petit retard d'un jour.**

 **Voici la suite des aventures !**

* * *

 **Loveonepiece :** Oui je m'éclate à écrire cette fic. Oui il y a des passages qui vont se ressembler. D'autres seront inédit côté lemon.

 **Guest :** XD lol le fraisier ! Hum miam ! J'en rêve aussi t'en fais pas. Merci ^^

* * *

 **Voici la page 30 et 31**

* * *

 _\- Heureux que tu aimes ma cuisine._

 _\- Y'a pas de mot pour la décrire._

Amandine termina à regret son dessert, Thatch termina presque :

\- Allez ma dernière bouchée est pour toi, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma cuisine.

Amandine ne résista pas, quand on est très gâteau, très dur de résister à l'appel des desserts, alors elle dégusta la bouchée que lui offrait Thatch. Elle se leva contourna la table et s'assit sur les jambes de Thatch :

\- Merci pour cette soirée et ce repas, c'était délicieux.

\- Je t'en prie, fit Thatch avec un large sourire.

Il l'encercla de ses bras pour la garder contre lui, elle l'embrassa, lui passa ses mains sous son haut pour découvrir la douceur de sa peau. La jeune femme gémit faiblement à ses caresses, Thatch défit la coiffure d'Amandine pour libérer ses cheveux, il voulait sentir ses boucles entre ses doigts, les saisir, les toucher.

Une fois fait, il lui caressa à travers son pantalon ses jambes avant de rompre leur baiser :

\- Tu me confirmes que tu restes passer la nuit avec moi ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Tant mieux car, j'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi tout de suite, dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il se leva, la portant dans ses bras, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre et de l'allonger, il la trouvait belle, ses cheveux qu'ils avaient libérés étendu sur son lit. Son corps dans son ensemble qu'il trouvait attirant, qu'il désirait ardemment toucher, découvrir et ce visage avec ses yeux, ses yeux qu'il adorait.

Il dévora son cou, sous les gloussements de sa belle qui gesticulait doucement, il sentit ce corps l'effleurer, il trouvait ça diaboliquement érotique.

Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment c'était l'embrasser, alors il la recouvrit d'une pluie de baiser.

\- Dis-moi, tu te douches le matin ou plutôt le soir ?

\- Heu… le soir, répondit Amandine, tu veux déjà qu'on se couche ?

\- Pas nécessairement, mais j'en envie de profiter de toi ce soir, j'ai envie de te découvrir un peu plus, dit-il avant de lui voler un baiser. Je vais me doucher le premier, si ça ne de dérange pas.

\- Non pas de problème.

A vrai dire ça l'arrangeait plutôt bien de retarder l'épineuse question : pyjama basique ou nuisette ?

Malheureusement Thatch avait été rapide, trop rapide à son goût, il était réapparut encore un peu ruisselant d'eau, vêtu d'un boxer et d'un peignoir qui laissait voir son large torse.

Il avait fait un gros effort, car lui, quand il était seul, il était tout simplement à poil, mais devant sa princesse, il avait prit sur lui pour se vêtir un peu plus.

Amandine rougit à cette vue et préféra se précipiter à son tour dans la salle de bain, ses affaires avec elle. Mais sa rougeur n'avait pas échappé à l'homme, il était bien bâtit (normal pour un pirate comme lui). Devait-il la taquiner ou la séduire ? Il aimait trop la séduction, il allait jouer à ça.

Amandine se doucha et n'arrivait pas à ôter ces images de la tête, ses pointes de cheveux légèrement humide, son torse où ruisselait encore les quelques gouttes d'eau qui n'avaient pas été essuyées. Et ce corps si bien… bâtit, si….

Elle se doucha pour essayer de plus y penser, elle prit la serviette que Thatch lui avait préparé, ça avait son odeur, ça ne l'aida vraiment pas à oublier ces images, au contraire, ça les aggrava.

Maintenant elle regarda son sac d'affaire, cruel fut son dilemme, sa nuisette ? Elle jugea le pour et le contre elle l'avait acheté, elle devait la mettre, mais était-ce le bon moment ?

Elle se démaquilla pour se laisser un temps de réflexion supplémentaire et elle se dit que si Thatch était en boxer et elle complètement caché sous son pyjama basique, ça donnerait un sentiment de barrière. Elle voulait éviter ça, alors elle prit sa nuisette et la mit.

Maintenant il fallait sortir de la salle d'eau et Amandine avait un peu le trac, elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée que d'avoir apporté une nuisette. Mais elle ne voulait pas paraître ridicule dans ses autres pyjamas, elle voulait faire femme et féminine surtout depuis qu'un homme était rentré dans sa vie.

Elle se demandait comment Thatch allait réagir, non la question était est-ce qu'il allait lui sauter dessus ?

Elle se maudit d'avoir une tonne de question qui chamboulait son esprit et ne pas avoir de réponse ! Elle prit le peu de courage qui lui restait pour sortir

\- Juste ciel ! S'exclama Thatch en la voyant.

\- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, ça me gêne !

\- Tu es toute mignonne, dit-il en la saisissant par la taille.

\- ….

\- Bon on va se coucher ?

\- Heu oui….

Amandine s'installa un peu mal à l'aise, Thatch contourna le lit avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, il lui saisit une mèche de cheveux qu'il entortilla autour de ses doigts, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il se pencha sur elle, elle rougit et ferma les yeux, il l'embrassa doucement, posant sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche d'Amandine, pendant que son autre main plongeait dans la chevelure de cette dernière.

\- Détends-toi, il ne se passera rien, dit-il en lui caressant le visage.

\- Je sais… mais j'ai jamais dormi avec un homme à côté de moi… ça m'intimide et c'est nouveau.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse chambre à part ?

\- Non, mais… qu'est-ce que… je suis sensée faire ? C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu attends quelque chose de moi.

\- Tu es mignonne, on est sensé dormir dans ce lit et je n'attends rien de toi, je comprends ta gêne et ça te donne l'impression qu'il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour être moins gênée.

\- … c'est un peu ça, avoua t'elle.

\- Assis-toi.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Assis-toi, répéta Thatch en souriant.

La jeune femme se redressa se mettant en position assise, puis elle sentit les deux mains brûlantes de Thatch sur ses épaules, puis sa nuque. Il la massait, Amandine ne dit rien :

\- Maintenant on se détend, dit-il à son oreille.

* * *

La semaine prochaine ça va être chaud bouillant ! *w*

* * *

Si vous avez aimé une tite review fait toujours plaisir.

Bise et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures !


	24. Histoire de plume et de rencontre

**Désolé hier j'ai été prise et aujourd'hui j'ai eu un soucis avec le net c'était sur toute ma résidence. Mais maintenant c'est revenu ^^**

* * *

 **Snif... aucune review... déprime...**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 34 et 35**

* * *

 _Il la vit sombrer dans le sommeil, lui resta là, à la regarder dormir, sa respiration maintenant lente et sereine. Il lui caressa ses cheveux, les respira, il la regarda sans jamais s'en lasser, le sommeil pointa le bout de son nez. Il décida d'éteindre les lumières et de rejoindre sa belle._

Le lendemain il se réveilla, Amandine dormait toujours, il se leva doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, il alla en cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner.

Quand il revient avec le plateau, il la trouvait toujours en train de dormir, il regarda son sac d'achat de la veille, il sortit le plumeau, il caressa les plumes, qu'elles étaient douces, il avait l'envie très coquine de passer un coup de plumeau sur elle.

Mais était-elle d'humeur massacrante si on la réveillait ? Son envie l'emporta il s'assit près d'elle et très délicatement caressa l'épaule droite de la jeune femme avant de descendre vers le bas du dos, il répéta ce geste, jusqu'à ce qu'Amandine fasse un mouvement de l'épaule pour chasser cette chose qui la dérangeait.

Elle se retourna se mettant sur le ventre, Thatch se dit « Oh les belles jambes » en regardant son plumeau, il partit du haut des jambes jusqu'à la base des pieds et inversement. Amandine bougeait ses jambes, enfin son corps plutôt car elle n'était toujours pas réveillée.

Thatch vit ses bras, il prit doucement l'un deux et fit subir le même traitement à l'intérieur du bras gauche d'Amandine, qui eu un petit sursaut, mais Thatch tenait ce bras, donc il n'échappa pas à ce dernier.

Si Thatch s'écoutait il lui ligoterait ses bras à la tête du lit, lui banderait ses yeux et utiliserait son jouet partout sur son corps évidemment nu. Son érection semblait être d'accord sur sa jolie image érotique qu'il venait d'avoir.

Mais son esprit venait d'avoir une tout autre idée, et si, il commençait dès maintenant à utiliser les gadgets qu'il avait acheté la veille, ça le tentait bien, mais sa raison lui souffla de calmer ses ardeurs. Et comme c'est un homme raisonnable, il l'écouta.

Tout ce qu'il fit c'est de reposer le plumeau, caresser l'intimité de la jeune femme et la sienne pour l'éveiller de la plus jolie des manières. Ca ne loupa pas, Amandine finit par s'éveiller sous le plaisir de plus en plus grandissant dans son bas ventre et n'arriva pas à son réveil à retenir un cri de plaisir, que Thatch trouva ravissant, mais qui fit rougir de honte la demoiselle.

\- J'espère que tu as aimé malgré tout, chuchota Thatch en lui caressant le ventre.

\- Oui, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

\- N'ait pas honte du plaisir que je t'ai donné et celui que tu te donnes aussi.

Thatch se leva et alla récupérer son plateau pour un petit déjeuner au lit :

\- Après on s'habillera et j'irais chercher un bouquet pour ta mère je ne peux pas arriver les mains vide.

Il prenait cette rencontre bien au sérieux, Amandine petit-déjeuna et ses yeux fixèrent le plumeau :

\- Tu… tu as utilisé ça ?

\- Ceci, hum oui, mais la prochaine utilisation que je lui réserve sera quand je pourrais t'attacher les mains, te bander les yeux et sans rien sur toi pour pouvoir te caresser avec partout où je le voudrais. C'est peut-être la plus chaste des idées que j'ai, se voulut rassurant Thatch.

Amandine le fixait, comment ça… la plus chaste ? C'était quoi l'idée la plus tordue ? Devant la mine décomposée il se cru bon de rajouter :

\- On n'est pas encore là et je te signale qu'il faut être deux et même si l'idée je la trouve alléchante je ne compte que pour une voie, il me manque la tienne.

Comment dire « je te forcerai jamais la main, je veux qu'on soit d'accord ensemble ».

Mais ça eu l'effet de la détendre un peu, Thatch soupira :

\- Désolé d'être autant porté sur le sujet, mais c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie et je trouve ça juste unique d'avoir un moyen d'être comme en harmonie avec la personne qu'on aime.

Elle hocha la tête et se cacha bien de dire que même si elle ne disait rien, elle était peut-être autant porté sur le sujet que lui. Sauf qu'elle était introvertie et lui extravertie ça changeait tout !

Le petit déjeuner se termina en silence, mais pas aussi pesant que précédemment, ensuite chacun s'habilla de son côté.

Il était 11h tapante quand ils sortirent en direction du fleuriste, si la mère aurait droit à un beau bouquet, Thatch offrit à sa belle douze roses rouges qui se traduisait comme étant un remerciement pour l'être aimé.

\- Merci.

\- De rien ma belle, allons voir tes parents, dit-il en lui prenant la main entremêlant leurs doigts.

Ils retournèrent à la voiture et rentrèrent, des deux la plus stressée c'était Amandine, le plus à l'aise Thatch, c'est lui qui alla vers la porte de ses parents, c'est lui qui sonna et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre.

C'est le père qui ouvrit :

\- Bonjour, je suis Thatch enchanté de rencontrer le père de votre adorable fille, dit-il avec un grand sourire en serrant la main.

Si Amandine n'exprimait rien intérieurement elle paniquait, se demandant s'il n'en avait pas trop fait ? Auraient-ils dû répéter ? Que devait-elle faire ?

Thatch la prit la taille pour l'obliger à avancer et aussi essayer de la détendre, sa mère arriva, Thatch lui tendit le bouquet :

\- Tenez c'est pour vous.

\- Bonjour, fit simplement sa mère.

Thatch se dit qu'ils devaient être aussi stressés que leur fille, c'était sensé être lui, pas l'inverse.

\- Installez-vous.

Amandine et Thatch s'assirent et face les parents, personne ne parla se dévisageant un peu du regard, Thatch attendait les questions. Mais il en fallait plus pour cet homme jovial :

\- Alors je suppose que vous souhaiteriez que je me présente, je m'appelle Thatch Rustal, je suis vendeur de profession, fils unique et orphelin et j'ai trente-huit ans. Je sais que votre fille est jeune et je vous rassure je n'ai qu'un souci la rendre heureuse, dit-il de but en blanc en regardant droit dans les yeux ses parents.

Amandine se raidit, il avait été trop direct, ils auraient dû répéter !

* * *

Thatch restera à jamais Thatch XD

Thatch : Tu l'as dit ma jolie, je ne changerai pas *3* vient ici que je t'embrasse de partout !

* * *

Une review ? Please.

A dans une semaine.


	25. Rencontre avec les parents I

**Avant de commencer, j'aimerai rendre hommage aux familles des victimes des attentats qui a eu lieu hier le 13 novembre 2015.**

 **Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ces atrocités.**

 **Et nous ne sommes pas à genoux, on est triste, mais on restera debout ! Vive la France !**

* * *

 **Pour poursuivre, je suis désolée je crois qu'i semaines je n'ai rien posté, ce qui fait qu'il y a eu une semaine où vous n'avez pas eu la suite tant attendu !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé, je croyais avoir posté, mais dur comme fer et c'est en voyant les dates, je me suis dis "oh merde j'ai fais un sacré loupé !"**

* * *

Cocotica : XD Oui très direct il est Thatch.

Loveonepiece : Désolé je crois que j'ai pas posté il y a deux semaines alors que j'en était certaine. Y'a eu un loupé je crois bien de ma part désolé !

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 36 et 37**

* * *

 _\- Alors je suppose que vous souhaiteriez que je me présente, je m'appelle Thatch Rustal, je suis vendeur de profession, fils unique et orphelin et j'ai trente-huit ans. Je sais que votre fille est jeune et je vous rassure je n'ai qu'un souci la rendre heureuse, dit-il de but en blanc en regardant droit dans les yeux ses parents._

 _Amandine se raidit, il avait été trop direct, ils auraient dû répéter !_

Thatch lui prit sa main et dit ouvertement :

\- Amandine cesses de paniquer, c'est à moi de me présenter et d'apaiser les craintes que peuvent avoir tes parents.

Elle était coincée, elle voulait qu'il fasse bonne impression c'est tout.

\- Vous avez une fille très anxieuse, mais je la comprends aussi dans le sens que nous avons un écart d'âge important, je le reconnais, mais c'est sa sensibilité, sa timidité, sa gentillesse et sa maturité qui m'ont charmé. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il me sera dans l'impossibilité de me séparer d'elle si vous la rejetez à cause de mon âge.

Amandine ne bougea pas d'un cil, mais dans la réalité elle aurait fait ceci :

Amandine se tient la tête en hurlant :

\- Tait-toi ne dis pas ça !

\- J'aime vraiment beaucoup votre fille, continua Thatch, je la découvre un peu plus chaque jour, je ne pourrais pas en aimer une autre à ce point.

Et tout ça dit avec la plus profonde sincérité dans le blanc des yeux des interlocuteurs, les parents se regardèrent un peu désarçonnés :

\- Et toi ma chérie tu es heureuse avec lui ?

\- Oui, dit-elle rougissante en hochant la tête en regardant le très intéressant sol, il m'apporte beaucoup, il me bouscule, mais dans le bon sens, il est doux et attentif et rassurant et aussi…. Heu… bon cuisinier, non ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire !

\- Tes parents ne vont pas te manger, détends-toi, fit Thatch en passant un bras derrière son dos pour l'attirer contre lui. Puis-je vous posez une question ? Que pensez-vous de moi ?

Thatch donna la parole à ses futurs beaux-parents qui sait, lui il comptait bien l'épouser la petite Amandine si ça marchait.

\- Je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, d'honnête et on voit bien que le comportement d'Amandine change, elle sort plus enfin….

Elle est timide avec les gens, mais timide aussi pour sortir !

\- …vous lui faites du bien, car je pense qu'elle se sent moins complexée, elle parle moins de ses complexes, expliqua sa mère

\- J'ignorais que tu avais des complexes ? Fit Thatch, il va falloir que je te les enraye définitivement ma belle, car tu n'as pas à complexer.

Amandine augmenta le rouge de sa gêne :

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Thatch serra doucement la main d'Amandine et parla, brodant un peu la réalité :

\- Je cherchais mon chemin, je l'ai interpellé et je n'ai pas réussit à décrocher de ses yeux, ni elle d'ailleurs, elle semblait dans le même état que moi, alors je lui ai proposé de boire un verre. Nous avons discuté, échangé nous nous sommes vu régulièrement et puis assez naturellement on s'est déclaré. Un vrai coup de foudre.

S'il y avait bien une chose sur lequel il ne mentait pas c'était l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme, car ses yeux s'illuminaient quand il parlait d'elle et de ses sentiments. Les parents d'Amandine étaient convaincus et leur fille était heureuse, même si elle était intimidée, ils se doutaient qu'elle avait peur que ça se passe mal. Mais quand elle regardait Thatch malgré l'inquiétude ils lisaient dans les yeux de leur fille de l'amour et rien d'autre.

\- Dans ce cas bienvenue parmi nous, fit le père en se levant.

Thatch se leva également et serra une nouvelle fois la main du père :

\- Dites-moi avez-vous prévu quelque chose ce midi, car j'ai très envie de vous faire quelque chose pour vous remercier de votre accueil fort chaleureux.

On imagine Amandine faire :

\- NON ARRETE TU EN FAIS TROP !

Dans la réalité Amandine, croise ses doigts pour que la chance reste avec elle.

\- Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, croyez-moi et puis j'aimerai aussi rencontrer ses frères et sœur.

Amandine intérieurement : NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! J'ai peur qu'ils se moquent, surtout un en particulier et si jamais ils le reconnaissent ?

Dans la réalité : Amandine reste assise encaissant le choc.

\- Pourquoi pas, fit sa mère.

\- Merci, oh c'est quoi ces petites choses adorables ? Demanda Thatch.

Les petites choses adorables étant : Nougatine et Lilou-Chouquette les deux cochons d'inde de la maison :

\- C'est nos cochons d'inde, expliqua Amandine qui prenait véritablement la parole pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, ça c'est Nougatine, c'est une vraie crème elle se laisse prendre dans les bras et on peut même la caresser sous le cou, c'est la mienne. Et elle c'est Lilou-Chouquette c'est celle de ma petite sœur et de ma mère, elle est plus farouche, si tu veux lui faire un câlin, pour l'attraper ce n'est pas évident, mieux vaut se tourner vers Nougatine.

Nougatine était une rosette, péruvienne (à poil long), blanche et marron très clair, Lilou-Chouquette était aussi une rosette, mais à poil court, blanche et marron foncé et était la plus petite des deux.

\- Elles sont mignonnes, fit Thatch en les observant.

* * *

La blague c'est les parents et moi les gênés XD

Thatch : Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour vous mettre à l'aise XD

* * *

A dans une semaine les amis et j'espère avoir apporté un peu de douceur aux derniers événements.

Kiss !


	26. Rencontre avec les parents II

**J'aimerai encore rendre hommage aux victimes des attentats qui ont eu lieu le 13 novembre 2015.**

 **Pour la fusillade ça a été un choc, d'autant plus qu'une amie habite dans la rue même où ça a eu lieu !**

 **J'ai eu une de ces peurs ! Heureusement elle va bien, mais elle est très secouée, quoi de plus normal.**

 **Je suis heureuse que l'enquête avance, qu'on en trouve, qu'on les arrêtes.**

 **Je voudrais mettre en avant 3 chansons qui prennent vraiment beaucoup de sens suite à ces tragédies :**

 **La Marseillaise**

 **N'oubliez pas : Chanté par Lisa Angells pour représenté la France à l'eurovision 2015**

 **Un jour ou l'autre : de Mylène Farmer**

 **Je vous conseille de les écouter.**

* * *

Loveonepiece : ^^ Contente que tu ailles bien et que tu m'en veuilles pas (Uu si tu m'en voulais pas de chapitre... non je plaisante ^w^)

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 38 et 39**

* * *

 _Nougatine était une rosette, péruvienne (à poil long), blanche et marron très clair, Lilou-Chouquette était aussi une rosette, mais à poil court, blanche et marron foncé et était la plus petite des deux._

 _\- Elles sont mignonnes, fit Thatch en les observant._

Amandine sortit Nougatine de sa cage et la porta avant de s'asseoir :

\- Tu veux la prendre un peu ? Proposa la jeune femme à Thatch.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Il prit Nougatine sur lui et caressa le pelage du rougeur qui couina pour faire savoir son contentement :

\- Là elle est contente.

Thatch sourit à Amandine, il était content d'entendre le son de sa voix, quel bonheur d'avoir utilisé un sujet neutre pour qu'elle débloque en plus de découvrir qu'elle avait une adorable boule de poil comme compagnon.

Il lui sourit et caressa encore un peu Nougatine avant de la redonner à Amandine :

\- Elle t'a laissé des poils, tu devrais les enlever, conseilla t'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Thatch en s'époussetant avant de se lever, où sont vos cuisines ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est là-bas, répondit Amandine en indiquant la porte en question.

Elle reposa Nougatine et suivit de près Thatch :

\- Thatch, murmura sa belle, on n'a pas forcément beaucoup de produits frais à travailler….

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferais aucune remarque et je composerais avec, dit-il à voix basse.

Il vit le frigo regarda ce qu'il y avait dedans :

\- Vous me dites si ça vous dérange que je vous prépare le déjeuner, moi cuisiner est un plaisir, mais comme ça semble vous gênez vous me dites, soyez franc avec moi je ne vous en voudrais pas.

\- C'est juste qu'on s'y attendait pas du tout.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir prit au dépourvu madame, avec ce que vous avez et moi ce que j'ai, je peux vous mijoter un plat magnifique dont vous m'en direz des nouvelles, je reviens je vais chercher des ingrédients de chez moi, il n'y a pas de raison que je vous pille votre frigo et pas le mien.

Il partit aussi sec, laissant Amandine toute gênée face à ses parents, elle toussa et regarda ailleurs qu'en direction de ses parents :

\- La première impression est bonne, lâcha sa mère.

\- Ah, fit simplement Amandine.

Mais qui en réalité était véritablement soulagée :

\- Il est bel homme.

\- Oui, répondit Amandine en rougissant et en regardant le beau carrelage de la cuisine, et très dynamique comme vous avez pu le voir.

\- Ça doit te bousculer un peu, ajouta sa mère.

\- Oui et pas dans le mauvais sens, bon….

Gros silence gênant, heureusement Thatch revient, un panier en osier remplit au raz bord de victuailles :

\- Désolé du temps d'attente et d'envahir votre cuisine, allez vous asseoir madame, vous semblez à peine tenir debout, restez assise, reposez-vous, je m'occupe de tout… si vous me le permettez, ajouta Thatch pour qui ça semblait important.

\- Faites, faites.

Thatch prit les commandes de la cuisine et fut aidé par Amandine, là il fit quelque chose de rapide, des émincés de poulet, ce qu'il travailla plus c'était les herbes qui les accompagnaient et aussi les légumes (poivrons, tomates, haricot vert, carotte, etc.), qu'il éminça en de tout petits et fins morceaux. Légumes, qu'il fit revenir à la poêle sur un très léger fond d'huile, la cuisine et le reste de la maison embaumait un délicieux parfum de cuisine. Il confia la surveillance des émincés de poulet et légumes à Amandine pendant qu'il préparait le dessert, il avait fait des cookies il y a quelques jours qui sont aussi bons que le premier jour, il remerciait en secret Amandine de lui avoir filé sa recette.

Il découpa des fraises à la chaîne. Amandine était effarée, ok elle savait qu'il était pirate et cuisinier sur le Moby Dick, mais le voir faire ça si vite, on sentait l'expérience de dingue.

En cinq minutes il avait coupé en deux les fraises en plus de les équeuter, sachant qu'il y avait un bon kilo au moins. Toutes étaient dans un saladier, il mit du poivre noir :

\- Une collègue m'a dit ça un jour, que c'était une merveille de rajouter du poivre noir, mais je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité d'essayer.

\- Oui ça rehausse le goût, tu verras une merveille !

Il y rajouta du basilic, avant de répartir les fraises dans des coupes, qu'il trouva sous les indications de sa belle, ensuite il concassa les cookies et répartit les morceaux sur les fruits rouges. Enfin il se permit même de réaliser la crème chantilly, il avait le coup de main, il la mit au frais et revient vers Amandine qui surveillait la cuisson en remuant de temps à autre les préparations :

\- Restes plus qu'à dresser la table et déjeuner, sourit Thatch, laisses, je reprends les commandes, toi va mettre la table, tu seras mieux que moi où sont les couverts.

Amandine hocha de la tête et prit les assiettes, couverts et verres, pour sept personnes, ils allèrent déjeuner dans le salon et non la cuisine qui ne pouvait accueillir que six personnes.

La table du salon était parfaite, mais elle recevait l'énorme cage des cochons d'inde, donc il fallut les déplacer et retirer les affaires qui traînait sur la table du salon pour pouvoir mettre enfin la table.

Pendant qu'Amandine alla appeler ses frères et sœur, Thatch s'amusa à dresser les assiettes et à les apporter deux par deux, bref ça avait de la gueule.

\- J-B descend ça va refroidir, gronda Amandine.

Thatch se dit que ce « J-B » devait avoir pour habitude de ne pas descendre de suite pour que sa sœur soit obligée de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Thatch salua les frères et sœur de sa belle qui fit les présentations, non sans angoisse qu'ils le reconnaissent pour Amandine, mais visiblement ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu, c'était un personnage trop secondaire, il fallait croire. Enfin Thatch s'installa près d'Amandine, sous l'œil dubitatif d'un peu tout le monde de voir une aussi belle assiette :

\- Mangez tant que c'est chaud, conseilla Thatch.

* * *

Thatch : Je pense que j'ai fais bonne impression ^^

Moi : Ca c'est clair XD !

* * *

 **BONUS : Ma recette de cookies !**

 **Les ingrédients (pour une vingtaine de cookies) :**

150 g de farine

70 g de sucre

2 sachets de sucre vanillés.

1 gousse de vanille ou 1 cuillère à café de gousse de vanille moulue

50 g de beurre

1 œuf

50 g de pépite de chocolat

Temps de cuisson : cinq à six minutes si vous aimez comme moi sentir le goût de la pâte, sinon mettez un peu plus à votre convenance.

 **Recette :**

1) Préchauffer le four à 180°C et préparez une plaque cuisson avec du papier cuisson

2) Couper le beurre en morceaux, laissez-le ramollir.

3) En attandant que le beurre ramolisse, dans un grand saladier mélangez : la farine + le sucre + les sachets vanillé+ les gousses de vanille.

4) Ajoutez le beurre à votre préparation et mélangez jusqu'à obtenir un mélange sableux et homogène.

5) Ajoutez votre oeuf et mélangez.

6) Ajoutez les pépites de chocolat, pas avant, car la pâte ne sera pas bien mélangée avant à cause des pépites, il est important de les mettre à la fin.

7) Prenez une portion plus ou moins importance, faites une boule grossière et disposez-la sur la plaque à cuisson. La pâte est très solide, à la cuisson elle ne s'étalera pas beaucoup donc vous pouvez ne pas mettre beaucoup d'espace entre les cookies.

8) Enfournez le tout pendant quelques minutes.

9) OwO on mange pendant que le chocolat est fondu...

10) ... ou on attend que ça refroidisse XD

Ces cookies peuvent se conserver plusieurs jours sans problème (j'ai testé)^^.

* * *

A dans une semaine si vous testez ma recette dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt.

Kiss !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	27. Rencontre avec les parents III

**Cocotica :** MDR merci de la recette XD lol tu n'as retenu du chapitre que les cookies. Donc… heu… heu… ;_; tu n'as pas aimé le chapitre c'est ça ;_;

Thatch : Amandine U_u.

Moi : Oui mon amour ^3^

Thatch : Tu sais très bien qu'elle a aimé ton chapitre.

Moi : Je sais, je sais, mais je taquine.

Thatch : U_u et moi je peux te taquiner ? Surtout à un certain endroit ? *Sourire pervers*

Moi : #O_O# Thatch pas devant les lecteurs !

Thatch : Ok. Je vous l'enlève.

Moi : Ah ! Lâche-moi ! (se débat)

 **Guest :** ^^ La suite, la suite la voici !

 **Loveonepiece :** XD Cours sauver tes bébés lol. Ils étaient bon mes cookies ? Tu as testé la recette ?

* * *

 **D'ailleurs avez-vous testé ma recette de cookies depuis ? Je suis curieuse.**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 40 et 41**

* * *

 _Thatch salua les frères et sœur de sa belle qui fit les présentations, non sans angoisse qu'ils le reconnaissent pour Amandine, mais visiblement ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu, c'était un personnage trop secondaire, il fallait croire. Enfin Thatch s'installa près d'Amandine, sous l'œil dubitatif d'un peu tout le monde de voir une aussi belle assiette :_

 _\- Mangez tant que c'est chaud, conseilla Thatch._

Il n'y avait pas de nom pour décrire sa cuisine, Amandine fondit, c'était tellement bon, si parfumé et subtil en même temps :

\- Tu devrais ouvrir un restaurant, lança Amandine aux anges.

\- Ma belle je t'ai dis que ça ne m'intéressait pas, mais je te remercie du compliment. Si j'avais plus de temps devant moi j'aurais fais quelque chose de plus élaboré, mais vu l'heure je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre, expliqua Thatch.

\- En tout cas c'est délicieux, fit le père soutenu par les frères et sœur d'un vif hochement de tête.

La faim et la bonne cuisine leur avaient coupé leurs langues :

\- C'était délicieux, finit par dire la mère d'Amandine qui avait tout juste terminé.

\- Je vous remercie, pour moi c'était un plaisir, je vous laisse finir et après je ramènerai le dessert.

Après silence, Thatch sentait que c'était une famille de timide, sauf avis contraire :

\- Vous avez le droit de parler, je vous sens tous intimidés, je sais que je suis grand et athlétique, mais promis je ne mords pas.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? Demanda la jeune sœur.

\- Et bien, osa Amandine, il demandait son chemin je l'ai aidé et il y a eu comme un coup de foudre, après on s'est revu ces dernières semaines, on se cherchait un peu, puis on s'est déclaré l'un à l'autre et voila, résuma sa sœur un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que Amandine est chiante ? Car elle l'est avec moi, fit un des frères.

Amandine le tua presque du regard, elle s'en doutait qu'il y allait avoir une remarque de ce genre :

\- Non, répondit Thatch, ta sœur est délicieuse pour l'instant j'aime ses qualités comme ses défauts, par contre ce que je n'apprécie pas c'est que tu essayes de dégrader son image. Ta sœur n'a pas forcément confiance en elle et en ce qu'elle vaut, alors je te prierai de t'excuser et de ne plus recommencer.

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair, en face on se tut, au grand bonheur de Thatch, le repas se termina sans autre accroche, mais pour Amandine elle en voulait à son frère, ok Thatch l'avait défendu, mais ce que son frère avait aussi oublié de préciser, c'était que malgré qu'elle soit l'aînée, c'était un peu le souffre douleur de ce dernier. A chaque fois, c'était vers elle que se tournait l'attaque, donc oui elle répondait, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, mais est-ce que Thatch la croira ? D'accord elle n'était pas forcément une sœur modèle, mais personne n'est parfait, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir le rôle de la méchante ! Elle lui en voulait, il l'avait mise en défaut plutôt qu'autre chose, Thatch le sentit, il lui prit la main sous la table pour lui montrer son soutien.

\- Si tout le monde a finit je vais chercher les desserts, tu m'aides ma belle ?

\- Oui.

Une fois seuls dans la cuisine Thatch ne tarda pas à parler rapidement avec sa petite amie :

\- Hé, les frères et sœurs se lancent des piques entre eux, je ne crois que ce que je vois, je ne t'ai pas trouvé chiante, alors n'y pense plus et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit, lorsqu'on est dans l'adolescence, on s'attaque qu'à ceux qu'on aime vraiment, car ils ne nous laisseront pas tomber, ton frère t'aime. Mais il n'est pas encore sortit de l'adolescence, sourit gentiment Thatch. Allez fait-moi un beau sourire, car je suis sûr que j'ignore pleins de choses sur toi qui sont par contre là magnifique.

Il la vit sourire, elle prit avec lui un plateau et déposèrent les coupes de dessert, Thatch partit demander qui voulait de la chantilly maison, tout le monde se laissa tenter, même sa belle qui préférait en général avoir le goût simple des aliments. Mais face à une chantilly maison, il fallait la goûter ! Thatch en ajouta sur chaque coupe avant d'apporter le plateau suivit d'Amandine, la distribution se fit, ce n'est qu'après que les amoureux se rassirent. Thatch lança un « Bonne dégustation » pour annoncer qu'ils purent commencer à manger leur dessert.

\- Donc si vous voulez le refaire, vous mettez du basilic et du poivre noir qui rehausse le goût de vos fraises, expliqua Thatch.

\- Je n'y aurais pas pensé, reconnu la maman.

\- Moi non plus, tu cuisines trop bien, fit Amandine.

\- Merci, même si les morceaux de biscuit ce sont des cookies sur la base de sa recette, coupa Thatch en désignant sa belle.

\- Ah ça oui, elle a trouvé une bonne recette, ils sont croquants et moelleux et peu gras, expliqua le père.

\- Après vous voudriez visiter la maison ? Demanda la mère.

\- Pourquoi pas je découvrirai ainsi un peu plus l'univers de votre fille en plus du votre.

Tout le monde avait finit et remercia Thatch pour son repas fait à l'improviste, on lui fit visiter les différentes pièces, même si son attention fut plus importante sur la chambre de sa belle et de sa sœur.

Il trouvait ça petit pour deux, même en étant rangé, désespérément il se dit qu'il faudrait une grande chambre pour lui et elle, pour ranger leur habit, les bibelots et autres jouets plus… intimes, mais ça il se cacha bien de le dire de vive voix. Il imaginait d'ailleurs leur chambre, grande avec un lit baldaquin avec une couverture en satin rouge peut-être, des tas de coussin en satin aussi, rouge, de ruban en satin planqué sur le côté du lit pour faire de jolis liens pour l'attacher et retrouver sa belle abandonnée à ses caresses. Hou il avait des envies, il se concentra sur la réalité et vit des choses entassées sur la table de chevet d'Amandine, un peu gênée qu'il voit son mini bordel. Ensuite en avançant dans la pièce il vit toute une armée de bijoux, certains étaient achetés, mais d'autres bien plus originaux, le fit douter, surtout à cause des bases de médaillon qui étaient les mêmes pour bien des modèles, idem pour les bagues :

\- Je réalise mes propres bijoux, ajouta Amandine pour répondre à sa question muette.

\- Tu es douée, ils sont originaux, tu devrais en vendre.

\- J'en vends sur Internet, pas beaucoup, mais un peu, j'aimerai un jour ouvrir mon propre magasin pour les vendre.

\- C'est vrai ? Je suis sûr que tu aurais du succès.

\- Merci, rougit Amandine.

\- Et elle fait ses propres produits de cosmétiques, ajouta sa mère.

\- Ah bon ?! Tu es très manuelle, tu me l'avais caché.

* * *

 **Je suis manuelle et je vends effectivement mes bijoux sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations et vous verrez ce que je sais faire. (XD nan nan c'est absolument pas de la pub pour ma boutique XD lol... bon si un peu)**

 **Et je fais aussi mes propres produits cosmétiques (j'en vends pas... en tout cas pas encore lol) je m'approvisionne chez Aroma-Zone pour les matières premières, tout ça, tout ça ^^.**

 **Voila voila.**

* * *

Thatch : Je défendrais toujours envers et contre tous mon amour O3O (Très énervé que mon frère m'est traité de chiante).

Moi : O_O Thatch range-moi ces sabres !

Thatch : Celui qui veut te faire du mal aura affaire à moi c'est clair ?! (regard noir aux lecteurs)

Moi : VISTA !

Vista : Ok j'arrive T_T, Thatch ! *tape du pied au sol*

Thatch : O3O AMANDINE EST A MOI ! *Me prends dans ses bras* PAS TOUCHE !

Vista : -_-" Mon dieu toujours aussi possessif ! Calmes-toi un peu tu fais fuir ses lecteurs ! Et si tu fais fuir ses lecteurs **_Amandine sera très triste_**.

Thatch réfléchit et se calme, toussote : Désolé les lecteurs... mais si jamais...

Vista et Amandine mettent leurs mains devant sa bouche.

Amandine : Héhéhé ^^"" à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

A dans une semaine pour la suite de leur aventure

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	28. Quitter doucement le nid familial

**Loveonepiece :** Voila la suite ^^ ton autre toi va rager de te voir sauter sur ton tél héhéhé

 **Cocotica :** lol ^^ je m'en doute, je m'en doute

 **Keatone :** Merci... Heu ça veut dire quoi ça ? "moi je te (n'aime a la crevette)" c'était dans ton commentaire.

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 42 et 43**

* * *

 _\- J'en vends sur Internet, pas beaucoup, mais un peu, j'aimerai un jour ouvrir mon propre magasin pour les vendre._

 _\- C'est vrai ? Je suis sûr que tu aurais du succès._

 _\- Merci, rougit Amandine._

 _\- Et elle fait ses propres produits de cosmétiques, ajouta sa mère._

 _\- Ah bon ?! Tu es très manuelle, tu me l'avais caché._

Il vit aussi tout un tas de livre (mangas mais là Amandine devrait lui expliquer) et DVD, soit c'était sa petite sœur, soit sa belle aimait lire :

\- Bon on redescend ? Proposa Amandine.

\- Oui, si tu veux.

Tout le monde redescendit, enfin presque, discrètement on avait ordonné aux frères et sœur de rester dans les étages pour laisser les adultes entre eux au rez-de-chaussée :

\- Bon on va peut-être vous laissez, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus que nécessaire, fit Thatch.

Amandine regarda les étages discrètement, devait-elle repartir avec Thatch ou dormir ici, chez ses parents ? Question idiote, mais qu'elle se posait, rien n'échappa à Thatch :

\- Tu veux rester avec eux ? Tu peux, on se retrouvera plus tard quand tu le voudras.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en regardant ses parents.

\- Tu peux prendre ton envol.

\- Alors, je vais repartir avec Thatch, je vais peut-être prendre quelques affaires.

\- Fait, tu me dis si tu veux un coup de main, murmura Thatch.

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Les parents la laissèrent remonter avec son amoureux, il était temps pour leur fille de quitter doucement le nid familial. Amandine avait prit un sac et y déposa des vêtements, pour les sous-vêtements plus sexy qu'elle avait acheté en prévention si elle se trouvait enfin un petit copain, elle les cacha avec les autres plus basiques, elle saisit ses deux grands sacs de perles et réfléchit, se demandant si ce n'était pas trop :

\- Prends ma belle.

\- D'accord.

Elle les prit et les mit dans le grand sac :

\- On repassera plus tard on y va ?

\- Oui ma belle, mais avant.

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa :

\- Là on peut y aller, sourit Thatch en s'écartant de ses lèvres.

Ils brisèrent leur étreinte pour mieux descendre les deux étages avant de partir, non sans dire au revoir à tout le monde. Après quelques pas de marche, Thatch ouvrit la porte de son chez lui et laissa sa belle entrer avant de refermer derrière eux :

\- Dis-moi, commença Thatch en l'enlaçant dans ses bras, j'ai cru apercevoir un délicat bout de dentelle dans tes dessous. Qu'essayais-tu de me cacher ?

Il la sentit se raidir :

\- Tu as des choses coquines !

\- Pas… pas du tout, s'exclama Amandine.

\- Bon… alors, je vais devoir te bloquer sensuellement contre le mur et regarder dans le même temps dans le sac.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit !

\- Si, assumes ta coquinerie ! Sourit Thatch en la bloquant contre le mur, une main sur ses poignets qu'il bloquait dans son dos, voyons voir ce qu'on a.

\- Arrêtes !

\- Ah non alors, je veux voir ce que tu as caché de mes yeux, dit-il en se plaquant contre elle, j'ai eu une image diaboliquement érotique, si je pouvais t'imaginer dans de jolis sous-vêtements, surtout t'appartenant.

\- Pitié Thatch !

\- Je suis décidément un homme tendre, fit Thatch en la lâchant.

Amandine se saisit du sac et se méfia pour ranger ses affaires, dans les tiroirs que Thatch avaient libéré, mais il regardait allongé sur le lit sa belle ranger ses vêtements.

\- Tu as de jolies choses, même si le plus joli tu l'évites, sourit Thatch qui reçu un pantalon sur le visage.

Il lui renvoya le pantalon et quand vient le moment des sous-vêtements il était attentif, se tortillant sur son lit pour voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous, entre, sur le dessus de la pile qu'elle prenait. Rien, il ne vit rien, par contre quand sa belle s'attarda sur le sac, il comprit que le plus intéressant était dedans, ni une, ni deux, il sauta du lit et regarda le sac avant de se saisir d'une culotte qu'Amandine ne pu sauver de l'emprise de Thatch :

\- Mais c'est mignon comme tout et ça veut dire que ce que j'ai repéré va te plaire, je t'imagine déjà en porte jarretelle et autres.

Amandine rougit et essaya de reprendre sa culotte, Thatch la tendit en hauteur, serra contre lui sa belle avant de la basculer sur le lit, non sans lui arracher un petit cri de peur, il planta ses yeux dans son regard, la dominant de toute son imposante silhouette joliment musclée :

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me montrer tes jolis dessous ? Si tu les as, c'est pour les utiliser et peut-être même que tu les as choisit pour l'homme que je suis.

\- Je les ai acheté avant ton arrivé, s'exclama Amandine rouge de gêne.

\- Hum, hum, tu les as donc achetées, ça veut dire que tu prévoyais pour ton futur petit ami.

Elle était coincée, elle avait lâché indirectement l'info :

\- Tu ne nies pas, bon qui ne dis mot consent, allez montre moi tes trésors !

\- Non, ça fais pervers.

\- Hum arf, il y a perversité et perversité mon amour, et t'imaginer vêtu avec ou sans est une bonne perversion, maintenant si tu veux une mauvaise perversion, j'ai ça en stock aussi, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non merci.

\- Bon, alors montre-moi ce que tu as de sexy.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que…

\- Parce que quoi mon amour ?

\- Parce que je réserve ça… pour un autre moment, arriva à formuler Amandine en fixant le mur à sa droite.

\- C'est moi ou tu m'avoues à demi-mot que tu veux me séduire ? Demanda-t-il en plaquant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

* * *

 **Je suis manuelle et je vends effectivement mes bijoux sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations et vous verrez ce que je sais faire. (XD nan nan c'est absolument pas de la pub pour ma boutique XD lol... bon si un peu)**

* * *

Thatch : ^^ enfin un passage intéressant les dessous de ma beauté 3 !

Amandine : #-_-# *rouge de gêne*

Thatch : Je suis un homme que voulez-vous XD

Amandine : Ca c'est sur que t'es un homme 100% pur souche !

Thatch : ^3^ Et j'en suis fier mon amour ^3^

* * *

A dans une semaine pour la suite de leur aventure

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	29. Retrouvailles ardentes

**Loveonepiece :** Tu as testé ma recette de cookies =D Trop contente. Ravie que tu ais adoré !

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 44 et 45**

* * *

 _\- Bon, alors montre-moi ce que tu as de sexy._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que…_

 _\- Parce que quoi mon amour ?_

 _\- Parce que je réserve ça… pour un autre moment, arriva à formuler Amandine en fixant le mur à sa droite._

 _\- C'est moi ou tu m'avoues à demi-mot que tu veux me séduire ? Demanda-t-il en plaquant ses lèvres contre son oreille._

Un grand et long frisson la parcourut quand il lui parla à l'oreille en plus de rougir et d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce que son corps ressentait, Thatch le vit, elle s'abandonnait doucement, savait-elle qu'il était dangereux de faire ceci ? Il prit délicatement une mèche de cheveux, qu'il entortilla, il avait une envie tellement monstre de déchirer ses vêtements, de l'embrasser à n'en plus finir, de la caresser et plus encore. Peut-être qu'ils ne s'uniraient pas ce soir, mais il pouvait peut-être faire naître chez elle un peu plus encore le désir. Il caressa du bout des doigts la partie gauche du visage qu'elle lui offrait, glissa ses doigts vers sa gorge.

Il passa ses mains sous le haut de la jeune femme, caressa son ventre. Il prit doucement l'un de ses seins, ne quittant pas son visage des yeux. Il la vit rougir, légèrement froncer ses sourcils, ses doigts caressèrent le bas ventre à travers son pantalon, elle se sentait humide, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle voulait qu'il continue. Il continua défaisant lentement le bouton puis la braguette du jean d'Amandine, il passa sa main terriblement chaude, voir brûlante sous sa culotte. Il la sentit douce et humide, elle rougit plus encore quand il découvrit dans quel état d'excitation elle était. Ça le rassura, ainsi il n'était pas le seul à avoir des envies, il aimerait lire dans ses pensées, savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle désirait. Il la caressa, il la voyait très passive, elle ne bougeait pas, elle respirait seulement plus rapidement, Thatch retenait toute la fougue qu'il voudrait exprimer, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. S'il se faisait fougueux c'était bien qu'il l'adorait, mais pas maintenant, elle pouvait prendre peur, il se demanda si elle ressentait la tension qui le comprimait, il n'était pas certain de tenir :

\- Amandine, je t'aime comme un fou, autant que je te désire, j'ai envie d'être fougueux de me lâcher, seulement, tu es si fragile, je ne voudrais pas t'abîmer, te blesser, dit-il d'une voix saccadée. Dis-moi d'arrêter, mais si je continue j'ai peur de ne pas me retenir, surtout à te voir si abandonnée à mes caresses, ça me donne trop d'idées qui m'excitent. Dis-moi d'arrêter, supplia t'il presque en l'embrassant sur le cou.

\- Je… je… je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, dit-elle.

\- Ne dis pas ça, souffla Thatch, arrêtes-moi maintenant.

Ses mains capturèrent les poignets d'Amandine qu'il tient fermement d'une main au-dessus de sa tête :

\- Arrêtes-moi, susurra Thatch en embrassant son cou.

\- Non… je ne veux pas, soupira Amandine.

Il se saisit de son visage et l'embrassa avec fougue, la caressant alors plus vivement, plus activement, il l'entendit gémir et se cambrer sous lui, elle ne se débattait pas, elle se laissait délicieusement faire.

Il passa sa tête sous son haut, embrassant avec fièvre cette peau qu'il n'avait pas encore goûté, il passa sa main de libre sous ce soutien gorge pour libérer un de ses seins et le couvrir le baiser et le goûter. Il lâcha son emprise sur Amandine, pour utiliser son autre main, qu'il dirigea vers le bas ventre enflammé de la jeune femme qui s'arqua sous lui. Amandine défit son haut, elle avait terriblement chaud, il la couvrit de baiser. Thatch déchira sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons, il voulait sentir contre son torse la peau de sa belle, il s'allongea contre elle et lui murmura sans cesse :

\- Arrêtes-moi.

\- Non, soupira-t-elle.

\- Arrêtes-moi.

\- Non, hoqueta Amandine dont le plaisir montait en flèche puisque Thatch insistait lourdement sur son clitoris.

\- Arrêtes-moi !

\- No…non, cria t'elle avant de sentir sa tête tourner.

Il l'avait fait jouir, il glissa une main dans son dos pour dégrafer ce soutien gorge qui les séparait :

\- Non… s'il… s'il te plaît, entendit-il.

Thatch la regarda stoppant tout mouvement, ses doigts toujours sur les agrafes de son sous-vêtement :

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle, dé… désolé.

\- Le oui est suffisant, dit-il en lâchant les agrafes.

Il se lova contre elle, la pression redescendit progressivement des deux côtés, il recouvrit le sein qu'il avait libéré de sa prison pour ne pas qu'elle soit gênée d'être en partie si à découverte. Il lui embrassa ses mains, avant d'embrasser ses lèvres :

\- Je t'aime, j'espère que tu me le crois malgré mes désirs à ton égard.

\- Oui, je te crois, car… j'ai… je te désire, moi aussi, dit-elle tout bas.

Il l'embrassa, elle le désirait elle aussi, ça lui faisait plaisir :

\- Je t'aime tellement, je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avec aucune autre femme, j'ai tellement peur de te blesser, avec mes envies, mes désirs et j'ai aussi peur que tu crois que je ne m'intéresse à toi que pour le sexe. J'aime ça comme tous hommes, mais j'aimerai tellement te prouver que tu n'es pas pour moi un plan cul, mais bien la femme que j'aime, dit-il en lui encadrant son visage de ses mains.

\- Je te crois, murmura t'elle, je te crois, tu es si honnête et tu te fais tellement de soucis pour moi, je sais que je ne suis pas qu'un coup d'un soir.

\- Tu me rassures, mon amour, je t'aime autant que je te désire, mais je t'aime à la folie, dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il l'enlaça dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin :

\- Hum… j'ai pas envie de quitter tes bras, murmura Thatch.

\- Moi non plus, confia Amandine.

\- Hum, alors câlin !

Elle lui caressa ses cheveux tendrement, jouant avec :

\- Hum, tes doigts dans mes cheveux, c'est envoûtant.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations et vous verrez ce que je sais faire.**

* * *

A dans une semaine pour la suite ! Bye Bye ! Bon week-end

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	30. La chaleur humaine

**Loveonepiece :** Je suis contente que ma recette ait fait l'unanimité ^w^ hein qu'ils sont bons, surtout chaud avec le chocolat fondant, miam ! T'en fais pas le lemon se rapproche ;D. Ton double va pas être contente de cette nouvelle lol. Vive le lemon !

 **Guest :** Oui en effet ça devient chaud, c'est le but le lemon arrive bientôt.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations et vous verrez ce que je sais faire. **

* * *

**Et nous continuons avec les pages 46 et 47**

* * *

 _\- Hum… j'ai pas envie de quitter tes bras, murmura Thatch._

 _\- Moi non plus, confia Amandine._

 _\- Hum, alors câlin !_

 _Elle lui caressa ses cheveux tendrement, jouant avec :_

 _\- Hum, tes doigts dans mes cheveux, c'est envoûtant._

Amandine plongea ses mains pour un petit massage crânien, Thatch la regarda :

\- Tes lèvres me semblent affreusement appétissantes ! Dit-il avant de fondre dessus pour un autre baiser.

\- Hum… je vais finir par croire que je suis une drogue.

\- Mais tu es une drogue mon amour, la meilleure qui soit, la plus délectable, la plus délicieuse, la plus interdite, la plus irrésistible des drogues.

\- Tu n'es qu'un vil beau-parleur.

\- C'est pour mieux te séduire ma belle enfant.

Il entortilla une bouclette et caressa le ventre découvert de sa belle :

\- Alors que fait-on ? On reste là tout l'après-midi ? Ou bien on bouge ? Demanda Thatch en se blottissant un peu plus contre elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait peut-être sortir.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ma princesse.

Thatch se releva et prit les mains d'Amandine dans les siennes l'attirant à lui pour la redresser :

\- Je te laisse te rhabiller, susurra Thatch en se retirant après avoir reprit une autre chemise.

Amandine remit correctement son soutien gorge et son pantalon, elle reprit son haut, le remit, avant de s'appliquer de nouveau de son déodorant qu'elle avait embarqué et rangea rapidement ses dernières affaires avant de réapparaître.

\- Que souhaites-tu faire ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Je me disais peut-être un cinéma, tu ne dois pas connaître.

\- Si je connais, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'opportunité d'aller avec une demoiselle à mon bras, dit-il en le lui présentant.

Amandine prit son bras et ils sortirent voir, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant à l'affiche, alors ils se baladèrent au gré de leurs pas, main dans la main. C'était l'automne il faisait froid, Thatch attira contre lui sa belle pour la réchauffer, sachant qu'elle était frileuse :

\- Tu veux rentrer ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, dit-elle en claquant des dents, il commence à faire froid et le vent se lève.

Il la porta dans ses bras et couru jusqu'à la voiture, malgré qu'elle lui demande de la reposer au sol, il la reposa devant la porte de sa voiture qu'il ouvrit. Amandine rentra dans la voiture frigorifiée malgré un Thatch pour radiateur, il faut dire qu'avec le vent c'était difficile de la réchauffer. Thatch entra et mit la climatisation avant de prendre entre ses mains, celles gelées de la jeune femme pour souffler dessus de l'air chaud :

\- On va rentrer et je te fais quelque chose de chaud, tu iras prendre une bonne douche chaude pendant ce temps ça t'aidera.

\- D'accord, confirma une Amandine glacée qui ne rêvait que de chaleur.

Heureusement la climatisation se mettait en marche, mais il en fallait plus pour la pauvre demoiselle, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'en dix minutes ils étaient chez Thatch, la mauvaise c'est qu'il c'était mit à pleuvoir des cordes. Thatch était sortit le premier pour ouvrir à sa belle, le manteau ouvert pour la protéger de la pluie. Quand ils rentrèrent enfin, ils étaient trempés :

\- Vas te doucher je te fais un bon chocolat chaud.

Amandine hocha la tête et couru vers les douches, défit prestement ses vêtements et actionna l'eau chaude une fois dans la baignoire, elle soupira de soulagement de sentir la chaleur l'envahir de nouveau.

Elle devenait frileuse, à son grand malheur, même si l'idée d'avoir un Thatch pour la réchauffer lui plaisait bien. Elle eut un mal fou à sortir de la douche, elle s'enroula dans sa serviette alla dans la chambre pour prendre des habits secs et les mettre avant de retourner voir Thatch qui s'était installé dans le canapé recouvert d'une couverture. Qu'il ouvrit lui montrant la place à côté de lui, Amandine se logea dans la place avant d'être recouverte de la couverture chauffée par Thatch, qui lui tendit une tasse :

\- Bois ça te fera du bien.

\- Merci.

Elle bu, il avait mit du vrai chocolat, ça se sentait et beaucoup d'amour dans cette simple préparation :

\- Ça fait du bien merci.

\- Tu sens bon, sourit Thatch.

Amandine continua de boire même si elle rougit, elle finit bien trop vite sa tasse :

\- Comme ce midi on a bien mangé, je te propose de dîner léger, mais si tu as faim tu me le dis et je te mijote un bon petit plat en deux temps, trois mouvements.

\- Non ça ira, je n'ai pas très faim.

Il la garda encore quelques temps contre lui avant de se lever pour préparer le dîner, Amandine s'allongea là où était assit Thatch, s'enveloppant dans un cocon de couverture et respira les parfums de cuisine de son homme. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit avant de s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. C'est Thatch qui la réveilla doucement en lui caressant ses cheveux :

\- Ma toute belle, il faut se réveiller.

\- Hum… ?

\- Tu as dormit ma belle une petite vingtaine de minute, le dîner est prêt, annonça Thatch.

Il gloussa en voyant sa pauvre Amandine qui était paumée et avait du mal à réunir ses esprits, elle se frotta les yeux, regardant son environnement. Quand son visage s'éclaira enfin Thatch su qu'Amandine avait retrouvé ses repères :

\- Viens manger, je t'ai préparé une délicieuse ratatouille maison avec des lardons et pour le dessert du pain perdu.

\- Ça m'a l'air bon tout ça.

\- Mais sûrement, je ne suis pas cuisinier pour rien, fit Thatch en bombant le torse.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations et vous verrez ce que je sais faire.**

* * *

A dans une semaine pour la suite ! Bye Bye ! Bon week-end et bonne vacance !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	31. Soirée à deux et DVD

**JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !**

 **Et comme c'est Noël exceptionnellement je vous mets 2 nouvelles pages et dimanche ou samedi pareil ;D j'ai pas encore décidé le jour.**

* * *

 **Loveonepiece :** XD aie tu t'es toi aussi fait retiré les dents de sagesse moi j'en avais 5 lol. Par contre tes bisous baveux au chocolat tu les gardes. Sinon ton double va me détester car tu vas avoir 2 fois en 2 chapitres à lire XD Elle va me détester et toi m'adorer MDR.

 **Guest :** Pour Ace je ne sais pas encore quand il arrivera, j'ai les scènes en tête, mais actuellement ce n'est pas d'actualité.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations et vous verrez ce que je sais faire je mets à jour régulièrement. **

* * *

**Et nous continuons avec les pages 48 et 49**

* * *

 _\- Viens manger, je t'ai préparé une délicieuse ratatouille maison avec des lardons et pour le dessert du pain perdu._

 _\- Ça m'a l'air bon tout ça._

 _\- Mais sûrement, je ne suis pas cuisinier pour rien, fit Thatch en bombant le torse._

Amandine rit doucement et s'installa à table pour dîner :

\- C'est assez chaud ?

\- Oui, confirma Amandine, prendre une douche m'a bien réchauffé… et tes bras aussi, dit-elle plus bas.

\- Tu n'as pas être intimidée, mes bras brûlants t'enlaceront sans cesse si tu as froid. Tu n'as pas trop faim ?

\- Non ça va, ça me va au contraire, c'est délicieux.

\- Demain je te fais ce que tu veux, si tu as une envie tu me dis.

\- D'accord.

Ils terminèrent de dîner sous les yeux attendri de Thatch qui ne se lassait pas d'observer sa protégée, bien gênée de son regard si insistant.

\- Tu es belle.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu veux voir un film ce soir ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Ils terminèrent de dîner, Thatch montra ce qu'il avait comme DVD, ça se résumait à des dessins animés, probablement car ça devait le rendre plus proche de son ancien monde :

\- J'ai pas de film avec des gens, comme toi, enfin de ton monde, donc je préfère ça….

\- Thatch j'ai compris, tu n'as pas à te justifier, sourit Amandine, et puis rien ne vaut un bon Disney ou dessin animé.

\- Disney ?

\- C'est ça, montra Amandine, c'est, euh comment dire ? C'est l'entreprise qui concocte ces histoires, sur la base de fait réel ou de conte de fée d'auteur, mais souvent revisité.

\- Ah d'accord, s'il y a quelque chose qui te plaît dans mon bazar on le visionne, moi je vais me prendre une douche rapide…. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je suis qu'en boxer et robe de chambre ?

Elle lui faisait dos, et lui fit non de la tête :

\- Tu es certaine ?

Elle fit oui de la tête :

\- Bon, car j'ai chaud naturellement, donc porter des vêtements ça va, mais le soir je t'avoue que je suis léger et je mets ma robe de chambre uniquement pour pas te gêner.

Amandine regarda les DVD pour essayer, oui essayer de penser à autre chose qu'un Thatch dénudé, elle finit par choisir « La Belle et la Bête ». Il était tellement beau ce film. Elle entendit l'eau couler, c'était de la torture, Amandine s'imaginait Thatch ruisselant d'eau, elle sous la douche pour faire des galipettes avec lui. Elle prit son visage rouge entre ses mains et secoua la tête, pourquoi était-il si attractif ? Et surtout pourquoi était-elle si introvertie ? Comment lui dire « j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi ». Idée. Elle regarda en direction de la chambre, elle devait faire vite, elle prit ses plus beaux sous vêtements se mit dans le lit se recouvrit de la couverture et se changea rapidement pour ne pas être surprise par Thatch s'il revenait. Elle revient en catimini dans le salon, non sans faire un détour dans la cuisine pour boire un bon verre d'eau histoire de baisser la température de son visage, tant elle était essoufflée. Elle regarda sous ses aisselles, ça allait elle n'avait pas transpirée comme une dingue à aller vite, elle ne voulait pas se trahir… d'ailleurs, elle refila se remettre du déo, se recoiffa. Elle paniqua ses dents elle les avait pas lavé, arf il le fallait, elle se calma elle irait dans la salle de bain quand Thatch sortirait, puis elle pensa à un détail, ses sous-vêtements ceux qu'elle avait retiré, il fallait qu'elle les planque avant qu'il ne les trouve par inadvertance, elle les prit les rangea au fond d'un de ses sacs :

\- Ca va Amandine ? Demanda Thatch en entra pile à ce moment là dans sa chambre.

\- Hein ? Heu oui, j'avais peur d'avoir oublié Pinpin, dit-elle en se saisissant de sa vieille peluche.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux et il était là sous son nez quand elle était en pleine formulation de son mensonge :

\- Heu… oui, je dors encore avec une peluche, fit Amandine en cachant son Pinpin derrière elle, c'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, car tu as une peluche grandeur nature devant toi, sourit l'homme, mais ne t'en fais pas moi aussi j'ai gardé mon doudou tard.

Il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux :

\- C'est juste que j'ai besoin de serrer quelque chose dans mes bras pour m'endormir.

\- Mais, maintenant tu as moi.

\- Oui….

\- En tout cas il n'est pas en bon état ton lapin.

\- Normal il a mon âge, il est donc pas tout jeune.

\- Effectivement.

\- Bon, toussa Amandine, et si on allait voir le DVD ?

\- Oui.

Elle reposa son lapin, quelle image de gamine elle venait de montrer, ça allait la hanter :

\- Je dois te montrer une image de moi hyper gamine, se lamenta Amandine.

\- Hum, je t'aime tu le sais ? Pour ta maturité, tes petits moments de gamineries que je trouve charmants, tes qualités et tes défauts, et puis sérieusement tu n'es pas la seule de ton âge à encore avoir sa petite peluche fétiche. Rien ne vaut son doudou pour se réconforter quand on a personne à qui parler et pleurer, je parle en tant qu'homme ayant déjà vécu ça, donc ne t'en fais pas. Donc tu vas arrêter de te miner pour si peu, sinon, j'ai un beau plumeau qui n'attend qu'à être utiliser.

\- Je vais mieux, fit Amandine qui n'avait pas envie de rencontrer le plumeau.

\- Je vois, remarqua Thatch avec un sourire au coin.

Il s'installa dans le canapé, Amandine mit le DVD en route, avant de s'installer à ses côtés, elle avait bien envie de poser sa tête contre son torse, mais elle hésitait, elle prit le mouvement, Thatch l'aida et entraîna sa tête contre ses pectoraux, posant sa main contre la hanche de sa belle. Il fit des caresses discrètes, Amandine se blottit un peu plus contre lui, prenant la main caressante dans les siennes, la tirant pour que son bras entoure sa taille.

Ils regardèrent le film, Thatch caressa les cheveux d'Amandine, qui se laissait aller et faire, y comprit aux discrètes caresses que lui donnait son homme.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations et vous verrez ce que je sais faire je mets à jour régulièrement.**

* * *

La suite ce week-end et Joyeux Noël !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	32. Thatch l'être du feu et de l'apaisement

**JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !**

* * *

 **Loveonepiece :** Merci merci, j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite ;D

 **Guest :** Vas-tu continuer sur le mode bug ?

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations et vous verrez ce que je sais faire je mets à jour régulièrement. **

* * *

**Et nous continuons avec les pages 50 et 51**

* * *

 _Il s'installa dans le canapé, Amandine mit le DVD en route, avant de s'installer à ses côtés, elle avait bien envie de poser sa tête contre son torse, mais elle hésitait, elle prit le mouvement, Thatch l'aida et entraîna sa tête contre ses pectoraux, posant sa main contre la hanche de sa belle. Il fit des caresses discrètes, Amandine se blottit un peu plus contre lui, prenant la main caressante dans les siennes, la tirant pour que son bras entoure sa taille._

 _Ils regardèrent le film, Thatch caressa les cheveux d'Amandine, qui se laissait aller et faire, y comprit aux discrètes caresses que lui donnait son homme._

A la fin du film, ils se levèrent, Amandine fusa vers la salle de bain pour se laver les dents, tout devait être parfait pour ce soir, si elle avait le courage de dire à Thatch son envie de faire l'amour avec lui.

Thatch la laissa et alla s'allonger dans son lit, non sans se débarrasser de son abominable robe de chambre qui lui donnait chaud. Ensuite, Amandine prit sa nuisette et sa robe de chambre si silencieusement que Thatch ne la vit que pour repartir dans la salle de bain.

Amandine enfila sa robe de chambre et laissa sagement sa nuisette, avant de fermer sa robe de chambre, elle se regarda dans le miroir, qu'elle n'aimait pas son ventre, il était horrible ! Malgré qu'elle avait maigrit, elle le trouvait affreux, abominable, énorme, elle voulait son ventre plat, ça allait être difficile car elle n'aimait pas le sport. Elle referma vivement sa robe de chambre pour ne plus voir son horrible ventre.

Amandine ferma sa robe de chambre et la ceintura, il fallait qu'elle se jette à l'eau surtout qu'elle avait envie de lui et son intimité était d'accord d'ailleurs.

\- Tu as froid ? Demanda Thatch, si tu veux je peux monter le chauffage en la voyant arriver avec sa robe de chambre.

\- Non ça ira, dit-elle dos à Thatch.

Elle resta debout au bord du lit et défit les boutons, la ceinture avant de faire glisser doucement sa robe de chambre, Thatch suivait ça en silence, sa robe de chambre glissa le long de ses bras avant d'atterrir à ses pieds. Thatch se rapprocha d'elle vêtue de sous-vêtement violet en dentelle dont un shorty qui était à son goût, puisqu'il avait une belle vue du début de ses fesses. Enfin Thatch se posta derrière Amandine, restée immobile, il caressa ses hanches, avant de l'enlacer de ses bras et de lui murmurer :

\- Amandine… qu'attends-tu de moi avec une si belle lingerie ?

Il l'entendit déglutir :

\- J'ai… j'ai… envie… de toi, dit-elle, même si… je ne suis pas très belle à regarder.

\- J'aime tes hanches, dit-il en les caressant.

Il descendit effleurant ses fesses, où elle eut un sursaut :

\- J'aime aussi ces jolies formes que j'ai au creux de mes mains, j'aime…, dit-il en embrassant son dos, ton dos, j'aime… tes seins, dit-il en les prenant, j'aime ton ventre.

Il le caressa et eut le sentiment qu'elle se tendit à ce moment là, elle devait complexer sur son ventre, bien alors, il allait faire en sorte qu'elle l'adore :

\- J'aime tes cheveux, fit Thatch en les respirant, ton visage, tes jambes… j'aime tout chez toi, alors tu es belle, tu es très belle et crois-moi sur parole.

Il embrassa le haut de son épaule et l'attira pour l'allonger, elle lui faisant dos, Thatch se mit aussi sur le côté et fixa ce dos en partie dénudée par le soutien gorge, il avait l'irrésistible envie de faire descendre ces fines bretelles.

Il la caressa du regard et quel regard, elle sentait sans peine ses yeux la fixer, l'imaginer dans une autre tenue, elle n'osait bouger, restant interdite. Puis d'un coup elle sentit un souffle chaud contre son cou et vira au rouge carmin :

\- Tu es très réceptive dis-moi, j'aime beaucoup, dit-il en lui embrassant son épaule.

Elle frissonna et son cœur galopa par la surprise, puis après par le plaisir, Thatch la retourna pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Amandine répondit au baiser, se pendant à son cou, Thatch ne résista pas à un tel argument, il plaça ses mains dans son dos pour mieux l'enserrer, l'étreindre et la rallongea.

Ses mains se firent baladeuses tout comme ses lèvres avec lesquelles il la dévorait, Amandine le repoussa doucement complètement essoufflée par leurs échanges :

\- Tu prends des risques, souffla Thatch, permet-moi d'être direct et cru, mais je suis un homme qui a un appétit sexuel énorme, ne me tente pas si tu n'es pas prête.

\- Je veux prendre le risque.

Elle se sentait terriblement fébrile, il y avait cette espèce de tension, pas malsaine, mais qu'elle souhaitait rompre, elle était quasi sûre que cette tension allait disparaître si elle osait franchir le pas. Elle prit une des mains de Thatch et la posa au niveau de son cœur, qui lui sentait les palpitations déchaînées et désordonnées de sa belle :

\- Tu sembles avoir peur, murmura Thatch.

\- J'ai peur… de ne pas savoir quoi faire… d'être regardée je pense… et d'être jugée.

\- De un c'est moi qui agirait, j'aimerai que tu te laisses aller, ensuite tu es belle, je te regarde là actuellement, ces bouts de tissus ne cachent presque plus rien à mes yeux. Enfin pourquoi te jugerais-je ? Tu es à moi jeune demoiselle et je compte bien faire tout mon possible pour que tu te sentes si bien dans mes bras que tu oublies tes soucis et tes complexes.

Elle allait finir par s'évanouir, son cœur battait encore plus vite et cette tension grandissait, les écrasant, tous deux se retenaient, mais il ne fallait plus grand-chose pour qu'ils basculent dans un échange remplit de passion.

\- Je n'ai qu'une question Amandine, veux-tu faire l'amour avec moi ?

Thatch sentait sous ses doigts ce cœur battre la chamade comme jamais, et il la voyait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et déglutir :

\- Si… je dis oui… tu… serais comment ? Se risqua Amandine qui appréhendait malgré tout.

\- Affreusement passionné et ardent, et je ne veux pas te brûler, mais dans cette passion il y aura la délicatesse que tu attendras et la bienveillance.

\- Et si… je ne suis plus… sûre de vouloir….

\- Je m'arrêterai sans hésitation, coupa Thatch.

\- Je… veux… aller plus loin.

\- Tu es certaine ? Demanda Thatch une dernière fois, fébrile lui aussi.

\- Oui…

Il lui dégrafa son soutien gorge et le fit glisser le long de sa peau. Il captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa de manière possessive et passionné, plaquant tout son corps contre le sien, pour qu'elle sente son ardeur et combien il brûlait d'envie de la faire sienne.

Thatch descendit sa bouche vers le cou de la jeune femme, embrassant et respirant sa peau.

Ses mains brûlantes la parcoururent, elle avait l'impression que ses mains étaient en feu, comment un corps pouvait-il être aussi chaud ?

* * *

Oui donc vous l'aurez compris déjà en lisant c'est chaud bouillant. La semaine prochaine vous aurez enfin le premier lemon.

Thatch : La semaine prochaine le lemon *w* Le meilleur moment ENFIN !

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations et vous verrez ce que je sais faire je mets à jour régulièrement.**

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine, Joyeux Noël et bonne année ;D !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	33. La première fois

**BONNE ANNEE, BONNE SANTE ET QUE CE SOIT UNE ANNEE PLEINE DE REUSSITE !**

* * *

 **Loveonepiece :** Enfin le lemon tant attendu =D

 **Guest :** XD C'était voulu de vous laissez sur votre faim.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations et vous verrez ce que je sais faire je mets à jour régulièrement. **

* * *

**Et nous continuons avec les pages 52 et 53**

* * *

 _\- Je… veux… aller plus loin._

 _\- Tu es certaine ? Demanda Thatch une dernière fois, fébrile lui aussi._

 _\- Oui…_

 _Il lui dégrafa son soutien gorge et le fit glisser le long de sa peau. Il captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa de manière possessive et passionné, plaquant tout son corps contre le sien, pour qu'elle sente son ardeur et combien il brûlait d'envie de la faire sienne._

 _Thatch descendit sa bouche vers le cou de la jeune femme, embrassant et respirant sa peau._

 _Ses mains brûlantes la parcoururent, elle avait l'impression que ses mains étaient en feu, comment un corps pouvait-il être aussi chaud ?_

Thatch plongea ses doigts dans l'intimité d'Amandine, la faisant défaillir.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil, il lui écarta ses jambes, les tenant fermement, elle vit un fin sourire sur le visage de Thatch qui disparut. Elle sursauta, Thatch l'agrippait fermement, l'empêchant de bouger, Amandine serra entre ses doigts les draps, elle avait l'impression de ruisseler en continu. Et d'ailleurs quand avait-il ôté son shorty ? Question bien futile quand on avait un Thatch qui s'appliquait dans ses coups de langue pour la faire chavirer.

Thatch la relâcha et revient vers elle avant de l'embrasser, de caresser son cou, sa poitrine, sa taille. Il lui prit ses poignets et les plaça au dessus de sa tête, il lui caressa l'intérieur des bras, avant d'emprisonner dans ses mains les poignets d'Amandine :

\- Il est encore temps d'arrêter.

\- Non.

Thatch l'embrassa plus doucement lui effleurant son clitoris, la faisant frémir, puis il prit position et la pénétra le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Amandine, frissonna de sentir ce membre brûlant entrer en elle, ça la brûlait, la douleur de la brûlure en moins et elle l'avait l'impression qu'il était imposant.

Elle avait un peu mal, mais c'était gérable :

\- Tu es serrée, déclara Thatch.

Amandine vira encore plus au rouge, si c'était encore possible :

\- Si… c'était sensé m'exciter c'est raté, fit la petite voix de la demoiselle.

\- Hum… navré, je suis cash dans ce genre d'exercice. J'ai appris avec mes partenaires qu'il valait mieux parler crûment, mais se faire comprendre. J'ai envie de toi comme un fou, je te désire depuis des semaines, je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai quelques craintes qu'une fois lancé, je m'abandonne à un rythme soutenu et frénétique.

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair :

\- Je me sens affreusement à l'étroit et y'a pas mieux pour faire perdre pied un homme.

Ça aussi, c'était clair :

\- Je…, commença Amandine en se raclant la gorge pour essayer de se donner contenance, je… pense que… je peux tenir le rythme… si ça ne me fait pas mal… et que tu fasses ça bien.

\- Alors tu vas t'abandonner, perdre pied, lâcher prise, dit-il avec une voix absolument hypnotisante.

Il lui tient fermement ses poignets, la regardant droit dans les yeux, non sans faire un fin sourire.

Thatch débuta des vas et vient lents, il allait se retenir autant que possible, mais ça lui demandait un effort considérable, il en transpirait à grosses gouttes, gouttes qui dévalaient ses muscles saillant.

Il poussa un soupir rauque, sa belle était silencieuse, mais la chair de poule qu'il sentait sous ses doigts et qu'il voyait, lui indiqua qu'elle appréciait tout autant.

Il allait essayer de faire tourner ça au supplice, lui faire sentir lentement chaque millimètre de son membre brûlant l'envahir et se retirer.

C'était aussi bon que tortueux, il la tient fermement, il la regarda avec des yeux de braise et donna un premier vigoureux coup de rein.

Puis, un autre et un autre chacun plus rapproché du précédent, pour devenir un échange saccadé et rapide arrachant aux deux amants des gémissements.

Thatch passa ses bras sous de dos d'Amandine pour la serrer contre lui plus encore, il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui, il captura ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans un ballet endiablé. Amandine pencha sa tête en arrière, brisant le baiser, elle avait besoin de respirer, Thatch embrassa son cou, une main joua avec sa poitrine pendant qu'il continuait à lui administrer des vas et vient où il joua autant que possible sur la vitesse, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide.

Thatch s'allongea sur le côté obligea sa belle à en faire pareil, il lui souleva sa jambe et la repénétra. Dans cette position il pouvait embrasser à loisir son dos, son cou, son visage, caresser sa poitrine et tout son ventre, son bas ventre et ses jambes.

Il la rendait folle, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait ses doigts partout sur sa peau, même si ce n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Thatch attarda une de ses mains chaudes au niveau de l'entrejambe de sa belle, elle jurait il était aussi doux que… quand c'était elle qui se caressait. Il faisait ça bien, expérience oblige, elle serrait les draps pour se retenir de crier.

Il prit dans sa bouche un de ses tétons et s'amusa avec, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était pas la partie la plus sensible quand elle se caressait, mais lui il était parvenu à lui procurer des sensations !

Amandine posa une de ses mains sur celle de Thatch qui s'occupait de son entrejambe, elle voulait l'arrêter, car elle n'avait jamais réussit à passer ce cap. A chaque fois elle arrêtait, car ça devenait douloureux, mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, surtout qu'il allait et venait aussi.

Ses doigts semblèrent se vider de toute force, une sensation prenante la traversa, elle se cambra et ouvrit la bouche comme pour crier, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Des tâches orangées brouillèrent sa vision, elle se sentit comme assommée par une grande fatigue.

Thatch aussi s'arrêta, lui aussi avait jouit, il regarda le corps alanguit de sa belle complètement HS. Il lui dégagea une mèche de son visage et embrassa doucement sa joue, ses mains caressèrent gentiment ce corps épuisé, respirant ses cheveux, embrassant son dos, tout.

Amandine ferma les yeux et profita de ce doux moment, si apaisant après cet échange si passionné, si fatiguant, intense :

\- Hum, soupira Thatch, je te promets que les prochaines fois je ne serais pas si entreprenant, je serais bien plus tendre et doux. Sois sincère, as-tu aimé ce moment ?

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et se tourna vers Thatch :

\- J'ai aimé… je serais prête à recommencer, mais pas tous les jours, murmura t'elle.

\- Hum, sourit-il, je m'en doute.

Il prit la main d'Amandine et embrassa l'intérieur de sa paume :

\- Je ne t'ai pas fais mal au moins ?

Elle fit non de la tête, Thatch l'enlaça de ses bras et se blottit tout contre elle :

\- Tu as la peau toute douce ça me donne envie de te câliner tout le temps.

\- Qu'entends-tu par câliner ?

\- Te serrer dans mes bras pour mieux profiter de ta peau de bébé.

\- Je suis loin d'avoir gardé ma peau de bébé, gloussa Amandine.

* * *

Thatch : Ca c'était du lemon *w* Et ça va pas s'arrêter ! D'autres sont à venir

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations et vous verrez ce que je sais faire je mets à jour régulièrement.**

* * *

La suite comme toujours la semaine prochaine et encore bonne année ;D !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	34. Une histoire de coussin

**J'ai eu une frayeur la semaine dernière, le nombre de review augmentait, j'avais les alertes mails, mais elles n'apparaissaient pas après 30 minutes. Il a fallu attendre plusieurs jours.**

 **Est-ce que c'était dû aux fêtes ? Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas je suis contente qu'elles ce soient affichés.**

* * *

 **Loveonepiece :** Heureuse que mon lemon t'ait plu, c'est moi où ton double t'a traité d'enfoiré ? XD

 **Guest :** Merci !

 **Celmon :** Tu sais que tu as droit de me répondre à mes messages ;D

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations et vous verrez ce que je sais faire je mets à jour régulièrement. **

* * *

**Et nous continuons avec les pages 54 et 55**

* * *

 _\- Tu as la peau toute douce ça me donne envie de te câliner tout le temps._

 _\- Qu'entends-tu par câliner ?_

 _\- Te serrer dans mes bras pour mieux profiter de ta peau de bébé._

 _\- Je suis loin d'avoir gardé ma peau de bébé, gloussa Amandine._

\- C'est une façon de parler ma douce Amandine, pour une fin de nuit câline, chanta t'il.

\- Je ne te savais pas poète.

\- Hum… tu verras je suis un homme non seulement irrésistible, mais pleins de surprises.

\- Irrésistible ? Rien que ça.

\- Mais oui, tu veux découvrir mes moyens de persuasions qui font de moi un homme irrésistible ? On pari ce que tu veux que mes doigts vont faire de belles merveilles et que tu ne résisteras pas.

Thatch descendit sa main vers l'entrejambe de la demoiselle qui tentait de s'extirper de cette situation :

\- Je te crois.

\- Arf !

Elle se dit qu'il aurait voulu lui caresser son clitoris plus longtemps pour la faire plier et non pas qu'elle le devance, mais les doigts de l'homme caressaient le haut de sa cuisse :

\- Aimes-tu mon premier moyen de persuasion ?

\- Assez oui.

\- Et celui-ci ? Demanda Thatch en embrassant le cou de la jeune femme et le caressant du bout des lèvres.

\- Aussi, dit-elle.

Soudain elle sentit que Thatch la mettait sur le ventre et il dessina des arabesques sur le dos de sa dulcinée :

\- Et celui-ci ?

\- J'aime bien et aimerai encore plus si tu me démontres tes talents de masseur.

\- Oh, fit Thatch en le regardant en haussant un sourcil, j'ai brisé ta timidité pour cette nuit en tout cas, car je ne pense pas que tu me l'aurais demandé.

Pour seule réaction, Amandine vira au rouge réalisant, elle prit un coussin et se cacha la tête avec, Thatch rit, alors il en profita et s'allongea sur elle.

Amandine sortit de son trou et gesticula :

\- Tu pèses une tonne ! Tu m'écrases.

\- C'était pour t'obliger à sortir de ta planque, gloussa Thatch.

\- Bon maintenant que je suis sortie tu comptes faire de moi une crêpe ?

\- Hum…. Tu veux jouer avec la nourriture ? Murmura Thatch avec un ton remplit de sous-entendus.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Je t'imagine avec de la chantilly moi une coupe de fraise et je prends plaisir à te dévorer. Humm… tu serais délicieuse et si on testait ?

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas.

\- Bon ce n'est que partie remise.

\- T'abandonnes bien vite… ça cache quelque chose.

Thatch gloussa devant cette méfiance :

\- Ma belle, ma belle, je ne force jamais, quand tu seras disposée on jouera avec la nourriture, se promit l'homme.

Il se retira libérant Amandine de son poids un peu à regret, mais pas longtemps, elle se cala contre lui, son menton posé sur son torse. Il décida de prendre en captivité des bouclettes tout en la regardant avec un sourire niais et tendre.

Ensuite, il la mit sur le ventre et se leva pour récupérer son sac remplit de choses coquines avant de l'enjamber :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

\- Mais il me semble que tu voulais un massage et puis j'ai des huiles de massage que j'ai acheté, ça serait regrettable de ne pas les tester.

Thatch renversa le contenu du sac sur le lit pour immédiatement trouver l'huile de massage qu'il voulait et non fouiller le sac, Amandine tourna la tête du côté opposé des jouets intimes :

\- Tu sais que t'avoir sous moi comme ça, ça me donne envie de t'insérer quelque chose de vibrant en plus d'un long et délicieux massage.

Rouge brique, fut la couleur du visage de sa belle :

\- Tu sais que si tu restes silencieuse je comprends que tu es d'accord avec ma proposition.

Surpris, elle lui haussa les épaules, elle retourna sa tête, prit un œuf vibrant et le tendit à Thatch avant de prendre un coussin et de le planter correctement sur sa tête. Thatch éclata de rire :

\- Oh non ma belle, avec le sexe on a le droit de tout dire, sans être jugé.

Il tira sur le coussin et le récupéra, Amandine prit celui de Thatch et l'utilisa non sans glousser.

\- Une fois que j'aurais récupéré ce coussin tu n'auras plus rien pour te cacher !

Amandine s'agrippa fermement à l'oreiller, Thatch le récupéra quand même et le mit hors de porter de sa belle comme le précédent :

\- Tu sais ce que je me dis, c'est que tu es une timide, certes, mais avec des idées et des scénarios sexuels pleins la tête. Je crois que tu n'oses pas parler, Amandine j'aime le sexe et je m'en cache pas, mais toi j'aimerai que tu te libères, que tu gardes ta timidité dans les autres domaines d'accord, mais pas pour le sexe. Je veux connaître tes envies, tes fantasmes, allez avec toi dans ces magasins pour trouver des jouets intimes qui nous donneront du plaisir, j'aimerai partager, échanger avec toi dans ce domaine.

Elle hocha la tête :

\- J'ai… tu peux me mettre… ce que je t'ai donné… et me masser… pour… commencer ?

\- D'accord, susurra Thatch en s'exécutant.

Il regarda la télécommande, alluma le jouet intime et appuya plusieurs fois sur le plus :

\- Ça te va ? J'augmente ou je baisse.

\- Augmente… stop.

Elle se mordit ses lèvres :

\- Ça semble te plaire et te convenir, sourit Thatch avant d'ouvrir le flacon d'huile de massage.

* * *

Thatch : XD Le coussin est le meilleur ami d'Amandine.

Amandine : Moui il permet de me cacher =3

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations et vous verrez ce que je sais faire je mets à jour régulièrement.**

* * *

La suite est pour la semaine prochaine !

A Plus

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	35. Moments tendresses

J'ai mal aux bras XD J'ai dû faire des chouquettes et la pâte à choux m'a tué ouin !

* * *

 **Loveonepiece :** Oui, ça va ^^ oui, vive les coussins ! Ca permet de se cacher.

 **Guest :** Merci ! Voila la suite

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations et vous verrez ce que je sais faire je mets à jour régulièrement. **

* * *

**Et nous continuons avec les pages 56 et 57**

* * *

 _\- J'ai… tu peux me mettre… ce que je t'ai donné… et me masser… pour… commencer ?_

 _\- D'accord, susurra Thatch en s'exécutant._

 _Il regarda la télécommande, alluma le jouet intime et appuya plusieurs fois sur le plus :_

 _\- Ça te va ? J'augmente ou je baisse._

 _\- Augmente… stop._

 _Elle se mordit ses lèvres :_

 _\- Ça semble te plaire et te convenir, sourit Thatch avant d'ouvrir le flacon d'huile de massage._

Il en prit au creux de sa main avant de verser le long du dos et d'après appuyer agréablement sur le dos de sa belle qui semblait être aux anges. Il prit la télécommande et appuya une fois sur le plus, sa respiration s'accéléra, il la massa doucement, tendrement, appuyant comme il le fallait sur les muscles du dos pour les détendre. Au bout de longues minutes Thatch s'allongea contre elle, sur son dos une main titillant son clitoris et de l'autre augmentant l'œuf vibrant :

\- Ah non, s'écria Amandine qui se dandinait sous lui.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, elle appréciait :

\- Retire-le moi, j'ai… envie de toi, s'écria t'elle de plaisir.

\- Oh !

Trop heureux, Thatch, arrêta le jouet intime, Amandine se retourna se mettant sur le dos, Thatch retira le sextoy avant de la pénétrer pour la seconde fois, de manière douce, la passion étant passée, il voulait montrer sa tendresse.

Ses vas et vient étaient lents et doux, il l'enlaça l'embrassant, la caressant, elle soupirait, elle plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Thatch et le regarda, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, admirant les yeux noisettes de l'un et bleus de l'autre. Amandine n'avait pas remarqué avant ces instants que les yeux de Thatch étaient si beaux. L'avait-elle seulement regardé droit dans les yeux ? Non quand elle le regardait, elle était si intimidée qu'elle détournait vite le regard, ne lui laissant pas le temps de le détailler aussi bien que maintenant.

L'échange se clôtura sur du plaisir, pas d'orgasme, juste un doux plaisir :

\- Je t'aime, murmura Amandine.

\- Je t'aime, sourit Thatch.

Elle lui renvoya son sourire, avant de lui quémander un baiser :

\- Thatch…

\- Oui ma belle ? Dit-il en dessinant des cercles sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

\- Tu crois que… cette nuit… on peut ne pas dormir ?

\- Et continuer sur le sexe ?

\- Heu… oui ? Rougit sa belle devant son franc parlé.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui va refuser, sourit largement Thatch, as-tu un aussi grand appétit que moi ?

\- Heu… je pense oui…

\- Nous allons vérifier ça, s'exclama Thatch en se jetant sur une Amandine hilare.

Au petit matin, Thatch dormait en partie sur Amandine, la main droite s'entremêlant à celle de gauche de sa belle, dont le bras était tendu. La seconde main de Thatch était sous le cou de sa belle, pour cette dernière son autre main était étendue bien sagement sur le lit.

Le visage de Thatch reposait sur quelques mèches de cheveux d'Amandine, son torse contre la poitrine de la jeune femme, les jambes de Thatch encadrait la jambe droite d'Amandine, le drap ne recouvrait que la jambe gauche de la demoiselle.

Sur le réveil il était 14h43, ils avaient profité de la nuit et pas qu'un peu, ils s'étaient endormit aux alentours de 6h du matin.

Thatch se réveilla le premier, il se sentait léger, toute cette frustration, ce désir accumulé venait de se dissiper quand ils avaient fait l'amour.

Thatch la regarda dormir sans bouger, la trouva magnifique, détendue, mais c'est qu'elle avait un fin sourire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, Amandine se réveilla, leurs regards se croisèrent :

\- Bonjour toi, sourit Thatch.

\- Thatch, soupira Amandine en guise de salutation.

\- Tu sais que tu m'as étonné ? A tenir le rythme ? Et aussi à me demander de te reprendre.

\- ….

\- Je ne pense pas que tu as simulé, tu en as trop redemandé, je suis heureux de savoir que tu as aimé, sauf si tu me détrompes.

\- Ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui.

\- Et j'espère jamais, j'ai faim mon amour, allons dans la cuisine.

Il la souleva et la porta :

\- Nus ?!

\- Trop faim pour m'habiller.

Il la porta jusqu'à la cuisine avant de la regarder et de regarder le canapé qui semblait bien plus accueillant pour sa belle, il la posa donc sur le canapé où elle s'emmitoufla grossièrement dans la couverture, laissa ses jambes à l'air libre tout comme ses épaules. Thatch couru vers la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner et eu des encouragements de sa belle pour aller plus vite :

\- Thatch, j'ai froid ! Terriblement froid.

\- Laisses-moi le temps de finir au moins le chocolat.

\- Je meurs ! Fit-elle d'une voix dramatique.

Thatch rit et alla plus vite, il sortit beurre, confitures, tartines, cuillères et couteaux (très importants), posa tout sur le plateau et revient vers Amandine qui visiblement faisait la morte, la tête contre le haut du canapé, fixant le plafond et restant immobile :

\- Je vais vous ressusciter ma belle ! Dit-il en écartant les pans de couverture pour se coller à elle.

\- Ne me faites plus attendre mon preux chevalier, murmura Amandine revenue à la vie.

\- Plus jamais ma gente demoiselle, ma dulcinée accepterait-elle mon modeste petit déjeuner en ma compagnie ?

\- Oui, rit Amandine.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent autant qu'ils s'embrassèrent, non sans jouer avec la nourriture, Thatch étala de fines couches de confiture sur la peau de sa douce avant de les lécher.

* * *

Thatch : XD Le coussin est le meilleur ami d'Amandine.

Amandine : Moui il permet de me cacher =3

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations et vous verrez ce que je sais faire je mets à jour régulièrement.**

* * *

La suite est pour la semaine prochaine !

A Plus

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	36. Une histoire de bol et d'impression

**Loveonepiece :** Oui, ça va ^^ oui, vive les coussins ! Ca permet de se cacher.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 21 janvier 2016**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 58 et 59**

* * *

 _Ils petit-déjeunèrent autant qu'ils s'embrassèrent, non sans jouer avec la nourriture, Thatch étala de fines couches de confiture sur la peau de sa douce avant de les lécher._

Amandine rit aux éclats et se débattait tellement qu'elle donna un coup de pied à un des bols qui s'écrasa par terre. Les deux amants s'arrêtèrent se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire :

\- Hum, vais-je devoir t'attacher pour éviter que tu casses ma vaisselle et pour te faire payer son prix abuser de ton corps délicieusement entravé ?

Amandine regarda Thatch, puis le deuxième bol et donna volontairement un coup pour le faire tomber, en faisant un gros sourire :

\- Tu me cherches ?

\- Pas du tout, s'exclama Amandine hilare.

\- Oh je vais t'attacher !

Amandine se leva et couru pour fuir un Thatch qui l'attrapa la mit sur l'épaule et prit les directions des douches !

\- Je vais te les couper tes jambes, mes deux pauvres bols, tu n'as pas honte ? Je vais te les couper tes jambes ne compte plus sur elles pour le restant de la journée.

Il la plaqua contre le mur de la douche allumant l'eau chaude avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement et de la pénétrer activement. Heureusement qu'il y avait des murs, quoi que vue les cris poussés, ce n'était pas dit qu'ils suffisent à étouffer leurs cris de plaisir qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur activité.

Thatch finit par la reposer et coupa l'eau non sans la soutenir, elle n'avait plus de jambe en effet. Thatch choppa sa serviette et entoura Amandine avec et la sécha tout en la regardant dans les yeux :

\- Tu n'es qu'une coquine.

\- Et toi un coquin.

\- Je sais, fais attention, le coquin pourrait t'attacher.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, avant de sortir de la douche, Amandine s'écroula à moitié sur Thatch qui la tient :

\- Fallait pas casser le bol.

\- Ça t'arrangeait bien.

\- Si tu savais. Je ne refuse jamais une telle invitation.

\- Hum, mais maintenant j'ai de nouveau faim.

\- Avec toutes les calories qu'on a brûlé tu peux, viens-là, il la porta de nouveau, je ne laisserai pas ma dulcinée mourir de faim !

Il la déposa sur le canapé et lui apporta des fruits qu'elle dévora, Thatch ramassa les débris :

\- Thatch, tu vas te blesser, va mettre des chaussons, conseilla fortement Amandine.

\- Tout pour ma princesse, je reviens.

Il mit ses chaussons et prit au passage son aspirateur qui ne laissa aucuns éclats :

\- Voila je vais pouvoir te rejoindre en toute sécurité.

\- Thatch…

\- Hum ? Oui mon amour ?

\- C'est peut-être indiscret, mais… tu fais ça combien de fois ?

\- De fois quoi ?

\- Heu bien, ce qu'on a…, dit-elle en montrant la chambre et la salle de bain.

\- Faire l'amour ?

\- Heu oui.

\- Tu fatigues ? C'est de la bonne fatigue, sourit Thatch, j'ai mes périodes on va dire, mais c'est au moins deux fois par jour, le soir et le matin. Mais, ce n'est pas grave, si tu n'en peux plus et veux une pause, je ne vais pas en mourir. Je suivrais ton rythme et si tu veux recommencer tu me le fais savoir comme cette nuit.

\- Oui, d'accord… et tu….

\- Ne sois pas timide dis tout cash.

\- Tu… tu… fais des positions… différentes ?

\- Hum oui, hou tais-toi où je te fais tout du Kâma-Sûtra, ne m'excite pas.

\- …. Ça risque de prendre un moment…, si tu me fais toutes… ces positions, se cru bon d'ajouter Amandine.

\- Tais-toi ou je ne réponds plus de rien, susurra Thatch en la plaquant contre lui.

\- Heu… je saute du coq à l'âne, mais il va falloir que tu trouves un nouvel emploi.

\- Oui, je sais. Il y a un salon je crois demain sur Paris, je vais y aller.

\- Il faut imprimer tes CV et ajouter ton expérience.

\- Oui, je vais faire ça, pars t'habiller mon amour.

Amandine l'embrassa avant de s'en aller se changer, loin de ses bras. Thatch alluma son ordinateur, comme il aimerait écrire comme Amandine avec ses dix doigts et avoir sa rapidité. Il cherchait ces bons sangs de lettre ! Qui n'était même pas dans l'ordre alphabétique !

Tout un art ! Il mit à jour son CV et prit dix bonnes minutes à chercher les lettres.

Viens enfin le moment de l'impression, là il était fier de lui, il se souvenait comment il devait faire. Fichier et imprimer. Il attendit, rien ne se passa :

\- J'ai dû faire annuler sans m'en rendre compte.

Il recommença, encore et encore, pas d'impression, il regarda l'écran puis l'imprimante :

\- Tu vas m'imprimer sale machine à la con !

Il tapa dessus :

\- De la camelote !

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Demanda Amandine en arrivant fraîchement habillée et maquillée.

\- Cette chose ne veut rien m'imprimer, dit-il en montrant du doigt accusateur l'imprimante.

Il lui montra sa manipulation, Amandine ne vit rien d'anormal, elle regarda l'imprimante et pouffa de rire :

\- Thatch…, commença t'elle hilare, comment veux-tu que cette pauvre imprimante imprime si tu ne l'allumes pas.

\- Heu….

Grand moment de solitude pour Thatch, Amandine alluma la machine en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Et là ça marcha :

\- J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, maugréa Thatch.

\- Oui, maintenant pour ce service rendu, je veux être payé, dit-elle timidement en tendant ses lèvres.

\- Hum… tu as raison, tu mérites ton salaire, susurra Thatch d'une voix basse et chaude avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Thatch : Le bol est mon meilleur ami X3

Amandine : XD

* * *

La suite est pour la semaine prochaine !

A Plus

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	37. Chatouilles muy caliente

**Salut !**

 **J'en profite pour vous dire que je soutiens une association qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais participer à une course, la course des héros qui aura lieu le 19 juin.**

 **J'ai perdu un frère, d'une anomalie Chromosomique non viable, suite à cela mes parents ont créé une association.**

 **C'est pour cela que je me suis inscrite à cette course, pour courir en leur nom.**

 **Et pour courir il faut que je collecte des dons.**

 **Alors si vous avez envie de donner, même si le don est petit, voici le lien, que je vous invite aussi à communiquer à des proches pour qui ça parlera et fera écho.**

 **Le lien sans les puces (que vous enlever avec la fonction remplacer de word en faisant remplacer les puces par... rien ;D) :**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*v*a*r*u*m*.*c*o*m*/*a*m*a*n*d*i*n*e*m*a*r*c*h*e*t*t*i*-*-*w*a*t*e*r*n*a*u*x*2**

 **Merci d'avance pour transmettre ce lien à votre entourage.**

* * *

 **Loveonepiece :** XD Mdr tu me fais toujours autant marrer. Attention aujourd'hui c'est lemon !

 **Miss Chuchu :** Oui ça nous arrive tous un jour ce problème avec l'imprimante.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 31 janvier 2016**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 60 et 61**

* * *

 _\- Oui, maintenant pour ce service rendu, je veux être payé, dit-elle timidement en tendant ses lèvres._

 _\- Hum… tu as raison, tu mérites ton salaire, susurra Thatch d'une voix basse et chaude avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser._

Thatch continua son embrassade, mais avança obligeant Amandine à reculer, jusqu'à être obligée de s'allonger sur le canapé. Les mains de Thatch se firent très baladeuses, provoquant des gloussements chez la demoiselle :

\- Grrr chatouilleuse ! J'adore !

\- Non ! Pitié, ricana la concernée, pitié, pitié !

\- Irrésistible !

\- Arrêtes, rit Amandine aux éclats en tapant le canapé de ses jambes.

\- Impossible j'aime trop ton rire pour ça.

\- Au secours !

Thatch finit par arrêter pour la laisser respirer :

\- Tu as une peau tout douce, ronronna Thatch en caressant du bout des doigts la peau de sa compagne.

\- Non ne me refait pas rire !

\- Pourquoi ? Ton rire est si charmant.

\- Non, je….

Elle n'eut guère le temps d'en dire davantage, Thatch la chatouilla, elle frappa le canapé avec ses jambes et gesticulait voulant échapper à l'emprise de Thatch. Thatch la regarda avec envie un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il passa ses bras sous le dos de la jeune femme qui se cambra, ses mains se firent caressantes au niveau de son dos, ses lèvres jouèrent avec celles de sa partenaire.

Thatch s'empara d'une main d'Amandine, pour entremêler leurs doigts, leur baiser se fit plus intense, il avait l'impression de fusionner avec elle, d'être en harmonie. Qu'il aimait cette sensation, le ressentait-elle aussi ?

Il passa son bras libre au creux des reins d'Amandine pour l'attirer plus contre lui encore, elle rompt leur échange elle avait le souffle court, plus que d'habitude.

Thatch la souleva pour la conduire à sa chambre, il avait besoin de place, il l'allongea, l'embrassa tout en se déshabillant et elle avec. Les voila de nouveau dans leur simple appareil. Qu'il aimait le contact peau contre peau, il emprisonna les poignets de la jeune femme et les plaça au dessus de la tête.

\- Ne bouge pas, abandonne-toi, susurra t'il.

Il la relâcha, caressant du bout des doigts ses bras, il se redressa et prit son sac d'achat d'objets coquins, Amandine le regarda curieuse, mais avec une pointe d'appréhension, Thatch sortit un lubrifiant.

\- Je veux vérifier que ça apporte vraiment les sensations écrites.

Thatch se pencha vers son oreille et ajouta :

\- Tant que tu auras cette crainte que j'abuse de mes achats pour de délicieux supplices, je n'irais pas plus loin je te le promets. Regardes-moi dans les yeux.

Amandine le regarda le rouge aux joues :

\- Tout ira bien, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Il fit sauter le bouchon et se mit du lubrifiant avant de se préparer à la pénétrer :

\- Ça… ça va faire quoi… comme sensation je veux dire.

Thatch qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'intimité de la jeune femme pour guider son anatomie, releva son regard :

\- J'ai pris celui qui va augmenter la température, on verra les autres plus tard, je veux commencer par quelque chose qui ne sorte pas trop de l'ordinaire. Ça te va ? Pas de problème ?

\- Non… je… voulais… juste savoir.

Amandine dirigea ses mains vers Thatch, sauf que ce dernier les prit et les plaqua contre le lit au-dessus de la tête de la demoiselle :

\- J'ai dis de t'abandonner, susurra doucement Thatch, laisses-toi aller ne te préoccupe de rien, fermes les yeux et ressent ce que je te donne.

Elle obéit et ferma les yeux, écoutant son environnement, Thatch attendit un petit moment avant de la pénétrer doucement. Il s'allongea complètement sur elle, sa bouche près de son oreille gauche et soupira son plaisir, faisant frissonner Amandine. Il effleura ses bras, il la vit sursauter de surprise, n'y tenant plus il débuta les mouvements de va et vient, il avait plus chaud que d'habitude, il s'imagina son Amandine ressentir la même chose et le parfum du produit était agréable et ajoutait un charme à l'échange charnel.

Thatch joua avec son souffle sur les bras abandonnés de la jeune femme, ou encore sur son visage qui rougit quand il s'approcha de son visage ou encore son cou. Amandine avait la chair de poule, c'était diaboliquement érotique et Thatch n'en loupait pas une miette.

D'un coup, il la prit dans ses bras, la faisant sursauter de surprise, il embrassa avec avidité le cou de sa compagne, qui gloussa de rire. Il migra une de ses mains, vers l'entrejambe de la jeune femme pour la stimuler en plus de lui faire l'amour tendrement avant de souffler le chaud avec un rythme des plus soutenus, puis le froid avec une cadence outrageusement lente.

Il captura ses lèvres pour un ballet aussi endiablé que ses coups de rein, un baiser qui n'étouffait qu'en partie les gémissements de sa belle. C'était pour Thatch la plus magnifique des musiques et le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux une ravissante femme dans ses bras consumé par le plaisir, au visage rouge de gêne et de bonheur :

\- Tu es magnifique, susurra Thatch d'une voix qu'il savait diaboliquement chaude et sensuelle. Hum… tu es un vrai appel à la luxure dans cet état.

Il la vit rougir encore plus, ça le faisait craquer, qu'est-ce qu'il adorait les timides pour ça, ça rougissait dans les situations où elles étaient en situation d'infériorité ou de compliment. Amandine garda les yeux bien fermés, elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard qu'elle devinait aussi brûlant que la braise.

* * *

Thatch : Ah le lit est vraiment mon meilleur ami X3

Amandine : Je croyais que c'était les bols.

Thatch : Aussi... mais rien ne vaut le lit où je peux te faire l'amour durant des heures ! 3 Vient ici pour un moment muy caliente !

Amandine : #^^#

* * *

La suite du lemon la semaine prochaine promis !

A Plus

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	38. Vive le chômage

**Coucou hier je suis allée à Paris Manga.**

 **J'étais toute contente, j'ai acheté une perruque rouge, un kimono rouge, 4 tomes des gouttes de dieu que je dévore en ce moment.**

 **Ma soeur a pu faire un câlin à Bob Lennon, un youtuber, elle était toute ravie ^^.**

 **Cet été j'irais très certainement à Paris manga cosplayé de ma perruque et d'un costume de pirate.**

* * *

 **J'en profite pour vous dire que je soutiens une association qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais participer à une course, la course des héros qui aura lieu le 19 juin.**

 **J'ai perdu un frère, d'une anomalie Chromosomique non viable, suite à cela mes parents ont créé une association.**

 **C'est pour cela que je me suis inscrite à cette course, pour courir en leur nom.**

 **Et pour courir il faut que je collecte des dons.**

 **Alors si vous avez envie de donner, même si le don est petit, voici le lien, que je vous invite aussi à communiquer à des proches pour qui ça parlera et fera écho.**

 **Le lien sans les puces (que vous enlever avec la fonction remplacer de word en faisant remplacer les puces par... rien ;D) :**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*v*a*r*u*m*.*c*o*m*/*a*m*a*n*d*i*n*e*m*a*r*c*h*e*t*t*i*-*-*w*a*t*e*r*n*a*u*x*2**

 **Merci d'avance pour transmettre ce lien à votre entourage.**

* * *

 **Guest :** Je ne sais pas encore pour Ace

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 31 janvier 2016 (J'ai pas eu le temps de faire des perles ;_; je suis trop malheureuse)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 62 et 63**

* * *

 _\- Tu es magnifique, susurra Thatch d'une voix qu'il savait diaboliquement chaude et sensuelle. Hum… tu es un vrai appel à la luxure dans cet état._

 _Il la vit rougir encore plus, ça le faisait craquer, qu'est-ce qu'il adorait les timides pour ça, ça rougissait dans les situations où elles étaient en situation d'infériorité ou de compliment. Amandine garda les yeux bien fermés, elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard qu'elle devinait aussi brûlant que la braise._

\- Hum… je vais te faire l'amour durant des heures, ajouta Thatch toujours avec une voix sensuelle, chaude et terriblement virile.

Il la voyait frissonnait au son de sa voix, il se mordit ses lèvres, il n'en était pas certain mais il lui semblait qu'elle était plus humide, ainsi il l'excitait, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

\- Hum… je constate que tu aimes le timbre de ma voix… hum… tu rougis… hum charmant, très charmant….

Il pose une de ses mains brûlante au niveau du cou d'Amandine et constate que son cœur galopait :

\- … ma voix t'excite à ce point ? Hum au vue de tes battements oui… hum… j'ai envie de te rendre folle de désir… Hum… si j'en crois tes tétons qui durcissent, l'idée te plaît bien. Je vais m'appliquer à te faire perdre les pédales dans les merveilleux moments des plaisirs de la chair.

Amandine ouvrit la bouche et soupira, elle avait chaud, entre le lubrifiant, l'anatomie naturellement bouillante de Thatch et là son monologue torride, elle avait comme des souffles chauds au niveau de son cœur. Elle avait comme besoin d'expulser cet air brulant, mais ça ne suffit pas :

\- Hum… dis-moi que tu veux jouir, dit-il en caressant du bout des doigts le visage de sa belle.

\- Oui, souffla Amandine presque suppliante.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse jouir ? S'amusa Thatch sans abandonner son timbre de voix.

\- Oui…, s'il te plaît…, murmura Amandine le souffle court.

Il l'embrassa et accéléra la cadence arrachant des cris de plaisir de sa partenaire, des cris intenses comme ses mouvements.

Il l'enveloppa de ses grands bras, la serrant tout contre lui, il la vit se cambrer de jouissance, contre son corps d'homme, sentir sa peau de femme, douce et fragile contre lui, l'homme à la peau brûlante et virile, quel merveilleux mélange.

Le pirate vit, le corps de la jeune femme se détendre, avant qu'elle n'ouvre timidement ses yeux, il colla son front contre le sien et lui décocha un sourire charmeur et bienveillant à la fois, mais surtout amoureux.

Il inversa les positions, Amandine se retrouva sur lui, elle rougit, Thatch caressa ses cheveux et promena ses mains sur la peau douce du dos de cette dernière, qui l'embrassa timidement. Thatch profita de ce baiser pour caresser les fesses de la demoiselle, qui sursauta surprise et qui gémit très faiblement. Ses mains remigrèrent vers les cheveux de la jeune femme, se délectant de leur douceur. Thatch appuya la tête de la jeune femme pour approfondir un peu plus ce baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes entrecoupées de courtes pauses respiratoires :

\- Je t'aime Amandine, si tu savais….

\- C'est réciproque….

\- S'il ne fallait pas bosser dans ton monde comme dans le mien, je crois que je serais capable de m'occuper de toi toute la journée….

\- ….

\- M'occuper de toi autant sur le plan sexuel que sentimental, se cru bon d'ajouter Thatch en la voyant silencieuse.

\- J'avais saisi l'idée, s'exclama Amandine toute rouge.

\- Va falloir te faire à mon franc parler ma chérie, répliqua Thatch avec un large sourire.

\- … Je ne… suis pas certaine… d'y arriver.

\- Mais si, mais si.

\- Permets-moi de douter.

\- Hum… si tu doutes je ne vois qu'une solution.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Amandine intéressée mine de rien.

\- Il va falloir que je te redonne confiance en toi et rien ne vaut le sexe !

\- Hein ? C'est pas logique… humf !

Il l'embrassa passionnément et reprit ses délicieux mouvements en elle, sous des gémissements de plaisirs et de protestations mais qui ne durèrent pas longtemps.

Au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtèrent, l'après-midi avança bien gentiment, ils s'occupèrent à faire de la cuisine, Amandine voulait apprendre.

\- Au fait… je te l'ai pas dis… mais demain je ne travaille pas….

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Thatch en la coupant.

\- En fait j'ai finis mon contrat vendredi, c'était mon dernier jour, ça m'est sortit de la tête. Donc là, je cherche comme toi.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on peut chercher ensemble demain alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Hum… génial !

\- Heu… pourquoi génial ?

\- Parce que je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi durant cette période de non travail.

\- De chômage tu veux dire ?

\- Oui ! Tu as compris ma délice.

Elle avait surtout comprit qu'il avait aussi probablement une forte envie de lui faire l'amour plus fréquemment. Elle allait être épuisée, quoi que son esprit lui montra un gros point positif, à faire autant de sport de chambre… elle allait perdre du poids, en plus de manger plus sainement avec Thatch. D'ailleurs en y songeant, il lui semblait être un peu plus à l'aise dans ses pantalons.

Enfin, elle verrait ça plus tard, pour l'instant elle devait se concentrer sur son plat et elle n'était pas mécontente d'elle, ils avaient fait ensemble un magret de canard à l'orange et des macarons. Enfin même si c'était surtout Thatch qui avait réalisé les macarons, Amandine avait faire quelques petites choses, mais elle l'avait surtout regardé faire :

\- Bien c'est parfait, on va se régaler ce soir !

\- Oui.

\- En attendant ça te dirait de prendre une douche ?

\- Tous… tous les deux ?

\- Hum… hum, confirma Thatch en la prenant contre lui, sauf en cas d'un non de ta part.

\- Et… ça va… se terminer… en… en….

\- Mon cœur ça ne se terminera pas en une partie de jambe en l'air si tu n'en as pas envie, devança Thatch, par contre parcourir de gel douche ta peau oui !

* * *

Thatch : Ah la douche miam miam X3

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

A Plus

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	39. Une douche et au lit !

**Désolé du retard,**

 **J'ai été contacté par une particulier pour lui confectionner une parure et j'ai pas vu le temps passer.**

* * *

 **J'en profite pour vous dire que je soutiens une association qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais participer à une course, la course des héros qui aura lieu le 19 juin.**

 **J'ai perdu un frère, d'une anomalie Chromosomique non viable, suite à cela mes parents ont créé une association.**

 **C'est pour cela que je me suis inscrite à cette course, pour courir en leur nom.**

 **Et pour courir il faut que je collecte des dons.**

 **Alors si vous avez envie de donner, même si le don est petit, voici le lien, que je vous invite aussi à communiquer à des proches pour qui ça parlera et fera écho.**

 **Le lien sans les puces (que vous enlever avec la fonction remplacer de word en faisant remplacer les puces par... rien ;D) :**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*v*a*r*u*m*.*c*o*m*/*a*m*a*n*d*i*n*e*m*a*r*c*h*e*t*t*i*-*-*w*a*t*e*r*n*a*u*x*2**

 **Merci d'avance pour transmettre ce lien à votre entourage.**

* * *

 **Celmon :** Je sais pas si on doit y voir une partie de l'homme idéal, mais pour moi ça serait l'homme idéal =D

 **Loveonepiece :** Moi je suis au chomage pour une durée... indéterminée XD donc vive les vacances prolongées ! C'est le seul point positif, car sinon, on cherche beaucoup le reste du temps, quand c'est pas des ateliers de catching ou entretien.

 **Guest :** Oui XD effectivement quelqu'un à très hâte d'aller dans la salle de bain.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 31 janvier 2016 (Prochainement New Arrivage)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 64 et 65**

* * *

 _\- En attendant ça te dirait de prendre une douche ?_

 _\- Tous… tous les deux ?_

 _\- Hum… hum, confirma Thatch en la prenant contre lui, sauf en cas d'un non de ta part._

 _\- Et… ça va… se terminer… en… en…._

 _\- Mon cœur ça ne se terminera pas en une partie de jambe en l'air si tu n'en as pas envie, devança Thatch, par contre parcourir de gel douche ta peau oui !_

\- Promis ?

\- Évidemment, sourit Thatch, tu sais que tu as droit de refuser quand j'ai envie de toi, tu le sais ?

\- Oui….

\- Tu t'es forcé pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Non, j'en avais envie.

\- Bon ! Maintenant on se douche ni plus, ni moins, sauf avis contraire de ta part, continua Thatch avec un sourire entendu.

\- Pourquoi pas, finit par dire Amandine d'une petite voix.

Il lui prit une de ses mains et la guida dans sa salle de bain qu'il ferma à clé, Amandine s'attacha ses cheveux avec un crabe et ils se déshabillèrent, Amandine dos à Thatch et lui la regardait. Thatch envoya valser ses vêtements le voila sans rien. Amandine n'était pas si pressée, elle avait prit soin de déboutonner tous ses boutons. Thatch se planta derrière elle et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, le faisant glisser, Amandine ne fit rien. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, embrassant sa colonne vertébrale, il se mit à genoux derrière elle, ses mains cherchèrent la braguette du pantalon de sa partenaire. Il la trouva et l'ouvrit doucement et descendit tout aussi doucement le pantalon de la jeune femme.

Il embrassa les jambes qu'il découvrait de tout vêtement, faisant frissonner Amandine, quand son pantalon arriva à ses pieds, elle passa ses pieds hors de son vêtement, il ne lui restait plus que sa culotte et ses chaussettes.

Thatch posa ce qui lui semblait pour Amandine des mains terriblement brûlantes sur ses hanches, il tira en douceur sur sa culotte, veillant à ne pas la brusquer. Il la tient et la bascula avec précaution dans ses bras, résultat des courses, elle était assisse sur ses jambes et Thatch en profita pour retirer ses chaussettes, pour qu'elle soit dans son simple appareil.

Ensuite il se mit debout, Amandine dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la douche avant de la reposer, il la prit contre lui, le pommeau de douche bien accroché au mur, il ouvrit l'eau chaude sur eux. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, Thatch saisit le gel douche et en prit avant de l'appliquer sur les épaules de sa belle. Cette dernière prit aussi le gel douche et posa timidement ses mains savonneuses sur le torse de son homme. Elle l'étala tout doucement, Thatch lui souriait gentiment ravi, mais elle n'osait pas descendre trop bas, lui ne se gênait pas, il la tourna et lui fit son dos, Amandine en profita pour continuer de se laver.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider pour le dos, c'est pas la partie la plus facile d'accès, fit Thatch.

\- Oui.

Même de dos il était sexy et puis c'était quelque chose de glisser ses doigts sur un dos bien musclé et dessiné, aussi gênée était Amandine, elle n'en perdit pas une miette et prit finalement assez son temps pour mieux en profiter.

Thatch fit comme Amandine, il continua de se laver quand il lui fit dos, il adorait ses mains sur lui, et la sentir prendre son temps était un vrai bonheur, il ne voulait pas que ça prenne fin.

Hélas leur douche dut prendre fin, ils se mirent vite au lit, demain ils devraient se lever pour aller sur Paris pour un forum de recrutement.

Amandine mit sa nuisette et une culotte et se glissa dans leur lit, Thatch éteint la lumière de la chambre, Amandine alluma sa lampe de chevet. Thatch contourna le lit toujours sa serviette autour de ses hanches avant de la retirer, Amandine détourna les yeux :

\- Tu… tu ne vas… pas… dormir…

\- A poil ? proposa Thatch souriant de toutes ses dents.

Amandine hocha la tête.

\- Et bien si, tu vas devoir sentir contre toi, mon corps brûlant dénudé de tout vêtement.

Il posa sa serviette sur une chaise et se glissa dans son lit et attira à lui Amandine qui fixait le mur devant elle :

\- Et je compte bien te convertir…

\- Me convertir, fit d'une voix suraiguë Amandine craignant comprendre en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

\- Mais à dormir toute nue, d'ailleurs on commence dès ce soir, tu vas voir, dormir peau contre peau est un vrai délice.

\- Mais….

\- Il n'y a pas un centimètre carré de ton corps que je n'ai pas vu, sauf peut-être ton crâne et ta nuque cachée par tes cheveux, concéda Thatch avec un grand sérieux.

Passé cet instant de sérieux, il lui retira avec une facilité déconcertante le peu qu'elle avait sur elle, les lançant à travers la chambre pour qu'il soit hors de la portée de sa belle :

\- Hum… tu as une peau à croquer, ronronna Thatch en embrassant les épaules de la demoiselle.

Amandine confuse, honteuse de s'être faite aussi facilement déshabillée, gênée et un tout petit peu excitée ne savait trop quoi dire et faire, elle ne savait plus où se mettre tout simplement :

\- Je vais pouvoir te caresser à loisirs, susurra Thatch de sa voix basse et sensuelle, tu verras je vais développer tes sens en particulier le toucher. Là on va commencer par l'ouïe.

Thatch éteignit la lampe de chevet d'Amandine et la tient dans ses bras contre lui, fermement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe de ses bras ! Elle devait être dans ses bras, c'était sa place et il y tenait.

\- Hum… laisse-toi bercer au son de ma voix, à moins que tu préfères certaines intonations particulières. Mais je crois bien que tu aimes le mélange subtil de virilité, de sensualité et de chaleur. Hum… cette chair de poule que je sens te traverser vient confirmer tout ça. Ma belle, susurra Thatch de sa voix la plus voluptueuse et sensuelle, il est 21h34, il est si tôt, j'ai envie de toi, toi, ton corps tout entier, lui donner du plaisir, te donner du plaisir, avec de lents et vigoureux aller et venu… sentir ton corps se consumer par la passion.

Il lui embrassa son cou et fit balader ses mains partout sur sa peau et elle sentit contre ses fesses le sexe fièrement dressé (et bouillant au passage) de son homme, qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son envie de la faire sienne :

\- Laisses-toi aller à la passion et la volupté, murmura Thatch, laisse-moi tout t'apprendre et te montrer.

Dit-il avant de capturer ses lèvres, malgré qu'ils soient dans le noir le plus total il savait où étaient ses lèvres.

* * *

Thatch :Rho elle a encore coupé un lemon la coquine X3. Pas grave la suite la semaine prochaine.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

A Plus

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	40. Moments torrides et humides

**Salut !**

 **Bon la parure que j'ai réalisé sur mesure pour ma cliente... ne la veut pas soit-disant que je suis trop cher ='(.**

 **Sauf que quand même une parure originale avec 4 bijoux, en cristal de swarovski pour 32 €, c'est du donné.**

 **Pour le même prix trouver 4 bijoux sur le site y'a que moi... Le reste c'est 2 ou 3 bijoux (et honnêtement certains je les estime comme des escrocs vu le peu de matos employés).**

 **Donc depuis le 18, un peu déprimée d'avoir bossé pour elle pour rien depuis le 9 février !**

* * *

 **J'en profite pour vous dire que je soutiens une association qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais participer à une course, la course des héros qui aura lieu le 19 juin.**

 **J'ai perdu un frère, d'une anomalie Chromosomique non viable, suite à cela mes parents ont créé une association.**

 **C'est pour cela que je me suis inscrite à cette course, pour courir en leur nom.**

 **Et pour courir il faut que je collecte des dons.**

 **Alors si vous avez envie de donner, même si le don est petit, voici le lien, que je vous invite aussi à communiquer à des proches pour qui ça parlera et fera écho.**

 **Le lien sans les puces (que vous enlever avec la fonction remplacer de word en faisant remplacer les puces par... rien ;D) :**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*v*a*r*u*m*.*c*o*m*/*a*m*a*n*d*i*n*e*m*a*r*c*h*e*t*t*i*-*-*w*a*t*e*r*n*a*u*x*2**

 **Merci d'avance pour transmettre ce lien à votre entourage.**

* * *

 **Miss Lennon :** Ah je te comprends les hommes sont particulièrement efficaces pour nous déshabiller.

 **Thatch :** Et comment ! Toutes nues on peut vous caresser à loisirs ^^... Car les bout de tissus c'est sexy mais... OwO l'absence de tissu c'est 10 000 fois mieux ! *caresse sans se lasser le corps de sa douce*

 **K . rin (désolée des espaces, mais ce site retirait ton pseudo il devait penser à cause du point que c'était une adresse mail ou de site) :** OUI JE VEUX DES DESSINS JE SUIS INTERESSEE ! (Mon adresse mail est sur mon profil de ;) je te laisse me contacter)

Ne te mets pas à lire : Un jour, une vie, une histoire, je l'ai relu et corrigé il y a quelques jours et elle repasse en correction. Il y a des choses que j'ai modifiées. Donc si tu pouvais attendre que tout soit rééditer ça serait mieux.

Marie avait prit l'apparence d'Amandine, Marie a fait du mal à Thatch sous cette apparence. Thatch avait beau le savoir, il n'arrivait pu à regarder en face Amandine, donc pour l'aider elle a changé d'apparence.

Thatch est mort car il s'est interposé à l'attaque fatale qui aurait dû tuer Amandine (qui elle-même à protéger Elyas). Thatch est mort en protégeant et sa femme et son fils.

Pour Entre deux mondes, je vais la rééditer, corriger des passages, préciser le changement de point de vue, modifier quelques points et revenir sur la version d'origine de pas mal de chapitre.

Car je suis mécontente de cette fic, j'ai modifié sur je ne sais combien de chapitre pour convenir à des lecteurs jamais content. Sauf que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

 **Loveonepiece :** Chalut, comme dit précédemment un peu déprimée de pas avoir vendu ma parure ='( sinon ça va. J'ai vu que tu partais demain, alors je poste aujourd'hui pour que tu ais une chance de lire la suite ;D.

Oh mais moi j'aime bien lire les pavés de mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices, tu peux écrire plus long que ça je lirai tout jusqu'au bout, regarde K . rin elle a écrit un long pavé j'ai répondu à toutes ses questions ^^.

Au contraire ça me fait plaisir.

Ce n'est pas grave si il n'y a rien de constructif, le plus important c'est déjà que l'histoire te plaise.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 25 février 2016**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 66 et 68 (EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT je me voyais mal recouper en pleine action le lemon)**

* * *

 _\- Hum… laisse-toi bercer au son de ma voix, à moins que tu préfères certaines intonations particulières. Mais je crois bien que tu aimes le mélange subtil de virilité, de sensualité et de chaleur. Hum… cette chair de poule que je sens te traverser vient confirmer tout ça. Ma belle, susurra Thatch de sa voix la plus voluptueuse et sensuelle, il est 21h34, il est si tôt, j'ai envie de toi, toi, ton corps tout entier, lui donner du plaisir, te donner du plaisir, avec de lents et vigoureux aller et venu… sentir ton corps se consumer par la passion._

 _Il lui embrassa son cou et fit balader ses mains partout sur sa peau et elle sentit contre ses fesses le sexe fièrement dressé (et bouillant au passage) de son homme, qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son envie de la faire sienne :_

 _\- Laisses-toi aller à la passion et la volupté, murmura Thatch, laisse-moi tout t'apprendre et te montrer._

 _Dit-il avant de capturer ses lèvres, malgré qu'ils soient dans le noir le plus total il savait où étaient ses lèvres._

Sa bouche descendit fiévreusement son ventre, avant que les mains de Thatch ne reviennent sur le visage d'Amandine qu'il embrassa tendrement et amoureusement :

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime Amandine, mon Amandine. Veux-tu faire l'amour avec moi ?

Car il avait beau l'embrasser, la caresser, la séduire chaudement, n'ayant pas de réaction de sa belle, il posa clairement la question. Car il n'allait pas lui faire l'amour si elle n'en avait tout simplement pas envie !

N'ayant pas de réponse, il caressa le visage d'Amandine, il ne sentait aucune larme couler, pas de lèvres pincées, au contraire elle semblait être détendu, ce qui était en soi une bonne chose. Thatch lui donna un temps de plus, se disant qu'elle devait être indécise, en capturant ses tétons de ses lèvres, les dorlotant amoureusement. Amandine soupira, elle plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux, enfin elle réagissait. Il embrassa avec passion ce bout de chair comme il embrasserait la jeune femme à pleine bouche, il sentit la respiration de la jeune femme aller plus vite. Il cessa et répéta à voix basse contre son oreille :

\- Souhaites-tu faire l'amour avec moi ?

\- Oui…, fit tout timidement Amandine qu'il imagina mal à l'aise de confirmer son envie.

\- Après l'ouïe, le sens du toucher, le sens le plus étendu, susurra Thatch en caressant la peau de la demoiselle. Une fois en toi je donnerais tout un tas de délicieux coups de rein.

Il l'embrassa au niveau de la joue et la pénétra :

\- Hum… tu es si douce et humide, dit-il en devinant très aisément le visage rouge de sa partenaire. Fermes les yeux et sens comment mon membre sort de ton corps, lentement, ensuite sens son retour en toi, dit-il lentement et à voix basse toujours.

Elle lui obéissait voulant ressentir le maximum de plaisir et de sensation :

\- Oui laisses-toi aller, ne fait que ressentir, ressentir mon désir brûlant, sens la chaleur qui envahit délicieusement ton antre, ton bas ventre.

Il lui faisait de tendres allers et venus, avant d'y donner plus de rythme :

\- Tu es si serrée et délicieuse, mon amour, souffla Thatch, dis-moi mon cœur que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime.

\- Je… t'aime Thatch, ah… en… encore.

\- Hum encore de ceci ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… pitié oui…, bégaya sa partenaire.

Il continua de se mouvoir en elle, qui l'agrippait maintenant à son cou et son dos, sans pour autant le griffer :

\- Tu es merveilleuse… ah… si… enivrante, fascinante… je t'aime Amandine….

\- Thatch….

\- Oui mon amour ?

\- Je… j'ai envie… de… de…

\- De jouir ? Compléta Thatch, n'ai pas peur de prononcer ce doux verbe, je viens….

\- Ne… t'arrête pas… Thatch ! Oui….

Amandine poussa un cri, elle était à moitié sonnée, Thatch s'était vidé en elle, quel bonheur. Il avait le souffle court, il caressa doucement le visage de sa partenaire, l'embrassant de partout :

\- Thatch, gémit doucement la jeune femme.

\- Ton corps ne mérite que de la douceur et toi qu'on te fasse l'amour tous les jours ma beauté fatale, tellement tu es merveilleuse. Que voulais-tu me dire mon amour ?

\- Merci, souffla simplement Amandine, promets-moi… de toujours me faire… vivre ça.

\- Aussi longtemps et autant de fois que tu le voudras.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, toujours dans le corps l'un de l'autre, leurs mains caressant le corps de l'autre ne se lassant jamais du corps ferme ou doux de leur partenaire. L'une appréciait les muscles finement dessinés, l'autre les formes et les courbes féminines.

\- Je t'aime Thatch…

\- Moi aussi mon amour je t'aime, dit-il en la caressant à loisir, pourvu que cette nuit soit longue.

Il redonna des coups de rein plus doux, tout en embrassant le corps de sa moitié, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête sous les caresses douces et fermes de son amant :

\- Hum… il n'est même pas 22h ! J'ai bien envie qu'on continue…

\- Mais demain, il y a le salon…

\- De 10h à 19h ! On n'y restera pas toute la journée, on y ira tout l'après-midi. Pas envie de me lever tôt demain, surtout qu'on circule mal sur Paris.

Amandine concéda intérieurement que ce qu'il disait était vrai, quand elle recherchait pour son alternance, en général elle faisait vite le tour des stands, car elle ciblait les entreprises cherchant son profil. Et elle ne parlait même pas des bouchons sur Paris.

\- En d'autre terme, on a toute la nuit devant nous, conclut Thatch avec un large sourire qui se devinait aisément. Et à moins que tu m'arrêtes, je compte abuser et jouir des plaisirs de la chair avec toi !

Il la pénétra plus vivement, et chercha quelque chose dans sa table de chevet, il emprisonna dans une de ses mains les deux poignets de sa belle :

\- On va continuer sur le toucher, je pense que tu vas apprécier. C'est un petit quelque chose que je t'ai caché, j'aime te faire des surprises délicieuses….

Elle ne savait à qui s'attendre, mais eut sa réponse, il lui inséra habilement (le bougre !), un jouet intime composé de deux branches, l'une alla dans le vagin de la jeune femme, l'autre sur son clitoris.

Thatch qui posséda une habilité déconcertante dans le noir, activa le sextoy qui émit des vibrations, qu'il ressentait à chaque va et vient et trouva ça particulièrement plaisant !

\- Hum… vous savez vraiment vous amuser dans ton monde, allez c'est parti pour un moment torride ! S'exclama t'il en mettant presque au maxi la puissance.

Amandine s'arqua et cria, tout en étant parcouru de délicieux frissons :

\- Putain, s'exclama Thatch tout émoustillé par les vibrations qu'il ressentait, excité ainsi, je vais rester en érection un moment. Hum ! Te faire l'amour sans interruption ça va être torride !

Et ça l'était. Amandine avait le bas ventre en feu, elle s'agrippait désespérément à Thatch et s'accordant aux mouvements de son amant, tous deux étaient excités comme jamais.

\- Plus vite… Thatch plus vite… pitié….

Thatch souriait dans le noir, la voila qui se lâchait, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il répondit à ses attentes :

\- Serres-moi… fort… dans tes bras, supplia Amandine ivre de plaisir.

Il l'enlaça et la serra contre lui plus encore et embrassa toutes les zones de peau dénudé de la demoiselle qui se trouvait sur son chemin à savoir principalement son visage.

L'odeur douce des cheveux de son amante lui titillait les narines, il trouvait ça envoûtant, tout comme l'odeur de leurs corps en plein ébat :

\- Mon… dieu… Thatch !

Amandine jouit et pas qu'un peu, elle n'était pas certaine de ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait eu d'un coup son entrejambe trempée, trempée dans le sens comme si elle avait fait sur elle.

Mais l'absence d'odeur d'urine la rassura dans le sens que non elle n'avait pas fait sur elle, par contre elle comprit qu'elle venait d'avoir une éjaculation féminine, sa toute première. S'il ne faisait pas noir dans la pièce Thatch aurait vu que des pieds jusqu'à la tête Amandine était rouge tomate. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était une réaction naturelle, elle en avait honte :

\- Pardon… ça… m'étais… jamais arrivé… je suis désolée… je…

\- Je refuse tes excuses, pourquoi tu t'excuses.

\- Parce que…

\- Ce n'était pas une question Amandine ! Fit un peu trop durement Thatch. Mon cœur, se reprit Thatch plus tendrement, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, je regrette presque de pas l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux.

\- Quoi ?! N'allume pas !

\- Ma toute belle, on se calme je n'allumerai pas la lumière, ronronna Thatch, je suis fier comme un paon de t'avoir fait éjaculé.

\- Dis pas ça ! S'écria une Amandine particulièrement gênée qui se cachait le visage derrière ses mains alors qu'il faisait nuit noir dans la chambre.

\- Hé tu sais qu'un tas de femme crèverait de jalousie et rêverait d'être à ta place ! Sois fière ! Ça veut dire que ta jouissance et ton abandon ont été des plus totaux et que je t'ai amené à cet état ! Hum… j'ai très envie de recommencer à te faire jouir de cette façon.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il n'y a pas de mal mon amour.

\- Mais… mais… c'est… c'est… sale, bégaya Amandine gênée.

\- Sale ? Alors je veux qu'on continue d'être « sale », chuchota Thatch d'une voix provocante et torride à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

* * *

Amandine : J'ai honte de moi ! ! ! !

Thatch : OwO *choqué par les propos de sa douce* Mais me amor ! C'est une réaction un peu plus naturelle !

Amandine : Mais c'est saleeeeeeeeeeeee !

Thatch : *^* vous allez voir la prochaine fois que je suis quelqu'un de très persuasif, car elle va pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement, mais c'est moi qui aurait le dernier mot !

Amandine : Thatch, l'homme qui ne laissera jamais une femme complexée...

* * *

A Plus, je posterai la semaine prochaine soit Vendredi prochain ou dans la nuit du vendredi-samedi, car le 27 je pars en vacances dans la matinée =D.

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	41. Un Thatch très Persuasif

**Salut !**

 **J'ai presque faillit oublié de posté la suite avec tous les préparatifs pour partir en vacance.**

 **Aujourd'hui j'ai eu une grosse journée ^^" deux entretiens, des problèmes de transport, bref tout pour plaire.**

 **Qu'on me pardonne.**

 **Mais j'ai posté comme promis dans la nuit vendredi à samedi.**

 **Sinon depuis la fin de la parure (pour la cliente qui m'a fait perdre mon temps !) j'ai repris la fic et j'ai rédigé un vingtaine de pages en même pas une semaine, j'étais assez contente ! ^^**

* * *

 **J'en profite pour vous dire que je soutiens une association qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais participer à une course, la course des héros qui aura lieu le 19 juin.**

 **J'ai perdu un frère, d'une anomalie Chromosomique non viable, suite à cela mes parents ont créé une association.**

 **C'est pour cela que je me suis inscrite à cette course, pour courir en leur nom.**

 **Et pour courir il faut que je collecte des dons.**

 **Alors si vous avez envie de donner, même si le don est petit, voici le lien, que je vous invite aussi à communiquer à des proches pour qui ça parlera et fera écho.**

 **Le lien sans les puces (que vous enlever avec la fonction remplacer de word en faisant remplacer les puces par... rien ;D) :**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*v*a*r*u*m*.*c*o*m*/*a*m*a*n*d*i*n*e*m*a*r*c*h*e*t*t*i*-*-*w*a*t*e*r*n*a*u*x*2**

 **Merci d'avance pour transmettre ce lien à votre entourage.**

* * *

 ** **K . rin :**** Je suis toujours intéressée pour les dessins, tu m'envoies un mail quand tu veux (je serais en vacance donc j'aurais pas forcément le wifi). Pour les réponses à tes questions va au chapitre précédent j'ai déjà répondu.

 **Celmon :** Oui c'est du torride et de rien pour la page en plus.

 **Miss Lennon :** Y'a intérêt à ce que tu me le laisses car je suis pas prêteuse . Cool si tu as cru entendre Thatch ^^ ça veut dire que j'ai super bien fait ressortir l'atmosphère.

 **Loveonepiece :** Uu ça m'étonnerait j'ai déjà vu des figurines de Thatch, bon par rapport à d'autres il a pas beaucoup de pose, mais il existe des figurines. Je suis au regret de t'informer que tu as mal cherché. XD Tu fais gaffes à tes fautes, mais j'en vois lol. Ma pauvre je t'embête.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 25 février 2016**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 69 (KAMA SUTRA XD) et 70**

* * *

 _\- Hé tu sais qu'un tas de femme crèverait de jalousie et rêverait d'être à ta place ! Sois fière ! Ça veut dire que ta jouissance et ton abandon ont été des plus totaux et que je t'ai amené à cet état ! Hum… j'ai très envie de recommencer à te faire jouir de cette façon._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mal mon amour._

 _\- Mais… mais… c'est… c'est… sale, bégaya Amandine gênée._

 _\- Sale ? Alors je veux qu'on continue d'être « sale », chuchota Thatch d'une voix provocante et torride à l'oreille de la jeune femme._

Il lui refit l'amour plus en forme que jamais, ça n'avait rien de sale et Thatch savait qu'Amandine allait être comme beaucoup de femmes pour qui ça arrivait, elle allait mal le vivre et être dégoûtée et se retenir de jouir et ainsi finir par ne plus éprouver de plaisir lorsqu'ils feront l'amour et ça c'est au-dessus de ses forces :

\- Tu sais que c'est sexy et ravissant une femme fontaine ? Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes, je veux que tu continues de lâcher prise comme ce soir, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Sois fière de cet orgasme.

-… mais… j'en ai mis partout, se lamenta la jeune femme.

\- Oh… comme moi quand j'éjacule, quand je me masturbe sous la douche, j'en mets partout, t'es pas pire que moi, répliqua Thatch en continuant ses coups de reins. Ça séchera, ne te tourmente plus. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à te retenir de jouir, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de te stimuler sans répit jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses. Je ne te demande pas de jouir comme ce soir, c'est quelque chose d'aléatoire, si ça arrive tant mieux, si ça n'arrive pas ce n'est rien de dramatique. Mais je ne veux pas que comme toutes les femmes pour qui ça arrive que tu te retiennes à chacun de nos rapports. Je le saurais et tu découvriras que je suis diaboliquement têtu et que je ne lâcherai pas prise, s'il faut que je te séquestre des jours entiers dans cette chambre à te donner du plaisir pour qu'enfin tu cèdes à la jouissance et comprenne qu'il n'y a rien de mal je le ferai, dit très sérieusement Thatch.

\- Tu… me fais peur.

\- Mon but est que tu restes comme tu es, pas que tu te bloques parce que ça te semble sale ou mal.

\- Tu… ne m'en… veux vraiment pas ? Osa doucement Amandine.

\- Non et puis quand je jouis en toi, je ne crois pas que tu m'en veuilles, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu… je… non… mais…, bredouilla Amandine démunie devant le tac au tac de Thatch et son franc parlé.

\- Mais rien du tout, je ne t'en veux pas et à vrai dire c'est un beau cadeau que d'arriver ne serais-ce qu'une fois à faire jouir sa partenaire de la sorte. Comme je te l'ai dis ça veut dire que tu t'es laissée aller, purement et simplement au plaisir que tu recevais. Ca veut dire aussi que pour moi, j'ai participé à cette merveilleuse jouissance, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, mais si ça se reproduit pas ? Tu m'en voudras…

\- Tu écoutes un peu ce que je te dis jeune fille ? Fit Thatch en allumant la lumière.

Amandine ferma les yeux, aveuglée :

\- Regardes-moi, ordonna Thatch fermement mais pas durement.

Amandine papillonna des yeux, la lumière était douce, donc elle se réhabitua assez rapidement à la luminosité et leva timidement ses yeux vers Thatch :

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si ça ne revient pas, pas plus si ça se reproduit, c'est quelque chose d'aléatoire. Il faut que tu sois dans de bonnes conditions pour jouir de cette façon, ça dépend d'un tas de paramètres. C'est aussi pour ça que je te dis que ce n'est pas un drame si ça n'arrive qu'aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes de la pression pour recommencer au déprimant de ton plaisir. J'ai un beau tableau de chasse et j'ai fais l'amour à des centaines de femmes, je sais comment elles fonctionnent, quand elles simulent, quand elles ont du plaisir, quand elles n'en n'ont pas. Si jamais tu t'aventures sur le chemin de te mettre la pression ou de te retenir, je t'assure que je te séquestre ici des jours durant s'il le faut à te faire l'amour sans relâche. Tu seras épuisée et faible, mais là tu auras bien du mal à te retenir et à partir de ce moment là, quand enfin tu jouiras sans retenu, fontaine ou non, je continuerai jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta tête que le sexe c'est du plaisir et rien que du plaisir. Le sexe c'est plaisir, luxure, abandon, le sexe ne rime pas avec contraintes et obligations. Je suis clair ?

Amandine hocha la tête toute intimidée devant un Thatch particulièrement persuasif :

\- Un hochement de tête ne suffit pas, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

\- Oui… c'est clair, murmura Amandine.

\- Parfait. On va voir si tu as retenu la leçon.

\- Pas… maintenant… je suis fatiguée….

\- Oh mais je peux te faire jouir sans avoir recourt à des coups de reins, répliqua Thatch avec un sourire au coin. Et pour m'assurer que tu ne te dérobes pas…

Thatch sortit des menottes et attacha Amandine très facilement puisqu'il tenait toujours ses poignets, ensuite il lui écarta ses jambes, il la vit détourner le visage honteuse d'être trempée ainsi.

\- Promit je me laverai le visage, taquina Thatch, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te savourer.

Il la vit virer au rouge brique avant de plonger sa tête dans l'intimité de la jeune femme qu'il embrassa amoureusement et tendrement. Il la sentit se tendre, il la tient fermement pour ne pas qu'elle échappe au plaisir qu'il allait lui donner.

Il devina qu'elle tirer sur ses menottes pour se délivrer et laissait échapper des soupirs rauques de plaisir, Amandine ferma les yeux pour se détendre et essayer de lâcher prise. Après tout il avait raison, ce n'était rien de grave et de sale, c'était une réaction naturelle. Elle se laissa gentiment aller à ce flux de sensations grandissantes en elle, par moment elle se bloquait et finit par doucement se laisser de nouveau aller. Son corps tout entier trembla, convulsa, elle cria de plaisir et jouit comme précédemment. Thatch sourit intérieurement il avait suivit du regard sa belle, elle avait accepté de se laisser aller, et là preuve à l'appui. Preuve qu'il d'ailleurs bu avec délectation, les femmes avalaient bien le sperme, lui ça ne le dérangeait pas d'en faire autant, il aimait ça, c'était particulier, mais si unique. Il fit en sorte d'en avaler le maximum, il n'aimait pas le gâchis. Ensuite il se releva :

\- Je vais me laver, comme promit, ensuite je te détacherai… peut-être…

Amandine était bien trop dans les vapes, elle était bien là, il lui manquait qu'une chose :

\- Thatch, gémit Amandine.

\- J'arrive mon cœur.

Il se rinça rapidement la bouche, ça allait faire beaucoup s'il lui imposait son goût lors d'un baiser, puis de toute façon toutes les femmes n'aimaient pas. Il se rinça ensuite le visage à l'eau claire avant de revenir à sa chambre, prendre sa serviette et se sécher le visage. Quand il regarda sa douce attachée au lit, son anatomie réagit de nouveau, il avança vers elle doucement tel un prédateur :

\- Hum….

* * *

Thatch : Grrr ! Ma belle attachée trop sexy ! Ca donne un tas d'idées pas chastes et catholiques ;D Miam !

* * *

Voila je poste et à 8h je me lève je vais mourir !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	42. Plumeau et Massage

**J'en profite pour vous dire que je soutiens une association qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais participer à une course, la course des héros qui aura lieu le 19 juin.**

 **J'ai perdu un frère, d'une anomalie Chromosomique non viable, suite à cela mes parents ont créé une association.**

 **C'est pour cela que je me suis inscrite à cette course, pour courir en leur nom.**

 **Et pour courir il faut que je collecte des dons.**

 **Alors si vous avez envie de donner, même si le don est petit, voici le lien, que je vous invite aussi à communiquer à des proches pour qui ça parlera et fera écho.**

 **Le lien sans les puces (que vous enlever avec la fonction remplacer de word en faisant remplacer les puces par... rien ;D) :**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*v*a*r*u*m*.*c*o*m*/*a*m*a*n*d*i*n*e*m*a*r*c*h*e*t*t*i*-*-*w*a*t*e*r*n*a*u*x*2**

 **Merci d'avance pour transmettre ce lien à votre entourage.**

* * *

 ** **K . rin :**** Je suis toujours intéressée pour les dessins, tu m'envoies un mail quand tu veux (je serais en vacance donc j'aurais pas forcément le wifi). Pour les réponses à tes questions va au chapitre précédent j'ai déjà répondu.

 **Miss Lennon :** Merci, j'écris une histoire que j'espère pouvoir publiée, et après la mise en bouche du chapitre précédent voila la suite ;D

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: A VENIR PROBABLEMENT CE WE (j'ai fais quelques bijoux durant mes vacances)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 71 et 72**

* * *

 _Amandine était bien trop dans les vapes, elle était bien là, il lui manquait qu'une chose :_

 _\- Thatch, gémit Amandine._

 _\- J'arrive mon cœur._

 _Il se rinça rapidement la bouche, ça allait faire beaucoup s'il lui imposait son goût lors d'un baiser, puis de toute façon toutes les femmes n'aimaient pas. Il se rinça ensuite le visage à l'eau claire avant de revenir à sa chambre, prendre sa serviette et se sécher le visage. Quand il regarda sa douce attachée au lit, son anatomie réagit de nouveau, il avança vers elle doucement tel un prédateur :_

 _\- Hum…._

Thatch se releva et alla chercher son plumeau :

\- Hum… je crois qu'il est temps que j'exécute cette idée… tu es nue, tu es attachée, tu es à ma merci et j'ai ceci, dit-il en agitant le plumeau avant d'en caresser les plumes. Quelles sont douces, ça va être divin sur ta peau.

Amandine le regarda, encore un peu dans les vapes, Thatch s'approcha d'elle et parcourut ses bras entravés avant qu'il ne continue sur son ventre et ses jambes faisant de long aller et venu :

\- Ça chatouille, gloussa faiblement Amandine en essayant de fuir.

Thatch la retourna et la mit sur le ventre, il s'agit sur ses jambes et fit glisser le plumeau sur le dos, les côtés et ses fesses.

\- Pitié…, s'exclama Amandine euphorique quand les plumes la parcouraient sur les côtés de son ventre.

\- Oh que non, je me délecte à devoir te faire subir ceci.

\- Pitié mon amour je t'en prie !

\- Que c'est meugnon ! Déclara-t-il en lui passant un coup de plumeau dans le dos.

\- Pitié, je t'en prie !

\- Je t'ai dis que ton corps ne méritait que douceur et j'y tiens.

\- Mais ça chatouille ! S'exclama Amandine en gloussant.

\- Hum… alors négocie, susurra Thatch à son oreille.

\- Mais… j'ai pas d'idée ! Non ça chatouille !

\- Pas d'idée, pas d'arrêt.

\- Pitié, gémit Amandine suppliante.

\- Je suis un homme très difficile en affaire, susurra Thatch aux creux de ses oreilles.

Il se leva et la retourna, ne décrochant pas de son ami le plumeau :

\- Je veux te donner encore pleins de plaisir.

\- Est-ce… est-ce que… un massage intégral ça… ça…

\- Sur toi j'espère.

\- Oui… tu voulais… encore… pleins de plaisir… j'ai fais… dans cet esprit là, marmonna Amandine tout bas.

\- Je reviens mon trésor juste le temps de chercher mes huiles de massages.

\- Tu peux me détacher ? J'ai mal aux poignets.

\- Oui je vais te délivrer, attends je vais chercher la clé.

Thatch contourna le lit et récupéra la petite clé et libéra Amandine de ses entraves qui se massa doucement ses mains.

Thatch prit ensuite un flacon d'huile de massage et s'en mit sur ses mains avant de prendre les mains d'Amandine et de les masser, plus en particulier les poignets :

\- Ça te fait du bien ?

\- Oui, souffla la demoiselle.

\- Bien. Maintenant profite de la vue.

Thatch recula, prit le flacon d'huile de massage et s'en étala sensuellement sur tout le corps, Amandine déglutit avant de détourner vite le visage, le feu aux joues :

\- Si j'avais su pour le massage j'aurais préparé un massage nuru, mais on va improviser, ça fera l'affaire, déclara Thatch en s'allongeant sur Amandine.

Leurs corps glissèrent c'est ce qui faisait la beauté de la chose, Thatch câlina sa douce, quand il ne massait pas ses deux seins ou que ses doigts ne se baladaient pas vers d'autres contrées.

C'était plaisant de sentir le corps de l'autre glisser sous soi ou sur soi, l'odeur de l'huile de massage était particulièrement enivrante et entêtante et ça faisait tout simplement un bien fou. Il lui déposa un tas de baiser au creux de son cou et sur son visage, il ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser de partout :

\- Caresses-moi, quémanda Thatch en déposant les mains d'Amandine sur son torse.

\- C'est gênant….

\- Et si j'éteins la lumière ? Proposa Thatch.

\- Je sais pas….

Il éteignit la lampe, ainsi plongée dans le noir il ne pourrait pas voir son visage, dommage, mais si ça l'aidait à être moins intimidée, alors soit !

\- Je… je dois caresser quoi ?

\- Mais n'importe qu'elle partie de mon corps, si tu me dis les mollets et les pieds ça sera plus hardcore pour moi je devrais faire l'acrobate….

Amandine gloussa à sa bêtise, qui était juste là pour la détendre :

\- Je suis tout à toi, prends plaisir à me caresser, dessines-moi de tes doigts fins et délicats, qui font de si délicats bijoux.

Amandine rougit, elle osa mettre ses mains sur les épaules de Thatch, fait de petit allés et venus dessus :

\- Tu es pleine de sensualité quand tu caresses, susurra Thatch.

\- Mer… merci…

\- Je crois que je vais en être presque jaloux.

Amandine fit glisser ses doigts le long des bras, ces bras si puissants, si musclés et si protecteurs, jusqu'à rencontrer les mains de Thatch, posaient sur ses seins qu'il caressait avec volupté. Thatch se rallongea sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement, Amandine, lui caressa une partie de son large dos, pendant que Thatch faisait glisser ses mains sur ses hanches ou sa taille avant de s'occuper de ses cuisses.

Quand Thatch se détacha d'elle et que son torse lui fut accessible, Amandine posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux, il se mordit les lèvres, sentir ses doigts enfin sur son torse l'excitait. Elle fit glisser ses doigts timidement sur ce torse qui n'en finissait pas. Pas étonnant ! Thatch est un homme grand, donc le torse est grand lui aussi, en plus d'être musclé pour en imposer davantage.

Amandine inversa les positions, surprenant Thatch, elle hésita approchant ses lèvres du cou de Thatch, puis elle se décida à lui déposer des baisers, comme il lui faisait. Thatch sourit dans le noir, ça il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il trouvait ça attendrissant. Surtout que ses baisers étaient tout doux, un vrai délice. Thatch arqua un sourcil était-ce bien Amandine qu'il lui embrassait, timidement certes, le torse ? Tout en le caressant chastement.

* * *

Thatch : Elle caresse trop bien ma beauté =O j'en suis jaloux.

* * *

Je me lève demain à 7h30 je vais remourir ! Et oui demain je rentre de mes congés !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	43. Réveil agréable, mais difficile

**J'en profite pour vous dire que je soutiens une association qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais participer à une course, la course des héros qui aura lieu le 19 juin.**

 **J'ai perdu un frère, d'une anomalie Chromosomique non viable, suite à cela mes parents ont créé une association.**

 **C'est pour cela que je me suis inscrite à cette course, pour courir en leur nom.**

 **Et pour courir il faut que je collecte des dons.**

 **Alors si vous avez envie de donner, même si le don est petit, voici le lien, que je vous invite aussi à communiquer à des proches pour qui ça parlera et fera écho.**

 **Le lien sans les puces (que vous enlever avec la fonction remplacer de word en faisant remplacer les puces par... rien ;D) :**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*v*a*r*u*m*.*c*o*m*/*a*m*a*n*d*i*n*e*m*a*r*c*h*e*t*t*i*-*-*w*a*t*e*r*n*a*u*x*2**

 **Merci d'avance pour transmettre ce lien à votre entourage.**

* * *

 ** **K . rin :**** Je suis toujours intéressée pour les dessins, tu m'envoies un mail quand tu veux (je serais en vacance donc j'aurais pas forcément le wifi). Pour les réponses à tes questions va au chapitre précédent j'ai déjà répondu.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 10 mars**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 73 et 74**

* * *

 _Amandine inversa les positions, surprenant Thatch, elle hésita approchant ses lèvres du cou de Thatch, puis elle se décida à lui déposer des baisers, comme il lui faisait. Thatch sourit dans le noir, ça il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il trouvait ça attendrissant. Surtout que ses baisers étaient tout doux, un vrai délice. Thatch arqua un sourcil était-ce bien Amandine qu'il lui embrassait, timidement certes, le torse ? Tout en le caressant chastement._

Thatch réinversa les positions et se fit encore plus câlin et tendre :

\- J'ai adoré tes baisers dans le cou, c'était timide, mais terriblement sexy, tu recommences quand tu veux.

\- D'accord, murmura Amandine.

\- Hum en tout cas j'adore te bisouter !

\- Bisouter ?

\- Te faire plein de bisous partout.

\- Mais ça n'existe pas…

\- On s'en fiche ! Je te bisoute na !

Thatch l'embrassa partout, sous les gloussements d'Amandine :

\- Arrête, gloussa t'elle.

\- Plains-toi d'avoir un mec qui est câlin après un moment torride, ronronna Thatch.

\- Oh que non !

\- Alors je ne m'arrêterai pas de t'embrasser de partout !

Thatch et Amandine s'embrassèrent encore une fois plus amoureusement que passionnément :

\- Thatch… j'ai envie de dormir, fit d'une voix ensommeillé Amandine.

\- Alors dors mon amour, dors ne résiste pas à Morphée, je vais t'enlacer de mes bras brûlants et te recouvrir de mon corps pour te tenir chaud.

\- Hum… voui, fit tout bas Amandine.

\- Je t'ai entendu.

Amandine grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Thatch borda elle et lui correctement, la tenant dans ses bras, lui embrassa tout doucement sa peau pour ne pas la gêner dans sa quête à chercher le sommeil.

Amandine appréciait ces petits baisers tout légers et doux avant de s'endormir.

Quand elle s'endormit pour de bon Thatch ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire glisser ses doigts sur sa peau, mais finit par s'endormir.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'il se réveilla il regarda son réveil 8h07, ils avaient largement le temps de se préparer, manger et… de faire l'amour !

Il ouvrit très légèrement le velux, juste de quelques millimètres pour avoir un peu de lumière, mais pas assez pour réveiller la jeune endormie.

Et sans attendre Thatch prit la délicate mission de réveiller sa douce au plaisir, elle était sur le ventre, il glissa sa main vers son intimité qu'il réveilla, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il lui embrassa le haut du dos et sa nuque.

Il vit ses joues rougirent doucement ça ne l'étonnait pas, son bas ventre répondait très bien à ses caresses. Ensuite il glissa entre ses jambes les souleva précautionneusement avant de la pénétrer en douceur.

Il fit de lent va et vient, avant de s'allonger sur elle et d'aller un peu plus vite, Amandine finit par se réveiller, de délicieux frissons la prenant :

\- Y'a pas mieux comme réveil, murmura Thatch langoureusement à l'oreille d'Amandine.

\- Hum, sourit Amandine encore dans son petit nuage.

\- Je peux m'arrêter tu sais.

\- Hum non, c'est bon, fit la voix encore bien endormit de la demoiselle.

\- Oh je ne vais pas me faire prier.

Après quelques galipettes et une bonne demi-heure de câlin ils se décidèrent enfin à gentiment se lever, il était un peu plus de 9h. Amandine prit une chemise à Thatch et la mit, sous le regard appréciateur de ce dernier, qui lui absolument pas frileux sortit de la chambre à poil.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent ensemble, même si Amandine reposait sa tête sur le bras de Thatch car encore fatiguée :

\- Pas… envie… salon…, fut tout ce que comprit Thatch.

\- Mais il va falloir mon trésor, fit l'homme.

\- Hum fallait pas m'épuiser, gémit Amandine.

\- Mais une femme épuisée est une femme aimée, surtout si elle est épuisée au lit.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que cette citation existe.

\- Mais si elle existe, avec moi mon amour, fit Thatch en se calant contre le dos de la demoiselle et en soupesant sa poitrine.

\- Tu… tu vas pas remettre… ça ?

\- J'avoue que ça me plairait bien.

\- Mais je vais mourir épuisée !

\- Mais on n'est pas obligé de faire l'amour si tu n'en as pas envie, susurra Thatch, je croyais te l'avoir dit.

\- Oui… mais… tu… es très entreprenant….

\- Hum oui très épicurien, j'adore ça, souffle t'il dans les oreilles d'Amandine.

\- Mais… arrête… de me parler à l'oreille, bégaya t'elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Dit-il en la bloquant contre la table et contre lui. Ça t'excite ?

Thatch se lécha le bout d'un de ses doigts, très sensuellement avant de poser ce doigt sur le creux de la gorge de la jeune femme et de le faire descendre son doigt. Amandine n'osait plus bouger et respirer, complètement comme hypnotisée, incapable de réagir c'était vraiment très étrange.

Thatch prit dans sa main le visage d'Amandine rougit, il étira un grand sourire, il approcha ses lèvres de sa belle :

\- Fait attention ma beauté, je suis un être brûlant et très captivant, j'ai un timbre de voix qui hypnotise mes conquêtes, je ne l'utiliserai jamais abusivement, mais..., il caressa de son pouce les lèvres d'une Amandine qui se laissait aller aux sons de la voix de Thatch. Mais… avec toi c'est très tentant…. Sinon ça t'excite ?

\- Oui, soupira Amandine.

\- Reprends le contrôle.

Suite à ça, Amandine revient à elle, se souvenant de cet étrange et troublant échange, mais complètement sidérée d'avoir été comme… contrôlée. C'était comme si elle était en partie dépossédée de sa propre volonté.

Thatch s'agenouilla devant elle et lui caressa le visage, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux :

\- J'ai un timbre de voix qui fascine et fait perdre pied, c'est comme si je faisais entrer chaque personne dans un état d'hypnose. Je n'en abuserai pas, sauf pour te donner du plaisir ou pour t'aider à prendre confiance, mais rien de plus. Par exemple…

Il avait reprit sa voix envoûtante captivant Amandine :

\- Cet après-midi je veux que tu sois plus motivée que jamais et que tu ais une détermination sans faille et qu'importe qui tu auras devant toi. Je veux que tu défendes corps et âme ta candidature, tu as bien compris ?

* * *

Thatch : Ah faire l'amour au petit matin ^3^

* * *

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	44. Sur le départ pour le salon

**J'en profite pour vous dire que je soutiens une association qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais participer à une course, la course des héros qui aura lieu le 19 juin.**

 **J'ai perdu un frère, d'une anomalie Chromosomique non viable, suite à cela mes parents ont créé une association.**

 **C'est pour cela que je me suis inscrite à cette course, pour courir en leur nom.**

 **Et pour courir il faut que je collecte des dons.**

 **Alors si vous avez envie de donner, même si le don est petit, voici le lien, que je vous invite aussi à communiquer à des proches pour qui ça parlera et fera écho.**

 **Le lien sans les puces (que vous enlever avec la fonction remplacer de word en faisant remplacer les puces par... rien ;D) :**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*v*a*r*u*m*.*c*o*m*/*a*m*a*n*d*i*n*e*m*a*r*c*h*e*t*t*i*-*-*w*a*t*e*r*n*a*u*x*2**

 **Merci d'avance pour transmettre ce lien à votre entourage.**

* * *

 ** **K . rin :**** Je suis toujours intéressée pour les dessins, tu m'envoies un mail quand tu veux (je serais en vacance donc j'aurais pas forcément le wifi). Pour les réponses à tes questions va au chapitre précédent j'ai déjà répondu.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 10 mars**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 75 et 76**

* * *

Thatch s'agenouilla devant elle et lui caressa le visage, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux :

 _\- J'ai un timbre de voix qui fascine et fait perdre pied, c'est comme si je faisais entrer chaque personne dans un état d'hypnose. Je n'en abuserai pas, sauf pour te donner du plaisir ou pour t'aider à prendre confiance, mais rien de plus. Par exemple…_

 _Il avait reprit sa voix envoûtante captivant Amandine :_

 _\- Cet après-midi je veux que tu sois plus motivée que jamais et que tu ais une détermination sans faille et qu'importe qui tu auras devant toi. Je veux que tu défendes corps et âme ta candidature, tu as bien compris ?_

\- Oui, soupira Amandine fébrile et toujours hypnotisée.

\- A trois, tu reprends le contrôle, un, deux, trois.

Thatch profita pour rapprocher son visage de celui de son amante avant de souffler « trois », Amandine se « réveilla » très troublée et désorientée, Thatch l'embrassait passionnément, la soulevant du sol pour l'installer à un coin de la table pour la rehausser.

\- J'aime décidément le goût de tes lèvres.

Amandine se détacha après de lui, un peu trop perturbée par cette expérience, elle riait si jamais elle arrivait à convaincre plusieurs recruteurs de la contacter.

Elle alla s'habiller suivit de Thatch, dont les vêtements moulaient à la perfection son corps athlétique, faisant foudre sa douce, qui lançait de brefs coups d'œil en sa direction :

\- J'ai beau ne plus avoir mes fluides, je perçois quand même quand tu me regardes, cesse de zieuter femme et regarde, rince-toi l'œil correctement.

Amandine vira au rouge cramoisi de s'être fait pincer :

\- Tu peux continuer de me déshabiller du regard, continua Thatch d'une voix sensuelle, c'est très appréciable de se savoir attirant pour l'autre.

\- Arrêtes ! Comment veux-tu que… que… je te regarde si tu m'en parles !

\- Ah ah ah ah, éclata de rire Thatch, t'es une timide à croquer ! Définitivement j'adore les timides !

\- Hum… moi je dois imprimer des CV, fit Amandine pour changer de sujet.

Thatch la suivit du regard :

\- Elle a une paire de jambes et de fesses, murmura Thatch en la déshabillant du regard pendant qu'elle s'éloignait. Et aussi….

Il dessina dans l'air les hanches de la demoiselle avec ses mains, heureusement, Amandine avait le dos tourné et était suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas l'entendre, car sinon elle aurait rougit de plus belle.

Amandine imprima ses CV et ceux de Thatch, le plan du salon avec l'adresse, prépara un bloc note pour elle et Thatch, ce qui l'occupa une petite demi-heure.

Après, elle alla se maquiller, elle se regarda vite fait dans le miroir et allait ouvrir son tiroir de cosmétique, quand elle revient sur son reflet, ses cheveux étaient brillants et sa peau super belle.

Amandine prit son PC, prise d'un doute, et regarda l'article qu'elle avait sauvé sous Word :

\- Ouais bah c'est ça, murmura Amandine.

\- C'est ça quoi ? Demanda Thatch en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Rien !

\- Les bienfaits du sexe, lu Thatch en voyant le titre du document avant de sourire malicieusement.

\- J'avais besoin de vérifier que c'était bien à cause de ça que mes cheveux et ma peau ont changé ! Se justifia vivement Amandine se sentant attaquée et mal à l'aise.

\- Oh mais c'est que ma tigresse se fâche, ronronna Thatch en l'enlaçant, on se calme ma beauté ou bien mes doigts devront te caresser ta peau divine et tes vallées pour calmer ton trop pleins d'ardeurs.

\- Excuse-moi, mais tu me mets mal à l'aise, se calma Amandine.

\- Je sais….

Amandine se retira pour terminer de se maquiller, Thatch la regarda puis son PC et sauta sur l'occasion il lu l'article en intégralité, il y avait des choses qu'il savait, d'autres non.

Car son monde n'était pas aussi avancé que celui de sa douce, sur le plan scientifique et la preuve, il trouva ça intéressant ainsi plus on est actif sexuellement, plus on libère de phéromones, une hormone qui nous rend plus attirant. Thatch se dit qu'il devra faire attention à son Amandine, car si c'est vrai, ça veut dire qu'une chose : d'autres mâles lui tourneront autour et il était hors de question, tout comme d'arrêter de faire l'amour pour arrêter ces phéromones !

Et effectivement, plus une femme qui a des relations sexuelles fréquentes, plus elle produit des œstrogènes, c'est ce qui rendrait les cheveux brillants et doux. Raisons pour ne pas arrêter ses galipettes avec elle. Ensuite faire l'amour soulage les maux de tête, il se dit que vivement Amandine se plaigne d'une migraine pour la soulager de la plus douce (et torride) des manières. Le reste il le savait ou l'avait deviné comme : la perte de poids, que c'est un antidépresseur, un tranquillisant, etc.

Thatch, il regarda la date du document il datait de 2012 ! Il referma le PC de la demoiselle et le remit à sa place, elle n'était vraiment pas innocente la coquine, ils étaient en 2015. Ça faisait trois ans qu'elle savait tout ça et qu'elle s'en souvenait pour revérifier, elle savait où chercher.

Amandine réapparut maquillée, toute belle, Thatch la regarda de haut en bas en s'attardant sur les points stratégiques. C'est vrai que sa peau était plus jolie et que dire de ses cheveux, qui étaient joliment ondulés et brillants (et probablement doux). Il avait une envie irrésistible de plonger ses doigts dans ces mèches soyeuses. D'ailleurs quand Amandine passa près de lui, il l'arrêta et plongea ses doigts dans sa chevelure, elle rougit :

\- Tes cheveux sont magnifiques et si doux, tu permets que je te les coiffe matin et soir ?

\- Pourquoi pas… j'aime quand on me coiffe, bredouilla Amandine dépourvue.

\- Génial ! En plus d'être ton amant je suis ton coiffeur attitré, fit fièrement Thatch en serrant un poing victorieux.

Si une goutte avait pu apparaître derrière la tête d'Amandine elle serait apparut, tellement elle trouvait les réactions de Thatch quelques peu démesurées….

\- D'ailleurs tu permets que je te fasse une coiffure pour cet après-midi ?

Amandine réfléchit et se dit pourquoi pas, au pire elle les recoiffera pour les avoir détachés :

\- Tu me proposes quoi ?

Thatch fonça prendre une brosse, un élastique et quelques épingles à cheveux :

\- Laisse-moi faire, assis-toi là.

* * *

Thatch : Ma beauté est trop belle OwO et ses cheveux j'adore !

* * *

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	45. Le début d'une dispute

**SALUT !**

 **Je tiens à vous informer que j'ai trouvé mon JOB ='D je commence mardi ! J'ai hâte !**

* * *

 **J'en profite pour vous dire que je soutiens une association qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais participer à une course, la course des héros qui aura lieu le 19 juin.**

 **Pour courir j'ai besoin de vos dons** **, même si le don est petit pour vous, pour moi il est immense, voici le lien, que je vous invite aussi à communiquer à des proches pour qui ça parlera et fera écho.**

 **Le lien sans les puces (que vous enlever avec la fonction remplacer de word en faisant remplacer les puces par... rien ;D) :**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*v*a*r*u*m*.*c*o*m*/*a*m*a*n*d*i*n*e*m*a*r*c*h*e*t*t*i*-*-*w*a*t*e*r*n*a*u*x*2**

 **Merci d'avance pour transmettre ce lien à votre entourage.**

* * *

 ** **K . rin :**** Je suis toujours intéressée pour les dessins, tu m'envoies un mail quand tu veux (mon adresse mail dans mon profil)

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: Ce soir après The Voice ;D**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 77 et 78**

* * *

 _\- D'ailleurs tu permets que je te fasse une coiffure pour cet après-midi ?_

 _Amandine réfléchit et se dit pourquoi pas, au pire elle les recoiffera pour les avoir détachés :_

 _\- Tu me proposes quoi ?_

 _Thatch fonça prendre une brosse, un élastique et quelques épingles à cheveux :_

 _\- Laisse-moi faire, assis-toi là._

Amandine s'assit sur le canapé, Thatch se posta derrière elle et brossa ses cheveux, il s'extasiait devant la chevelure de sa dulcinée. Ensuite il prit deux mèches sur le côté droit, une en haut et une en bas de la tête et les noua, il prit quelques cheveux plus loin et répéta l'opération, jusqu'à arriver au côté gauche. Arrivé là, il prit l'élastique et noua les mèches restantes qui formèrent une longueur fait de nœuds. Il enroula sur le côté gauche cette longueur pour former un disque tressé à deux mèches, faisant maintenir le tout avec des épingles. Et il cacha le chouchou dans le centre du disque derrière des cheveux qu'il coinça avec des épingles.

Ainsi sa jolie nuque et son beau visage était dégagé, il embrassa cette nuque et sentit les petits poils d'Amandine se dresser quand il l'embrassa à cet endroit.

Ensuite Thatch se leva, prit les mains de sa belle dans les siennes et la dirigea dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle se contemple :

\- J'adore !

\- Tu m'engages ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Là oui, c'est super joli, s'exclama Amandine.

\- Ça sera un baiser la prestation.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de cette excuse pour m'embrasser tu sais.

\- Je sais… je veux mon baiser là, dit Thatch en pointant ses lèvres du doigt.

Amandine se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement.

Thatch la souleva et la plaqua contre un mur :

\- C'est haut, murmura Amandine entre deux baisers.

\- Hum… fais… plus… 1m90… normal, marmonna Thatch entre deux baisers.

Ils continuèrent leurs échanges passionnés, avant de s'arrêter, manquant d'air :

\- Hum… on est vraiment obligé d'y aller à ce salon ? Finit par demander Thatch.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, faut y aller.

\- … Hum ce n'est pas la réponse que je voulais entendre, fit Thatch avec un sourire au coin.

\- Faut bien trouver un travail Thatch et diffuser nos CV pour avoir une chance de trouver.

\- Pourtant je finis par me dire qu'avec ce que j'ai en banque on pourrait vivre sans travailler, voyager, profiter de l'autre, sortir, acheter une belle maison….

\- Mais… travailler c'est aussi rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, commença doucement Amandine, puis j'ai pas faire cinq années d'études après le BAC pour ne rien faire, je veux travailler, avoir mon salaire pour monter plus tard mon entreprise, finit Amandine presque énervée. Pardon je me suis laissée emporter.

\- Non désolé, c'est vrai que j'ai des envies, mais je ne t'ai pas consulté et je te lance ça, j'ai manqué de tact.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- On continue à se regarder ainsi dans le blanc des yeux 107 ans ? Demanda Thatch en souriant.

\- Hum oui, car tu as de beaux yeux, lança Amandine.

\- Hum… moi aussi je connais quelqu'un qui a de très beaux yeux.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Amandine en connaissant la réponse.

\- Hum… toi, susurra Thatch avant de capturer ses lèvres.

\- Merci.

\- Hum… j'ai pas envie de ce salon, marmonna Thatch.

\- Mais il faut y aller, on fait au plus vite pour rentrer tôt et puis on aura demain toute la journée pour nous tout seul.

\- Hum… c'est vrai, bon tu as gagné on y va après avoir déjeuné.

Ils préparèrent ensemble rapidement leurs repas pour partir le plus vite possible et donc revenir le plus tôt.

Quand ils partirent enfin, il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour arriver au salon, Thatch pestait sur ces conducteurs qui causaient des bouchons et l'empêchaient d'avancer.

L'avantage c'est qu'il n'était pas seul, donc il discutait avec Amandine :

\- Amandine j'ai une question.

\- Oui ?

\- Après le salon, on peut faire un détour ?

\- Un détour où ?

\- Là où j'ai acheté les sextoys, répondit Thatch avec un regard plein de malice.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Articula Amandine.

\- Non, non, je suis très sérieux, je veux savoir ce qui te plairait.

\- Mais… mais… il va y avoir des gens…

\- Comme tout magasin…

\- Tu veux me tuer ?

\- Non, mais il y avait de si belles lingeries, tenta à nouveau Thatch, je voudrais que tu les essayes.

\- Mais tu n'es pas possible ! S'écria Amandine toute rouge.

\- Si, si c'est possible, hé je t'ai dis que j'étais très porté sur le sujet, n'en sois pas surprise.

En son for intérieur, elle le savait, il avait été honnête sur ce point, mais quand même… reparler sexe :

\- Je t'ai pas satisfaite ? Demanda d'une petite voix la jeune femme.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Thatch en tournant brusquement la tête vers la jeune femme à la limite de se faire un torticolis. Satisfaite ? Non ? Tu crois que je suis frustré ?

Réalisant cela Thatch se paya un bon fou rire, heureusement qu'avec les bouchons ils étaient cloués sur place et qu'il ne conduisait pas.

Amandine boudait, elle croisa les bras et se tourna vers sa fenêtre, vue qu'il ramenait le sujet sur le tapis, elle avait pensé (bêtement) que peut-être, il était frustré pour une raison ou une autre.

\- Désolé d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu parles sexe ! S'exclama Amandine furieuse qu'il se moque d'elle.

\- Celle-là je m'y attendais pas et surtout on me l'avait jamais faite, t'es trop bonne.

Amandine le dévisagea et le frappa à l'épaule :

\- Ne dit pas que je suis bonne, c'est hyper vulgaire !

* * *

Thatch : Nan mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Bonne c'est pas péjoratif quoi ;_; ce monde est tordu et compliqué par moment au secours !

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	46. Se faire comprendre

**SALUT !**

 **Je tiens à vous informer que j'ai trouvé mon JOB ='D je commence mardi ! J'ai hâte !**

* * *

 **J'en profite pour vous dire que je soutiens une association qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais participer à une course, la course des héros qui aura lieu le 19 juin.**

 **Pour courir j'ai besoin de vos dons** **, même si le don est petit pour vous, pour moi il est immense, voici le lien, que je vous invite aussi à communiquer à des proches pour qui ça parlera et fera écho.**

 **Le lien sans les puces (que vous enlever avec la fonction remplacer de word en faisant remplacer les puces par... rien ;D) :**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*v*a*r*u*m*.*c*o*m*/*a*m*a*n*d*i*n*e*m*a*r*c*h*e*t*t*i*-*-*w*a*t*e*r*n*a*u*x*2**

 **Merci d'avance pour transmettre ce lien à votre entourage.**

* * *

 ** **K . rin :**** Je suis toujours intéressée pour les dessins, tu m'envoies un mail quand tu veux (mon adresse mail dans mon profil)

Miss Lennon : Pauvre Thatch XD s'il savait ce qu'il disait il n'aurait pas dit ça de cette manière

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 27 mars**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 79 et 80**

* * *

 _\- Désolé d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu parles sexe ! S'exclama Amandine furieuse qu'il se moque d'elle._

 _\- Celle-là je m'y attendais pas et surtout on me l'avait jamais faite, t'es trop bonne._

 _Amandine le dévisagea et le frappa à l'épaule :_

 _\- Ne dit pas que je suis bonne, c'est hyper vulgaire !_

\- C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de vulgaire à dire que tu es bonne.

\- Thatch, commença Amandine en se massant les tempes énervée, pour faire court dire qu'une femme est bonne signifie que c'est un bon plan cul !

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Thatch. Mais t'es pas bien ? C'est pas du tout ça, vous êtes bizarres dans votre monde, depuis quand cette phrase signifie que l'on est un bon coup au lit ? Non sincèrement quand j'ai dit que tu étais bonne, c'était dans le sens que tu arrives à me faire rire, tu es bonne pour me faire rire. Tu as été un peu naïve de croire que j'étais frustré et c'était impayable.

\- J'avais remarqué, fit Amandine d'un ton acide.

\- Allez ne m'en veut pas, je ne me moquais pas de toi, c'est juste ta petite question toute innocente qui m'a fait craquer. Mais non je ne suis pas frustré….

\- N'en rajoute pas que j'ai été conne, j'ai compris que monsieur n'était pas frustré et que monsieur pensait qu'à s'amuser.

Thatch voyait bien qu'elle avait très mal prit son fou rire, elle était complètement braquée :

\- Amandine, commença Thatch d'un ton tranchant et en haussant le ton, excuses-toi !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je t'interdis de te traiter de conne tu m'entends ? Alors tu t'excuses auprès de toi !

Amandine était sciée. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il veuille qu'elle s'excuse auprès de lui, mais non c'était auprès d'elle-même. Elle était sciée, car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui sorte ça. Tout oui, mais ça non !

\- Non ! Je maintiens ce que j'ai dis !

Thatch respira et implora tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables :

\- Enfin c'est stupide ! Tu te fais du mal ! Ecoute, je suis vraiment navré et désolé que tu l'ai mal prit. Je suis désolé. Je ne me moquais pas de toi, c'est ta manière de demander subitement si j'étais frustré qui m'a fait rire. Je m'attendais à ce que tu protestes pour ne pas aller à ce magasin, pas à ce que tu me sortes ça. Tu comprends ? Oh aller, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête, je me suis excusé, allez regardes-moi.

\- Non.

Amandine repoussa son bras, fixant intensément sa fenêtre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Sauf que les bouchons étaient avec Thatch, il n'eut pas trop de peine à la tourner vers lui :

\- Tu pleures ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas.

Amandine se retourna et renifla tout ce qu'elle savait :

\- Amandine regardes-moi.

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas envie que tu me vois pleurer !

\- Il n'y a rien de honteux à pleurer.

Il lui prit son visage et le tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser et essuyer ces larmes de ses pouces :

\- Calme-toi, chuchota Thatch, faut bien qu'on se dispute de temps en temps. Mais ne pleures plus.

\- J'aimerai t'y voir, je suis hyper émotive. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, j'essaye….

Mais les larmes revenaient, car elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer et à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. L'émotion était trop vive.

Thatch se gara et sortit de la voiture et se précipita vers la porte de la jeune femme, la détachant :

\- Viens dans mes bras, dit-il non sans l'attirer à lui.

Amandine de laissa abandonner aux bras de Thatch :

\- Chut… inspire et expire.

Amandine essaya tant bien que mal d'inspirer et d'expirer malgré ses spasmes et son nez bouché. Thatch lui sortit un mouchoir en coton et le lui tendit :

\- Tiens mouches-toi un bon coup ça va te faire du bien.

Amandine prit le mouchoir tourna le dos à Thatch et se moucha (bruyamment malheureusement). Thatch profita de la position pour lui masser le haut des épaules :

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Un peu, oui.

Thatch la retourna et la serra contre lui pour l'embrasser et lui caresser son visage :

\- Je dois être affreuse… j'ai même pas mon crayon et mon mascara pour rectifier mon maquillage….

\- Tu n'es pas affreuse et tu n'auras qu'à prétexter que tu as perdu quelqu'un ou alors mieux on ne va pas à ce salon et on se promène.

\- Oui… mais….

\- Il y en aura d'autres de salons. J'emmerde les gens, je ne vais pas te laisser postuler dans cet état, dit-il tout bas. Ma priorité à moi c'est toi, le travail vient après. Viens, on va se détendre.

Thatch ferma sa voiture et prit contre lui son Amandine, ils marchèrent quelques pas avant d'entrer dans le premier café qu'ils trouvèrent.

Amandine alla se rafraîchir dans les toilettes et y alla car à pleurer ainsi ça accentuait ses envies pressantes. Ensuite, elle rattrapa comme elle le pouvait son maquillage, mais ça se voyait qu'elle avait pleuré. Son nez était rouge tout comme ses yeux.

Son crayon avait presque disparu et avait coulé avec le mascara. Le fard à paupière avait tenu plus ou moins, avec ses doigts elle unifia la couleur. Elle prit du papier qu'elle humidifia et ôta ce qui avait coulé et le peu de crayon qu'il restait. Autant enlever, ça ferait plus propre.

Elle retourna enfin voir son amant, elle était plus calme, Amandine s'assit en face de lui, Thatch lui sourit, elle lui renvoya un petit sourire timide :

\- C'est mieux, ça fait du bien de te voir sourire.

* * *

Thatch : XD Putain si j'avais su que dire a une femme qu'elle est bonne c'est qu'elle est un bon coup au lit j'aurais revu ma formulation pour me faire comprendre correctement .

Amandine : Tu es pardonné...

Thatch : Oui mais même, y'a d'autres expressions dans le même genre qui font positif et qu'en fait c'est ultra négatif ?

Amandine : Heu non je crois pas.

Thatch : Ok, j'espère ne pas dire d'autres conneries Uu, mais reprends moi car ton monde est bizarre par moment.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	47. Ma précieuse !

**J'en profite pour vous dire que je soutiens une association qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais participer à une course, la course des héros qui aura lieu le 19 juin.**

 **Pour courir j'ai besoin de vos dons** **, même si le don est petit pour vous, pour moi il est immense, voici le lien, que je vous invite aussi à communiquer à des proches pour qui ça parlera et fera écho.**

 **Le lien sans les puces (que vous enlever avec la fonction remplacer de word en faisant remplacer les puces par... rien ;D) :**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*v*a*r*u*m*.*c*o*m*/*a*m*a*n*d*i*n*e*m*a*r*c*h*e*t*t*i*-*-*w*a*t*e*r*n*a*u*x*2**

 **Merci d'avance pour transmettre ce lien à votre entourage.**

* * *

 ** **K . rin :**** Je suis toujours intéressée pour les dessins, tu m'envoies un mail quand tu veux (mon adresse mail dans mon profil)

 **Miss Lennon :** XD Ah bon tu as revécu une dispute ? Oui notre monde est bizarre par moment.

 **Loveonepiece :** Oo t'es encore vivante toi ? XD Je me demandais si c'était par manque de temps ou si tu avais décroché. Contente de te revoir.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 27 mars**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 81 et 82**

* * *

 _Amandine alla se rafraîchir dans les toilettes et y alla car à pleurer ainsi ça accentuait ses envies pressantes. Ensuite, elle rattrapa comme elle le pouvait son maquillage, mais ça se voyait qu'elle avait pleuré. Son nez était rouge tout comme ses yeux._

 _Son crayon avait presque disparu et avait coulé avec le mascara. Le fard à paupière avait tenu plus ou moins, avec ses doigts elle unifia la couleur. Elle prit du papier qu'elle humidifia et ôta ce qui avait coulé et le peu de crayon qu'il restait. Autant enlever, ça ferait plus propre._

 _Elle retourna enfin voir son amant, elle était plus calme, Amandine s'assit en face de lui, Thatch lui sourit, elle lui renvoya un petit sourire timide :_

 _\- C'est mieux, ça fait du bien de te voir sourire._

\- Pour tout à l'heure… je suis quelqu'un qui prend tout mal, je peux me vexer très facilement et me sentir agresser, confondre des remarques en des reproches. Et… je suis désolée… j'arrête là, comme le sujet est frais, je vais me remettre à pleurer… si on en parle trop tôt….

\- Ok, ok, on change de sujet, je note ce que tu viens de me dire pour la prochaine fois. Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir comme douceurs.

Thatch lui mit sous le nez la carte :

\- C'est aussi de ma faute si tu es dans cet état, tu n'es pas la seule fautive.

\- Je mange bien avec toi, je vais prendre du poids si ça continue….

\- Regardes-moi dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas grosse et ensuite je dirais que tu t'affines, surtout…, il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota. Ne le prends pas mal, mais avec le sport de chambre tu vas tellement dépenser que tu vas rien prendre au contraire, tu peux te lâcher.

Amandine rougit, mais il marquait un point néanmoins :

\- Puis bon sang, tu as de belles courbes, tu ne changes rien, je te préviens sinon je te gave de force.

Amandine gloussa à s'imaginer être attachée, un entonnoir dans la bouche et Thatch la gaver, sur le coup ça la faisait rire plutôt qu'autre chose :

\- Je te préfère comme ça, sourit Thatch. Alors dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir je t'invite.

\- Je ne sais pas… c'est cher ici et il n'y a même pas le logo fait maison… j'ai pas envie que tu payes des milles et des cents si c'est du congelé.

\- Oh… j'ai faillit te dire que le prix n'était pas un problème, mais si je t'emmène dans un bar qui fait du maison tu n'auras pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi pas si c'est du fait maison.

\- Alors on part, un instant ma belle.

Thatch déposa un billet de 10 € au comptoir :

\- Finalement on ne reste pas ici, au revoir.

Ils partirent, Thatch invita Amandine à monter dans sa voiture, ensuite il prit le volant.

\- J'ai beau ne pas être resté longtemps sur Paris avec mon boulot, j'ai écumé cette immense ville et j'ai trouvé des perles. Mais j'avoue que cette page blanche où on rentre nos requêtes m'a aussi pas mal aidé.

\- Tu parles de google ? Internet tu veux dire ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, j'ai encore du mal à donner un nom. Tu as de la chance c'est à dix minutes, tu vas te régaler. Et j'y mangeais souvent et tu vois, j'ai toujours la ligne. Et non je ne cherche absolument pas à détruire tous les arguments qui t'empêcheraient de consommer.

\- Je vois ça…. Thatch dis-moi est-ce que….

\- Je t'écoute, tu peux tout me demander mon amour, dit-il devant l'hésitation de sa douce à formuler sa question.

\- Est-ce que… je ne sais pas trop comment formuler… je…

\- Vas-y cash avec moi, même si la forme n'y ait pas, je suis quelqu'un qui écoute jusqu'au bout avant d'éventuellement me fâcher. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui va t'envoyer balader. Je sais que communiquer n'est pas toujours facile et que poser des mots n'est pas évident j'en ai conscience, car je sais que tu essayes aussi de bien les choisir et c'est tout un art. Même si tu as une demande maladroite ce n'est pas grave, tu apprendras aussi avec le temps. Mais pour l'heure dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe.

\- Je… me demandais… combien de femme tu avais eu avant moi…. Et aussi… comment elles étaient avec toi…. Non est-ce que je suis la plus jeune…. Non en fait ce que je veux vraiment savoir… c'est si je suis la seule… à être aussi… heu… pas mal à l'aise, mais… intimidée…. Je perds mes moyens facilement avec toi… et je me demandais… si ce n'est pas à cause… de mon jeune âge.

\- Combien de femmes j'ai eu… autant parlé d'aventures, j'étais un coureur de jupons, un séducteur. Mais en tant que pirate, je ne voulais pas m'attacher à une femme et la laisser sur son île loin de moi. J'imaginais ce qu'elle vivrait et ressentirait, je l'aurais vue que trop peu de fois et elle ne se serait pas sentit aimé. Mais j'aimais les femmes et j'avais aussi des besoins d'homme, donc je couchais avec plusieurs femmes différentes consentantes évidemment, pour ne pas avoir d'attache. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse avant toi, la plus longue a duré je crois trois semaines et encore c'était un cas spécial. Dans ce monde l'avantage c'est que je ne suis plus un pirate et que je n'ai plus la vie que cela impliquait. Je pouvais donc m'engager sérieusement dans une relation amoureuse. Chose que j'ai fais avec toi. Ensuite, j'ai couché avec des centaines de femmes, peut-être des milliers, mais avec des femmes de mon âge, les femmes plus jeunes comme toi, je les regardais, mais sans allez plus loin. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour un pervers et puis j'estimais que ces filles devaient vivre leurs expériences avec des personnes de leurs âges avant d'aller voir des hommes qui ont mon âge. Donc oui, tu es la plus jeune de mes conquêtes si je dois le formuler ainsi. Mais tu sais j'ai été le premier surpris de tomber amoureux d'une demoiselle, je veux dire de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Mais ta maturité était en décalage avec ton âge réel et puis, j'éprouvais de l'affection pour toi et cela depuis la première seconde. Tu es douce, gentille, aimante, à l'écoute, j'ai littéralement craqué sur toi au point de tomber en amour. Et au point de devoir me payer une prostituée pour ne pas te sauter dessus….

Amandine sourit discrètement à cet épisode :

\- Bref, malgré ton jeune âge, j'ai été le premier étonné de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de bien plus jeune que moi. C'est aussi pour ça que j'étais embarrassé, je n'osais pas me déclarer par peur que tu croies que je n'étais pas sincère et que je cherchais qu'à profiter de toi. Et en même temps t'avoir à mes côtés, m'aider à comprendre ton monde. Le fait qu'on soit assit proche l'un de l'autre, apprendre à te connaître. Ces si beaux moments que je partageais avec toi, faisaient que je voulais aussi me déclarer pour qu'on en partage davantage. Après tu connais la suite. Enfin, car je m'éloigne de ta dernière question, il y a trois grandes raisons pour que tu sois intimidées. Tout d'abord, je suis un homme particulièrement grand, il y a de quoi être intimidé. Ensuite, tu es tout simplement amoureuse ma douce, cette intimidation que tu peux ressentir c'est parce que tu es amoureuse et que tu ne sais pas trop comment faire. Mais j'avoue que ça me fais terriblement craquer de te voir si timide à mes côtés, c'est absolument adorable. Enfin j'abuse de mon charisme, je vois bien que je t'intimide, j'en abuse car tu es trop craquante quand tu rougis, quand tu cherches tes mots, que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux essayant de formuler ta pensée et te voir t'abandonner tout simplement à mes gestes d'affections. Donc quand je te coince contre un mur, que je te domine gentiment c'est parce que tu perds joliment tes moyens, tu te laisses aller, tu montres une belle fragilité comme un objet en cristal. Un bel objet ouvragé, fragile, qui me donne envie d'être à chaque fois un peu plus délicat, de te rendre heureuse. Et j'aime aussi l'idée que le bel objet en cristal que je tiens au creux de mes mains je continue de le façonner avec mon amour, ma tendresse et toute la douceur que j'éprouve pour toi.

* * *

Amandine : *^^* *rougit* Tu n'es qu'un beau parleur !

Thatch : X3 Mais c'est vrai tout ce que je viens de dire. Tu es ma précieuse !

Amandine : Et toi mon précieux.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	48. Retour du sourire

**J'en profite pour vous dire que je soutiens une association qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais participer à une course, la course des héros qui aura lieu le 19 juin.**

 **Pour courir j'ai besoin de vos dons** **, même si le don est petit pour vous, pour moi il est immense, voici le lien, que je vous invite aussi à communiquer à des proches pour qui ça parlera et fera écho.**

 **Le lien sans les puces (que vous enlever avec la fonction remplacer de word en faisant remplacer les puces par... rien ;D) :**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*v*a*r*u*m*.*c*o*m*/*a*m*a*n*d*i*n*e*m*a*r*c*h*e*t*t*i*-*-*w*a*t*e*r*n*a*u*x*2**

 **Merci d'avance pour transmettre ce lien à votre entourage.**

* * *

 **Loveonepiece :** En tout cas contente de te revoir.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 27 mars**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 83 et 84**

* * *

 _\- Bref, malgré ton jeune âge, j'ai été le premier étonné de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de bien plus jeune que moi. C'est aussi pour ça que j'étais embarrassé, je n'osais pas me déclarer par peur que tu croies que je n'étais pas sincère et que je cherchais qu'à profiter de toi. Et en même temps t'avoir à mes côtés, m'aider à comprendre ton monde. Le fait qu'on soit assit proche l'un de l'autre, apprendre à te connaître. Ces si beaux moments que je partageais avec toi, faisaient que je voulais aussi me déclarer pour qu'on en partage davantage. Après tu connais la suite. Enfin, car je m'éloigne de ta dernière question, il y a trois grandes raisons pour que tu sois intimidées. Tout d'abord, je suis un homme particulièrement grand, il y a de quoi être intimidé. Ensuite, tu es tout simplement amoureuse ma douce, cette intimidation que tu peux ressentir c'est parce que tu es amoureuse et que tu ne sais pas trop comment faire. Mais j'avoue que ça me fais terriblement craquer de te voir si timide à mes côtés, c'est absolument adorable. Enfin j'abuse de mon charisme, je vois bien que je t'intimide, j'en abuse car tu es trop craquante quand tu rougis, quand tu cherches tes mots, que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux essayant de formuler ta pensée et te voir t'abandonner tout simplement à mes gestes d'affections. Donc quand je te coince contre un mur, que je te domine gentiment c'est parce que tu perds joliment tes moyens, tu te laisses aller, tu montres une belle fragilité comme un objet en cristal. Un bel objet ouvragé, fragile, qui me donne envie d'être à chaque fois un peu plus délicat, de te rendre heureuse. Et j'aime aussi l'idée que le bel objet en cristal que je tiens au creux de mes mains je continue de le façonner avec mon amour, ma tendresse et toute la douceur que j'éprouve pour toi._

Amandine rougit, elle ne savait plus où se mettre c'était si beau ce qu'il lui disait :

\- Je t'aime, si tu es mal à l'aise à mes côtés, c'est que tu m'aimes, que tu es jeune et manque d'expérience et d'assurance, que je suis grand et que j'abuse de mon charisme. Là où ça deviendrait mauvais c'est que tu es mal à l'aise à mes côtés car tu as peur de moi. A ce moment là, ça ne va pas. Le reste tu ne dois pas t'en inquiéter outre mesure, le temps t'aidera…. Mais pas trop hein, c'est ce qui te rends irrésistible et puis je tiens à avoir encore au creux de mes mains ce bijou somptueux, fragile et délicat qui me plaît tant d'admirer sans jamais me lasser.

Ce fut là qu'il se gara pour se planter devant une pâtisserie d'un grand chef étoilé, il sortit et aida Amandine à sortir :

\- Je t'aime mon beau diamant, lança Thatch avant de la prendre tout contre lui et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils séparèrent à regret, mais Thatch était heureux, sa belle avait retrouvé le sourire et avait dit au revoir à sa peine.

Il la fit rentrer dans un royaume qu'il aimait tant, le monde de la cuisine et plus précisément de la pâtisserie. L'odeur ambiante du sucre et des arômes étaient divins, toutes les pâtisseries étaient joliment exposées qu'on n'osait à peine en prendre une, tant c'était si beau :

\- Bonjour monsieur ça faisait quelques temps qu'on ne vous avait point vu, fit le caissier.

\- Bonjour, j'ai quitté l'entreprise où je travaillais, je n'étais pas heureux. Donc je ne viens plus. Aujourd'hui je suis venu avec ma compagne, que j'ai eu l'indélicatesse de faire pleurer. Maintenant elle se va mieux, mais je veux lui faire connaître vos bijoux de pâtisserie.

\- Vous avez bien raison, ça va lui remonter le moral. Que souhaitez-vous madame ?

Amandine grimaça en entendant le mot : « Madame ». Elle avait l'impression d'avoir prit 10 ans et d'être mariée. Elle préférait encore le « Mademoiselle » qui tendait malheureusement à disparaître :

\- Je ne m'habitue pas au « madame »…. J'ai l'impression de prendre un coup de vieux et d'être mariée….

\- Ah ça, on ne peut pas faire autrement sinon je suis en infraction.

\- Je le sais bien…

\- Alors que puis-je vous servir ou vous conseiller ?

\- L'éclair au caramel beurre salé me tente bien….

\- Ne soyez pas timide et vous monsieur comme d'habitude ?

\- Comme d'habitude, confirma Thatch.

Amandine fut surprise, ils avaient prit et aimaient la même chose :

\- Sur place ou à emporter ?

\- Sur place, répondit Thatch.

\- Ça vous fera 11 €. Merci, suivez-moi je vais vous installez. Voici votre table, vous convient-elle ?

\- Moi oui et toi ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Oui, ça me va aussi, confirma Amandine.

Ils s'installèrent et dégustèrent leurs éclairs, Thatch vit sa dulcinée fondre de plaisir, il sourit, mais lui aussi c'était la même chose. Ça se sentait largement que ça avait été fait maison :

\- Oh putain c'est bon, souffla Amandine.

\- Ne jure pas, susurra Thatch avec une voix pénétrante.

\- Désolé… mais c'est tellement… bon….

\- Je te comprends. Je vois que tu as la chair de poule à la dégustation, mais seulement moi doit te faire frissonner… je vais devenir jaloux…. Tu oses me faire des infidélités.

Amandine gloussa, Thatch étira un large sourire, c'était si facile de la faire rire. Il la regarda rire et la trouvait irrésistible :

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir aller mieux.

\- Merci d'être si patient….

\- Pas besoin de me remercier, je pense que c'est une qualité essentielle que tout le monde devrait avoir.

Ils se sourirent et terminèrent lentement, dégustant chaque bouché de cet éclair :

\- C'était si bon.

\- J'en referais, bon pas avec la même recette, mais je vais tenter de me rapprocher de la leur et qui sait un jour je trouverai peut-être leur recette.

\- Probablement, tu es si doué en cuisine.

\- Merci, je t'apprendrai tout de l'art de cuisiner.

\- Thatch… je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais ils nous restent du temps pour le salon, je vais mieux et je pense que j'ai les yeux moins rouges.

\- Accordé, car tu te sens mieux.

\- Je vais passer aux toilettes avant.

\- Fais, fais, je t'attends.

Amandine s'éclipsa, Thatch alla voir le gars et lui demanda un boite de vingt macarons moitié vanille et caramel beurre salé. Ils firent vite, Thatch eut le temps d'aller mettre la boite dans le coffre et de vite revenir à la boutique, il alla lui aussi faire un tour aux toilettes. Amandine ne se rendit donc pas compte du petit manège de son amant.

Quand elle revient, ne voyant pas Thatch elle se dit qu'il avait dû faire comme elle, elle n'attendit pas longtemps et le vit revenir des toilettes, sans se poser plus de question :

\- Au revoir et merci, salua Thatch.

\- Au revoir, c'était délicieux.

\- Merci à vous à bientôt je l'espère.

\- Bon direction le salon, s'exclama Thatch.

Ils y allèrent, ils leur restaient trois bonnes heures. Ils allèrent immédiatement aux stands des entreprises qu'ils avaient repérées selon les postes proposés.

Thatch et Amandine échangeaient par SMS quand ils attendaient, si ça c'était bien passé, etc.

* * *

Amandine : Et finalement on est allé au salon

Thatch : Faut bien qu'on trouve notre boulot

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	49. Moments de stress

**J'en profite pour vous dire que je soutiens une association qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais participer à une course, la course des héros qui aura lieu le 19 juin.**

 **Pour courir j'ai besoin de vos dons** **, même si le don est petit pour vous, pour moi il est immense, voici le lien, que je vous invite aussi à communiquer à des proches pour qui ça parlera et fera écho.**

 **Le lien sans les puces (que vous enlever avec la fonction remplacer de word en faisant remplacer les puces par... rien ;D) :**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*v*a*r*u*m*.*c*o*m*/*a*m*a*n*d*i*n*e*m*a*r*c*h*e*t*t*i*-*-*w*a*t*e*r*n*a*u*x*2**

 **Merci d'avance pour transmettre ce lien à votre entourage.**

* * *

 **Loveonepiece :** XD Ah les gâteaux de notre enfance...

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 27 mars**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 85 et 86**

* * *

 _Ils y allèrent, ils leur restaient trois bonnes heures. Ils allèrent immédiatement aux stands des entreprises qu'ils avaient repérées selon les postes proposés._

 _Thatch et Amandine échangeaient par SMS quand ils attendaient, si ça c'était bien passé, etc._

\- Comme on se retrouve, s'exclama Thatch en se mettant derrière Amandine. Tu vas postuler pour cette boite ?

\- Oui toi aussi ?

\- Exactement.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, fit une demoiselle, est-ce que vous connaissez Oda, car vous ressemblez trop à un de ses personnages de One Piece.

Thatch et Amandine comprirent en même temps :

\- Désolé je ne connais pas ce Oda, je ressemble tant que ça à un de ses personnages ?

\- Carrément, sauf la coiffure, non sérieux, jusqu'à la cicatrice, c'est dingue ! J'ai vraiment l'impression de parler à un de ses personnages. En plus vous vous appelez Thatch !

Elle venait de jeter un coup d'œil à son CV :

\- Je veux un autographe de vous !

Elle commençait à attirer l'attention de beaucoup trop de monde, certains chuchotaient et Amandine compris des brides, mais des brides dangereuses. Plusieurs avait reconnu Thatch et ce dernier avait du mal à gérer la situation, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait dire ou non. Car Amandine et Thatch savaient tous deux qu'il n'était pas judicieux qu'on comprenne qu'il venait du monde de One Piece. Et si jamais ils mentaient en disant que « oui il a servit de mannequin pour le personnage de Thatch » si Oda le découvrait, il démentirait, car sûr que la nouvelle ferait grands bruits pour les fans de son manga.

Instinctivement il le savait :

\- Bon arrêtez de reluquer mon homme et ces messes-basses c'est malpoli ! S'écria Amandine.

Elle surprit un peu tout le monde et elle en profita pour partir en vitesse avec Thatch, ils étaient suivit de près. Car beaucoup de fans voulaient en savoir davantage.

Heureusement Thatch étant un ex-pirate il n'eut aucun mal à employer la ruse pour se cacher et échapper aux groupies.

Ils rentrèrent directement une fois la voie libre, quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Amandine fusa aux toilettes :

\- A cause de cette histoire, ça fait quatre heures que je me retiens, on ne rigole pas.

\- Je ne rigole pas, je souris, même si je vais aimer l'idée de te faire trémousser d'une toute autre manière.

Amandine plaqua sa main contre son visage avant de s'enfermer dans les toilettes :

\- Oh merde !

\- Quoi ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Je viens d'avoir les règles et ma culotte est foutue !

\- Mais non, on va rattraper ça, je t'en ramène une.

\- Une foncée, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on arrive à la sauver c'était une claire, gémit Amandine, une claire et une neuve en plus, marmonna t'elle pour elle-même.

Elle les avait eu avec un peu d'avance, le protège slip avait limité la casse, mais ça avait débordé très clairement. Thatch toqua à la porte des toilettes. Amandine s'essuya et mit une serviette qu'elle tient avant d'ouvrir la porte et de prendre la culotte propre que Thatch lui tendit :

\- Tu peux me laisser seule, c'est gênant, demanda Amandine le voyant rester là.

\- Ok…

Il partit, Amandine se changea et ensuite se pressa en catastrophe pour mettre à tremper sa culotte, elle pestait contre elle-même.

Thatch qui entendit l'eau couler rentra de nouveau comme Amandine n'avait pas fermée derrière elle.

\- Jolis jeux de jambes, dit-il en encerclant sa taille de ses bras.

Amandine rougit et il le vit très bien grâce aux reflets du miroir. Amandine fixa sa lingerie qu'elle sauvait, elle allait peut-être ne presque rien avoir finalement, elle avait réagit à temps et surtout son protège slip avait bien joué son rôle.

Elle continua de frotter, nettoyer, rincer deux, trois fois avant d'arrêter et de se laver les mains. Thatch la regardait faire, en attendant que sa douce se concentre sur lui :

\- Question que je préfère poser maintenant que ce soir, commença Thatch, ça te gêne de faire l'amour quand tu as tes règles ou pas ?

\- Heu… je… sais pas… t'es marrant j'ai jamais eu ce cas là…. Et puis tu es mon premier… alors comment j'aurais eu l'occasion ? Répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Du calme ma tigresse, dit-il en l'attirant contre lui. Ce n'est qu'une question.

\- Excuses-moi, dit-elle rouge de honte.

\- Ce n'est rien. Alors tu ne sais pas… est-ce que ça te gênerai si tu as un peu de sang entre les jambes du fait des va et vient ?

Amandine le regarda toute rouge, elle avait du mal avec son franc parlé. Mais au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair :

\- Heu… je ne pense pas… je comment dire… j'ai du sang entre les jambes avec ou sans rapport…. En fait je ne vois pas la différence.

\- Ok et est-ce que tu penses que tu aurais mal ? Sont-elles douloureuses tes règles ?

\- Non, sauf le premier jour où j'ai le bas du dos courbaturé et mal au ventre.

\- Tu veux quelque chose pour ton mal de ventre ?

\- Oui je veux bien au moins j'aurais les douleurs au ventre en moins, car si là je n'ai rien, ça ne va pas tarder à venir.

\- Comment ça ? Les médicaments ne marchent pas sur tes courbatures ?

\- En tout cas avec moi ça ne marche pas. Devant les médicaments Thatch on ne réagit pas tous pareil. Tu as des personnes ça ne va rien leur faire, d'autres ça va les shooter. Ça dépend de comment on l'assimile.

\- J'ignorais ça, car même si on n'est pas aussi avancé que vous sur le plan médical, tout le monde réagissait de la même manière avec le médicament, je suis surpris.

\- Et oui, une des différences avec ton monde.

\- Je vois ça.

* * *

Amandine : J'ai mal au ventre ;_;

Thatch : Viens dans mes bras ma toute belle. Ca va passer courage.

Amandine : C'est chiant d'avoir des règles aussi douloureuses.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	50. Une histoire de faim

**J'en profite pour vous dire que je soutiens une association qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais participer à une course, la course des héros qui aura lieu le 19 juin.**

 **Pour courir j'ai besoin de vos dons** **, même si le don est petit pour vous, pour moi il est immense, voici le lien, que je vous invite aussi à communiquer à des proches pour qui ça parlera et fera écho.**

 **Le lien sans les puces (que vous enlever avec la fonction remplacer de word en faisant remplacer les puces par... rien ;D) :**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*v*a*r*u*m*.*c*o*m*/*a*m*a*n*d*i*n*e*m*a*r*c*h*e*t*t*i*-*-*w*a*t*e*r*n*a*u*x*2**

 **Merci d'avance pour transmettre ce lien à votre entourage.**

* * *

 **Miss Lennon :** XD Dire que dans quelques jours je les aurais mes règles TT je vais souffrir !

 **Loveonepiece :** XD toi t'as des soucis avec tes règles rien de grave j'espère ?

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: Probablement dans la soirée ou demain.**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 87 et 88**

* * *

 _\- Comment ça ? Les médicaments ne marchent pas sur tes courbatures ?_

 _\- En tout cas avec moi ça ne marche pas. Devant les médicaments Thatch on ne réagit pas tous pareil. Tu as des personnes ça ne va rien leur faire, d'autres ça va les shooter. Ça dépend de comment on l'assimile._

 _\- J'ignorais ça, car même si on n'est pas aussi avancé que vous sur le plan médical, tout le monde réagissait de la même manière avec le médicament, je suis surpris._

 _\- Et oui, une des différences avec ton monde._

 _\- Je vois ça._

Amandine prit un comprimé de Doliprane :

\- Sinon… je voudrais éviter qu'on… enfin que… nous fassions… l'amour… aujourd'hui. Carlepremierjourc'esttoujourstrèsabondant, dit-elle rapidement.

\- Pas de soucis, sourit Thatch qui avait tout compris, je respecte, ce soir câlins, bisous et câlins. On pourrait même se faire un bain.

\- Mais je vais dégueulasser l'eau !

\- Techniquement quand on se douche ou que l'on prend un bain on est sale, donc….

\- Tu es pénible de vouloir le dernier mot !

Thatch fit un grand sourire de banane :

\- Surtout si ça me permet d'avoir un instant coquin et privilégier avec ma promise. Rah et puis règles ou pas ça va pas m'empêcher de profiter de toi ma beauté. Et avant ce bain que dirais-tu d'un délicieux massage ? Demanda-t-il en enroulant autour de son doigt une bouclette.

\- Bah… je… pourquoi… pas, bégaya Amandine devant le regard pénétrant et déstabilisant de son amant. Me regarde pas comme ça !

\- Impossible tu es trop craquante quand tu perds tes moyens devant moi, sourit Thatch à pleines dents.

Il l'embrassa et caressa le bas du dos de sa douce qui allait probablement devenir douloureux sous peu, il la prit dans ses bras sans se séparer de ses lèvres et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son lit et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

\- Je t'aime mon amour, susurra Thatch.

\- Moi aussi.

Et là un bruit disgracieux de ventre affamé se fit entendre, Amandine rougit de honte, quoique vite rejoint par Thatch. Tous deux se regardèrent et rirent finalement :

\- Allons vite nous rassasier, belle princesse.

\- Avec plaisir, preux chevalier.

Ils pouffèrent de rire et allèrent dans la cuisine, après qu'Amandine ait remit en place son pantalon :

\- Hum… j'ai faim, on fait quoi ?

\- Pâtes fraîches maison ! Annonça Thatch.

\- Super, on fait une sauce ou au beurre, au beurre ça me dérange pas.

\- Va pour le beurre, en plus on sentira mieux le goût de la pâte.

\- Et pour le dessert on se fait quelque chose ? Demanda Amandine en regardant le frigo.

\- Non, j'ai prévu le coup tout à l'heure.

\- Comment ça ?

Thatch lui montra les macarons qu'il avait achetés en cachette :

\- Mais t'es fou ça a dû te coûter… humf

Thatch l'embrassa pour la faire taire :

\- Pense pas à ma folie, pense juste que j'ai acheté de la qualité et rien que de la qualité, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Amandine lui fit une moue, qu'il trouvait adorable :

\- Merci, on aura intérêt à les déguster religieusement alors.

\- Je préfère ça, ma perle des îles.

\- Je sors quoi ? Jambon, bacon….

\- Les émincés de poulet, je vais les faire revenir au gingembre.

\- Super j'adore ça, tu peux mettre la dose de gingembre.

\- Ce que femme veut, femme l'aura, sourit Thatch en se lançant dans ses cuissons.

Amandine dressa la table pendant que Thatch jonglait à merveille avec ses plats, Amandine voyait du coin de l'œil que Thatch et la cuisine, c'était une histoire d'amour. Ça se voyait qu'il adorait à mijoter de bons petits plats :

\- Ça sent bon ! Fit Amandine en se collant au dos de son amant et en encerclant sa taille de ses bras.

\- Je sais. C'est ma nouvelle eau de toilette, plaisanta Thatch.

\- Tu es bête, pouffa Amandine de rire.

\- Je perds mon intelligence, ma divine beauté, tu me rends complètement gaga et addict. D'ailleurs, j'y songe… c'est vilain ça de voler mon intelligence. Je vais devoir te donner une amende….

\- Quel genre monsieur le policier, minauda Amandine en se séparant de lui.

\- Hum, Thatch fit mine de réfléchir, ça vous coûtera dix langoureux baisers.

Amandine l'embrassa sans tarder, non sans glousser ensemble de leur bêtise :

\- Oh les émincés ! S'exclama Thatch, ouf on n'aura pas de poulet carbonisé.

\- Oui essayons de reprendre notre sérieux, fit Amandine avec une voix grave et sérieuse.

Moment de silence :

\- Ça me semble difficile, reprit Thatch avant de rigoler.

\- Trop, s'esclaffa Amandine, je ris trop j'ai mal aux joues !

\- Hum… assis-toi, dit-il en arrêtant la cuisson.

Amandine s'assit et le regarda curieusement, Thatch se plaça derrière elle et lui massa le visage, elle sourit et ferma les yeux :

\- Ça fait du bien, souffla Amandine.

Les mains de Thatch continuèrent le massage facial, avant de glisser vers le décolleté et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amante. Il lui caressa son tendre cou la faisant glousser. Amandine posa ses mains sur la nuque de Thatch pour approfondir leur baiser, se pendant accessoirement au cou de son homme.

Leurs ventres crièrent de nouveau famine, les deux amoureux sourirent durant leur échange avant de s'arrêter :

\- On va manger sinon nos ventres vont nous poursuivre et vont casser le romantisme de nos échanges, s'exclama Thatch.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, et puis…

\- On a faim, dirent-ils en même temps.

* * *

Amandine : On est juste pas affamé

Thatch : Oh juste un peu ;D

Amandine : Vraiment qu'un peu !

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	51. Chaud dîner

**J'en profite pour vous dire que je soutiens une association qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais participer à une course, la course des héros qui aura lieu le 19 juin.**

 **Pour courir j'ai besoin de vos dons** **, même si le don est petit pour vous, pour moi il est immense, voici le lien, que je vous invite aussi à communiquer à des proches pour qui ça parlera et fera écho.**

 **Le lien sans les puces (que vous enlever avec la fonction remplacer de word en faisant remplacer les puces par... rien ;D) :**

 **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*l*v*a*r*u*m*.*c*o*m*/*a*m*a*n*d*i*n*e*m*a*r*c*h*e*t*t*i*-*-*w*a*t*e*r*n*a*u*x*2**

 **Merci d'avance pour transmettre ce lien à votre entourage.**

* * *

 **Miss Lennon :** XD effectivement tu vas menacer l'humanité en faisant ça.

 **Loveonepiece :** ^^" toi et ton double... voila le chapitre tant désiré et attendu le 51 !

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 6 mai**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 89 et 90**

 _\- On va manger sinon nos ventres vont nous poursuivre et vont casser le romantisme de nos échanges, s'exclama Thatch._

 _\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, et puis…_

 _\- On a faim, dirent-ils en même temps._

Amandine finit de faire revenir les émincés qui étaient cuit maintenant, Thatch s'occupa d'égoutter les pâtes fraîches avant de les verser dans un saladier où il mit un beau morceau de beurre. Amandine servit équitablement la volaille dans leurs assiettes avant de reposer la poêle sur la plaque d'induction qu'elle éteignit :

\- Merci, si madame veut bien prendre la peine de s'installer.

\- Bien sûr, je ne refuse jamais une aussi galante compagnie.

\- Tu veux tes pâtes maintenant ou après ?

\- Maintenant merci.

\- Tiens, fit Thatch en la servant.

Puis Thatch se servit, Amandine l'attendit avant de commencer :

\- Bon appétit, dirent-ils.

\- C'est bon ! Tu me fais du pied ?

\- Oh que oui ma tendresse, je dirais même que je retiens en captivité tes douces jambes avec les miennes.

En effet Thatch avait « capturé » les jambes d'Amandine avec les siennes :

\- Tu n'es qu'un grand gamin !

\- C'est parce que je deviens idiot et insouciant avec toi, tu me rends bête, dit-il en appuyant son visage dans sa main gauche avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu l'as déjà dis.

\- Normal je suis idiot et bête, donc j'oublie toutes les choses intelligentes que j'ai pu dire avant.

\- Oui, mais moi j'aime mon Thatch quand il n'est pas bête et idiot, bouda faussement Amandine en croisant les bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne deviens pas si stupide… quoi que pour tes beaux yeux….

\- Vil beau parleur. Mangeons avant que ça refroidisse… surtout… que… j'ai envie… qu'on fasse vite.

Amandine lui caressa l'entrejambe de Thatch avec son pied, non sans rougir de son audace :

\- Oh… oui, j'ai reçu le message, souffla Thatch en desserrant sa cravate dont le geste faisait craquer la jeune femme.

Avec une main il dîna, l'autre caressa la jambe de la demoiselle qui commençait à avoir chaud.

Ils prirent quand même leur temps pour dîner, mais ils avaient tous deux envies des bras de l'autre. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui Thatch aurait envoyé valser cette table qui les séparait.

Quand vient le moment du dessert, Thatch se leva pour récupérer la boite, Amandine commença à débarrasser la table, Thatch déposa la boite et se rassit. Amandine s'installa sur les jambes de son amant et sentit contre son ventre l'envie de son conjoint :

\- Hum évite ou je risque d'envoyer valser ce qu'il reste sur cette table pour te mettre dessus et ensuite je ne répondrais plus de rien !

\- Mais ma chaise est trop dure, balança Amandine qui cherchait des arguments, et puis tes jambes sont chaudes et confortables.

\- Tu me fais du charme là, sourit Thatch en haussant un sourcil. Hum j'adore….

\- Un macaron ? Demanda Amandine en plaçant un à la vanille entre ses dents.

\- Oh que oui.

Thatch croquant dans le macaron, ils prirent quelques instants à le déguster avant de l'avaler pour s'embrasser par la suite :

\- Quelle idée de prendre des macarons aussi bons… on va devoir les déguster… et moi qui veut t'embrasser….

\- Tu prends goût à mes lèvres, oh mais on va les déguster ces macarons mais vois-tu au lieu de vouloir nous embrasser, pourquoi ne pas, il caressa les côtés d'Amandine la faisant frissonner, commencer… à déshabiller l'autre ?

Thatch en prit un au caramel cette fois, qu'ils partagèrent. Thatch défit les boutons de sa belle et inversement, quoi que Amandine rougissait et prenait plus son temps. Thatch ne se gêna pas pour plaquer contre son torse une des mains de sa tendresse :

\- Caresses-moi, susurra Thatch de sa voix la plus ensorcelante.

Il la vit rougir, toute intimidée, il lui dégagea son visage de ses cheveux qui la cachaient à son grand malheur, ils s'embrassèrent encore ne s'en lassant pas.

Après avoir avaler cinq macarons chacun n'en pouvant en manger davantage, Thatch agrippa Amandine et la souleva en même temps qu'il se leva. Thatch marcha, toujours en embrassant sa douce, vers leur chambre et la déposa sur le lit en douceur.

Amandine se retrouva allongée, où contre elle une partie de poids de Thatch se posa sur elle. C'était agréable de sentir le poids de son partenaire et sa chaleur, Thatch précipita ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa douce, sans que leurs lèvres se séparent.

Tous deux se hâtèrent d'ôter les derniers vêtements de l'autre avant de les envoyer quelque part par terre ou sur le mobilier. Thatch souleva Amandine et la plaqua contre un mur avant de la pénétrer immédiatement, elle eut mal sur l'instant, mais son amant donna dans la foulée des vas et vient vigoureux et saccadé, presque bestiale. Il lui dévora son cou, Amandine s'appuya sur le mobilier à sa portée pour aider Thatch à la tenir dans ses bras. Le plaisir monta tellement vite qu'ils furent surpris par un orgasme qui les assomma tous les deux.

L'homme la porta et la déposa sur le lit avant de s'effondrer sur la demoiselle, épuisé.

Il roula et fixa comme sa belle le plafond, reprenant doucement leur souffle, avant de se mettre sur le côté et de caresser du plat de sa main, le ventre, la poitrine de la jeune femme qui frissonna.

Thatch la retourna sans crier gare, il dégagea le dos de son amante de ses cheveux et couvrit sa douce de baiser.

Elle sentit les mains de son homme s'infiltrer vers sa poitrine et son intimité, elle se souleva un peu du lit pour lui donner plus d'espace. Du coup elle sentit l'anatomie brûlante de son amant contre ses fesses quand elle se souleva ce qui semblait plaire à Thatch :

\- J'aime quand on est collé l'un à l'autre, ronronna t'il contre son oreille d'une voix terriblement chaude lui donnant la chair de poule qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. J'ai l'impression que nos corps étaient fait pour s'épouser. Tes formes et les miennes se marient si bien….

* * *

Thatch : Ambiance muy caliente !

Amandine s'évente avec son éventail.

Thatch : Y'a plus efficace ma chérie, que dirais-tu que par cette chaleur je fasse glisser des glaçons sur ta jolie peau ;D

Amandine : *OO* *rougit*

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	52. Se laisser aller

Hier j'ai regardé l'eurovision et je suis hyper contente qu'à défaut de gagner, la France ait un bon classement !

En plus une de mes favorites a gagné donc voila.

* * *

 **Miss Lennon :** Oui ça redevient chaud bouillant ^^

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 6 mai**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 91 et 92**

 _Thatch la retourna sans crier gare, il dégagea le dos de son amante de ses cheveux et couvrit sa douce de baiser._

 _Elle sentit les mains de son homme s'infiltrer vers sa poitrine et son intimité, elle se souleva un peu du lit pour lui donner plus d'espace. Du coup elle sentit l'anatomie brûlante de son amant contre ses fesses quand elle se souleva ce qui semblait plaire à Thatch :_

 _\- J'aime quand on est collé l'un à l'autre, ronronna t'il contre son oreille d'une voix terriblement chaude lui donnant la chair de poule qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. J'ai l'impression que nos corps étaient fait pour s'épouser. Tes formes et les miennes se marient si bien…._

Thatch écarta les quelques mèches qui cachait la nuque de sa dulcinée qu'il embrassa à loisir, constatant que ça faisait son petit effet à sa partenaire. Elle se cambra ce qui faisait qu'elle se coller un peu plus à son membre ce qui lui plaisait. La main de Thatch s'activa sur son entrejambe, du coup si elle essayait de fuir la main de son homme, elle s'appuyait davantage sur son anatomie. Mais si elle faisait l'inverse s'écartait, c'était la main de Thatch qui était plaquée contre son intimité qui la titillait habillement.

\- Hum… tu essayes de me fuir, rigola Thatch en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux d'Amandine, laisse-toi allez, dit-il en mettant le poids de son corps pour plaquer la jeune femme contre le lit.

Amandine serra dans ses deux mains le drap de leur lit, fermant les yeux, le visage contre le matelas, Thatch tourna son visage sur le côté :

\- Va pas t'asphyxier, chuchota t'il en embrassant ses joues, te retiens pas, abandonnes-toi au plaisir.

Il continua d'embrasser son visage, Amandine essaya de se laisser aller, mais elle avait peur de nouveau d'avoir une éjaculation féminine, elle se retenait.

Sauf que la malheureuse était tombée sur l'homme de la situation qui lui avait bien compris sa résistance :

\- Amandine, dit-il de sa voix envoûtante.

Amandine compris qu'il l'hypnotisait :

\- Je veux que tu te détentes, toi et tous tes muscles.

Il sentit qu'elle se relâchait :

\- Très bien, maintenant je veux que tu te laisses aller à ton plaisir et que tu ne résistes plus à la jouissance. N'ai pas peur, n'ai pas peur de devenir une femme fontaine, dit-il lentement.

Il entendit que sa respiration se saccadait :

\- Reprends le contrôle, chuchota t'il.

Il lui redonnait la main :

\- Non, chuchota t'elle.

\- Non ?

\- J'ai peur et j'ai envie en même temps, dit-elle le souffle court.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, se laisser aller ou résister ? Thatch l'avait fait hésiter, maintenant une partie d'elle voulait se laisser aller :

\- Fermes les yeux, dit-il en reprenant son timbre voix, je vais te guider, laisse les sensations t'envahirent, laisse les caresses et le plaisir t'atteindre et irradier chaque cellule de ton corps. Je veux que tu jouisses et que tu apprécies ce que tu ressens lors de ta jouissance qui t'ouvre les bras.

Il la sentit se cambrer contre lui et pousser un cri étouffé, il sentit que sa main au niveau de l'entrejambe de sa douce était trempée, elle avait encore eu une éjaculation féminine :

\- Ça va mon amour ? Chuchota Thatch reprenant sa voix normale.

\- Oui, merci, dit-elle en rougissant n'étant plus sous hypnose.

\- De rien, par contre les prochaines fois, je veux que ce soit naturel, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir recours à cette méthode à chaque fois.

\- On… peut peut-être… réessayer… euh… je veux dire… pour voir si… j'y arrive sans hypnose, expliqua Amandine rapidement et toute rouge.

\- Hum c'est un délicieux et bon début que tu veuilles de toi-même retenter l'expérience. Comme tes délicieuses fesses n'ont pas arrêté de m'exciter, compte sur moi pour te faire l'amour.

Amandine rougit à son franc parler, Thatch la retourna pour qu'elle soit sur le dos, il écarta doucement les jambes de la jeune femme et se logea entre avant de l'enlacer dans ses bras chauds :

\- Profites d'accord ? Faire l'amour c'est un moment de partage et de détente, rien d'autre. Je t'aime mon Amandine, ma belle Amandine, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

\- Moi au…, elle fut coupé par le baiser.

Thatch ne lâcha pas ses lèvres et débuta ses vas et vient dont il avait le secret, il colla son corps contre celui frêle de sa douce qui gémissait de doux sons de plaisir. Ses mains glissèrent sur la peau d'Amandine partout où il y avait de la peau en liberté, non recouverte par son corps d'homme, que ce soit les jambes les côtés du ventre, les bras ou bien encore le cou.

Amandine le repoussa doucement :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Thatch, tu es l'homme qu'il me fallait.

Thatch lui décocha un large sourire à sa déclaration :

\- Toi aussi ma toute belle, tu es ce qu'il me fallait, on se complète bien je trouve.

\- Oui, fit Amandine avant de lui voler un baiser.

\- Friponne ! Ce baiser était bien trop court !

\- Ah non ! Pas les chatouilles !

Il l'embrassa en continuant ses chatouilles du coup elle gloussa durant leurs échanges, mais il cessa assez vite le supplice, ils restèrent ensemble l'un contre l'autre se lançant des regards complices. Les regards suffisaient, le silence était chargé de complicité. Même quand ils se brossèrent les dents avant de retourner dans leur lit, ils se taquinaient, surtout Thatch, se cherchant, se câlinant sans cesse et plus encore quand ils retournèrent au lit.

Amandine était bien blottie dans les bras de Thatch qui la protégeaient, lui tenaient chaud en prime, Thatch, tira à eux la couverture. C'était leur nid, leur cocon, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Amandine qui se réveilla la première, ils n'étaient plus l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient chacun bougé durant la nuit, mais leurs mains étaient entrelacés.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	53. Tout en délicatesse

Hier j'ai regardé l'eurovision et je suis hyper contente qu'à défaut de gagner, la France ait un bon classement !

En plus une de mes favorites a gagné donc voila.

* * *

 **Miss Lennon :** Merchi !

 **Guest :** Mais c'est déjà prévu ;D Ace va faire son entrée d'ici quelques posts (entre 1 et 10) mais je vous dis pas lequel MOUHAHAHA.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 6 mai**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 93 et 94**

 _Amandine était bien blottie dans les bras de Thatch qui la protégeaient, lui tenaient chaud en prime, Thatch, tira à eux la couverture. C'était leur nid, leur cocon, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre._

 _Le lendemain matin, ce fut Amandine qui se réveilla la première, ils n'étaient plus l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient chacun bougé durant la nuit, mais leurs mains étaient entrelacés._

Amandine retira en douceur sa main, car elle voulait continuer de contempler son amant, mais ses besoins physiologiques la rappelait à l'ordre et étaient particulièrement pressants. Elle réussit à sortir de la chambre sans réveiller Thatch.

Par contre être nue de bon matin, elle avait froid, aussi elle se pressa pour vite retourner sous la couette, bien au chaud.

Elle se lava les mains, se coiffa rapidement et se glissa tout aussi discrètement, la chaleur de la couette était bien plus appréciable, elle se mit sur le côté et regarda son amant dormir sur le dos.

Amandine s'amusa avec les cheveux de Thatch, elle avait peur de le réveiller si jamais elle dessinait les traits fins du visage de son amant du bout de ses doigts. Elle effleura avec hésitation le torse de son homme, faisant glisser sa main de plus en plus bas. Elle hésitait à être plus entreprenante.

Elle effleura furtivement le sexe de Thatch, ne le quittant pas des yeux, craignant qu'il se réveille, son cœur battait la chamade, il semblait toujours dormir. Amandine osa un peu plus caresser, ne voyant pas de réaction de Thatch, elle hésita de moins en moins à prendre en mains ce membre qui réagissait assez bien à ses caresses.

Amandine déposa de légers baisers sur la peau ferme du torse de Thatch. Ce dernier était plus ou moins réveillé, il avait le sommeil léger, les caresses qu'il ressentait étaient divines. Et plus encore, car il sentait qu'Amandine y allait doucement par peur de se faire surprendre ça rajoutait du charme.

Il entrouvrit très discrètement ses paupières, sa main droite effleura le dos de sa promise qui sursauta, il inversa les positions, lui tenant au passage ses bras :

\- Hum… douce coquine va, j'ai adoré, tes caresses sont aussi excitantes que frustrantes, dit-il en ondulant sensuellement son bassin contre celui de la jeune femme qui sentait l'érection de ce dernier.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Se risqua Amandine.

\- Hum, une à deux minutes pas plus, répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il la pénétra :

\- Hum, t'es toute trempée dis-moi.

\- Thatch… pas si… crûment, se plaignit timidement Amandine

Thatch rit doucement :

\- Pardon ma toute belle, je reformule, je vois que je te fais de l'effet, même tes seins le confirment, murmura langoureusement Thatch contre l'oreille de sa douce.

\- … Thatch !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es odieux ! Gémit Amandine.

\- Odieux ? Taquina Thatch.

\- Thatch ! Me laisse pas comme ça.

\- Le matin, j'aime être taquin et faire languir ma femme pour croître son désir.

\- Pitié Thatch, s'exclama Amandine qui attendait qu'ils fassent l'amour.

Thatch lui décocha un grand sourire malicieux, il allait la faire mariner, il la regarda puis sa table de chevet, Amandine regarda le meuble puis Thatch, arquant ses sourcils demandant silencieusement ce qu'il voulait.

Thatch tenait ses poignets d'une main, la gardant sous contrôle, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un long ruban de satin, il l'attacha sans trop de mal, on parle à un pirate, lui les nœuds marins ça le connaît.

Ensuite il relia les liens à la tête de lit, après ça il se leva et tira sur la couverture, Amandine regarda partout sauf Thatch, elle ne pouvait plus cachée sa nudité.

Thatch s'approcha d'elle comme un prédateur, lui caressant doucement son visage de ses mains, Amandine se laissa aller se blottissant contre les mains de son amant.

\- S'il te plaît… fais-moi l'amour, chuchota Amandine en le regardant dans les yeux.

Thatch était surprit, elle avait osé le dire, elle avait rougit, dans ses yeux il voyait qu'elle attendait qu'il soit doux, tendre, c'était son envie. Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur qu'il aille plus rudement, non, elle avait envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour tout en délicatesse, c'était ça qu'il avait perçu dans sa voix.

Thatch prit entre ses mains le visage de sa douce et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Je t'aime, tu es si fragile, si belle, mon beau bijou qui scintille un peu plus chaque jour, dit-il d'une voix basse et remplit de tendresse et d'affection.

Amandine rougit, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un regard si doux dans les yeux de Thatch :

\- Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa doucement, Amandine ferma les yeux et profita de ce tendre baiser, Thatch glissa ses lèvres sur la joue de sa belle.

Il effleura la peau des bras de sa captive, la faisant frissonner de plaisir, il caressa avec amour et douceur ses deux seins tout en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Amandine se sentit très précieuse entre les mains de Thatch, il y allait si doucement, si délicatement, comme si il avait peur de lui faire du mal ou de la briser. Chacun de ses gestes étaient précis, très mesurée mais remplit d'un amour sans limite.

Thatch continua son ascension, déposa d'innombrable baiser sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui gloussa, Thatch sourit, ensuite il se fit affectueux auprès des jambes de la demoiselle, les caressant et les embrassant, sous quelques gloussement d'Amandine qui était très chatouilleuse.

Quand il remonta vers le haut de la cuisse, il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts le clitoris de sa tendresse, qui soupira longuement, il ne la quitta pas du regard, Amandine non plus elle n'arrivait pas à se dérober des yeux de Thatch. Et cela même quand il la pénétra, ce fut des vas et vient doux, lents, fait pour qu'elle prenne du plaisir et à son rythme. Il tira doucement sur le ruban en satin, Amandine encerclant le cou de son amant de ses bras. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, Amandine se hissa pour embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait, il la laissa faire, la laissa avoir le dessus sur lui. Les baisers de sa belle étaient remplit de retenu et de douceur, il adorait quand elle l'embrassait de cette manière.

Il se mit assit entraînant Amandine dans ce changement de position où ses mains d'homme pouvait avoir accès à la peau de son dos. Amandine prit appuie sur les épaules de Thatch pour s'aider dans ses mouvements de vas et vient et Thatch la soutenait et l'aidait également.

Amandine le serra contre elle, il fallait qu'ils soient proche, elle bascula la tête en arrière, lâchant prise, Thatch embrassa le creux de sa gorge, il la sentit partir, se tendre et puis son corps se relâcha. Il la soutient et la reposa doucement dans leur lit, elle avait perdu connaissance, Thatch n'était pas inquiet, il caressa du dos de ses doigts la joue, il s'écarta d'elle et se leva.

Thatch se dirigea vers la salle de bain et remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude pour un bain matinal, ensuite il retourna près de sa douce, lui dessinant du bout des doigts les traits de son visage.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	54. Jouons avec la nourriture

**Loveonepice :** Toujours aussi déjanté

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 6 mai**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 95 et 96**

 _Amandine le serra contre elle, il fallait qu'ils soient proche, elle bascula la tête en arrière, lâchant prise, Thatch embrassa le creux de sa gorge, il la sentit partir, se tendre et puis son corps se relâcha. Il la soutient et la reposa doucement dans leur lit, elle avait perdu connaissance, Thatch n'était pas inquiet, il caressa du dos de ses doigts la joue, il s'écarta d'elle et se leva._

 _Thatch se dirigea vers la salle de bain et remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude pour un bain matinal, ensuite il retourna près de sa douce, lui dessinant du bout des doigts les traits de son visage._

Amandine reprit connaissance, papillonnant des yeux, elle vu un Thatch lui sourire tendrement, avant de la prendre dans ses bras :

\- Pendant que le bain se forme, allons déjeuner, susurra t'il.

\- Nus ?

\- Hum mais oui comme hier, ça te dirait de jouer avec la nourriture ?

Amandine vira comme à son habitude au rouge carmin :

\- Ma toute belle, tu as su me dire que tu voulais que je te fasse l'amour, cette question ne doit pas t'embarrasser, l'idée te plaît ? Oui ou non ?

Il la regardait avec un regard neutre, pour ne pas l'influencer :

\- C'est juste que….

\- …

\- …

\- Que quoi ? Demanda Thatch.

\- J'oserai pas…

\- Tu…

\- Tu m'intimides trop… je me sens parfois jugée et j'aurais peur de participer.

\- Oh ma belle, je ne te jugerai pas, au contraire participe si tu en as envie. Je n'aurais jamais de mauvaises pensées à ton égard.

Il la déposa sur le canapé et se mit à genoux devant elle avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains :

\- Je t'ai jamais jugé, si mes regards ou mon attitude te le font croire, tu te trompes, je t'admires et tu me fascines quand tu prends ton courage à deux mains. Et si je dois te juger dans ce cas là ce n'est certainement pas négativement mon amour.

Il s'écarta et partit vers la cuisine, Amandine prit la couverture présente sur le canapé et s'enveloppa avec avant de rejoindre son amant.

\- Je… je veux bien… tu… voudrais bien… me guider, je préfère… que tu me demandes que je fasse… sinon je crois que je prendrai pas d'initiatives.

\- D'accord, même si j'espère que tu prendras des initiatives, fit Thatch avec un sourire au coin.

Thatch termina de préparer les fruits, confitures, miel, chantilly, tout ce qui pouvait être mangé et léché à même la peau.

\- Tu veux bien aller voir où en est le bain et l'arrêter si besoin ? Demanda Thatch.

\- D'accord.

Amandine partit et ferma l'eau, le niveau du bain était parfait, elle profita d'être dans la salle de bain pour se mettre un crabe dans les cheveux pour éviter de les salir. Et retourna voir Thatch, mais sans le regarder, il était nu, d'ailleurs devant une telle injustice, il extirpa Amandine de son cocon de couverture :

\- Grrr, tu as une peau toute douce, j'adore la caresser et te regarder, dit-il en la plaquant contre lui. Bon assez parlé, il est temps de manger !

Il allongea Amandine sur le canapé, en prenant soin de retirer son crabe qu'elle venait de mettre, puis il prit le pot de miel et en versa sur le ventre de celle-ci, avant de se mettre au-dessus d'elle et de se pencher pour lécher la zone et cela sans la quitter des yeux. Amandine déglutit devant le regard pénétrant de Thatch et gloussa, gesticulant :

\- Mais ne bouges pas sinon mon miel va partir sur le canapé, rigola Thatch.

\- Mais tu me chatouilles ! Rit Amandine.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse, lança Thatch en jouant volontairement avec sa langue pour faire rire cette dernière.

\- Arrête ! Gesticula la jeune femme qui n'arrivait pas à se retenir de rire.

\- Miam, appétissante !

Thatch plongea son doigt dans le pot de miel et s'en mit sur ses lèvres et sur son cou avant de présenter son doigt à Amandine qui rougit :

\- Tu dois avoir faim mon amour.

Elle fit un petit non de la tête, Thatch posa son doigt sur les lèvres de cette dernière, qui entrouvrit sa bouche, Thatch lui lança un regard encourageant. Elle prit dans sa bouche le doigt et le lécha. Quand son doigt fut dûment nettoyé, il prit entre ses mains le visage de sa belle et le dirigea vers la zone du cou où il y avait du miel :

\- Amuses-toi donc aussi, chuchota Thatch.

Amandine lécha les traces de miel avant de s'occuper des lèvres de son amant qui étaient appétissantes, leur baiser dura quelques instants. Quand le baiser cessa, Thatch prit la chantilly et en mit sur son torse, il saisit quelques fruits avec lequel il récupéra un peu de chantilly avant de dévorer le fruit.

Amandine dirigea sa main toute tremblante ne sachant pas quoi prendre parmi tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table basse :

\- Tu peux piocher, dans ce que j'ai dans mes mains, il y en a assez pour deux, dit-il venant à son secours.

Il avait quelques grains de raisin, des fraises et des framboises. La main de la jeune femme se redirigea vers la main de Thatch remplit de fruit, elle en prit un au hasard, Thatch lui étala de la chantilly :

\- Mais…

\- Le premier qui termine la chantilly étalée sur l'autre pourra demandé un gage.

Thatch se mit à l'œuvre, Amandine était piquée au vif, elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner, surtout que comme il était penché sur ses seins elle n'avait pas accès à son torse ! Mais elle n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains, alors elle prit avec ses mains et l'avala rapidement et répéta l'opération pendant que Thatch continuait de lécher sa peau et de prendre l'avantage. Amandine le poussa pour inverser les positions et termina de lécher les quelques traces qu'il restait :

\- J'ai gagné, s'exclama Amandine triomphante.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	55. Jouons avec la nourriture II

**Loveonepice :** Oui on bave avec moi !

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 97 et 98**

 _Thatch se mit à l'œuvre, Amandine était piquée au vif, elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner, surtout que comme il était penché sur ses seins elle n'avait pas accès à son torse ! Mais elle n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains, alors elle prit avec ses mains et l'avala rapidement et répéta l'opération pendant que Thatch continuait de lécher sa peau et de prendre l'avantage. Amandine le poussa pour inverser les positions et termina de lécher les quelques traces qu'il restait :_

 _\- J'ai gagné, s'exclama Amandine triomphante._

\- Oui je vois ça, tu as de la force dans tes petits bras, sourit Thatch, et surtout tu es joueuse, j'espérais bien que tu ne te laisserais pas faire. Par contre, tu as été plus maligne que moi, je t'empêchais de gagner, mais je n'avais pas pensé que tu utiliserais tes mains pour récupérer la chantilly.

\- Tu voulais que je perde !

\- Oui je l'avoue j'avais un gage en tête.

\- Et c'était quoi ?

\- Hum, hum curieuse ! Je te le dirais que si tu me donnes ta victoire.

\- N'y compte même pas, répliqua la jeune femme effarée de l'audace de son homme.

\- Très bien alors tu ne sauras pas.

\- Oh si je le saurais, mais probablement à une occasion où je perdrais.

\- Hum… ça ne va pas si tu lis mes intentions futures.

\- C'était assez prévisible et logique tu sais….

\- Oui je sais, quel gage voudrais-tu que je fasse mon amour ?

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait voir ça après manger et le bain ?

\- D'accord, car… j'admets j'ai faim, dit-il en étalant sur Amandine une poignet de confiture qu'il avait osé prendre dans un pot.

Il inversa les positions tenant de sa main pleine de confiture un des bras de la jeune femme qu'il lécha avec amour et délectation. Amandine prit la main de Thatch et s'en occupa, le pirate la trouvait très sensuelle, s'en rendait-elle compte d'ailleurs ? Non, il en vient à cette conclusion. Et ça l'excita, Amandine lui lança un regard « Encore une érection ? » Thatch lui envoya un regard « Que veux-tu tu m'excites ! ».

Thatch prit une grappe de raisin et la suspendit au-dessus de la bouche de la jeune femme, qui leva juste un peu la tête pour croquer dans un grain, avant de glousser de rire, elle se laisser gentiment aller et se lâchait :

\- Hum, allons profiter du bain, je meurs d'impatience de te caresser, ronronna Thatch.

\- Et moi de ne plus être aussi collante.

\- Pourtant c'est bien, ainsi on est l'un contre l'autre.

\- … tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot.

\- Hum oui, fit Thatch avec un large sourire.

Thatch se redressa, Amandine se mit sur les coudes avant de se lever et se suivre son amant vers la salle de bain, Amandine prit un gant et se lava sur les zones les plus collantes :

\- Hum il y a le bain pour se laver, ma beauté, soupira Thatch en l'enlaçant dans le dos et en butinant ses épaules et son cou.

\- J'ai pas envie que l'eau soit sucrée au point qu'on soit légèrement collant en sortant.

\- D'accord, d'accord, on se nettoie grossièrement, mais après je veux te caresser à loisir dans ce bain.

\- Tu le fais déjà très bien sans avoir besoin à avoir recours au bain.

\- Hum, toi aussi tu veux avoir le dernier mot.

Thatch était très tactile il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser la peau de son amante, qui s'extirpa de ses mains et lui tendit son gant de toilette :

\- Va te mettre au chaud je te rejoins de suite.

Amandine se glissa rapidement dans le bain, qui était moussant soit dit en passant. La mousse la camouflait. Elle s'en prit et se lava là, où Thatch l'avait tartiné :

\- Tatatata, c'est moi qui te caresse et te lave malheureuse, s'exclama Thatch en entrant dans le bain.

\- Fallait être plus vif, rétorqua Amandine en gloussant.

\- Ça ne va pas ça, tu me prives du plaisir de te dessiner de mes doigts.

\- Oh si peu ! Je ne fais pas tant de caprice quand tu te caresses.

Thatch arqua un sourcil, Amandine rougit, sa phrase sonnait tout à fait différemment :

\- Enfin… ce que je voulais dire….

\- J'ai compris ma chérie, j'ai compris, dit-il en lui volant un baiser, allez viens entre mes bras.

Amandine se blottit contre le torse de l'homme qui la caressa à loisir :

\- Tu te rattrapes dans ton plaisir de me « dessiner » tes doigts.

\- Grr oui !

Il l'embrassa et prit une des mains de sa belle et la posa sur son intimité, elle ne pouvait guère protesté sa bouche était indisponible pour le moment, Thatch ne voulait pas la lâcher et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Amandine tient donc le sexe de ce dernier entre ses doigts, son érection n'était pas partit au contraire… elle fit des mouvements de vas et vient, ce qui plu à Thatch qui gémit de contentement durant leur baiser.

Amandine stoppa l'échange, elle manquait d'air :

\- Tu peux continuer tes mouvements ? Murmura Thatch sentant que sa belle avait cessé ses caresses.

\- J'ai mal au bras en fait, expliqua Amandine honteuse, j'ai pas l'habitude, j'ai pas eu de petits amis avant toi, dit-elle très rapidement.

\- Calme, ça viendra, donne-moi ton bras je vais te le soulager.

\- Désolée….

\- Sois pas désolée, dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû réclamer surtout que tu l'as fait de toi-même et vu comment tu es timide, c'était un pas immense pour toi.

\- C'est rien… toi aussi… tu as des envies, tu as le droit de les exprimer comme moi.

\- C'est vrai, mais là avec du recul je trouvais ça mal placé, enfin n'en parlons plus.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Alors tant mieux, sourit Thatch en massant le bras de la jeune femme.

Amandine lui fit dos et s'empala sur lui, Thatch lui embrassa le haut du dos :

\- Dis-moi c'est une invitation, souffla Thatch.

Il délaissa le bras de la jeune femme pour s'occuper des tétons de celle-ci en les pinçant doucement et en les caressant :

\- Dis-moi ? C'est quoi mon gage ?

\- Après le bain !

\- Si tu me dis rien maintenant je vais te frustrer, répondit Thatch du tac au tac.

\- Oh ça ne durera pas longtemps avec toi, osa t'elle rétorquer.

* * *

La semaine prochaine vous découvrirez quel sera le gage !

Bisous.

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	56. Le gage de Thatch

**hebs :** =D Voila tu vas découvrir le gage.

 **Miss Lennon :** Ca faisait un petit moment ! Oui Thatch est vraiment prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins ^^

 **Loveonepice :** Tite curieuse va ! Le voila le gage, j'espère qu'il mettra d'accord toi et ton double, est-ce que vous pouvez être d'accord du début jusqu'à la fin pour une fois =D Ca me ferait très plaisir.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 99 à 101 (partiellement je voulais pas couper ce moment torride !)**

* * *

 _\- Dis-moi ? C'est quoi mon gage ?_

 _\- Après le bain !_

 _\- Si tu me dis rien maintenant je vais te frustrer, répondit Thatch du tac au tac._

 _\- Oh ça ne durera pas longtemps avec toi, osa t'elle rétorquer._

Thatch sourit, c'est vrai que lui et le sexe c'était une vraie histoire d'amour :

\- Allez ne sois pas si cruelle, gémit son amant.

\- J'ai dis non, gloussa Amandine.

\- Je vais te faire un tas de proposition alors ! Tu veux faire de moi ton esclave sexuel pendant toute une journée.

\- Je te dirais rien, s'entêta Amandine qui savait qu'elle ne céderait pas.

\- Tu veux que je joue au médecin avec toi ?

Amandine gloussa, elle se demandait combien de proposition Thatch allait lui soumettre, lui et son imagination fertile :

\- Oh me dit pas que c'est pas un gage sexuel, sinon je vais mourir ! Je sais ! Tu veux que je pose nu pour un peintre et qu'il dessine mon corps qui te fait fantasmer et rêver nuit et jour.

\- Tu peux toujours courir tu ne sauras rien.

\- Très bien, alors je vais tellement te frustrer que tu vas craquer !

\- Si tu me frustes alors… je me retiendrais de jouir à chaque fois que tu me feras l'amour.

\- Ah non je te l'interdis !

\- Alors tu vas être patient, s'entêta Amandine.

\- Grrr, décidément tu es une sacrée négociatrice, je me rends j'attendrais, mais….

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Un petit indice, fit Thatch avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- Hum, Thatch écouta plein d'espoir, c'est quelque chose que tu as jamais fais devant moi.

\- Hein ? C'est ça ton indice ?

\- Tu n'as jamais dis qu'il devait être précis, répliqua la demoiselle en lui tirant la langue.

\- Oh c'est vilain ! Dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec force et passion.

Puis ils cessèrent avant de rire de leur « pseudo dispute » :

\- Ah la la, avec toi je ne m'ennuie jamais, si Père et mes frères me voyait, nous voyaient, ils t'accueilleraient chaleureusement et ils me diront que je me suis enfin casé et surtout ils verraient à quel point on s'accorde bien malgré notre différence d'âge.

Amandine nota qu'il évoquait sa vie passée, bien sûr il avait évoqué les avantages de son monde vis-à-vis de celui où il s'est réincarné, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il évoquait ses compagnons :

\- Ils te manquent ?

\- Oui, terriblement, le plus terrible c'est de pas avoir pu leur dire au revoir et encore moins leur dire que je suis vivant mais ailleurs. Mais ne sois pas triste pour moi, je t'aime, j'ai retrouvé grâce à toi un équilibre. Ce n'est plus ma vie, ni les mêmes personnes, mais ta famille est aussi la mienne, ça ne remplacera pas ceux que j'ai perdu, mais je ne suis pas seul c'est ça que je veux dire, t'avoir à mes côtés me permet de goûter enfin un bonheur qu'en tant que pirate je n'aurais jamais obtenu, celui d'aimer une femme et d'être aimer en retour. Mes deux vies ont du bon et je ne regrette pas ma première, ni la deuxième, je serais toujours mélancolique et un peu triste, c'est normal.

\- Thatch, je t'aime et si parfois tu es triste et que tu as besoin d'une épaule et de réconfort du fait que tu as le blues de ta vie antérieure n'hésite pas.

\- Tu es adorable.

\- Tu me le promets ? Je sais que je suis jeune, mais n'hésite pas, avant d'être jeune je suis celle qui partage ta vie.

\- Promis, je me confierai à toi mon cœur, tu es si gentille et adorable.

\- Merci, rougit Amandine, et toi tu es si merveilleux, tu m'apportes tellement je n'ai pas de mot comparé à toi, j'aimerais tellement trouvé comme toi des mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens.

\- Mais parfois il n'y a pas de mot et puis tes yeux sont si parlants, tes yeux sont si vivants, si expressifs et brillants de vie quand tu me regardes, ça vaut tous les mots du monde. Et puis tu as de si beaux yeux que ça rend encore plus nobles et magnifiques tes sentiments.

\- Tu n'es qu'un beau parleur, chuchota Amandine conquise en se calant contre son amoureux.

\- C'est vrai, mais le beau parleur ne te ment pas.

\- Je sais.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment avant de sortir du bain et de se sécher, Amandine se mit un jean et un chemisier rouge. Thatch mit également un jean et une belle chemise blanche :

\- Alors mon cœur quel est mon gage ? Demanda Thatch en encerclant la taille d'Amandine de ses bras.

\- Je vais te l'écrire… te le dire… je n'oserai pas, chuchota t'elle.

Il lui fit une moue mais la relâcha, Amandine alla dans le salon et prit une feuille et un stylo et prit soin de bien cacher le contenu à son amant qui essayait de savoir ce qu'elle écrivait.

\- Tient, fit Amandine le feu aux joues.

Thatch lut le papier, il le relit plusieurs fois tant il n'était pas certain que c'était Amandine qui l'avait écrit, elle si introvertie. Mais c'est vrai qu'écrire c'est plus simple que de le dire.

\- Tu caches bien ton jeu, mais en toi sommeille une coquine, je vais exaucer ton souhait avec plaisir. Par contre, tu me laisses tout préparer et tu fermes les yeux.

\- Ok.

Amandine ferma les yeux, Thatch la laissa dans le salon et repartit, Amandine entendit du bruit, elle avait envie de voir les préparatifs de Thatch, mais elle ne pouvait pas elle avait promis.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Amandine ouvrit les yeux et découvrir que Thatch avait réaménagé un peu le salon, il avait dégager le centre de la pièce et tamiser la luminosité. Mais surtout en eut un rire nerveux quand elle vit dans quel accoutrement il s'était mit pour lui faire plaisir. Il avait revêtit un pantalon en cuir noir qui le moulait à la perfection et laissé ouverte une chemise blanche, le tout agrémenté d'une cravate qui pendait sensuellement.

Il mit la musique en marche et commença à se déhancher avec un sourire des plus séducteur et coquin, il défit sa chemise et la laissa tomber.

Amandine avait demandé qu'il joue au strip-teaseur séducteur, Thatch s'était prit grand volontiers au jeu, il ôta sa cravate s'approcha de sa belle et passa sa cravate autour du cou de la jeune femme. Il lui décocha des sourires chauds et charmeur s'asseyant sur ses jambes, Amandine riait s'était si invraisemblable. Thatch se déhancha se frottant contre elle qui était aussi gênée que ravie, Thatch se recula et commença à s'occuper de sa ceinture, qu'il retira avec une lenteur outrageuse. Amandine avait le souffle court et la gorge sèche, il lui donnait chaud, il dansait comme un dieu à ses yeux !

A croire qu'il avait été danseur de charme toute sa vie, il consentit enfin à faire glisser son pantalon, Thatch se dirigea vers Amandine contourna le canapé où elle était assise, elle le suivit du regard. Il se planta derrière elle et fit glisser ses mains sur la nuque de celle-ci et ses épaules, il effleura aussi avec doigté son visage. Amandine baissa ses yeux, pas de doute elle était excitée et ça se voyait, ses seins pointaient à travers sa chemise ! Et Thatch avait dû le remarquer ! Ça ne pouvait être autrement.

Il continua son massage sensuel, qui la faisait frissonner, ensuite, il contourna de nouveau le canapé et s'assit sur les jambes de la jeune femme, qui déglutit.

Thatch ne décrochait pas de son sourire, il lui déposa des micro baiser, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres ! De quoi être frustrée ! Il glissa sa main droite vers le décolleté et caressa ou plutôt effleura cette peau à découverte. Et cela tout en continuant d'onduler son bassin, Amandine avait encore un rire un peu nerveux et un grand sourire qui faisait sourire son amant, qui haussa les sourcils, joueur.

Amandine se mordit ses lèvres, n'y pouvant plus elle attira Thatch à elle et l'embrassa fiévreusement, ses sens étaient en feu !

\- Tu es horrible, tu m'as excitée comme jamais, souffla Amandine.

\- Hum… mais regarder un strip-tease est le but, roucoula Thatch, hum tu as si chaud ?

\- Oui, confirma la jeune femme.

\- Je vais t'aider on va commencer par retirer ces bouts de tissus.

\- C'est affreux Thatch on va pas faire autre chose de la journée, gloussa Amandine.

\- Hum… hier… on a… fait un salon…, aujourd'hui repos et puis il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Bisous.

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	57. L'arrivée

**Miss Lennon :** ^^ Thatch est un grand extraverti qui n'a peur de rien (ancien pirate oblige) et fortement coquin XD Donc un strip-tease,

 **Loveonepice :** Dommange, j'aurais bien aimé voir ce que ça donnait une harmonie entre vous deux.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 101 à 102 c'est plus court car la semaine dernière j'avais posté plus de 2 pages.**

* * *

 _Amandine se mordit ses lèvres, n'y pouvant plus elle attira Thatch à elle et l'embrassa fiévreusement, ses sens étaient en feu !_

 _\- Tu es horrible, tu m'as excitée comme jamais, souffla Amandine._

 _\- Hum… mais regarder un strip-tease est le but, roucoula Thatch, hum tu as si chaud ?_

 _\- Oui, confirma la jeune femme._

 _\- Je vais t'aider on va commencer par retirer ces bouts de tissus._

 _\- C'est affreux Thatch on va pas faire autre chose de la journée, gloussa Amandine._

 _\- Hum… hier… on a… fait un salon…, aujourd'hui repos et puis il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien._

Pendant ce temps :

\- Dites, excusez-moi… hé je vous parle ! Mais bon sang…. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'ignore !

Personne ne répondait à ses sollicitations ! Personne ! D'un pas rageur, dans de telle circonstance on n'avait guère d'autre choix que d'avancer. De très mauvaise humeur, traversant tous les passants tel un fantôme, son ascension se stoppa lors d'un télescopage :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, s'injuria une jeune femme qui avait été vivement bousculée.

\- Ça va pas la tête ! Vous n'aviez qu'à regarder devant vous, blondasse ! Aboya le jeune homme dans une colère noire.

Une claque retentissante se fit entendre :

\- Connard ! Hurla la jeune femme outrée.

\- Sais-tu seulement qui je suis la minette, fit le garçon.

\- La minette t'emmerde, je me fous de savoir qui t'es monsieur je bouscule tout le monde.

\- Ça suffit, fit un soldat de l'armée de terre.

Suite aux tragiques événements du 13 novembre, la sécurité avait été renforcée :

\- Vos papiers d'identités, ordonna le soldat.

La jeune femme ouvrit son sac et les donna au soldat :

\- Merci et vous jeune homme ?

Le garçon ne savait pas quoi faire, des papiers d'identités ? Il fit mine de chercher dans sa veste, de moins en moins à l'aise.

C'est là que la jeune femme le regarda plus en détail, il avait une bonne musculature, habillé avec des chaussures noires, pantalon en cuir noir avec des chaînes argentées qui pendaient sur le haut de celui-ci. Et en haut une veste en cuir, tout aussi noir.

Il devait avoir la vingtaine, les cheveux noirs, légèrement ondulé et descendant jusqu'à sa nuque. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux et son visage était parsemé de tâche de rousseur. C'est là qu'elle le reconnut, ce ne pouvait pas être son sosie parfait, c'était trop invraisemblable :

\- J'attends !

\- Tenez les voici, répondit le garçon trouvant enfin par miracle sa pièce d'identité.

\- Hum… Ace Mercier, tout est en règle, vous pouvez partir.

\- Merci.

Ace jura ! Pourquoi personne ne lui répondait ? Il avait fallu que cette… cette… fillette pour rester poli le bouscule pour qu'on le voit enfin. Il n'avait fait que traverser tous les passants, c'était de sa faute à elle s'ils s'étaient cognés ! Pourquoi se serait la sienne alors que tout le monde prenait un malin plaisir à l'ignorer !

\- Quoi tu veux ma photo ? S'exclama Ace en direction de la jeune fille.

\- Pff ! Même pas en rêve, puis j'ai déjà des photos de garçon déguisé en Gol D Ace, tu peux te la garder ta photo.

Elle partit, ne voulant plus faire face à cet individu des plus malpoli !

Ace était scié, elle… elle le connaissait, elle connaissait son secret ! Comment ? Il n'avait jamais rencontré cette fille avant ? Comment savait-elle qu'elle était le fils de Roger ? Comment ? Il lui courut après. Ace ne savait plus où il en était, son dernier souvenir c'était les bras de Luffy et puis la douleur brûlante dans sa poitrine. Ensuite cet endroit, jamais il n'avait vu une ville si immense sur Grand Line et avec si peu de végétation, il y avait tellement de bâtiments, de logements.

Et surtout pas mal de personne avait un drôle de rectangle qu'ils m'étaient contre leurs oreilles et ils parlaient avec, un peu comme des escargophones. D'où venait une telle technologie ?

Il y avait tellement de monde qu'Ace perdit de vue sa cible, il s'arrêta et lança un regard circulaire et la retrouva. C'était un vrai labyrinthe cet endroit, on le bouscula, mais il n'en formalisa pas. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait la rattraper. Elle sortit du métro, Ace sauta par-dessus les bornes, il ne lui restait que quelques mètres, quand enfin il fut dehors, il lui coursa après, ayant un peu moins de passant dans les pattes.

Il l'agrippa et se planta devant elle :

\- Vous !

\- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Coupa Ace.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Je sens que ça va crier au retour d'Ace.

* * *

Bisous.

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	58. Mise en relation

**Miss Lennon :** pour les retrouvailles tu es sur la bonne voie ^^

 **Dellia :** Oui Ace est de retour ^^

 **Loveonepice :** XD MDR c'est quoi tous ces "agou" ? Pourquoi Agou d'ailleurs ? Je m'attendais à la questions sur Barbe Blanche. Je veux bien te répondre si toi et ta personnalité chiante être d'accord sur tout de ton prochain commentaire.

 **Annabesse :** C'est qui Antadys ? Et comment t'imagine les retrouvailles de Thatch et d'Ace ?

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 103 à 104 c'est plus court car la semaine dernière j'avais posté plus de 2 pages.**

 **Je vous demande d'être très attentif sur ce chapitre car un autre personnage va faire son apparition !**

* * *

 _Il y avait tellement de monde qu'Ace perdit de vue sa cible, il s'arrêta et lança un regard circulaire et la retrouva. C'était un vrai labyrinthe cet endroit, on le bouscula, mais il n'en formalisa pas. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait la rattraper. Elle sortit du métro, Ace sauta par-dessus les bornes, il ne lui restait que quelques mètres, quand enfin il fut dehors, il lui coursa après, ayant un peu moins de passant dans les pattes._

 _Il l'agrippa et se planta devant elle :_

 _\- Vous !_

 _\- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Coupa Ace._

\- Lâchez-moi tout de suite ou je hurle, persifla son interlocutrice.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Et comment savez-vous que je suis le fils de Roger alors qu'on s'est jamais rencontré ?!

\- On est à Paris en France gros crétin, jura la demoiselle, lâchez-moi tout de suite !

Ace daigna la lâcher :

\- France ? Paris ? C'est pas des îles de Grand Line… ni d'ailleurs il me semble, passons, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- A vous entendre on croirait que vous êtes sortit de One Piece, vous délirez vous vous prenez vraiment pour Ace, un conseil, arrêtez ça devient lourd !

\- Mais enfin je suis Ace ! Écoutez je me souviens qu'on m'a tué, enfin il m'a semblé, car en me réveillant j'étais dans cet endroit… bizarre.

\- Mais oui c'est ça, faut vous faire soigner !

\- Je vous en supplie aidez-moi je suis paumé, ici.

\- La blondasse n'a pas envie de t'aider.

Ace se mordit les joues, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été tendre, il était tellement énervé qu'on ne le voit pas et qu'on l'ignore qu'il avait déversé toute sa colère sur la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Ace, je vous jure que je ne mens pas, jusqu'à ce qu'on se percute personne ne me voyait, ne me répondait. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui m'est arrivé.

Il semblait sincère, mais elle avait du mal à le croire, même si sa ressemblance avec Portgas D Ace était juste frappante. Mais elle songea à quelque chose, si Ace était là peut-être que d'autres personnages décédés s'étaient réincarnés. Elle songea alors à Thatch et Barbe Blanche qui allait mourir peu de temps après Ace, peut-être même qu'il était dans ce monde. Elle se dit que c'était peu probable, mais si elle pouvait avoir Thatch ou Barbe Blanche en plus de ce Ace, alors elle se dit qu'elle croirait plus facilement Ace.

L'ennui c'est qu'elle n'avait que croisé Ace.

Le destin voulu aidé Ace, le téléphone de la demoiselle sonna pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait reçu un SMS ou plutôt un MMS. Et là c'était Amandine et Thatch, enfin le sosie de Thatch. Sans hésiter elle tenta d'appeler Amandine, elle la connaissait, si jamais c'était bien Thatch alors ce que disait Ace était probablement très vrai.

Pendant ce temps :

\- Hum… Thatch, mon téléphone….

\- La personne rappellera.

\- Mais c'est peut-être un recruteur, coupa Amandine.

\- Ok, soupira Thatch en se détachant de la jeune femme.

Elle fila chercher son téléphone :

\- Allô ?

\- Salut Amandine, c'est Amandine.

\- Coucou ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va et toi ?

\- Bien qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda Amandine en regardant Thatch mimait l'ennui qu'il éprouvait à ce qu'elle soit loin de ses bras.

\- Dis-moi, le MMS que tu m'as envoyé l'homme qui est avec toi il ressemble vachement à Thatch….

Ace fit les yeux ronds Thatch ici ? Il prit le téléphone des mains d'Amandine et cria :

\- THATCH EST VIVANT ?

Amandine n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une, elle entendit un mec se disputer avec son amie :

\- Amandine où es-tu ? S'exclama Amandine qui craignait quand même qu'on agresse son amie.

\- J'ai réussi à calmer monsieur, dis-moi est-ce que c'était Thatch sur le MMS ?

\- Quel MMS ? Demanda la jeune femme perplexe.

\- Il y a quelques instants j'ai reçu un MMS de toi et d'un homme ressemblant à Thatch.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, car je ne peux pas envoyer de MMS, quoi qu'il en soit… mon petit ami ressemble effectivement à Thatch, répondit prudemment Amandine sachant que la sécurité de Thatch sur son identité devait prévaloir.

\- Il ne fait que lui ressembler ou c'est Thatch ? Car devant moi j'ai le prétendu Portgas D Ace

\- Hein ? Tu plaisantes ? Ok alors ça doit être Ace, car mon petit ami c'est Thatch le quatrième commandant, je sais que ça parait dingue mais il s'est réincarné dans ce monde. Tant qu'il ne m'avait pas trouvé, personne ne le voyait, c'était un fantôme. Tu dois être celle qui doit aider Ace à s'intégrer dans ce monde. Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, il est visible de tout le monde.

Amandine comprenait mieux, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, alors Ace était bel et bien devant elle. Thatch qui avait suivi de loin la conversation la suivait de très près depuis qu'il avait compris que Ace avait lui aussi débarqué dans ce monde :

\- Amandine si tu n'as pas cours, Thatch et moi on te retrouve sur Paris pour qu'on se voit tous les quatre. C'est possible.

\- Oui, heu... on est au niveau de Vincennes, RER A, si tu veux je peux remonter une partie de la ligne.

\- Ok, Thatch on se prépare on va retrouver Amandine et Ace.

\- Amandine ? Tu as une amie Amandine ? S'exclama Thatch.

\- Bah oui, j'ai pas le monopôle de ce prénom, répliqua sa douce, bon on se retrouve à la Défense ok ?

\- D'acc, confirma la seconde Amandine.

\- Super, on part dans les prochaines minutes.

Elles raccrochèrent et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le couple se rhabille (surtout Thatch) passe rapidement aux toilettes (surtout Amandine) et foncent vers la voiture.

Thatch était tout euphorique, il allait revoir Ace ! C'était pas croyable. Ace était dans le même état que son frère de cœur, il fallut qu'Amandine le tire vers la bouche du métro pour qu'ils rejoignent le RER A, voyant Amandine sortir une drôle de carte pour passer la borne, le visage de Ace s'éclaira :

\- Ah c'est ça que sert cette carte ? Cool ! J'ai juste à la faire passer sur la zone violette ?

\- C'est ça, vite dépêches-toi.

\- Merci, donc Thatch est vivant ?

\- Tais-toi ne parle pas trop fort, tu es connu dans ce monde, donc soit tu t'esclaffes et tu auras un mal de chien à rejoindre Thatch, soit tu te fais discret.

\- Ok, ok, donc Thatch est vivant, affirma Ace avec un sourire bête trop content de la nouvelle.

* * *

Et oui le nouveau personnage s'appelle aussi Amandine ! C'est ma bêta =3 ma tite soeur de coeur avec son accord évidemment.

Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas comprit pour le MMS, c'est le "ciel" qui a aidé Ace pour qu'Amandine (pas celle de Thatch) le croit et donc l'aide et se mette en lien avec notre couple d'amoureux.

* * *

Bisous.

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	59. Retrouvailles

**Loveonepice :** XD ça sonnait si faux cette entente, MDR, bon pour vous récompenser je vais répondre à la question. Est-ce que Barbe Blanche va également se réincarner ? C'est prévu en effet ;D hé oh on parle d'un de mes personnages préférés quand même ne pas le faire réapparaître ça serait un crime !

 **Miss Lennon :** Nan il sera pas plus long c'est pas négociable. Par contre je veux bien mettre la suite XD

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 105 à 106.**

* * *

 _Thatch était tout euphorique, il allait revoir Ace ! C'était pas croyable. Ace était dans le même état que son frère de cœur, il fallut qu'Amandine le tire vers la bouche du métro pour qu'ils rejoignent le RER A, voyant Amandine sortir une drôle de carte pour passer la borne, le visage de Ace s'éclaira :_

 _\- Ah c'est ça que sert cette carte ? Cool ! J'ai juste à la faire passer sur la zone violette ?_

 _\- C'est ça, vite dépêches-toi._

 _\- Merci, donc Thatch est vivant ?_

 _\- Tais-toi ne parle pas trop fort, tu es connu dans ce monde, donc soit tu t'esclaffes et tu auras un mal de chien à rejoindre Thatch, soit tu te fais discret._

 _\- Ok, ok, donc Thatch est vivant, affirma Ace avec un sourire bête trop content de la nouvelle._

\- Apparemment oui.

\- Génial, merci… heu comment tu t'appelles au fait ?

\- Amandine.

\- Merci Amandine, j'y crois pas grâce à toi je vais revoir Thatch ! Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, je vais revoir Thatch !

Ace était gai comme un pinson, il arrivait pas à y croire : Il allait revoir Thatch !

De ce fait un sourire illuminait son visage, il n'arrivait pas à le décrocher.

Ace et Amandine arrivèrent les premiers à la Défense. Pour le couple d'amoureux, cela demandait un peu plus de temps. Amandine donna un point de rendez-vous à son amie et à Thatch pour qu'ils puissent les retrouver rapidement. Le seul souci pour le jeune couple c'était de trouver une place pour se garer, c'est ce qui prenait le plus de temps.

Thatch finit par en trouver une et une fois hors du véhicule, Amandine avertit Amandine qu'ils arrivaient. Thatch et sa douce coururent avant d'entrer dans la gare et cherchèrent les deux jeunes gens qui attendaient au niveau d'un escalier. Les deux hommes furent les plus rapides, Ace sauta dans les bras de Thatch et ce dernier le réceptionna, attirant le regard des passants :

\- Bon sang quel coup du sort, je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt, s'exclama Thatch, mais cela veut dire que tu es décédé dans notre monde, fit-il plus bas.

\- Oui… mais je n'ai pas de regret, c'était ça ou Luffy mourrait.

\- Luffy… ce n'est pas ton frère ?

\- Si ! Au fait Thatch je te présente Amandine, s'exclama Ace.

\- Tu vas rire, mais je te présente Amandine.

\- Hein ? Vous portez le même prénom ? C'est bizarre.

\- C'est vrai que dans votre monde, de mémoire tous les personnages ont un nom différent, dans notre monde on n'a pas le monopôle du prénom. Avec tout ça Thatch et moi on a pas déjeuné, allons dans ce restaurant asiatique pour parler plus confortablement.

\- Asiatique ? Fit Ace.

\- Chez eux c'est un type de cuisine, t'en fait pas Ace on va t'aider, rassura Thatch.

Les quatre individus se dirigèrent vers le restaurant indiqué par la tendre de Thatch et il était temps de s'installer, car on entrait dans les heures d'influences :

\- Donc, commença Ace, vous vous connaissez, fit-il aux deux Amandine.

\- Oui, Amandine écrit des histoires, moi je les corrige depuis quelques années maintenant, on échangeait beaucoup donc à un moment donné on a décidé de se rencontrer.

\- Hein ? Si tu relisais ses histoires, vous deviez vous voir, fit Ace perdu.

\- Ça va être difficile de t'expliquer, fit la seconde Amandine, dans notre monde notre technologie est super avancée par rapport au votre. Nous avons des appareils comme celui-ci, dit-elle en montrant son téléphone, où on peut aller sur des sites et échanger des messages virtuellement.

\- Je comprends rien !

\- Attendez je vais expliquer, ce que ces deux demoiselles essayent de te dire c'est qu'ici ils ont des appareils sophistiqués où ils peuvent faire un tas de chose : écrire, faire des recherches comme tu le ferais dans un livre, et envoyé des messages comme tu le ferais avec des lettres. Grâce à ces appareils, ces personnes peuvent communiquer même si elles sont loin. Elles n'ont pas besoin de se voir, expliqua Thatch.

\- Ah d'accord ! Comprit Ace.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as caché l'existence de Thatch ? Demanda Amandine.

\- Enfin, regarde-les ! Si tu as lu le manga tu te poserais des questions, si je t'avais mise dans la confidence cela augmentait les risques pour sa sécurité et tranquillité, tu aurais pu faire une bourde. On a fait un salon de recrutement et on l'a reconnu. Heureusement, avec ses compétences d'ex-pirate, on a réussi à sortir de justesse lui et moi de ses poursuivantes. Ce n'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi, mais avec un secret, moins il y a de personne au courant mieux il est gardé et protégé. Il en va de même pour Ace et surtout lui, c'est lui le plus connu et le plus apprécié. Il va falloir faire très attention Ace, dans ce monde tu découvriras très vite que tu es connu, on risque de t'interpeller, mais tu auras certainement aussi des fans hystériques qui ne te laisseront pas circuler comme tu veux.

Ils commandèrent ensuite leurs déjeuners avant de reprendre la discussion :

\- Et sinon, toi et Thatch ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Amandine.

\- Avec Thatch c'est toujours quelques jours, jamais plus, répliqua Ace.

Thatch le tua du regard :

\- Tout faux mon ami, articula très lentement Thatch piqué au vif.

\- Du calme mon amour, ne lui en veut pas, toi-même tu m'as expliqué que tu étais coureur de jupon pour éviter à avoir à t'attacher à quelqu'un à cause de condition de ta vie passée. Tu pensais bien plus aux femmes que tu ne le pensais. Tu te mettais à leur place et ne leur promettait aucun avenir. Maintenant ta vie est beaucoup plus stable, pour répondre à ta question Ace ça fait un petit peu plus d'un mois maintenant qu'on se tourne autour, mais on s'est déclaré tout récemment, répondit Amandine en rougissant.

Thatch la couva du regard, Ace regarda son frère, jamais il ne l'avait vu avoir un regard aussi doux et protecteur pour une femme, jamais, Ace se dit que c'était du sérieux.

\- Je vous crois, j'ai jamais vu Thatch regarder une femme avec autant d'amour et d'affection, nos frères seraient verts s'ils savaient que tu t'es casé, rigola Ace.

\- C'est assez drôle ce matin j'ai eu affaire cette réflexion, sourit Thatch.

\- Amandine, j'ai un problème, tu m'as dis que je devais aidé Ace à s'intégrer dans notre monde ? Le soucis c'est qu'en discutant je me suis rendu compte que Ace n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir. J'habite toujours chez mes parents, je peux prétexter que c'est un ami, pour qu'il couche une soirée ou deux, mais je ne pourrais faire plus.

\- C'est bizarre, fit perplexe Thatch, quand je suis arrivée ici j'avais mon logement, de l'argent, un téléphone, une voiture, quelques connaissances pour comprendre ce monde. Et toi Ace tu es arrivé sans rien, c'est curieux qu'on est eu un traitement différent.

\- Je n'ai rien eu de tout ça, soupira Ace qui enviait Thatch.

\- Pourtant tu as un pass navigo et une carte d'identité, attend sur celle-ci tu dois y avoir ton adresse de domicile notée dessus, réalisa Amandine, si ça se trouve il suffit de s'y rendre et tu as toutes tes affaires là-bas.

\- Mais oui, c'est logique, réalisa Amandine, montres-nous ta carte, si c'est pas loin on va t'y déposer, mais mon petit doigt me dit que ça va être pas loin de chez toi Amandine.

* * *

XD bonjour la jonglerie entre les deux Amandines lol

Bisous.

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	60. Le vol

**Désolé du retard.**

 **Samedi cinéma avec ma soeur.**

 **Et Dimanche : JAPAN EXPO.**

 **Et Lundi : travail jusqu'à 22h30 -" on m'a prit un taxi pour me ramener, je suis fatiguée, mais je veux éviter de vous faire attendre plus longtemps.**

 **Donc désolé du retard.**

* * *

 **Loveonepice :** Ca m'a fait plaisir de te lire, car j'avais pas spécialement passé une bonne semaine.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 107 à 108.**

* * *

 _\- C'est bizarre, fit perplexe Thatch, quand je suis arrivée ici j'avais mon logement, de l'argent, un téléphone, une voiture, quelques connaissances pour comprendre ce monde. Et toi Ace tu es arrivé sans rien, c'est curieux qu'on est eu un traitement différent._

 _\- Je n'ai rien eu de tout ça, soupira Ace qui enviait Thatch._

 _\- Pourtant tu as un pass navigo et une carte d'identité, attend sur celle-ci tu dois y avoir ton adresse de domicile notée dessus, réalisa Amandine, si ça se trouve il suffit de s'y rendre et tu as toutes tes affaires là-bas._

 _\- Mais oui, c'est logique, réalisa Amandine, montres-nous ta carte, si c'est pas loin on va t'y déposer, mais mon petit doigt me dit que ça va être pas loin de chez toi Amandine._

Ace montra sa carte :

\- J'avais raison, c'est dans ta commune, ainsi vous pourrez vous voir beaucoup plus facilement, Thatch lui n'habite à deux pas de chez mes parents.

\- Tout a été sacrément pensé alors ! Réalisa la seconde Amandine.

\- Tu as un trousseau de clé ? Demanda Thatch à Ace.

\- Heu oui, les voici, Ace en sortant celles-ci de ses poches, c'est dingue j'aurais juré n'avoir rien avant.

\- T'en fais pas, moi aussi ça m'a fait pareil, au fur et à mesure j'avais des objets qui apparaissaient de nul part.

\- Ah je comprends pourquoi la carte d'identité et celle du transport me sont apparut quand j'en avais besoin, songea Ace.

\- Après ce déjeuner, on pourrait faire un tour voir tous ensemble ton « chez toi », proposa l'amante de Thatch.

\- Oui je suis d'accord, s'exclama Amandine.

\- Moi aussi, je veux voir ce qu'on m'a réservé.

\- Ok, les enfants je vais vous y conduire, s'exclama Thatch.

\- Je suis une enfant ? Demanda sa compagne.

\- Un peu, je suis l'aîné quand même.

\- Dommage alors, on ne pourra pas faire des choses d'adultes, soupira Amandine avant de lancer un clin d'œil à son amie qui souriait.

\- Voyons ma douce, faut pas le prendre au sérieux, ça fait un moment que je t'ai fais femme, rétorqua Thatch qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

Amandine rougit il l'avait eu à son propre jeu :

\- Doucement les amoureux en chaleur, coupa Ace, y'a des oreilles chastes ici, dit-il en désignant sa voisine blonde.

En effet, si Amandine, la compagne de Thatch avait vingt quatre ans, les yeux bleu et les cheveux châtains foncés et ondulés. La seconde, bien qu'elle faisait la même taille que son amie, avait les cheveux blonds, longs et raides, les yeux bleu-vert et était aux portes de ses vingt ans, qui aurait lieu en décembre prochain, elle était donc plus jeune que son amie.

Suite à la remarque d'Ace, les deux Amandine se regardèrent pensant à la même chose « s'ils savaient qu'on a pas des idées très catholiques ils tomberaient de haut ». Enfin pas trop pour Thatch, il avait vite flairé que sa douce avait juste peur de s'exprimer sur ses envies, sur ses désirs, il avait hâte de découvrir les fantasmes de sa belle.

Thatch et Ace discutèrent entre eux et les deux demoiselles de même, quittant le restaurant au bout d'un moment :

\- Tu dois être heureuse depuis que tu es avec Thatch, chuchota Amandine.

\- Oui, rougit la concernée, il me le rend bien, et regarde ce qu'il m'a offert c'est son premier cadeau, je le porte quasiment tous les jours.

Amandine montra le joli pendentif avec la perle de Tahiti que lui avait offert Thatch :

\- Il est beau, confirma son amie, et vous avez… tu sais les choses sérieuses ?

La plus âgée rougit et se racla la gorge :

\- Oui et il est particulièrement entreprenant, mais ça ne me gêne pas, chuchota t'elle. AIE !

Un homme lui arracha son pendentif, les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent à terre, poussées et bousculées par le voleur, Amandine se tient la gorge et ses doutes se confirmèrent on lui avait volé le cadeau de Thatch.

Thatch et Ace qui parlèrent en retrait n'avaient rien vu, car il y avait du monde entre eux et elles, mais quand ils les virent à terre ils se précipitèrent vers elles :

\- Ça va ? Demanda Thatch inquiet.

\- Oui, mais on lui a volé son collier, expliqua la blonde devant le manque de réaction de son amie.

Thatch partit en courant. Sa compagne elle, était trop choquée pour répondre ou pour empêcher Thatch d'aller à la poursuite du voleur. Elle tenait sa gorge et commença à sangloter :

\- On va retrouver l'enfoiré qui t'a volé, jura Ace, veille sur elle je vais aider Thatch.

\- Non attend, commença la blonde.

Elle pesta, Ace prenait des risques, il allait être exposé aux regards. Tant pis se dit-elle. Elle consola son amie.

Thatch pendant ce temps courut après le voleur de bijou, il bousculait tellement de monde qu'il suffisait de suivre les plaintes et les personnes à terre pour le retrouver. Thatch courrait vite lui, il rattrapa rapidement l'individu et se jeta sur lui avant de le plaquer à terre :

\- Rend le collier de ma femme, tout de suite, ordonna Thatch d'une voix glaçante et tranchante.

\- Au secours, cet homme m'agresse !

\- Cet homme à voler ma femme ! Rend-moi son collier ! Je lui ai offert pour fêter notre début de relation ! Je te conseille de me rendre ce que tu as volé ou je te jure que je te pète un à un tes os.

\- Il est taré au secours !

\- Un, Thatch tenait la main fermée de l'homme dans laquelle il tenait le bijou et frappa violemment le sol avec pour l'obliger à lâcher prise, deux ! Trois !

C'est le moment que choisit l'homme pour desserrer son emprise sur le bijou, Thatch le récupéra et se redressa :

\- Maintenant dégage !

L'individu ne demanda pas son reste et partit en courant, apeuré, Ace arriva et vit Thatch sprinter vers le sens inverse. Thatch revient vers sa douce toute fébrile de s'être fait agressée, il la prit dans ses bras :

\- Ça va allez, j'ai récupéré ton collier, il ne te fera plus de mal.

\- Merci, répondit simplement Amandine encore trop secouée par l'expérience.

\- Allons à la voiture, lança Thatch, suivez-moi.

* * *

XD aucun endroit n'est vraiment sur...

Bisous et bon dodo

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	61. Ace et le monde réel !

**Désolé du retard.**

 **Samedi j'ai été au parc Astérix avec Amandine (ma bêta).**

 **Et Dimanche je suis rentrée et je me suis un peu reposée.**

* * *

 **Miss Lennon :** Ah si le foot je regarde, j'étais trop triste qu'on ait perdu.

 **Guest :** ^^ merci ah mais on touche pas à la dulcinée de Thatch sans prendre le risque d'avoir des représailles.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 109 à 110.**

* * *

 _\- Ça va allez, j'ai récupéré ton collier, il ne te fera plus de mal._

 _\- Merci, répondit simplement Amandine encore trop secouée par l'expérience._

 _\- Allons à la voiture, lança Thatch, suivez-moi._

Les quatre jeunes gens partirent des lieux, Thatch prit contre lui son amante, qui tenait au creux de ses mains fermement contre elle son collier dont la chaîne était cassée. Amandine guettait les individus autour d'elle de peur qu'on l'agresse de nouveau.

\- Je suis là mon amour, chuchota Thatch, je ne te lâcherai plus d'une semelle.

\- Merci, ça me rassure, murmura sa tendre qui restait sur ses gardes.

Thatch était à la gauche de sa douce, il fit signe à Ace de se mettre à la droite de sa compagne, quant à la cadette du groupe elle était à la droite d'Ace.

Ils marchèrent encore dix minutes avant d'arriver à la voiture de Thatch, c'est là qu'Amandine se détendit enfin un peu.

\- Tu peux me repasser ta carte d'identité Ace ? Que Thatch et moi on programme de GPS pour aller chez toi, expliqua Amandine.

\- GPS ? Répéta Ace.

\- Pour faire très simple, c'est une carte du monde, éclaira la plus jeune des deux Amandine.

\- Ok, tiens, fit Ace en tendant sa carte.

\- Merci.

Thatch et Amandine paramétrèrent le GPS avant d'enfin démarrer la voiture, le trajet dura une heure trente. Pour se garer Thatch n'eut pas les difficultés de tantôt, une fois devant le logement d'Ace, celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et s'arma de son trousseau de clé pour ouvrir les trois serrures.

L'intérieur était très cosy et moderne aux tons rouges, noirs et blancs. Ace tel un gamin visita chaque pièce en quatrième vitesse tellement il voulait tout voir et vite.

\- Trop bien, les douches et le lit est génial ! Putain la cuisine, le rêve ! S'exclama Ace qui s'émerveillait à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose qui n'avait pas vue.

\- Calme-toi Ace, prends ton temps, lança Thatch amusé.

\- Oh y'a même de la bouffe ! Hurla Ace.

\- Mange pas tout abrutit, dans ce monde faudra te payer ta nourriture, gronda Thatch en voyant Ace prêt à tout engloutir.

\- Quoi ?! T'es pas sérieux ?

Ace se saisit du col de Thatch avec une mine désespérée :

\- Comment je fais pour payer ?

\- Si c'est comme moi tu dois avoir de la liquidité et un compte bancaire avec suffisamment de quoi tenir le temps de trouver un travail.

Ace grimaça d'horreur pour deux raison, la première « compte bancaire » c'était juste un mot barbare et la deuxième raison : Travailler :

\- Quoi ?! Travailler en plus ? Mais je suis un pirate !

\- Ex-pirate, corrigea Thatch avec une pointe de malice, soit content de t'être réincarné…

\- J'aurais préféré crever oui ! C'est nul cet endroit.

\- Ace ! Claqua Thatch.

Tout le monde déglutit, Amandine ne l'avait jamais vu avec un regard aussi noir et en colère, se méfier de l'eau qui dort, toujours se méfier !

\- Écoute bien le bébé à sa maman, on est plus dans notre monde, la piraterie c'est fini. Tu vas te donner des coups de pied au cul pour trouver un travail ou c'est moi qui te les donne. Ace je t'ai toujours trouvé sympathique, mais tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était : dormir, manger, baiser et la bagarre. Le bon temps c'est terminé ! Il va falloir grandir Ace, tu as eu la belle vie sur le Moby Dick, beaucoup ici aurait aimé être à ta place. Sache une chose, la vie dans ce monde est bien, malgré certains points, tu verras que ce monde a ses charmes, alors cesses de piailler !

Ace ne pipa mot, il n'avait jamais vu Thatch s'énerver de manière si virulente, quant aux demoiselles, elles n'osèrent rien dire de peur d'attirer les foudres de Thatch, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent l'air de dire « on ne s'en mêle pas » :

\- Mais comment je suis sensé faire moi ? Reprit Ace plus calmement.

\- Mon dieu mais t'écoute ? Amandine, pas la mienne, elle, s'exclama Thatch en désignant la blonde pour qu'Ace n'implore pas de l'aide à son amante. Amandine t'aidera à comprendre le fonctionnement de ce monde et comment tu dois t'y prendre.

\- Ok, ok, mais comment on fait pour trouver du travail ?

\- Tu dois déjà créer un CV et une lettre de motivation, ce sont des documents papiers qui mettent en valeurs tes compétences acquises, tes formations et expériences, expliqua la cadette.

Ace se décomposa devant tant de mot comme : compétences, formations et expériences :

\- Ace, rassures-toi, concentres-toi, Thatch savait quel était son métier et les formations qu'il avait soi-disant eu dans ce monde. Réfléchis est-ce que des noms d'école et un métier te viennent à l'esprit, intervient l'amante de Thatch.

Ace souffla que ce soit elle qui lui réponde, si ça avait été Thatch, il avait peur qu'il continue de lui passer un savon.

\- Heu, maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est assez bizarre, j'ai comme des souvenirs d'écoles où je me suis formé.

\- Hum, tout comme moi, tu as des souvenirs qui se sont créées de toutes pièces, continua Thatch, notes toutes les écoles que tu as fais, le niveau du BAC et si tu as eu des mentions.

Ace avait du mal avec les derniers termes, mais étrangement à chaque nouveau mot que prononçait son frère, il se rappela de son niveau de formation et de ses mentions.

\- Voila ce dont je me souviens, fit Ace en tendant une feuille remplit d'information.

\- Ok, je vais t'aider à faire ton CV et ta lettre de motivation, fit la blonde.

\- Merci Amandine.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, tout comme Thatch, Ace eu droit à un cours animé par deux Amandine sur l'essentiel à savoir.

Ace n'en pouvait plus, il avait beaucoup d'info à enregistrer et pareil pour le vocabulaire. Thatch et Amandine durent repartir, car ils avaient beaucoup de route. La plus jeune des deux Amandine resta encore un peu avec Ace, mais elle aussi ne devait pas tarder.

* * *

Voili, voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bonne nuit les petits !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	62. Thatch face à la vérité

**Miss Lennon :** Quand j'ai lu ton commentaire j'étais au boulot, j'ai rigolé en silence à cause de ta phrase : « Ace son cerveau n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'être sollicité contrairement a son estomac » tellement véridique XD comme Luffy je me souviens sur Amazon Lily, comment il essayait de réfléchir… (Luffy réfléchir… pour lui c'est un dur exercice)

 **Guest :** C'est pas grave si ton commentaire n'est pas long. Sinon oui faut pas énerver Thatch XD sinon il est super cassant.

 **Loveonepiece :** Oh =D cool si tu t'inscrits, faudra que tu me dises c'est quoi ton pseudo pour que je sache, sauf si tu gardes : Loveonepiece.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... ouai j'ai pas réussit à m'y remettre TT)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 111 à 112.**

* * *

 _\- Merci Amandine._

 _Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, tout comme Thatch, Ace eu droit à un cours animé par deux Amandine sur l'essentiel à savoir._

 _Ace n'en pouvait plus, il avait beaucoup d'info à enregistrer et pareil pour le vocabulaire. Thatch et Amandine durent repartir, car ils avaient beaucoup de route. La plus jeune des deux Amandine resta encore un peu avec Ace, mais elle aussi ne devait pas tarder._

\- Donc si tu veux visiter les environs, prends tes clés, fermes bien derrière toi et surtout ne te perds pas. Si tu as besoin d'aide tu m'envoies un message, moi je dois rentrer chez moi.

\- Ok, ok, tu reviendras me voire quand ?

\- Demain après-midi, promis.

Amandine dut elle aussi partir chez elle, plus tard dans la soirée, le couple d'amoureux arriva enfin chez eux, épuisés.

\- Amandine, j'ai une question, quand on s'est rencontré tu m'as dit que je ressemblais à un personnage et tu semblais connaître Ace. Comment est-ce que tu nous as connu et sais-tu comment Ace est mort ?

La jeune femme soupira :

\- Tu me laisses passer aux toilettes, car ça va être long à t'expliquer.

La demoiselle fila et en profita pour réfléchir à comment elle allait formuler ça, quand elle revient Thatch l'attendait :

\- Une seconde.

Amandine partit chercher un manga : Sakura Card Captor :

\- Ceci est un manga, c'est une histoire illustrée en plusieurs tomes. Jusque là tu me suis ?

\- Oui.

\- Le manga où tu es originaire s'appelle : One Piece et c'est dedans que je te connais, idem pour Ace et pas mal d'autres personnages.

\- D'accord et Ace ? Comment est-il mort ? Tu le sais ?

\- Ça ne va pas te plaire.

\- Je suis prêt à tout entendre, finit par dire Thatch.

Amandine lui expliqua la trahison de Teach, Thatch s'était fait attaqué par derrière et il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le visage de son tueur :

\- Le salaud ! Teach ! Impossible je ne peux pas le croire mais pourquoi ?

\- Ça faisait des années qu'il recherchait le fruit des ténèbres.

\- Attends, ce fruit c'est celui que j'ai trouvé ?

\- Oui.

Thatch comprit, Amandine continua son récit, d'Ace qui voulait la peau de Teach, de Shanks qui avait tenté de raisonner Barbe Blanche pour éviter la catastrophe et de la bataille à Marineford. Par contre elle ne lui avoua pas la mort de Barbe Blanche, elle ignorait s'il allait être réincarné et surtout où ?

\- Mes frères ? Combien sont morts ? Et du côté de la Marine ?

Elle lui avoua qu'aucuns autres commandants n'étaient morts, mais que des subordonnés oui et elle lui informa que des soldats étaient morts, mais pas de haut gradés :

\- Et Père ? Sa santé n'était pas très bonne, comment il a vécu la bataille ? Sais-tu s'il va mieux.

Amandine ne savait quoi répondre, elle hésita :

\- Il est mal en point c'est ça ? Dis-moi est-il dans le coma ? Est-ce qu'il est vivant ? Dis-moi qu'il est vivant !

Thatch s'était mit à secouer Amandine comme un prunier, mais pour lui la réponse était claire, il relâcha Amandine et recula avant de s'effondrer :

\- Non ce n'est pas possible, pas Père… pas lui, il ne peut pas mourir.

\- Je suis désolée, écoute si toi et Ace vous vous êtes réincarnés ici peut-être que c'est pareil pour lui, restera à savoir où.

Thatch releva la tête vers sa belle, elle n'avait pas tord :

\- Comment Marco et les autres gèrent l'équipage ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, vous n'êtes pas les personnages principaux de l'histoire, après Marineford, on a vu l'équipage du Moby Dick enterrés Ace et Barbe Blanche, mais après j'ignore ce qu'ils sont devenus. On ignore si l'équipage a été dissout ou maintenu. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Teach a prit sous contrôle les différentes îles protégées par Barbe Blanche. Je suis désolée, sincèrement.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas ta faute, soupira Thatch, je ne pensais pas que…

Amandine alla près de lui pour le consoler comme elle le pouvait :

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air….

\- Thatch….

Thatch se retourna vers Amandine, elle avait peur qu'il fasse une bêtise :

\- J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, je reviens pour le dîner je te le promets.

Thatch partit, Amandine essaya de le rattraper, il ferma à clé la porte d'entrée, la jeune femme chercha son trousseau, le trouva et le temps qu'elle ouvre, elle vit Thatch partir avec la voiture. Elle lui courut après sur quelques mètres avant de le perdre, essoufflée :

\- Merde, jura Amandine, merde, merde, merde.

Elle rentra et ferma derrière elle, on la frappa, Amandine tomba au sol sonnée, mais consciente, elle se retourna et vit l'intrus armée d'un couteau :

\- Faut pas laisser les portes ouvertes, allez debout je veux tout ce qui a de la valeur compris ?

Amandine hocha la tête morte de peur :

\- Une dernière chose ton portable.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Amandine a pas vraiment de chance 2 agressions dans la même journée.

Ca c'est un voleur opportuniste

Voili, voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bonne nuit les petits !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	63. Vivre ou mourir ?

**Miss Lennon :** Oui, de l'autodéfense c'est sur, que ça l'aidera, mais elle va connaitre les bons gestes pour la suite.

 **Guest 1 :** C'est voulu, car je n'ai pas fais de chapitre à proprement parlé, comme d'autres fics, dans mon word j'ai pas de titre en fonction de ce que je poste je donne un titre général. J'ai posté par le passé des chapitres à 10 pages c'est long, écrire 2 pages c'est plus rapide pour moi. Ca m'évite d'avoir la pression et de pouvoir posté plus régulièrement.

 **Loveonepiece :** Oui ça fait beaucoup 2 agressions. Si Thatch reviendra à temps ? La réponse en direct =

 **Guest 2 :** Cool si je t'ai détendu ^^. Oui quand il reviendra c'est inévitable que Thatch s'en voudra à mort d'être partie.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... ouai j'ai pas réussit à m'y remettre TT)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 113 à 114.**

* * *

 _Elle rentra et ferma derrière elle, on la frappa, Amandine tomba au sol sonnée, mais consciente, elle se retourna et vit l'intrus armée d'un couteau :_

 _\- Faut pas laisser les portes ouvertes, allez debout je veux tout ce qui a de la valeur compris ?_

 _Amandine hocha la tête morte de peur :_

 _\- Une dernière chose ton portable._

Amandine le lui donna tremblante, il balança violemment son portable, la coque et la batterie se séparèrent du reste du téléphone s'éparpillant au quatre coins du salon :

\- Allez dans la chambre.

Amandine leva les mains et se dirigea vers la chambre :

\- Les bijoux, montres, tu les rassembles dans la tête d'oreiller.

\- Je… je n'ai pas de bijoux précieux.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis, c'est à moi d'en juger.

Elle lui montra ses bijoux, heureusement pour elle les plus précieux étaient encore chez ses parents. Et la perle d'eau douce et sa chaîne cassée étaient dans sa poche, sauf qu'elle était tellement paniquée qu'elle l'avait oublié, aussi son interlocuteur s'énerva :

\- Tu te fous de moi !

\- Pourquoi je vous mentirai, je vous ai dit que je n'avais rien de précieux.

\- Ta gueule ou je t'égorge ! Et ton mec il doit bien avoir des trucs.

Amandine était en larmes, elle sortit le peu de bijou qu'avait Thatch, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'il la torture injustement :

\- T'as du liquide ?

\- Oui.

Amandine sortit son porte monnaie et lui tendit tremblante :

\- C'est tout !

\- Je suis tout juste diplômée, je….

\- M'en fout, y'a quoi dans ce coffre ?

Amandine déglutit, il y avait dedans, tous les sextoys que Thatch avait achetés, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'ouvrir, aussi elle se prépara à ce que son agresseur ait des idées de viol :

\- Waouh, tu sais t'amuser avec ton copain, donnes, au moins ça je suis sûr de vendre, le sexe ça marche toujours.

Elle mit tout dans la tête d'oreiller :

\- Voila on y arrive, t'as été gentille, je vais partir.

Il marcha quelques pas et s'arrêta, il se retourna et la poignarda plusieurs fois dans le ventre, elle hurla avant de s'effondrer au sol. Il partit l'enfermant il arracha le téléphone et planta le poignard dedans avant de le retirer. Il sortit de son sac personnel qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée un bidon d'essence et arrosa le salon avant d'y mettre le feu. Il s'empara des clés d'Amandine et l'enferma définitivement.

Amandine était toujours consciente, elle l'entendit partir elle se tenait le ventre, prit un coussin et se le plaqua contre ses plaies. Elle se traîna vers le salon et vit le feu. Amandine alluma la douche et remplit la baignoire d'eau et s'aspergea. Elle fit un immense effort pour courir vers la porte qui avait été aspergée d'essence, elle prit son coussin et appuya sur le loquet, évitant ainsi de se brûler. Amandine comprit, la porte était verrouillée. Elle se retourna sur le fix, qui était inutilisable sa seule chance restait son portable, il lui fallait à tout prix sa batterie et son téléphone.

Amandine vit son portable, mais pas sa batterie, tout brûlait et là elle trouva sa batterie dans une flaque d'essence, elle avait commencé à fondre. Amandine n'avait d'autre choix, elle se replia dans la salle de bain et la ferma. Elle toussa à en mourir, sortit en vitesse des serviettes de bains qu'elle humidifia et les plaqua contre le bas de la porte. Amandine ouvrit la boite à pharmacie et mit des bandes sur ses plaies, elle mit du sparadrap autour. Comment faire savoir qu'elle était à l'intérieur et surtout qu'il y avait le feu ?

\- Thatch, Thatch je t'en prie aide-moi, sanglota la jeune femme.

Elle se refit violence, et alla dans la chambre, elle alluma l'enceinte et mit un disque en route et mit le volume sonore à fond et Amandine s'effondra au sol sa tête tournait, elle s'était à moitié intoxiquée en essayant de fuir. Amandine rampa prit la couverture et ferma la porte de la chambre et cala la couverture contre le bas de la porte avant de finir par perdre connaissance.

Une demie heure passa avant qu'enfin quelqu'un en eut marre de la musique trop sonore, la personne frappa à la porte qui était brûlante et à l'odeur il comprit que ce n'était certainement pas un barbecue ou un feu de bois, mais un incendie.

La personne appela les pompiers qui n'arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard, l'incendie était si vif et important que la nouvelle menace était : l'effondrement du pavillon. Thatch arriva et quand il vit que c'était chez lui, il sortit en catimini :

\- Amandine ! Dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas à l'intérieur.

\- Vous habitez ici ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Il y aurait une personne dans le bâtiment, je répète il y aurait une personne dans le bâtiment, fit le pompier dans un talkie-walkie. Essayez de la joindre.

\- Je n'y arrive pas et le fix sonne dans le vide.

\- Y a-t-il un autre accès ?

\- Non… si la fenêtre de la chambre, elle est en hauteur, venez.

Thatch contourna la battisse et montra la fenêtre :

\- Faites monter l'échelle !

Thatch les regarda faire impuissant jusqu'à entendre :

\- Je vois une jeune personne, inconsciente et blessée, hurla t'il en voyant Amandine, une mare de sang visible près d'elle.

Le pompier brisa la vitre, l'air se renouvela, de l'autre côté, on éteignait l'incendie dans le salon, quand l'accès à la salle de bain fut possible ils y pénétrèrent. L'eau commençait à bien inonder la pièce, puis ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre doucement Amandine s'y trouvant derrière.

On la souleva et un bruit peu rassurant se fit entendre :

\- SORTEZ !

Les pompiers sortirent avec Amandine et le pavillon s'effondra en partie sur lui-même.

\- Amandine ! S'exclama Thatch en se jetant sur elle pour tâter son pouls avec angoisse, ignorant si elle était toujours en vie.

* * *

Amandine est-elle toujours vivante ? Est-ce la fin de cette fic ?

A suivre...

* * *

Voili, voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bonne nuit les petits !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	64. Séjour à l'hopital

**Je pars en vacance pour 3 semaines ^^ donc faudra tenir et puis vous avez pas le choix car j'arrive à la limite de ce que j'ai finis d'écrire et qui a été corrigé.**

 **J'ai pas eu ces derniers temps l'opportunité d'écrire donc je vais me rattraper**

* * *

 ** **Loveonepiece :** ** Pour le coup je sais pas trop quoi te dire XD

 **Miss Lennon :** Mais qui te dis qu'elle ira pas dans One Piece ? Hein, hein, hein.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... ouai j'ai pas réussit à m'y remettre TT)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 115 à 116.**

* * *

 _\- SORTEZ !_

 _Les pompiers sortirent avec Amandine et le pavillon s'effondra en partie sur lui-même._

 _\- Amandine ! S'exclama Thatch en se jetant sur elle pour tâter son pouls avec angoisse, ignorant si elle était toujours en vie._

Il était très faible :

\- Connaissez-vous son groupe sanguin ?

\- Non…. ses… ses parents habitent la résidence je vais les appeler.

Thatch appela et donna au pompier pour qu'il pose toutes les questions, pendant qu'Amandine était transférée d'urgence dans le camion pour être hospitalisée. Thatch monta et tient la main de sa belle durant tout le trajet, Amandine fut reçu en soins intensifs et là Thatch dut attendre. Il s'effondra, il n'aurait pas dû partir, s'il avait été là, il n'y aurait pas eu cet incendie et ces blessures. Il ne voyait pas sa belle se faire du mal, on avait dû l'agresser, s'il avait été là, il aurait pu la protéger. Il venait d'apprendre la mort de son capitaine, mais il ne supporterait pas de voir Amandine mourir. Aussi quand il vit les parents de sa douce, il s'effondra dans leurs bras. Ils durent attendre ensemble dans l'angoisse, deux bonnes heures passèrent, avant de voir le chirurgien :

\- Est-ce qu'Amandine va bien ? Demandèrent ses proches.

\- Votre fille et votre amie a perdu énormément de sang et a été en partie intoxiquée, elle est très affaiblit, nous avons recousus ses plaies, mais elle est dans un coma de niveau deux. Les prochaines heures seront déterminantes.

\- Pouvons-nous la voir ? S'empressa d'ajouter Thatch.

\- Oui, elle arrive.

Amandine était étendue sur un lit qu'on dirigea vers une chambre :

\- Je vous laisse.

Le chirurgien partit et Thatch prit une main d'Amandine dans les siennes :

\- Oh je t'en prie réveilles-toi, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule.

\- Vous… vous étiez disputés ?

\- Non, j'ai appris la mort d'un ami, j'avais besoin d'air et je suis partit et quand je suis revenu, elle était…. Tout est de ma faute, oh mon dieu mon Amandine.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez dramatique, une infirmière passa et leur dit que les visites étaient finies depuis longtemps :

\- Elle a été hospitalisée dans la soirée et je ne la quitterai pas, aboya Thatch.

L'infirmière partit furieuse :

\- On va devoir vous laissez, si cette nuit il y a un changement vous nous appelez, on doit retourner s'occuper des petits.

\- Faites, je veillerai sur elle cette fois, promis Thatch, rassurer ses frères et sa sœur. A demain.

\- A demain, firent les parents d'Amandine à regret.

Ils se prirent dans les bras pour une étreinte et se séparèrent, les larmes aux yeux. Thatch s'assit près d'Amandine et la veilla toute la nuit. Il ne dormit pas, les seuls rares moments où il quitta le chevet c'était pour aller aux toilettes et se rafraîchir le visage pour tenir éveillé. Thatch reprit la main de sa douce et l'embrassa :

\- Revient à toi ma belle.

Au petit matin Thatch avait un mal fou à ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, ce qui le réveilla d'un coup c'est de sentir la main d'Amandine se refermer vivement sur la sienne. Thatch releva les yeux, des larmes coulaient, ses yeux papillonnaient, mais elle pleurait de douleur :

\- Je reviens ! Docteur ! Docteur ! Vite elle s'est réveillée et 1elle souffre !

L'équipe médicale arriva en courant dans la chambre d'Amandine et lui donna immédiatement des anti-douleurs plus puissants. Thatch essuya les larmes de sa douce :

\- Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenue à toi.

\- Pardon, on va lui retirer son tube.

Thatch s'écarta et les laissa faire, Amandine put de nouveau parler, elle toussa, on lui fit passer plusieurs tests avant de la laisser tranquille. Quand la porte se referma sur le dernier soignant Thatch se lâcha enfin :

\- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Quand je t'ai couru après quelqu'un est rentré chez nous, murmura Amandine, je l'ai pas vu, il voulait des objets de valeur, j'ai dû lui donner tes bijoux, il a volé aussi tout ton arsenal de jouet… intimes, dit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé avant de sangloter. J'ai… cru qu'il allait partir, mais il m'a poignardé avant de mettre le feu et de m'enfermer.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, plus jamais je ne te quitterai. Ce n'est pas grave pour les bijoux et le reste, tu sais on m'a dit que tu avais eu les bons réflexes, c'est ce qui t'as sauvé.

\- J'ai appris les gestes de premiers secours au collège, j'ai mon brevet de secourisme, toussa Amandine.

\- Tu veux de l'eau ?

\- Oui je veux bien.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci.

Thatch lui donna à boire pour ne pas qu'elle se fatigue. Ensuite il appela les parents de sa douce et les prévient du réveil de la jeune femme et autant dire que même pas une heure après toute sa famille était là. Ça fit plaisir à la convalescente qui resta en observation pour au moins les prochaines quarante huit heures.

Son état était sur la bonne voie, Amandine expliqua à ses parents ce qui s'était passé, Thatch donna un violent coup au mur, il regrettait amèrement d'être partit :

\- On va appeler la police. Si tu as vu ton agresseur, il faut porter plainte.

* * *

Bonne vacance je lirais probablement vos reviews en rentrant car j'ignore si j'aurais le net XD

* * *

Voili, voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bonne nuit les petits loups !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	65. Prise de conscience et occupations

Me revoilou !

Ai-je passé de bonnes vacances ? Non, beaucoup de tension car ma mère et mon grand-père m'ont parfois traité comme une gamine alors que j'ai 25 ans... ou alors c'est des conflits qui ont démarré pour une broutille... Ca m'a gavé grave, le pire je crois c'est que dans l'histoire c'est pas moi qui démarre le conflit, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu un mot de travers ou un truc à me reprocher... Bref c'est la situation où vous subissez. TT bref j'ai déprimé à mort.

Mais heureusement que j'avais mon ordinateur ~Mon précieux !~

Ai-je beaucoup écrit ? Oui, carrément, mais pas beaucoup sur cette fic la, plus sur une autre que je voudrais un jour poster ici.

Mais j'ai surtout beaucoup écrit sur une histoire que j'espère un jour publié (*-*) mon rêve.

En tout cas ravie de vous retrouver.

* * *

 **Trafagar-Lawfic :** Merci désolé, j'étais en vacance, mais je suis revenue.

 **Miss Lennon :** Tu marques un point le titre aurait plus vraiment de sens.

 **7étoiles :** XD heureusement pour vous que la note était positive car si cela n'avait pas été le cas je vous aurais laissé avec le stress et l'angoisse na !

 ** **Loveonepiece :** ** Oui j'imagine la torture

 **Emy45260 :** On devrait avoir des cours de premiers secours, moi j'ai eu cette chance que mon collège le fasse. Et j'avoue que je m'en suis servis pour ce passage de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... ouai j'ai pas réussit à m'y remettre TT pas même pendant les vacances, j'ai eu la fièvre de l'écriture XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 117 à 118.**

* * *

- _Tu veux de l'eau ?_

 _\- Oui je veux bien._

 _\- Tiens._

 _\- Merci._

 _Thatch lui donna à boire pour ne pas qu'elle se fatigue. Ensuite il appela les parents de sa douce et les prévient du réveil de la jeune femme et autant dire que même pas une heure après toute sa famille était là. Ça fit plaisir à la convalescente qui resta en observation pour au moins les prochaines quarante huit heures._

 _Son état était sur la bonne voie, Amandine expliqua à ses parents ce qui s'était passé, Thatch donna un violent coup au mur, il regrettait amèrement d'être partit :_

 _\- On va appeler la police. Si tu as vu ton agresseur, il faut porter plainte._

Amandine approuva et dans l'après-midi, elle eut la visite de deux policiers, elle leur expliqua les faits et décrivit son agresseur. Les deux agents de la police se regardèrent et sortirent une photo :

\- Des cas similaires aux vôtres nous ont été signalés, est-ce cet homme ?

\- Oui, confirma Amandine, c'est lui !

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, vous êtes la première à être vivante….

\- Alors comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est cet homme ?

\- Parmi les victimes il y avait un couple en discorde. Le mari espionnait sa femme en ayant mit une caméra. Il nous l'a dit, grâce à l'enregistrement on a pu voir le visage de l'agresseur. Ensuite il y a eu d'autres agressions qui ont mal fini, avec toujours le même mode opératoire, la même arme.

\- La même arme ? Il faut prévenir les médecins ! Paniqua Amandine.

Personne ne comprit la panique soudaine de la jeune femme :

\- Je suis déficit immunitaire, si c'est la même arme ça veut dire qu'il devait y avoir encore des traces de sang des autres victimes, peut-être que l'une d'elles avaient le sida ou autre chose.

\- Elle a raison, on va prévenir les médecins, confirma sa mère qui partit avertir le corps médical.

Amandine subit un tas de test sanguins et on lui fit subir plusieurs soins préventifs avant qu'elle ne soit enfin tranquille. Elle put enfin déjeuner, non sans grimacer par moment :

\- C'est pas bon ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Les hôpitaux ne sont pas réputés pour la bouffe.

\- Je vais te préparer des petits plats alors.

\- La cuisine a été épargnée ? J'aurais pas cru car le feu a bien attaqué le salon quand j'ai essayé de récupérer mon portable.

\- Non je pensais cuisiner chez tes parents, à vrai dire notre nid douillet s'est effondré sur lui-même tout juste avant qu'on te sorte de là.

\- C'est pas vrai….

\- Malheureusement si. On va devoir trouver un nouveau chez nous, mais ne t'en préoccupe pas on s'en occupera quand tu iras mieux. Là, je songeais à y aller pour récupérer quelques affaires, notre chambre et la salle de bain ont survécu. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Oui, toi reviens-moi vite.

\- Promis mon amour.

\- Je veux bien que tu ramènes mon PC si tu peux.

\- Pas de problème, je reviens le plus vite possible.

Il partit la laissant seule deux bonnes heures avant de revenir chargé d'affaires :

\- Comme tu vas rester quelques jours ici en observation, je t'ai ramené en plus du PC et de tes vêtements, tes perles !

\- Merci Thatch, sourit Amandine en le voyant revenir.

\- Ca t'aidera à passer le temps et je t'ai fais ça en express.

\- Oh tu n'aurais pas dû, c'est gentil.

Il lui avait préparé une tarte tatin juste assez cuite, comme lui et elle aimaient bien sentir le goût de la pâte, celle-ci était à peine dorée :

\- Vas-y te prive pas, ça avait pas l'air terrible.

\- Merci, tu vas en prendre avec moi ?

\- J'espère bien. J'ai prédécoupé les parts, une te fais envie ?

\- Celle-là.

\- Gourmande va ! Je me doutais bien que tu prendrais la plus grosse. Moi je vais me prendre celle-ci.

Ils la commencèrent :

\- C'est tellement bon, je me répète, mais ouvre un restaurant.

\- Oui, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas ma douce, sourit Thatch.

\- Dommage.

\- Ou pas, mine de rien la vie de cuisinier est prenante, donc on aurait peu de temps pour se voir. Or moi je veux profiter de toi et de la vie au maximum. Si j'ouvre un restaurant je ne pourrais plus autant m'occuper de toi et ça je ne veux pas, expliqua Thatch.

Amandine lâcha l'affaire cette explication lui suffisait, car après tout elle-même voulait un travail mais avoir aussi une vie personnelle à côté. Elle n'inspirait pas à une grande carrière qui boufferait tout son temps, elle ne pouvait que trop comprendre les motivations de Thatch.

\- Ta tarte est délicieuse ça m'a rouvert l'appétit.

\- Tu peux en reprendre, tu n'as pas mangé grand-chose, tu t'es forcé et en plus j'ai trouvé qu'ils étaient radins dans la quantité.

\- C'est vrai, mais va pas incendier tout l'hôpital.

\- Je ne le ferais pas car ils t'ont sauvé la vie, mais c'est vrai que ça me démange.

\- Je m'en doute, je commence à te connaître c'est pour ça que je te le dis.

Amandine alluma son PC et se reprit une part de tarte, elle avertit toutes ses amies qu'elle s'était faite agressée et que son portable était mort, donc il faudra passer par mail pour communiquer. En apprenant cela Amandine avertit Ace, tous deux rendirent visite au couple deux heures plus tard :

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Ca va mieux maintenant. D'après la police le type qui m'a agressé n'en ait pas à son premier coup et j'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir d'après eux.

\- Oui tu as eu de la chance, mais aussi beaucoup de bon sens, coupa Thatch, tu savais quoi faire pour limiter l'arrivée du feu, empêcher la fumée de t'empoisonner, tu as limité avec tes faibles moyen ta perte de sang. Et j'ai appris tout à l'heure en cherchant tes affaires que c'est parce que tu avais mis la musique à fond que notre voisin est venu te voir pour te demander de baisser le volume qu'il a pu avertir les pompiers. Mais sérieusement ça devait sentir le cramée pourquoi personne n'a appelé les secours plus tôt ?

\- J'ai eu un stage de geste de premiers secours au collège, ça m'a beaucoup aidé je l'avoue. Pour le feu c'est normal si je puis dire, commença la jeune femme alitée, régulièrement dans la résidence ça sens le feu de bois car beaucoup font bruler des feuilles du jardin quand ce n'est pas du barbecue. Je pense que ça ne les a pas interloqué plus que ça et puis en plus la maison était fermée, le feu est resté à l'intérieur, s'il s'était propagé à l'extérieur ça aurait sentit plus fort je pense et ça en aurait inquiété beaucoup plus.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, admit Thatch.

\- Mais du coup vous allez dormir où ? Demanda Ace. Moi si tu veux je peux vous hébergé j'ai de la place.

\- Non ça ira Ace, les parents d'Amandine nous hébergerons le temps qu'on retrouve un autre chez nous. Et puis en plus tu habites trop loin.

* * *

Et le retour de Ace ! Et là j'entends déjà les cris hystériques des fans adulant Ace.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre de rentrée.

Bonne nuit.

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	66. Se reconstruire

**Miss Lennon :** Je te comprends lol.

 ** **Loveonepiece :**** XD dis-donc tu as pleins d'oreilles. Je vais te les soigner viens voir tata Amandine. *soigne la conscience* Sinon Loveonepiece crie pas trop sinon tu vas être aphone avant l'heure, tient des bonbons au miel... au cas ou.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... ouai j'ai pas réussit à m'y remettre TT pas même pendant les vacances, j'ai eu la fièvre de l'écriture XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 119 à 120.**

* * *

 _\- J'ai eu un stage de geste de premiers secours au collège, ça m'a beaucoup aidé je l'avoue. Pour le feu c'est normal si je puis dire, commença la jeune femme alitée, régulièrement dans la résidence ça sens le feu de bois car beaucoup font bruler des feuilles du jardin quand ce n'est pas du barbecue. Je pense que ça ne les a pas interloqué plus que ça et puis en plus la maison était fermée, le feu est resté à l'intérieur, s'il s'était propagé à l'extérieur ça aurait sentit plus fort je pense et ça en aurait inquiété beaucoup plus._

 _\- Tu n'as pas tort, admit Thatch._

 _\- Mais du coup vous allez dormir où ? Demanda Ace. Moi si tu veux je peux vous hébergé j'ai de la place._

 _\- Non ça ira Ace, les parents d'Amandine nous hébergerons le temps qu'on retrouve un autre chez nous. Et puis en plus tu habites trop loin._

\- Sympa la dernière remarque, grogna Ace.

\- Arrête de râler, regarde le temps qu'on a mit pour venir les voir, rappela Amandine, on a mit presque deux heures juste pour un aller.

\- Ouais, ouais, souffla Ace.

\- Sinon si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Amandine, n'hésite pas fit son amie.

\- Ca ira, Thatch va bien s'occuper de moi et je te parle pas de mes parents. En tout cas merci de t'être déplacée car ça te faisait un sacré bout tite sœur.

\- Quoi vous êtes sœur ? S'exclama Ace, je croyais que vous étiez amie.

\- Et alors ? Toi et Thatch vous êtes comme des frères, rétorqua la jolie blonde, pourtant vous n'êtes pas frères.

\- ….

\- Je crois qu'elle vient de te casser, ricana Thatch.

\- Hé t'es sensé me défendre, râla Ace.

\- Seulement quand tu as raison et que tu sors pas de grosses conneries, c'est-à-dire pas souvent, taquina Thatch.

\- Vous êtes tous contre moi, grogna Ace en boudant.

\- Ignore-les, intervient celle qui était hospitalisée, moi ça m'a fait plaisir que tu viennes me voir. Comment tu t'en sors au fait ?

Ace regarda la compagne de Thatch et la remercia d'être intervenu en sa faveur et de changer de sujet.

\- Ca peut encore aller, je cherche du travail et j'ai encore un peu de mal avec pleins de terme, mais je suppose que j'arriverai comme Thatch à m'adapter à ce nouveau monde.

\- Oui, tu y arriveras les premiers temps sont toujours un peu difficiles.

Un peu plus tard ce fut les parents d'Amandine qui passèrent la voir avec ses frères et sa sœur. Thatch en profita pour s'éclipser, il alla faire des courses et cuisina des petits plats pour sa douce et aussi pour sa famille pour qu'en rentrant ils découvrent que tout était prêt.

C'est en début de soirée que la famille d'Amandine repartit, Thatch arriva quelques minutes après leurs départs :

\- Coucou ma belle je t'ai préparé tes repas, fait avec amour.

\- Tu es gentil, chuchota Amandine fatiguée.

Thatch ouvrit le premier tupperware et des bonnes odeurs de cuisine en sortirent :

\- Ca sent bon, ça n'a rien à voir avec ici.

\- J'espère bien ! Ca serait un comble pour moi d'être comparé à cet établissement !

\- Tu as préparé quoi ?

\- Du bœuf au miel et des pommes de terres sautées, tu as besoin de force, dit-il en caressant le visage de sa douce.

\- Je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de moi, merci d'être là, murmura t'elle en se1 calant contre la main chaude de son homme.

Thatch s'assit près d'elle et lui donna à manger :

\- Je peux manger seule et puis toi…

\- Toi d'abord, moi après, coupa l'ex commandant, laisses-moi m'occuper de toi.

Elle lui fit une petite moue et le laissa faire, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre :

\- C'est toujours aussi bon, s'exclama Amandine.

\- C'est parce que je mets pleiiiiiiiinnnnnnssssssssss d'amour dans mes petits plats.

\- Oui je le ressens.

\- Tant mieux, sourit Thatch.

Il continua de lui faire la becquée avant de terminer sur une tarte à la framboise :

\- Tu as eu le temps de faire tout ça ?

\- Oui et aussi le diner de tes parents, hé je te signale que je faisais à bouffer pour 1600 hommes et que je gérais et encadrais toute une équipe. Faire à manger pour six personnes, c'est rien.

\- Tu es épatant.

\- Merci, allez ouvres ta jolie bouche et dis-moi ce que tu penses de ma tarte.

\- Elle est délicieuse, finit par dire Amandine après avoir avalée sa première bouchée.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui est délicieuse, répliqua Thatch.

Amandine rougit et se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance.

Les jours qui suivirent, Thatch et Amandine recherchèrent un nouveau logement, cela faisait passer le temps pour la jeune femme qui était toujours en observation. Quand Amandine put enfin sortir de l'hôpital quelle ne fut sa joie, mais aussi sa déception. Voir ce qu'était devenu leur cocon, ça lui pinçait le cœur, il fallait tout reconstruire.

C'est donc avec de la peine que la jeune femme retourna dormir chez ses parents, accompagné de Thatch. Cela ne devait pas durer, car dès demain ils enchainaient plusieurs visites, dont une qui allait être importante car ils avaient eu tous les deux un coup de cœur en voyant les photos.

Le couple continua à discuter « maison » pendant presque tout le repas avec les parents de la convalescente. Ensuite, le jeune couple alla se coucher dans la chambre d'ami, Thatch enlaça sa douce dans ses bras et fit balader ses mains un peu partout sur elle :

\- Tu sais on va éviter… de faire trop de bruit pour les nuits à venir…

\- Mais j'en ai conscience, ronronna Thatch devant la gêne de sa compagne, je te ferais l'amour, mais en me retenant pour limiter le bruit.

\- Tant mieux… alors.

\- J'ai hâte de voir demain notre coup de cœur.

\- Moi aussi, par contre la maison est vraiment grande, ça va faire beaucoup en surface, sans compter que le jardin est grand et qu'elle n'est pas donnée…

Thatch posa un doigt sur les lèvres de sa douce pour lui intimer le silence :

\- Oui, mais on n'aura pas de travaux à faire. L'intérieur, s'il est bien comme sur les photos me plait et te plait, donc même si elle est chère, faut se dire aussi que c'est du temps et de l'argent qu'on aura pas à investir dans des travaux. Et puis oui elle est grande, mais je compte bien avoir des enfants avec toi, avoir un potager pour te faire de la bonne cuisine pour toi et nos bambins.

\- Tu as réponse à tout.

\- Je n'étais pas commandant de flotte pour rien, fit Thatch avec un grand sourire enjôleur.

* * *

Thatch est un séducteur finit X"D j'aime trop ce perso.

* * *

Bonne nuit.

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	67. Le début de la visite

**Désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier soir, j'écrivais la suite et je viens d'envoyer 26 pages en correction (ouf et 13 semaines de publication d'assurées lol).**

 **Donc j'attendais d'avoir finis mon pavé avant de poster.**

* * *

 **Miss Lennon :** Je dois dire que tu as du flair, mais c'était prévisible ;D

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... ouai j'ai pas réussit à m'y remettre TT pas même pendant les vacances, j'ai eu la fièvre de l'écriture XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 121 à 122.**

* * *

 _Thatch posa un doigt sur les lèvres de sa douce pour lui intimer le silence :_

 _\- Oui, mais on n'aura pas de travaux à faire. L'intérieur, s'il est bien comme sur les photos me plait et te plait, donc même si elle est chère, faut se dire aussi que c'est du temps et de l'argent qu'on aura pas à investir dans des travaux. Et puis oui elle est grande, mais je compte bien avoir des enfants avec toi, avoir un potager pour te faire de la bonne cuisine pour toi et nos bambins._

 _\- Tu as réponse à tout._

 _\- Je n'étais pas commandant de flotte pour rien, fit Thatch avec un grand sourire enjôleur._

\- C'est vrai que tu as raison, on n'aura pas de travaux à faire.

\- Et autre point important, pas mal de meubles restent.

\- Oui c'est vrai aussi, quand j'y réfléchis avec tous ces rappels, elle n'est pas si chère pour 400 000 €, mais ça fait beaucoup à débourser d'un coup.

\- J'ai le capital tu sais, on fera comme tu as dit. Une contre-expertise avec tes parents, mais si elle nous plait, je la paye cash.

\- On y est pas encore, tempéra Amandine.

\- Certes, mais on s'y rapproche, d'ailleurs en parlant de se rapprocher….

Depuis le jour de l'incendie ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, Amandine avait refusé catégoriquement de le faire à l'hôpital, au grand désespoir de Thatch qui aurait trouvé cela bien excitant. Thatch se colla à Amandine qui enlaça son cou avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, plongé dans le noir, leurs corps et leurs mains se cherchèrent silencieusement, mais ardemment.

Enfin il la retrouvait il la pénétra avec envie et il prit possession de ses lèvres avec avidité, mais en essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible.

Le lendemain matin, les deux tourtereaux étaient enlacés, Thatch était de loin le premier à être réveillé et a veillé sur le sommeil de sa belle. Il regarda les entailles éparpillées sur le ventre de la jeune femme, il s'en voulait d'être partit. Il passa ses doigts sur les cicatrices, comme il aimerait que ce soit lui qui les porte et pas elle :

\- Je te demande pardon mon amour, je te promets que plus jamais je te laisserai seule.

\- Tu t'en veux toujours, chuchota sa douce.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Thatch surprit de la voir réveillée.

\- Ne mens pas... c'était la faute à pas de chance, tu venais d'apprendre la mort d'être cher, n'importe qui aurait eu besoin de prendre ses distances pour digérer….

\- Oui, mais à cause de ça on t'a fait du mal et tu as failli mourir. Si j'avais été là je t'aurais défendu sans problème, si j'avais été là j'aurais pu m'interposer aux coups de poignard. Si j'avais été là j'aurais pu te soigner, mais aussi empêcher cet incendie et appeler les secours.

\- Thatch… avec des « Si » on peut mettre Paris en bouteille…

\- …

\- Cette expression veut dire qu'avec des « Si » on peut tout faire, mais ce qui s'est passé s'est produit, je vais mieux maintenant. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que si….

Amandine le fit taire en l'embrassant avec une fougue qui surprit l'homme, qui finit par répondre au baiser de sa douce :

\- N'en parlons plus tu veux ?

\- D'accord, soupira Thatch, si tu me promets de toujours me laisser t'enlacer ou de te tenir la main.

\- Ça me parait pas insurmontable comme condition, sauf si tu vas loin dans ton délire et que tu m'accompagne aux toilettes.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, sourit Thatch.

\- J'espère bien.

\- En tout cas, ça me donne un raison supplémentaire pour me coller à toi.

\- J'avais cru comprendre oui, mais j'aime bien quand tu m'enveloppes de tes bras.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Je me sens en sécurité, aimé et au chaud aussi.

Thatch sourit et joua avec une bouclette de la demoiselle :

\- J'ai envie de toi, ronronna Thatch avant de la surplomber.

\- Moi aussi, mais ne faisons pas de bruits, chuchota Amandine.

Thatch leva les yeux au ciel légèrement amusé par la dernière remarque de la demoiselle :

\- Je t'aime et pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été là, chuchota Thatch avant de la serrer contre lui dans une étreinte.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau pour pas qu'elle refuse ses excuses, le cœur d'Amandine battait à tout rompre. La nuit avait été très courte, mais très intense, ça leur avait manqué à tout les deux de ne pas se retrouver ensemble. Aujourd'hui était un autre jour, celui d'une visite !

Thatch et Amandine se levèrent donc assez vite pour déjeuner et partir sur les coups de 10h pour aller à leur première visite.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le propriétaire les attendait et les accueillirent, ils allaient visiter leur coup de cœur. Amandine avait prévenu Thatch rester impassible et ne pas montrer l'intérêt pour la maison pour arriver plus facilement à négocier le prix si besoin.

La maison était bien clôturée, ils visitèrent le jardin qui était immense :

\- Donc voici le jardin, ma femme et moi avons pris soin de cet espace.

\- Oui ça se voit il est magnifique, confirma Amandine.

Il était bien fleurit et entretenu, avec un beau saule pleureur, des roses qui enjolivaient les clôtures. Il y avait largement de quoi faire un bon potager, de quoi pique-niquer dans le jardin et même d'aménager des jeux pour leurs futurs bambins.

Ensuite, ils montèrent un escalier de pierre pour rentrer dans la maison, l'entrée était assez spacieuse :

\- Donc voici le salon.

Il était jaune pâle, avec des touches de blanc, c'était très doux et lumineux :

\- Ce qui restera parmi les meubles ça sera le canapé d'angle et la table.

Le canapé d'angle était immense, c'était parfait pour accueillirent au moins six personnes. La table était magnifique, rectangulaire et en verre. Après ils firent le tour de la cuisine ouverte, Amandine vit dans les yeux de Thatch que la cuisine lui plaisait.

Il y avait de quoi, elle était très grande, spacieuse, dans les tons gris clairs et noirs, très moderne, avec un ilot :

\- Ici la cuisine qui est comme vous le voyez ouverte sur le salon, ici tous les meubles resteront, précisa le propriétaire.

Amandine était sous le charme également, elle se demandait si elle devrait faire d'autres visites avec Thatch. Pour l'instant elle cherchait les défauts, mais ne trouvait rien à redire.

* * *

La suite de la visite la semaine prochaine ^3^

* * *

Bonne nuit.

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	68. La visite se termine

**Miss Lennon :** Stephane Plaza carrément XD... non mauvaise idée, gauche comme il est il aurait cassé notre havre de paix... et Thatch et moi on l'aurait tué je crois bien.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... ouai j'ai pas réussit à m'y remettre TT pas même pendant les vacances, j'ai eu la fièvre de l'écriture XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 123 à 124.**

* * *

 _Le canapé d'angle était immense, c'était parfait pour accueillirent au moins six personnes. La table était magnifique, rectangulaire et en verre. Après ils firent le tour de la cuisine ouverte, Amandine vit dans les yeux de Thatch que la cuisine lui plaisait._

 _Il y avait de quoi, elle était très grande, spacieuse, dans les tons gris clairs et noirs, très moderne, avec un ilot :_

 _\- Ici la cuisine qui est comme vous le voyez ouverte sur le salon, ici tous les meubles resteront, précisa le propriétaire._

 _Amandine était sous le charme également, elle se demandait si elle devrait faire d'autres visites avec Thatch. Pour l'instant elle cherchait les défauts, mais ne trouvait rien à redire._

Le couple continua sur une véranda adjacente au salon elle était entièrement faite en verre :

\- La véranda, bien isolée, c'est vraiment un coin agréable en hiver, on peut ainsi profiter de la vue qu'offre le jardin, pour lire c'est très agréable. Ici les affaires nous les garderons.

Le couple hocha la tête et chuchotèrent entre eux :

\- Je me demande si on est obligé de faire d'autre visite….

\- Je me suis également posée la question, fit Amandine amusée, on va les faire et si tout est parfait on fait une contrevisite puis une offre.

Actuellement, la véranda avait pleins de coussin au sol avec des chaises en osier en forme de demi œuf, Amandine les adorai. Elle jurait qu'elle en achèterait.

Le propriétaire leur montra ensuite la suite parentale, le papier peint était blanc cassé nacré, avec un lit double en baldaquin fait en métal foncé ce qui tranchait merveilleusement bien avec le papier peint de la pièce. Sans compter que le lit avait de beaux rideaux rouge transparent avec des reflets fuchsia et le lit était drapé de satin rouge cela donnait des idées à Thatch. Les meubles étaient dans un style rococo et patinés dans un ton marron très clair, c'était magnifique :

\- Ici c'est la chambre, c'est une suite parentale, donc vous avez une salle de bain juste à côté.

La salle de bain était immense, elle accueillait des WC, un coin lavabo, une douche italienne et une baignoire. La pièce était quant à elle dans des tons clairs de blanc et de rose.

Le propriétaire montra enfin les trois chambres qui étaient là aussi parfaite. Thatch et Amandine voyait déjà leurs futurs enfants gambader gaiment dans toute la maison.

Il y avait une autre salle de bain avec des WC là aussi, ils terminèrent sur un grand grenier, qu'ils pouvaient aménager en chambre ou le laisser tel quel pour ranger leurs affaires.

Ensuite le propriétaire les laissa refaire un tour, de toute la maison Amandine et Thatch se regardèrent : ils voulaient cette maison !

Quand tout le tour fut fait, ils remercièrent les propriétaires et s'en allèrent :

\- Je la veux, elle est encore mieux que les photos, s'exclama Amandine.

\- Doucement, rit Thatch, on est probablement pas les seuls à la vouloir.

\- Oui, on fait les autres visites au cas où et on fera une contre visite avec nos parents, je ne sais pas combien de personnes seraient intéressés par cette maison, mais je suis prête à mettre plus que demander pour l'avoir.

\- C'est pas toi qui disait qu'elle était chère ? Sourit Thatch.

\- On parle de notre future maison, on la veut tous les deux et on l'aura.

Thatch rigola devant l'air déterminé de sa douce, mais lui aussi la voulait, c'était leur gros coup de cœur, c'est vrai que si elle leur passait sous le nez ça serait dur pour eux. En tout cas ils visitèrent après cela trois autres logements, elles avaient du charme, mais leur coup de cœur était restait sur la première visite. Amandine prévient ses parents pour faire une contre visite, celle-ci fut programmée le soir même.

Le propriétaire était content, mais ils savaient que rien n'étaient joué, les parents de la jeune femme trouvaient l'endroit charmant et ne voyait pas de défaut qui pourraient interpeler, pour eux la maison semblait conforme, parfaite :

\- Vous avez eu combien de visites ? Demanda le père d'Amandine.

\- J'en ai eu quatre aujourd'hui.

\- Vous en attendez d'autres ?

\- Oui, on la mise en vente il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Et pourquoi vous souhaitez vendre ? Demanda Amandine.

\- Nos enfants ont fait leurs vies, cette maison est devenue trop grande pour nous deux, tout simplement, répondit le propriétaire.

\- Vous a-t-on fait une offre ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Non pas encore, répondit le propriétaire.

\- Alors on vous la prend et maintenant si vous voulez, répondit Thatch, voici notre offre.

Thatch tendit une enveloppe avec la proposition, l'homme la prit et alla chercher sa femme qui était restée dans le jardin et lui parla :

\- Elle est en retrait depuis notre première visite je suppose que cela doit être dur pour elle de partir, murmura Amandine.

\- J'imagine bien, l'endroit est vraiment beau.

Les propriétaires apparurent tous les deux, la femme les jaugea du regard :

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Christina, tu ne peux pas refuser, ils la veulent, on s'était mis d'accord pour la vendre, c'est même toi qui a pris cette initiative.

\- Et bien je n'aurais pas dû. J'aime trop cet endroit.

Amandine et Thatch se regardèrent, inquiets et embarrassés :

\- Je suis désolé… je suis confus, je garde votre offre… et on va vous recontacter quand notre décision sera prise.

\- On prendra soin de votre maison si jamais vous revenez sur votre décision, je vous le promets, fit Amandine. Je peux que vous le promettre car il y a quelques jours un cambrioleur m'a agressé pendant que j'étais seule à la maison, il nous a volé, il a mit le feu à notre maison et ça m'a crevé le cœur de voir son état….

Amandine serra fort la main de Thatch à l'évocation de son agresseur :

\- Ça n'a pas été facile d'en faire le deuil, alors j'imagine votre douleur et quelque soit votre décision on la respectera. Cet endroit est beau, je le reconnais, je comprends votre difficulté à le quitter.

Ils avaient perdu leur logement dans l'incendie, si jamais ils décrochaient la vente, bien que compromise, elle chérirait cet endroit. Amandine s'y sentait bien, elle avait fait d'autres visites avec Thatch aucun ne lui faisait ressentir ce sentiment de plénitude :

\- Me dites pas que vous êtes celle qui….

La femme alla chercher le journal local et sur la photo on voyait Thatch qui fixait leur foyer complètement calciné :

\- J'ignorais qu'on avait fait la une du journal local….

\- Je ne voyais pas l'importance de te le notifier, en plus j'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te réveilles pas que quand tu as repris connaissance l'article était le cadet de mes soucis. Tout ce qui comptait c'était toi, répliqua Thatch.

\- Olivier… j'accepte qu'on leur laisse, finit par dire Christina.

\- Madame, très sincèrement je ne pense pas que nous toucherons à la décoration, si vous voulez venir de temps en temps ce sera avec plaisir, ajouta Amandine devant la peine de la femme.

\- C'est gentil, j'accepte volontiers, allez signons ces papiers avant que je revienne sur ma décision.

* * *

Hé voui pas toujours facile de laisser partir sa maison.

La semaine prochaine... vous découvrirez deux gamins =D

A plus !

* * *

Bonne journée

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	69. Premier jour chez soi

**Miss Lennon :** Oui ils sont mignons et là tu les trouves comment dans ce chapitre ?

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... ouai j'ai pas réussit à m'y remettre TT pas même pendant les vacances, j'ai eu la fièvre de l'écriture XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 125 à 126.**

* * *

 _\- Olivier… j'accepte qu'on leur laisse, finit par dire Christina._

 _\- Madame, très sincèrement je ne pense pas que nous toucherons à la décoration, si vous voulez venir de temps en temps ce sera avec plaisir, ajouta Amandine devant la peine de la femme._

 _\- C'est gentil, j'accepte volontiers, allez signons ces papiers avant que je revienne sur ma décision._

Les deux couples signèrent, ils emménageront d'ici deux semaines, Thatch sortit son chéquier et régla en une seule fois la maison.

Deux semaines et un jour plus tard :

\- On est enfin chez nous, s'exclama Thatch en faisant tournoyer sa belle dans le jardin avant de l'allonger au sol.

\- Doucement, rit la jeune femme.

\- J'ai grave envie de faire l'amour dans le jardin.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter avec le sexe, gronda faussement Amandine.

\- Hum… mais on a un saule pleureur pour nous cacher… et mon corps immense et musculeux !

Amandine rigola :

\- Je veux bien qu'on fasse l'amour mais pas dans le jardin.

\- Soit.

Thatch saisit Amandine et la mit sur son épaule :

\- On ne saisit pas une demoiselle de cette manière.

\- Je saisis ma demoiselle comme bon me semble surtout que tu m'offres une splendide vue, s'exclama Thatch en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

\- Hé !

Amandine lui rendit sa claque au même endroit :

\- Mais c'est que tu me fesserais, fit faussement choqué Thatch. Attends que je t'éduque femme !

Il se mit à courir, Amandine sur son épaule et riant à gorge déployée, il l'emmena dans leur chambre et l'allongea sur leur lit :

\- Chipie, je vais te fais voir ce qu'il en coûte de donner une claque aux fesses d'un commandant de Barbe Blanche !

Une bataille commença entre les deux grands gamins qu'ils étaient encore, chacun déshabilla l'autre et jetèrent les vêtements à travers la chambre :

\- Il n'y a que toi pour me mettre hors de moi, ronronna Thatch.

\- Oh mais tu n'es pas hors de toi mon chéri, je t'ai vu hors de toi quand tu as grondé Ace et là tu faisais peur, là pas vraiment.

\- Mais c'est que tu veux avoir le dernier mot.

\- Oui !

\- Et si tu n'as pas peur, tu éprouves quoi en ce moment en ma présence ?

\- Du désir...

\- Hum, hum… et ?

\- De l'amour…

\- Hum hum, mais encore ?

\- Une envie de sexe, dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe non sans rougir.

Thatch se jeta sur elle telle une bête affamée, Amandine gloussa de rire, quand elle donnait son feu vert, Thatch ne perdait pas son temps :

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de me faire perdre la tête, susurra Thatch.

\- C'est toi qui devrait avoir honte d'être un si bon amant au lit.

\- Oh j'aime cette phrase. Redis-la.

\- Certainement pas, rigola la jeune femme.

\- S'il te plait.

\- Non mon dieu du sexe et de la débauche.

Ce fut au tour de Thatch de se mettre à rire :

\- Belle nymphe de la luxure va ! Tu es un délicieux fruit défendu et outrageusement attirant !

\- Désolé d'être trop parfaite à tes yeux mon beau dieu.

\- Tu fais bien te t'excuser beauté fatale, car tu as volé mon cœur.

\- Et toi le mien.

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau, je veux avoir le dernier mot.

\- Non c'est moi qui l'aurait.

Amandine l'embrassa gagnant ainsi la bataille :

\- Oh friponne, rit Thatch, attend tu vas voir ce qu'il va te répondre le pirate.

Ça se batailla encore dans le lit et Thatch finit par prendre le dessus et lui attacha un de ses poignet à un des pieds de lit, Amandine bataillait ferme pour garder l'autre libre et essayait de défaire le nœud de Thatch :

\- Tu peux toujours y aller, mes nœuds sont solides.

\- Saleté de nœud marin.

Thatch prit le second poignet de la jeune femme qui protesta :

\- Ah pour attacher une jolie femme à son lit les nœuds marin c'est une bénédiction, s'exclama Thatch en terminant d'attacher le second poignet. Maintenant tu es à ma merci belle prisonnière, demande pardon sinon je te torture.

\- Jamais vil pirate !

\- Alors je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes pardon !

Thatch la pénétra et donna des coups frénétique et parfois cruellement lent :

\- Alors tu abdiques ?

\- Jamais !

* * *

Je vous avez dit qu'il y aurait 2 grands gamins XD

Prochainement on retrouvera Ace ^^

A plus !

* * *

Bonne nuit et bonne journée

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	70. Sexe, art plastique et art culinaire

**Miss Lennon :** Oui deux grands gamins qui s'adorent^^

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... ouai j'ai pas réussit à m'y remettre TT pas même pendant les vacances, j'ai eu la fièvre de l'écriture XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 127 à 128.**

* * *

 _\- Ah pour attacher une jolie femme à son lit les nœuds marin c'est une bénédiction, s'exclama Thatch en terminant d'attacher le second poignet. Maintenant tu es à ma merci belle prisonnière, demande pardon sinon je te torture._

 _\- Jamais vil pirate !_

 _\- Alors je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes pardon !_

 _Thatch la pénétra et donna des coups frénétique et parfois cruellement lent :_

 _\- Alors tu abdiques ?_

 _\- Jamais !_

L'ex-pirate continua ses coups de rien, mais employa ses mains pour caresser l'intérieur des bras de sa douce qui gloussa.

Elle frissonna et soupira de plaisir, Thatch se pencha vers son oreille gauche et lui susurra :

\- Tu gémis, je n'arrêterai pas ma torture, supplie-moi de te pardonner.

\- Je refuse ! Cria Amandine.

Thatch captura ses lèvres et la pilonna à un rythme endiablé et soutenu, ne lésinant pas sur ses mains pour caresser sa peau. La jeune femme tient fermement entre ses doigts ses liens et se tendit, plaquant un peu plus son corps contre celui de son homme qui la faisait tant chavirer. Tout deux jouirent : Amandine avait eu une nouvelle éjaculation féminine. Si ses mains n'avaient pas été attachées, elle aurait caché son visage. Là, elle rougissait de gêne, Thatch avait son visage plonger dans ses cheveux, il reprenait son souffle et ses esprits avant de se redresser et d'enlacer sa belle :

\- Tu peux me détacher ?

\- Hum… non, dit-il avant de lui déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car je compte encore m'occuper de toi, dit-il en faisant glisser entre ses doigts ses tétons.

\- Thatch..., gémit la jeune femme.

Ce dernier venait de s'occuper de l'entrejambe de la demoiselle qui se retendit de plaisir :

\- Hum… ça me donne une idée.

Thatch se retira d'elle, Amandine gémit sa frustration de ne plus le sentir en elle, il s'éloigna d'elle et du lit, elle le vit ouvrir un tiroir, mais n'arriva pas à voir ce qu'il en sortit :

\- Thatch !

\- J'adore quand tu me supplies de revenir, sourit l'homme en se retournant.

Amandine fronça les sourcils et vit qu'il tenait un… pinceau…, puis elle le regarda et le pinceau, Amandine arriva à se mettre assisse et à se coller contre la tête du lit pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Thatch. Thatch s'approcha avec un sourire malicieux, il se doutait qu'Amandine avait compris ce qu'il lui réservait. Le commandant rit doucement et se saisit des jambes de la demoiselle et la tira à lui l'allongeant de nouveau, il lui tient fermement les jambes, la jeune femme ne pouvait presque plus bouger. Thatch sourit perversement, il se saisit de son pinceau, il l'humidifia de manière très sexy avec sa langue avant de le diriger vers le clitoris de sa belle qu'il effleura. Amandine se tendit et essayait d'échapper à l'emprise de son homme qui prit un soin particulier à ne léser aucun recoin de l'intimité de sa belle. Il lui écarta ses lèvres pour effleurer chaque millimètre carré de son organe de plaisir. Amandine laissa échapper des gémissements de plaisir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir. Thatch continua son manège avec son pinceau jusqu'à la jouissance, quand il la vit partir, il arrêta avec le pinceau et plongea tête la première entre les jambes de sa belle. Cette dernière ne put empêcher la jouissance et Thatch accentua ce summum de plaisir en donnant d'habiles coups de langue sur son clitoris. Le corps de la jeune femme se tendit avant de retomber lourdement contre le lit, Thatch vit que sa douce avait perdu connaissance. Il la pénétra et fit des aller et venu, il caressa et regarda ce corps alanguit et épuisé avec tendresse et douceur. Thatch embrassa doucement la peau de sa douce tout en défaisant habilement les nœuds marins, il profita encore quelques minutes de sa belle endormit avant de se retirer.

Il lui caressa doucement son visage et la laissa se reposer, il se rhabilla et décida de faire un peu de cuisine. C'est d'ailleurs les bonnes odeurs de cuisine qui réveillèrent Amandine, qui se retrouvait nue dans le lit. Elle rougit, heureusement Thatch n'était pas là pour le voir. Elle se leva prit une douche rapide avant de s'habiller d'une robe. Ensuite elle refit le lit en changeant les draps qu'elle avait souillé, elle rougit de gêne en repensant à son éjaculation féminine :

\- C'est normal et naturel, marmonna t'elle pour elle-même.

Une fois le lit refait, elle soupira d'aise et alla discrètement voir son Thatch, qui, concentré sur sa cuisine ne l'entendit pas venir (chose assez rare). Elle l'enlaça par derrière posant ses mains sur son torse et calant sa tête contre le dos de son homme et respira son parfum, si viril, mais si rassurant. Thatch un peu surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu, sourit et la regarda du coin de l'œil.

Il s'arrêta dans ses préparations et posa ses mains sur celles de sa douce :

\- Bien reposée ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai manqué de ta présence.

Thatch se retourna et l'enlaça à son tour la plaquant bien contre lui :

\- Que devrais-je dire ? Sourit-il, tu t'endors à chaque fois que je te fais jouir.

\- C'est pas vrai, seulement quand tu m'as épuisé.

\- Soit très souvent.

\- Mais pas à chaque fois, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu vas arrêter de vouloir avoir le dernier mot ?

\- Non.

Elle lui vola un baiser auquel il répondit avec joie, il glissa ses mains sous sa robe et se saisit des fesses de sa douce :

\- Arrêtes c'est gênant.

\- Il faut bien que j'ai une compensation, profites de mon délicieux massage fessier puisque tu es décidée à avoir le dernier mot et puis, je t'ai vu nue, je t'ai fait l'amour je ne sais combien de fois, il y a plus gênant.

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord….

\- Hum jamais ma toute belle, jamais.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de d'ajouter :

\- Je t'ai laissé le dernier mot, donc tu dois arrêter, dit-elle innocemment.

Thatch rigola et retira ses mains :

\- Tu me l'aurais demandé une nouvelle fois je me serai exécuté, toi aussi tu ne perds pas le nord.

\- J'ai intérêt puisque tu me fais tourner la tête.

\- Hum joli jeu de mot, ronronna Thatch.

\- J'avoue être fière de ma trouvaille.

\- Je t'aime, tu es merveilleuse.

\- C'est parce que tu me le fais devenir, c'est toi le plus merveilleux.

\- On est tous les deux merveilleux, chacun fait avancer l'autre.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Mais parce que j'ai toujours raison, répliqua Thatch non sans sourire.

* * *

On retrouvera Ace la semaine prochaine avec un arc axé sur lui ^^

A plus !

* * *

Bonne nuit et bonne journée

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	71. Problème de communication

**Miss Lennon :** XD Attention Focus sur Ace !

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... ouai j'ai pas réussit à m'y remettre TT pas même pendant les vacances, j'ai eu la fièvre de l'écriture XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 129 à 130.**

* * *

 _\- C'est parce que tu me le fais devenir, c'est toi le plus merveilleux._

 _\- On est tous les deux merveilleux, chacun fait avancer l'autre._

 _\- Tu as raison._

 _\- Mais parce que j'ai toujours raison, répliqua Thatch non sans sourire._

Amandine gloussa et enlaça un peu plus son amant qui lui caressa son dos et ses cheveux en la regardant avec tendresse :

\- Je crois que je pourrais te regarder des heures sans jamais m'en lasser, murmura Thatch.

\- Moi aussi, répondit plus timidement la jeune femme.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, Thatch s'écarta d'Amandine qui laissa échapper un peu de déception sur son visage, l'ancien commandant sourit et lui prit sa main droite dans la sienne et la colla contre lui. Puis il l'entraina dans une danse, c'était lent, c'était doux et si fusionnel à la fois, aucun ne quittait le regard de l'autre, si ce n'est le temps d'un battement de cils.

Ensuite doucement ils s'arrêtèrent pour cuisiner ensemble et terminer leur repas à venir, non sans que Thatch prenne un plaisir particulier à être derrière sa compagne et à entremêler leurs mains pour qu'ils coupent, tranchent et préparent ensemble le repas. Cela faisait rire en silence la jeune femme.

Le temps de la cuisson tout deux se prélassèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Amandine était allongée entre les jambes de ce dernier, sa tête reposant contre les tablettes de chocolat de Thatch :

\- Quel est ton secret ? Susurra Thatch.

\- Quel secret ?

\- De ta peau de bébé, je l'adore.

\- Je n'ai pas de secret.

\- Mais si tu en as forcément un, dit-il en lui faisant des bisous aux creux des poignets de la jeune femme.

\- Si tu le dis, dit-elle en plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux de son homme.

\- J'adore quand tu mets tes doigts dans mes cheveux.

\- Et moi j'adore que tu ais de la longueur et pas des cheveux court ça te rajoute un charme fou.

Thatch arqua un sourcil avant de sourire, Amandine se racla la gorge tout en rougissant :

\- Hum ce n'est tellement pas souvent que tu dis ce genre de choses, dit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Thatch caressa le cou de sa douce qui gloussa et s'arrêta pour plonger ses doigts dans les cheveux de celle-ci, tout en continuant leur langoureux baiser et cela jusqu'à ce que le minuteur les rappela à l'ordre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et allèrent diner, durant lequel ils discutèrent, il fallait reprendre les recherches d'emplois. Avec l'incendie, l'hospitalisation et l'aménagement dans leur nouveau foyer ils avaient arrêté leurs recherches et se promirent de reprendre dès le lendemain.

Pendant ce temps….

Amandine (celle qui devait s'occuper d'Ace) commençait sérieusement à péter un câble, Ace avait trouvé un petit boulot de serveur, mais ce n'était pas ça le fond du problème. Amandine aidait Ace au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il la jette comme une malpropre et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ramenait régulièrement chez lui des nanas différentes et il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour deviner ce qu'il se passait :

\- Mêles-toi de tes affaires ! Hurla Ace.

\- T'es complètement inconscient !

\- Je fais ce que je veux c'est chez moi ici ! Alors arrêtes de m'emmerder !

\- Alors réponds au moins à ma question, tu te protèges oui ou merde ?

\- Mais me protéger de quoi ? Rugit poings ardent.

\- COMMENT ? TU COUCHES AVEC JE SAIS COMBIEN DE FILLES ET TU PORTES AUCUN PRESERVATIF !

\- ARRÊTES DE CRIER !

\- TOI ARRÊTES T'ES EN TRAIN DE JOUER TA VIE !

\- T'ES QU'UNE CHIEUSE COMME J'EN AI JAMAIS VU !

Amandine le gifla violement, Ace porta sa main à sa joue et la regarda choqué :

\- LA CHIEUSE TE PREVIENT QUE SI TU AS UNE MALADIE SEXUELLEMENT TRANSMISIBLE COMPTE PAS SUR MOI POUR T'AIDER !

\- Une quoi ?

\- T'AS QU'A CHERCHE SUR INTERNET IMBECILE !

Amandine partit furax de l'appartement d'Ace, claquant la porte, Ace se massa sa joue et chercha sur internet :

\- Pff, je suis sûr qu'elle en fait des caisses.

Il tapa sa question dans sa page de recherche et ouvrit une autre fenêtre se demande ce qu'était un préservatif :

\- Nan mais ils sont cons dans ce monde, pourquoi il se mette un truc pareil sur le pénis ? Sont maso dans ce monde.

Ace regarda la fenêtre qui lui décrivait les MST, il cliqua sur plusieurs liens, plus ça allait, plus il avait les pétoches. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Amandine essayait systématiquement de l'interrompre dans ses ébats, il n'avait pas spécialement cherché à comprendre la virant au bout d'un moment comme une malpropre.

Ace ne savait pas quoi faire, il essaya d'appeler Amandine, sauf qu'évidemment elle ne répondait pas. Il appela Thatch qui lui répondit, Ace lui expliqua la situation :

\- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ! Gueula Thatch.

\- PUTAIN VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS TOUS M'ENGUEULER !

Amandine regardait Thatch sermonner Ace et elle entendait distinctement les propos de Portgas, il criait tous les deux, Amandine se saisit donc du téléphone et parla à la place de Thatch qu'Amandine fusilla du regard quand il voulu protester :

\- On se calme Ace, c'est Amandine, peux-tu m'expliquer calmement ce qui s'est passé pour être sûr que je comprenne tout.

* * *

Voila un Ace bien explosif.

XD

* * *

Bonne nuit et bonne journée

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	72. Tensions et Clash

**Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... ouai j'ai pas réussit à m'y remettre TT pas même pendant les vacances, j'ai eu la fièvre de l'écriture XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 131 à 132.**

* * *

 _\- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ! Gueula Thatch._

 _\- PUTAIN VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS TOUS M'ENGUEULER !_

 _Amandine regardait Thatch sermonner Ace et elle entendait distinctement les propos de Portgas, il criait tous les deux, Amandine se saisit donc du téléphone et parla à la place de Thatch qu'Amandine fusilla du regard quand il voulu protester :_

 _\- On se calme Ace, c'est Amandine, peux-tu m'expliquer calmement ce qui s'est passé pour être sûr que je comprenne tout._

Elle entendit Ace respirer fortement, il essaya de se calmer, et finit par lui répondre calmement et expliqua de nouveau toute l'histoire :

\- Tu sais Ace, Amandine a raison, dans notre monde, c'est juste inconscient de coucher avec le premier venu sans mettre de préservatif et sans faire des tests sanguins. On peut avoir des maladies par des rapports sexuels et beaucoup sont très graves. Tu vas donc aller rapidement aux urgences et leur dire que tu as eus des rapports non protégés.

\- …

\- Ace, tu es toujours là ?

\- Ouais, je me dis juste que c'est la honte si je dis que j'ai eu plusieurs rapports sans votre truc transparent. Je vais avoir l'air d'un con…

\- Le truc transparent c'est un préservatif.

\- Ouais c'est ça…

\- Dans ce cas… dis aux urgences que ta petite amie t'a trompé avec un autre mec et que tu ne sais pas si elle était protégée ou pas. Si ça te dérange tant que ça dit ça et ils te laisseront tranquille. Ils te feront une prise de sang et te donneront peut-être des traitements de fond que tu devras prendre, ok ?

\- Ok, soupira Ace, mais… c'est où les urgences ?

\- Aie… je vais demander à Amandine qu'elle t'y emmène, elle a le permis.

\- Ah non !

\- ACE ! ON PARLE DE TA VIE !

\- … Ok, ok, ça va… j'irai avec elle.

\- Je préfère.

\- Moi pas trop, elle me déteste depuis le début.

\- Non je peux te l'assurer, tu te trompes.

\- Ça m'étonnerai, j'ai essayé de m'intéresser à elle, de me faire pardonner suite à notre première rencontre, ta copine est invivable, je la comprends pas, elle me déteste.

Amandine haussa les sourcils est-ce que le petit Ace en pinçait pour son amie ?

\- Comment ça tu as essayé de t'intéresser à elle ? Demanda Amandine en chuchotant et en s'éloignant de Thatch.

\- Bah je lui ai posé des questions, mais elle m'a rembarré, elle m'a dit que j'étais trop invasif, je voulais juste la connaître….

\- Cela m'étonne mais… tu lui as posé quoi comme questions ?

\- Bah rien de méchant, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends… je vois pas ce que j'ai pu dire de mal.

\- Et tu lui as pas fait de réflexions douteuses ?

\- Non, pas que je sache, mais laisse tomber, je sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça….

\- Courage Ace. Je vais appeler Amandine et lui demander à ce qu'elle t'accompagne aux urgences pour des premiers examens.

\- Ok mais tu lui dis rien de ce que je viens de te dire !

\- Promis.

\- T'as intérêt.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'envoie un SMS quand elle sera prévenu.

Amandine était quelque peu surprise, soit Ace ne lui avait pas tout dit, soit c'était son amie qui avait mal interpréter les paroles de Ace. Car s'il disait la vérité et qu'il cherchait à la connaître cela la surprenais qu'Amandine l'ai envoyé balader, elle réfléchit, elle devait discuter avec elle, un élément manquait, aussi elle l'appela pour avoir sa version des faits :

\- Bonsoir Amandine.

\- Salut, ça va ?

\- Oui, bon écoute je viens d'avoir Ace.

\- Il….

\- Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait, c'est important. Il a saisit le problème, il est d'accord pour aller aux urgences. Est-ce que tu peux l'y emmener ? S'il a quelques chose c'est maintenant qu'on doit agir, même si les chances sont réduites si ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il couche avec des filles différentes le mal est déjà fait, mais il faut vérifier et limiter les dégâts.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Ace est un vrai chieur ! Je ne l'aiderai pas un point c'est tout. Il s'est foutu dans la merde sans m'écouter je ne l'aiderai pas.

Amandine leva les yeux au ciel, son amie pouvait être têtue quand elle s'y mettait :

\- Amandine on parle de la santé d'Ace merde ! Vos histoires de fesses j'en ai rien à cirer, alors tu vas mettre tes différends de côté et me l'emmener aux urgences ! C'est clair ? Ace a prit sur lui pour accepter que tu l'accompagnes, alors tu vas aussi prendre sur toi. Je te demande pas de discuter avec lui, je te demande de l'emmener il ne sait pas y aller, sinon Thatch et moi on se tape le trajet, je m'en fiche, mais c'est moi qui te ferais la gueule.

\- ….

\- Alors ?

Amandine entendit que son amie respirait bruyamment comme si elle se retenait d'exploser :

\- Bon peux-tu me dire le fond de ta pensée ?

\- IL M'ENERVE !

\- Mais encore…

\- IL A DEPASSE LES BORNES !

\- Tu peux arrêter de crier ? Et merci de me donner plus de détails.

\- Ace est un fourbe, un menteur, un mufle… un… un… bref !

\- Mais enfin tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'a fait pour te mettre dans un tel état.

\- IL A… IL A CASSE MA CHAINE DE BAPTÊME J'Y TENAIS ! ELLE VIENT DE MON GRAND-PERE MATERNEL DECEDE ET EN PLUS IL NIAIT, C'EST JAMAIS PERSONNE EVIDEMMENT !

Amandine était interloquée, Ace ne lui avait pas touché mot de cette histoire, elle se dirigea vers un papier et écrivit un mot à Thatch : « _Peux-tu demander à Ace s'il a cassé une chaine d'Amandine ?_ ».

Thatch fronça les sourcils et prit son portable et envoya un SMS, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Amandine lu la réponse de Ace : « _J'ai rien cassé, j'ai trouvé une chaine par terre, je me demandais ce que c'était alors je l' ai prit entre mes mains pour mieux voir les dégâts et Amandine m'a surprit avec. Elle a cru que c'était moi, mais je vous jure que je lui ai rien cassé, mais elle n'a pas voulu me laisser en placer une et m'a demandé que je sorte de chez elle… alors je suis sortis… depuis le froid persiste_ ».

Si ce n'était pas Ace, soit c'était la mère, le père ou le frère d'Amandine qui lui avait cassé sa chaine. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Amandine ? Pourquoi l'avoir laisser accuser à tort Ace ? Pourquoi être rentré dans sa chambre ? Et surtout comment l'un d'eux avait fait son compte pour la casser ?

\- Amandine, Ace affirme que ce n'est pas lui.

\- TU PENSES !

* * *

Ah un bon clash !

XD

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	73. Quiproquo et jugement hâtif

**Coucou !**

 **Désolé de n'avoir rien posté depuis la dernière fois. J'ai bossé énormément pour ma boite (je faisais du 9h-18h30 en général voir plus). J'étais donc fatiguée et mes WE je les passais à me reposer et pas à prendre le temps de poster un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Donc désolée.**

 **Je suis de nouveau au chômage (et oui...) donc je vais pouvoir réécrire et reposter !**

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... ouai j'ai pas réussit à m'y remettre TT pas même pendant les vacances, j'ai eu la fièvre de l'écriture XD)**

* * *

Portgas D. Aiko : Ah ils leurs est arrivé quoi ? Je veux savoir =p

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 133 à 134.**

* * *

 _Si ce n'était pas Ace, soit c'était la mère, le père ou le frère d'Amandine qui lui avait cassé sa chaine. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Amandine ? Pourquoi l'avoir laisser accuser à tort Ace ? Pourquoi être rentré dans sa chambre ? Et surtout comment l'un d'eux avait fait son compte pour la casser ?_

 _\- Amandine, Ace affirme que ce n'est pas lui._

 _\- TU PENSES !_

\- Calmes-toi deux secondes et imagines que ce n'est pas lui le coupable, imagines qu'il soit rentré et que la première chose qui voit c'est ta chaine cassée, il fait quoi ? Il se penche pour évaluer les dégâts, toi tu le surprends et tu en déduis que c'est lui sans chercher plus loin. Si Ace dit vrai, cela veut dire que tu l'as accusé à tort et que le vrai responsable c'est soit ta mère, ton père ou ton frère !

Amandine se calma, elle n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité, à cause des circonstances cela ne pouvait que être Ace le coupable. Amandine voyant que son amie l'écoutait et qu'elle réfléchissait, elle poursuivit sa démarche :

\- Amandine, on ne peut pas dire que tes relations avec ta famille soient sereines, je ne veux accuser personne, mais… écoutes, tes parents te font chier et ton frère t'exaspère. Ils te rabaissent, te font énormément de reproches à très mauvais titre, si l'un d'eux que ce soit intentionnel ou non t'a causé un tort, je ne pense pas qu'il te le dira en face. J'ai pas le sentiment qu'ils le feront. Ils ont vu que tu passais un savon à Ace et le vrai coupable lui ne s'est pas dénoncé car il n'avait plus à le faire, si encore il culpabilisait.

\- ….

\- Dis-moi est-ce vrai qu'Ace te posait des questions au début ?

\- Mouais, beaucoup trop, ça en devenait gênant.

\- Et en quoi c'était gênant ?

\- Il m'a demandé parfois des trucs un peu trop intimes d'ailleurs je lui ai dis d'arrêter avec ses questions.

\- Et… il m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de se faire pardonner de votre rencontre quelque peu houleuse…

\- Alors là c'est pas vrai !

\- Ace m'a dit le contraire.

\- Il ment !

Amandine écrivit un autre mot à Thatch, Thatch textota et Ace répondit : « _C'est quoi toutes ces questions ? Enfin bon, je lui avais offert des billets pour aller à un parc Astérix j'avais remarqué quelques trucs dans sa chambre avec des étiquettes qui était marqué parc Astérix… je me suis renseigné comme ça semblait plaire à Amandine. Donc j'ai acheté des billets pour qu'on y aille ensemble, je lui ai laissé dans sa chambre, ça me gênait de lui remettre en main propre. Mais je lui ai même laissé un mot plus qu'explicite : « Pour me faire pardonner. Signé : A._ ». _Mais bon elle a dû y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ou elle a jeté les billet, car elle m'a jamais remercié ou dit qu'elle avait apprécié le geste_ ».

\- Amandine… est-ce tu es allé récemment au Parc Astérix ?

\- Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ? La dernière fois que j'y suis allée c'était avec toi.

\- Bon, sourit Amandine qui semblait avoir compris ce qui avait pu se passer, est-ce que tu as eu une vive dispute avec ton frère récemment ?

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas allé au parc Astérix récemment à tout hasard ?

\- Oui, mais peux-tu me dire à quoi rime toute ces questions ?

\- Amandine Ace n'a jamais mentit, tu viens de me confirmer mes doutes ! Laisses-moi finir, il avait remarqué toutes tes affaires que tu avais acheté au parc, il s'est renseigné et Ace t'avait acheté des billets pour que vous alliez tous les deux au parc Astérix. Et il t'avait laissé un petit mot « Pour me faire pardonner » Signé d'un A.

\- Oui mais en quoi mon frère…., Amandine se stoppa nette croyant comprendre où son amie voulait en venir.

\- Amandine, Ace, Amandine, Ace, vos prénoms commencent par quelle lettre déjà ?

\- ….

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Ton frère est rentré dans ta chambre, il a vu le mot, il a pensé que c'était pour lui, il n'a pas réfléchi ! Du coup Ace est frustré, car il s'intéressait à toi, il te posait des questions, même si maladroites, tu le rembarres. Ensuite cette histoire de parc, là ce n'est pas de ton fait, mais imagines Ace, il s'attendait à ce que vous sortiez ou si tu y allais avec quelqu'un d'autre que tu le remercies, mais il n'a pas eu de retour. Enfin il y a cette histoire où je suis quasi sur que tu l'as accusé à tort et cela beaucoup trop hâtivement. Du coup il a fait quoi ? Il est allé voir ailleurs.

\- … Je… je te laisse j'ai deux mot à dire à ma famille !

Amandine raccrocha, elle s'en voulait si son amie lui disait vrai, alors… elle allait devoir présenter ses excuses à Ace. Mais avant elle devait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et autant dire qu'une vive dispute commença entre Amandine et son frère.

Une demi-heure après, Amandine recontacta son amie qui entre temps avait appelé Ace pour lui dire ce qui s'était probablement passé, Ace était dégoûté que ce soit le frangin d'Amandine qui ait volé les billets. Ace se sentait bête aussi de ne pas avoir signé de son nom complet, mais il avait jamais vraiment eu l'habitude de signé ses lettres ainsi.

\- Amandine, tu avais raison je me suis engueulée avec mon frère, il a avoué avoir trouvé les billets… et aussi… pour… la chaine… bref… Ace a morflé dans l'histoire… je m'en veux.

\- Tu sais… je crois bien que si tu allais lui parler il ne te rejettera pas.

\- Tu crois ? J'ai été vache avec lui.

\- Tout n'est pas de ta faute, on l'a prévenu tu sais. Il en veut surtout à ton frère et va lui en vouloir encore plus en apprenant que c'est lui qui a cassé ta chaine, d'ailleurs comment il a fait son compte ton frangin ?

\- Il a avoué à qu'il cherchait ma clé trois gigas, il a vu ma chaine, a joué avec en la faisant tourner, sauf qu'elle est tombée, il a voulu la ramassé et le con a pas vu dans la précipitation qu'elle était coincée et ce con a tiré dessus et… après… tu connais la suite.

\- Mais pourquoi il a rien dit ?

\- Apparemment ça s'est produit quand je rentrais chez moi accompagné d'Ace, je ne suis pas montée tout de suite, j'ai juste dit à Ace où était ma chambre et je pense que mon trouillard de frère s'est juste barré vite fait de ma chambre avant qu'Ace ou moi on le surprenne.

\- Quelle histoire… ma pauvre et pauvre Ace aussi.

\- Je vais aller le voir… pour l'emmener aux urgences….

\- Courage ça va bien se passer.

\- J'espère….

Amandine était minée quand elle raccrocha et alla voir penaude Ace, elle toqua et Ace lui ouvrit avec un visage neutre :

\- Salut… je vais t'emmener… aux urgences…. Et… je tenais à m'excuser… mon frère a tout avoué pour ma chaine et aussi pour les billets. Il a cru que ça venait de moi à cause de la signature… comme nos prénoms commencent par un A. Mon frère va me payer la réparation de ma chaine et aussi les billets du parc. Je suis désolée…

\- Ça va, on en parle plus… toutes ces histoires ça m'a gavé, bon on y va.

Amandine monta dans sa voiture, suivit de Ace qui monta et s'accouda à sa fenêtre, Amandine avait le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas pleinement pardonnée :

\- Ace… merci pour le parc…

\- Hum… quand ton frangin t'aura remboursé tu iras avec qui tu voudras.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ?

* * *

Ah la la les quiproquo et les jugements trop hâtifs voila où ça mènent.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	74. Soirée aux urgences

**Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... ouai j'ai pas réussit à m'y remettre TT pas même pendant les vacances, j'ai eu la fièvre de l'écriture XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 135 à 136.**

* * *

 _\- Ça va, on en parle plus… toutes ces histoires ça m'a gavé, bon on y va._

 _Amandine monta dans sa voiture, suivit de Ace qui monta et s'accouda à sa fenêtre, Amandine avait le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas pleinement pardonnée :_

 _\- Ace… merci pour le parc…_

 _\- Hum… quand ton frangin t'aura remboursé tu iras avec qui tu voudras._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ?_

Ace haussa les épaules et ne lui adressa aucun regard, il fixait les paysages extérieurs. Amandine avait la gorge nouée, Ace était un de ses personnages préféré dans One Piece, l'avoir en chair et en os à ses côtés : elle avait eu envie qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié. Mais comme avait dit Amandine au téléphone, il s'était intéressait à elle en la questionnant, même si parfois il avait eu des questions embarrassantes, elle l'avait immédiatement envoyé bouler et ça avait été radical il avait cessé de s'intéressait à elle. C'était logique, il n'allait pas insister et la forcer, puis il y a eu cette histoire de chaine cassée. Ace et elle s'était violemment disputé, un froid s'était installé, Amandine était donc de plus en plus irritante car Ace ne s'était pas excusé ni admit qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Elle s'était retenue des jours durant de ressortir le sujet et puis Ace avait commencé à ramener des nanas dans son lit, Amandine avait en plus de sa colère garder sa jalousie.

Maintenant Ace lui semblait inaccessible, comme s'il avait fait une croix sur elle, elle avait tout gâché, elle aurait dû lui faire un peu plus confiance et ne pas douter de lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, Ace descendit le premier, Amandine le suivit après avoir fermer la voiture, Ace se dirigea vers l'entrée des urgences :

\- Ace….

Il se retourna :

\- Rien, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Ace soupira et alla vers elle et l'embrassa avec intensité et la serra dans ses bras :

\- La balle est dans ton camp, murmura t'il.

Ace entra aux urgences, Amandine le suivit :

\- Bonsoir, j'ai appris que ma petite amie m'avait trompé et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle ait eu des rapports protégés, dit cash Ace à l'accueil.

La bonne femme regarda Ace et Amandine :

\- C'est elle votre petite amie ?

\- Non, c'est une amie, une bonne amie, coupa Ace en la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Très bien, je vais vous emmener immédiatement vous êtes prioritaire, j'espère qu'on ne vous trouvera rien.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Amandine n'eut pas le droit de suivre Ace qu'on emmena tout de suite dans un box d'examen. Amandine soupira elle et dû prendre son mal en patience. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur son amie pour lui envoyer des textos réconfortants et aussi Thatch qui la rassura sur le fait qu'Ace ne devait plus lui en vouloir ou plus autant. Sinon il n'aurait jamais dit qu'elle était une bonne amie. Thatch lui avait assuré que quand il avait la rancune tenace envers quelqu'un il réagissait très différemment.

Amandine avait confié par SMS à son amie qu'Ace l'avait embrassé en lui disait que « La balle était dans son camp ». Pour la compagne de Thatch ça voulait tout dire, il la voulait c'était à elle de se décider.

Ace finit par ressortir, deux heures après, une liste longue comme le bras de prescriptions et de choses à faire ou à ne pas faire. Amandine le rejoint et le raccompagna jusqu'à chez lui :

\- Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Bof, il m'a fait un tas de piqures et d'examen, mais je n'aurais pas les résultats tout de suite, va falloir que j'attende un peu.

\- J'imagine….

Ace voyait qu'elle était gênée, probablement à cause du baiser, il était peut-être allé trop loin, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que non, toutefois il se demanda s'il avait bien fait.

\- On est arrivé, tu peux descendre, fit Amandine.

\- Tu vas rentrer ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux retourner voir ta famille et ton frère ? Malgré ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix….

\- Viens avec moi, dors chez moi.

Amandine resta interdite, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre :

\- Heu je ne coucherai pas avec toi, si c'est ta crainte… je te propose, car ta famille semble assez spéciale sans vouloir être méchant.

Amandine hésitait :

\- Excuses-moi, c'était mal placé je crois, fit Ace devant le silence pesant.

\- Je veux bien… je sais pas si mes parents seront d'accord….

\- Demande-leur.

Amandine prit son téléphone et appela ses parents et les prévient, Ace la vit se disputer au téléphone :

\- Laisses tomber, te dispute pas non plus avec tes parents, chuchota Ace.

Sauf qu'Amandine en avait ras-le-bol et raccrocha au nez de ses parents :

\- Rien à foutre je ne rentrerai pas chez moi.

\- Heu… t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée si tes parents sont contre ?

\- Ils sont surtout étouffants ! Ils se plaignent que j'invite jamais personne, mais tu penses ma mère est maniaque et n'arrête pas de venir dans ma chambre toutes les cinq minutes, j'ai même une amie qui a arrêté de venir chez moi car ça devenait gênant. Je peux plus avoir de discussion privé avec mes copines, ni de vie, ni… de… de…

Ace venait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter :

\- Je sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir ses parents sur le dos, j'ai pas eu cette chance, mais ça a pas l'air terrible, aller calmes-toi, tu te fatigues à t'énerver.

* * *

Ah la la un câlin de Ace ^^

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	75. Chez Ace

**Miss Lennon :** C'est n'est pas impossible ;D

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... j'ai TOUJOURS pas réussit à m'y remettre, je suis à fond dans l'écriture XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 137 à 138.**

* * *

 _\- Ils sont surtout étouffants ! Ils se plaignent que j'invite jamais personne, mais tu penses ma mère est maniaque et n'arrête pas de venir dans ma chambre toutes les cinq minutes, j'ai même une amie qui a arrêté de venir chez moi car ça devenait gênant. Je peux plus avoir de discussion privé avec mes copines, ni de vie, ni… de… de…_

 _Ace venait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter :_

 _\- Je sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir ses parents sur le dos, j'ai pas eu cette chance, mais ça a pas l'air terrible, aller calmes-toi, tu te fatigues à t'énerver._

\- Ace… dis-moi quand tu m'as embrassé… c'était sincère ?

\- Evidemment, écoutes, mise à part notre rencontre où j'ai pas été très sympa, quand j'ai commencé à te connaître, tu m'as intéressé. Je t'aime bien et voilà tout…, j'ai essayé de m'intéresser à toi… probablement un peu trop et maladroitement… mais bon la drague c'est pas ma tasse de thé, faut demander ça à Thatch. Tu m'as toujours intéressée, mais comme je t'ai dit tout à l'heure la balle est dans ton camp, c'est à toi de dire clairement si tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble.

\- J'aimerai… bien.

Ace prit la main d'Amandine et l'entraina chez lui en fermant à clé et l'attira ensuite à lui et lui fit un autre câlin, Amandine n'osa pas tout de suite y répondre, ça lui paraissait un peu trop invraisemblable.

Ace lui embrassa le haut de la tête avant de se séparer d'elle :

\- Bon moi avec tout ça j'ai la dalle, dit-il en ouvrant le frigo, t'as faim ?

\- Heu….

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C'est juste que tu passes du… câlin affectueux au… frigo, c'est perturbant.

\- Ah… désolé… le câlin était pas assez long ?

\- Hein ? Heu non… c'est juste que tu as sauté du coq à l'âne.

\- Je suis un peu comme ça, faut pas m'en vouloir… bon tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Je suis pas difficile, je mangerai comme toi.

\- Ok, comme tu veux, un bon steak saignant et des pâtes ça te va ?

\- Oui c'est parfait.

\- Désolé si c'est pas très élaboré, je suis pas comme Thatch, j'ai jamais cuisiné, enfin très peu, le minimum quoi. Enfin depuis que je suis ici je commence à avoir la main pour faire les trucs de base.

\- Ça va ne t'en fais pas, je t'apprendrais à cuisiner si tu veux.

\- Ouais pourquoi pas.

Ace s'en tirait bien même si c'était le B. , il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Ils mangèrent :

\- C'est pas mal, fit Amandine à propos du repas.

\- Merci, je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Ace s'endormit d'un coup Amandine eut juste le temps d'empêcher qu'il tombe, tête la première dans son assiette.

\- Ça faisait longtemps….

Au bout de trente seconde, Ace se réveilla et reprit ses activités comme si de rien n'était :

\- Tu sais que tu es narcoleptique.

\- Ouais…

\- Ça se soigne tu sais.

\- Sérieux ? Ça m'intéresserait, car je commence à en avoir marre de retirer mes cheveux de mon assiette.

\- Ça te dérange uniquement pour ça ?

\- Bah ouais, t'as déjà mangé un plat avec des cheveux peut-être ?

\- Oui… et c'était dégueulasse….

\- Bon on est d'accord.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me sortes que ça t'embêtais vis-à-vis du regard des autres.

\- Oh mais les autres, je les emmerde, je m'en fou royalement, se voulu rassurant Ace.

Amandine se rappela du personnage, c'est vrai qu'il se fichait du regard des autres, donc évidemment la seule chose qui le dérangeait avec sa maladie, c'était d'avoir des cheveux… dans son plat.

Amandine se mit à rire, cela devenait risible. Ace sourit discrètement, content de la voir rire :

\- Maintenant le meilleur pour la fin le dessert !

Ace sortit un tas de pack de glace :

\- Oh sers-toi, dit-il en lui donnant une jatte et une cuillère à soupe.

Amandine le vit se composer une glace avec… six… dix ?! Douze ! Quinze boules ! Et ce n'était pas des petites en plus, mais des biens généreuses.

Amandine se servit trois boules, Ace rangea toutes les glaces au congélateur et le pire fut qu'il s'enfila sans difficulté sa composition glacée.

\- Elles sont pas mal vos glaces…. Mais rien ne vaut celles de Thatch…. Ah une tuerie… si tu savais le nombre de fois que je lui ai faussé compagnie pour en voler, rit-il.

\- J'imagine bien le tableau, il devait être furax.

\- Assez, il est calme, mais quand on touche à sa précieuse cuisine ou… compagne, Thatch est particulièrement possessif. Il a installé je ne sais combien de piège et cadenas pour m'empêcher de me nourrir.

\- Tu veux dire pour t'empêcher d'appauvrir le Moby Dick de toute nourriture.

Ace eut un sourire bête quand Amandine reformula ses crimes de pique assiette.

Ace s'étira avant de se lever et alla dans sa salle de bain où il sortit une serviette pour Amandine :

\- Tiens, tu peux te doucher maintenant, moi je vais ranger un peu en attendant.

Amandine prit la serviette et accepta volontiers de prendre une bonne douche pour se détendre. Ace en attendant refit son lit, puis rangea sa cuisine, il avait apprit que laisser la vaisselle trainer et s'entasser c'était plus long à nettoyer et ranger que de la mettre au fur et à mesure dans le lave-vaisselle.

D'ailleurs c'était un des rares trucs qu'il bénissait dans ce monde, c'était l'électroménager qui lui évitait d'avoir à faire la lessive ou la vaisselle à la main.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ace vit Amandine sortir de la douche :

\- J'ai refait mon lit, tu le prendras, moi je prendrai le canapé.

\- Non, tu es chez toi, je prendrai le canapé.

\- Oui mais je t'ai invité.

\- Raison de plus.

\- Tu es mon invité, donc tu as le lit.

\- Non le canapé.

\- Le lit !

\- Le canapé !

\- J'ai dit le lit ! Fit Ace en basculant Amandine sur le lit en question.

* * *

XD Voila que ça se redispute ! Rha la la

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	76. Ace et Amandine

**Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... j'ai TOUJOURS pas réussit à m'y remettre, je suis à fond dans l'écriture XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 139 à 140.**

* * *

 _\- Tu es mon invité, donc tu as le lit._

 _\- Non le canapé._

 _\- Le lit !_

 _\- Le canapé !_

 _\- J'ai dit le lit ! Fit Ace en basculant Amandine sur le lit en question._

Ace l'embrassa et commença son exploration tactile, Amandine se laissa faire, pendant qu'Ace s'occupait de lui donner du plaisir. Il l'embrassa dans le cou respira ses cheveux et s'arrêta d'un coup :

\- Désolé, faut que je m'arrête, sinon je suis capable d'aller plus loin et je ne tiens pas à te refiler vos « maladies sexuellement transmissibles », je crois que c'est ça…. Et je n'ai pas de préservatif… vous avez des noms bizarres pour désigner les choses. Désolé… je me suis laissé un peu trop emballé, c'est pas contre toi, je veux attendre mes résultats, oh putain ! Est-ce que j'avais le droit de t'embrasser au moins ?

Elle le vit filer paniquer lire sa liste :

\- Ace calmes-toi, c'est l'acte qui fait qu'on a ou non des MST.

\- MST ?

\- Maladies Sexuellement Transmissibles.

\- Ahhhhhhhhh ! S'exclama-t-il comprenant, donc je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Oui, faut pas que tu ais de coupure, car les MST se transmette par le sang, je veux dire… si tu as une microcoupure sur tes lèvres faut pas que j'avale ton sang….

\- QUOI ?

Elle le vit regarder ses lèvres dans un miroir :

\- On retourne aux urgences, je t'ai peut-être contaminé !

\- Quoi tu as une coupure ?

\- Non, mais faut qu'on te contrôle ! J'ai peut-être loupé une microcoupure !

\- Enfin on n'est pas non plus en hiver où tu as les lèvres gercées et fragiles.

\- Non, non, non je m'en fiche on y retourne.

\- J'ai une idée.

Amandine prit un mouchoir :

\- Presses tes lèvres si pas la moindre trace de sang, c'est que c'est bon, sinon ok on retourne aux urgences, ça te va ?

Ace se saisit du mouchoir et contrôla ses lèvres et inspecta avec un œil critique le mouchoir, par la trace la plus infime soit-elle de sang :

\- Tu vois, tu t'inquiétais pour rien.

\- Ok… donc je peux t'embrasser.

\- Heu oui….

\- Et aussi te caresser.

\- Heu….

\- Je peux ?

\- Peut quoi ?

\- Bah t'embrasser et te caresser, répondit Ace comme si c'était plus qu'évident.

\- T'es cash dans ton genre.

\- Conseil de Thatch, vaut mieux être cash et cru avec une femme pour être certain de pas faire de bourde.

\- … Il n'a pas tort.

\- Alors ?

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, répondit Amandine un peu gênée

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de la serrer contre lui.

Il fit balader ses mains sous les vêtements de la jeune femme :

\- T'es pas chatouilleuse, t'es une des rares à ne pas rire.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas être chatouilleux.

\- C'est vrai.

Ace commença à retirer son haut dévoilant son corps finement musclé et commença à ôter la chemise d'Amandine avant de s'allonger sur elle, qui intérieurement se répétait « Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god ! ».

\- T'as confiance en moi ?

\- Tu me demande ça alors que j'ai douté de toi ?

\- Oui m'dame.

\- Je crois…. Enfin… oui, oui ! Fit Amandine convaincue.

\- Ok alors on va continuer un peu plus loin, si tu n'as pas d'objection.

N'ayant pas d'objection, il lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge et ne chercha pas retirer la chemise déboutonné ou le sous-vêtement, il plongea directement dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Et prit dans sa bouche un de ses tétons et s'en occupa activement, tandis que l'autre recevait les palpations et caresses de la main de poings ardents.

Ace s'attarda à sa tâche avant de s'occuper de l'autre sein, il ne fallait pas de jaloux. Ensuite, il descendit une de ses mains commençait à défaire le pantalon d'Amandine :

\- On continue ? Demanda-t-il.

Amandine hocha la tête, Ace continua son exploration, il embrassa le ventre de la jeune femme, laissant des trainées humide, quand il atteignit le nombril, il fourra sa langue. Amandine se courba, gloussa et donna un coup de genoux à la tête d'Ace dans un réflexe de défense :

\- Ah la vache…. Je croyais que t'étais pas chatouilleuse, t'es brutale….

\- Je suis désolée, gloussa Amandine, je t'ai pas trop fait mal ?

\- Non ça va, je suis une tête brulée de base, dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Il évoquait son fruit du démon, Amandine sourit :

\- Bon comme tu m'as frappé, vengeance !

Il tira sur le pantalon de la jeune femme se retrouvant les jambes à découverte :

\- Hé ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Ah mais je l'ai pas fait exprès de retirer ton pantalon.

\- Oh l'autre !

\- Assez plaisanté, on passe au préliminaire ou ça te suffit ?

\- J'avoue… que ça me dérangerai pas d'aller plus loin….

* * *

XD Ca commence à devenir chaud ;D

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	77. Tout va pour le mieux

**OwO je sors de deux semaines horribles où j'ai beaucoup bougé.**

 **Désolé pour ces derniers posts pas très réguliers.**

* * *

Miss Le non : XD non c'est sur, éloignons ces âmes chastes.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... j'ai TOUJOURS pas réussit à m'y remettre, je suis à fond dans l'écriture XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 141 à 142.**

* * *

 _\- Hé ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès._

 _\- Ah mais je l'ai pas fait exprès de retirer ton pantalon._

 _\- Oh l'autre !_

 _\- Assez plaisanté, on passe au préliminaire ou ça te suffit ?_

 _\- J'avoue… que ça me dérangerai pas d'aller plus loin…._

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Ace pour qu'il plonge sa main sous la culotte de cette dernière, elle se demanda combien de nana il s'était fait, car il avait un bon doigté. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, Amandine approfondit le baiser et commença à parcourir de ses mains le corps athlétique d'Ace. Elle se fit de plus en plus entreprenante et cela finit par des roulades, chacun voulait dominer l'autre, chacun se cherchait, et ils finirent dans une position un peu incongru (qui au passage les avait obligé à retirer le peu de vêtement qui leur restait). Ils étaient plus ou moins assit, Amandine lui faisant dos, Ace tenait fermement cette dernière contre son torse d'un bras, pendant que l'autre se chargeait de l'intimité de celle-ci. Amandine dans le même temps tenait dans sa bain droite le sexe de Ace et mimait l'acte et de l'autre elle essayait de se libérer du bras qui l'empêchait de fuir. Ace vit l'épaule de son amante et décida de lui laisser un suçon :

\- Hé tu vas me le payer !

\- J'attends de voir ça, sourit Ace fièrement. Je te paris dix contre un que tu jouis avant moi.

\- Cours toujours !

Aucun ne lâcha prise, Ace relâcha son emprise sur la jeune femme, il ne la maintenait plus avec l'un de ses bras car il voulait utiliser sa seconde main pour augmenter la température et entreprit de s'occuper de la poitrine de cette dernière. Et celle-ci eut la même idée et utilisa sa seconde main libre à s'occuper des bijoux de famille d'Ace qui se tendit comme elle. Sauf qu'un ne voulait lâchait l'affaire et au bout d'un moment de caresses actives ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps :

\- C'est que partie… remise, souffla Ace, quand je pourrais passer aux choses sérieuses, c'est moi qui mènerai la danse.

\- C'est cela n'y compte pas trop.

\- Ça promet d'être intéressant.

Ils s'allongèrent et fixèrent le plafond, puis Ace lui fit un câlin et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, Amandine ne mit pas longtemps non plus à le rejoindre. Demain ils auraient toute la journée pour penser et réfléchir.

La nuit fut courte aussi pour Thatch, Amandine avait refait quelques cauchemars dans la nuit et avait beaucoup gesticulée. Heureusement les épisodes s'espaçaient, mais Amandine en avait encore quelques-uns, mais Thatch arriva toujours à l'apaiser.

Quand ils se levèrent ils eurent sur leurs portables des SMS de Ace et Amandine :

\- Oh on dirait que ça s'est arrangé, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Oui, on dirait bien, grâce à toi.

\- Oui… heureusement que je suis là… mon dieu hier soir, entre toi, Ace et Amandine qui gueulaient….

\- Désolé mon amour.

\- C'est rien, le moment de crise est passé, mais c'est vrai que hier ça fusait de tous les côtés.

\- Heureusement que tu es calme avec un caractère bien trempé quand tu le montres, mais tu as bien fais de prendre la main hier soir en me piquant le téléphone, je pense que j'aurais continué à engueuler Ace. Ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose.

\- Pas vraiment, puis le problème était ailleurs.

\- D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour aussi vite tiquer que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

\- Ace m'a sorti qu'Amandine le détestait, or c'était impossible, Ace est un personnage qu'elle adore, donc je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir un souci. Et plus ça allait dans les déclarations de l'un et de l'autre plus je me disais qu'il y avait un gros problème. Tu le sais Ace à un sacré tempérament, mais Amandine est pas mal dans son genre. En tout cas je suis ravie que la situation se soit arrangée.

\- Moi aussi, bon aujourd'hui on a du pain sur la planche ! Postuler à des annonces d'emplois.

Amandine et Thatch petit-déjeunèrent et après un brin de toilette et s'élancèrent à corps perdu dans la recherche.

Amandine se força à passer des coups de fils pour des candidatures spontanées et Thatch faisait les annonces internet. Puis ils inversèrent les rôles, ainsi aucun ne perturbait l'autre en étant simultanément au téléphone.

Au cours de la journée, Amandine commençait à avoir des entretiens.

Pour Thatch c'était plus dur, même pendant la convalescence de sa belle il avait continué à chercher, certes moins activement mais il c'était forcé. Sauf que la RH de son précédent emploi avait dû avertir un tas de boite de son mauvais comportement vis-à-vis de la cliente qui s'en était prit à sa belle, car il avait très peu de retour. Amandine culpabilisait un peu, elle se sentait en partie responsable de ce que subissait son amant.

Thatch finit par abandonner pour aujourd'hui :

\- Bordel, dans ton monde faut y aller pour trouver un boulot, dans le mien ce n'est pas aussi ardu, je dirais même que selon les domaines on manque limite de personne.

\- Oh tu sais, nous c'est pareil, il y a certains métiers où on manque de personnel, le milieu médical est un des meilleurs exemples.

\- Oui… moi j'arrête pour aujourd'hui et toi j'ai cru voir que tu avais quelques entretiens.

\- Oui trois, ça me parait dingue.

\- Ma petite séance d'hypnose t'a aidé le jour du salon.

\- Peut-être, n'empêche sur les trois entretiens deux sont des réponses à des annonces et une c'est suite au salon de l'autre jour donc… oui ça a dû aider.

\- Je suis content pour toi, je continuerai à chercher demain, moi j'ai eu ma dose de recherche, je sature.

\- Moi aussi, faut que je me repose, car demain j'enchaîne deux entretiens, un le matin et un en début d'après-midi.

\- Et le troisième ?

\- Après demain.

\- Demain tu vas rentrer épuisée tant mieux, sourit Thatch.

\- Tant mieux ? Sympa !

\- Mais si tu es épuisée ça veut dire, que moi pouvoir te câliner, t'embrasser de partout, te bichonner pour te faire oublier ta dure journée.

\- Vu sous cet angle je veux bien, mais tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin que je subisse une journée bien remplit pour être attentionné.

\- Moui je sais, sourit Thatch en volant un baiser à sa dulcinée.

Thatch se sépara à regret d'Amandine pour se mettre au fourneau, sa compagne le suivit :

\- On fait quoi à dîner ?

\- Du riz cantonnais ça te dis ?

\- Oui ! Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

\- Tu ne sais pas trop cuisiner, je préfère que tu m'observes pour plus tard.

* * *

XD La cuisine c'est l'espace vitale de Thatch, même sa chère et tendre ne doit pas y toucher. XD

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la suite ! (Si j'oublie pas =/ )

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	78. Cours de cuisine

**Bonjour !**

 **Bonne fêtes et bonne fin d'année ! Bonne année à venir et bonne santé !**

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... j'ai TOUJOURS pas réussit à m'y remettre, je suis à fond dans l'écriture XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 143 à 144.**

* * *

 _Thatch se sépara à regret d'Amandine pour se mettre au fourneau, sa compagne le suivit :_

 _\- On fait quoi à dîner ?_

 _\- Du riz cantonnais ça te dis ?_

 _\- Oui ! Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?_

 _\- Tu ne sais pas trop cuisiner, je préfère que tu m'observes pour plus tard._

Amandine suspecta qu'il voulait préserver son territoire à savoir sa cuisine :

\- Je vais pas te voler ta cuisine, fit Amandine avec une moue.

\- Oh mais si tu me la volais je deviendrai très méchant, dit-il amusé en avançant vers sa douce qui reculait.

\- Très méchant ? Répéta sa belle.

\- Très, très méchant, confirma Thatch.

\- Méchant méchant ?

\- Affreusement, affirma t'il en encadrant Amandine de ses bras qui était cette fois contre le mur, il est très imprudent de voler ma cuisine, surtout si on est une beauté fatale, là ma vengeance sera de te séquestrer dans ma chambre à te faire jouir sans relâche.

\- Ah non, rit Amandine.

Thatch s'était jetée sur elle pour la chatouiller :

\- Oh si ! Fit Thatch avant de la prendre contre lui et de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Je crois que je vais me mettre à te voler très régulièrement.

\- Hum, alors prépares-toi à subir ma sentence, sourit son amant.

\- Mais pas ce soir, je veux être en forme demain.

\- Certes, mais rien ne m'empêchera de te faire l'amour de manière soft ce soir et demain matin, en plus comme ça tu seras toute belle et sexy avant tes entretiens. Après l'amour tu es irrésistible et si apaisée, si calme…

\- C'est moi où tu essayes de me convaincre qu'il faut qu'on fasse l'amour à tout prix ?

\- Hum ce n'est pas impossible, fit innocemment le pirate en enlaçant dans ses bras sa promise qui se laissa choir à loisir contre lui.

\- Bon mon cuisinier, puisque je ne peux que t'observer comment prépare-t-on un bon riz cantonnait ?

\- Hum, tu viens de casser le charme du moment.

\- Je suis juste accro à ta cuisine et pas que…, osa Amandine.

\- Hum, hum, tu ne serais pas accro à ceci, fit Thatch en appuyant son anatomie contre sa belle.

\- Je crois oui, souffla la jeune femme.

\- J'adore ! Bon puisqu'il faut préparer un bon repas observe l'art de cuisiner.

Amandine le regarda faire durant toute la préparation :

\- Ça sent bon, soupira la demoiselle.

\- Attends de déguster mon cœur, fit Thatch avant de les servir.

\- Je te dis tu devrais ouvrir un restaurant tu y gagnerais.

\- Non, n'insiste pas plus, j'ai eu une mauvaise expérience avec les restaurants.

\- Ah bon ? Que s'est-il passé ? Enfin si c'est pas indiscret.

\- J'avais trop de talent pour un jeune, ça a fait chier mes chefs qui n'arrivaient pas au quart de la moitié de ce que je sais faire. Ils n'ont pas hésité à détruire ma réputation, surtout quand je me suis rebellé quand ils ont profité de moi et de mes recettes et que je les ai dénoncé.

\- Je ne savais pas, mais tu sais ici tu n'auras pas tous ces soucis….

\- Je sais que je suis encore nouveau dans ce monde, mais la concurrence est un concept qui restera là. Quand il y a un rival un peu trop bon qui peut t'écraser beaucoup essayent de le détruire avec des méthodes plus ou moins discutables…. Je sais que tu veux me remonter le moral, mais ici on va me refaire subir ce que j'ai déjà subis.

Amandine n'insista pas, Thatch semblait prêt à se braquer, elle préféra mettre le sujet de côté pour le moment.

\- En tout cas ils étaient justes jaloux, car tu as vraiment un don pour la cuisine, à chaque plat je m'émerveille, c'est bon et bien présenté.

Thatch sourit, ça lui faisait plaisir et Amandine n'en doutait pas que les compliments eux au moins allaient mieux passer.

\- Merci. Et pour le dessert des macarons !

Il en restait encore, mais entre le déjeuner le goûter et ici le dîner, autant dire qu'ils allaient vite finis dans un futur, très, très proche.

\- Tu dois te lever à quelle heure demain ?

\- Tôt, répondit la jeune femme, ça sera à sept heure trente.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène sur Paris ?

\- Non ça ira, dors, moi j'irai en transport en commun.

\- Comme tu veux… si je suis réveillé je pourrais te câliner ?

\- Evidemment, sourit-elle, faudra par contre pas que ça dure trop longtemps pour pas que je sois en retard.

\- Ok, marché conclu.

Ils dînèrent, discutèrent de tout et de rien, ça faisait bizarre à Thatch de voir sa belle partir demain sans lui, il ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle, sauf quand elle le rembarrait pour aller aux toilettes. Mise à part ce seul moment, Thatch resta proche de sa douce :

\- Tu te douches après ? Demanda Thatch après avoir fini de se brosser les dents comme sa belle.

\- Oui, j'ai pas spécialement envie de me laver demain matin.

\- Ça veut donc dire que je vais pouvoir te caresser à loisir.

Amandine rougit et n'osa répondre « Evidemment », de toute façon dès qu'il pouvait glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements pour parcourir sa peau il ne s'en privait pas. Surtout pas quand sa douce commença timidement à se déshabiller après s'être attachée ses cheveux pour se doucher. Thatch jugea que ça n'allait pas assez vite (il avait défait ses vêtements avec une rapidité déconcertante) et aida (étais-ce seulement de l'aide d'ailleurs ?) Amandine à retirer le reste de ses affaires.

Thatch poussa gentiment sa dulcinée dans la douche et fut le plus rapide pour attraper le gel douche et la poire de douche. Il aspergea sa belle d'eau chaude avant d'en faire autant avec lui. Il arrêta l'arrivé d'eau et prit une quantité généreuse de savon avant d'attraper sa douce et de la tartiner de gel :

\- J'adore ta peau, elle est toute douce !

\- J'avais remarqué que tu l'aimais bien.

\- Oui ! Elle est à croquer comme toi. Puis, tu as de belles courbes et formes, j'ai toujours aimé les femmes pour ça, c'est beau, c'est gracieux, c'est joli, regardes je suis à tes pieds.

* * *

A bientôt pour découvrir la suite

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	79. Thatch n'aime pas les séparations

**Bambou :** Merci ^^ j'espère que ce qui suit te plaira. Et merci pour les bijoux. Faudrait que je m'y remette. En ce moment je suis sur le point de conclure une fanfic. Donc je suis en ce moment à fond, mais ça me manque un peu.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... j'ai TOUJOURS pas réussit à m'y remettre, je suis à fond dans l'écriture XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 145 à 146.**

* * *

 _Thatch poussa gentiment sa dulcinée dans la douche et fut le plus rapide pour attraper le gel douche et la poire de douche. Il aspergea sa belle d'eau chaude avant d'en faire autant avec lui. Il arrêta l'arrivé d'eau et prit une quantité généreuse de savon avant d'attraper sa douce et de la tartiner de gel :_

 _\- J'adore ta peau, elle est toute douce !_

 _\- J'avais remarqué que tu l'aimais bien._

 _\- Oui ! Elle est à croquer comme toi. Puis, tu as de belles courbes et formes, j'ai toujours aimé les femmes pour ça, c'est beau, c'est gracieux, c'est joli, regardes je suis à tes pieds._

Thatch se mit à genoux devant elle, qui rigola de gêne et un peu de rire :

\- J'adore quand ton corps glisse sur le mien, c'est si excitant et sensuel ! Dit-il en respirant les cheveux de sa belle qu'il enlaçait et caressait.

Amandine ne pouvait que se laisser aller, elle se retourna se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, elle glissa, Thatch la retient et elle griffa son amant en s'agrippant à lui, il grimaça légèrement, mais elle le vit :

\- Je suis désolée, je t'ai fait mal ?

Elle vit la griffure au niveau de l'épaule :

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle.

\- Amandine calmes-toi, c'est trois fois rien et je préfère ça que tu te sois fait mal, ça picote un peu mais ce n'est rien, alors calmes-toi.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais merci de m'avoir retenu j'éviterai de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Je préfère ça, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de t'excuser une troisième fois.

\- Désolée…

\- Amandine !

\- Pardon.

\- Tu le fais exprès ?

\- Mais non.

\- Je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès, allez ma toute belle, on sort de cette douche qui a intenté à ta vie et après au dodo.

Amandine fit un petit hochement de tête. Ils finirent vite de se doucher et de sortir se sécher pour ne plus risquer de glisser malencontreusement.

Puis enfin ils allèrent se coucher, Amandine régla son réveil et se tourna vers Thatch qui ne cessait de la regarder :

\- Ça va me faire bizarre de ne pas t'avoir avec moi le reste de la journée.

\- Je m'en doutais, je te trouvais particulièrement collant.

\- Moi collant ? Mais pas du tout.

Dit-il en l'attirant à lui avant de l'enlacer de ses bras et de ses jambes :

\- C'est cela. Mais tu sais on a déjà été séparés, regarde à l'époque où je terminais mon alternance….

\- Oui, mais à ce moment-là on n'était pas encore en couple. Quand on s'est déclaré tu étais sur la fin de ton contrat et moi j'ai pas fait long feu avec mon boulot. Tant que l'un de nous bossait c'était normal. Mais depuis qu'on est ensemble, ça va être la grosse séparation.

\- Tout ira bien.

\- Je sais… mais ça me fait bizarre de ne pas t'avoir près de moi, fit Thatch avec une moue ennuyée.

\- Hum, tu sais demain je rentrerai fatiguée de ma journée, dès que je pourrais me blottir dans tes bras ça sera le paradis et surtout tu pourras me cajoler pour me faire oublier ma journée.

\- Hum, tu as réussis à me redonner le sourire ! T'imaginer te masser et te voir fondre sous mes caresses….

Amandine sourit discrètement il semblait très à fond dans son délire, en tout cas il prenait très au sérieux de lui montrer toute sa tendresse et son affection :

\- Thatch il commence à se faire tard… ne le prend pas mal mais je voudrais dormir… maintenant.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de problème, je t'ai déjà dit que si tu ne voulais pas faire l'amour je ne t'y forcerai pas, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ou mal à l'aise de ne pas vouloir le faire.

\- Désolée… merci de tant me rassurer, je t'aime. Est-ce que….

\- Oui ? Thatch devinait l'hésitation de sa belle.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien… me caresser le dos… j'aime bien ça me détend, dit-elle rapidement.

\- T'auras beau parler vite je comprendrais, t'es pas la première à me faire ça, sourit Thatch. Mais sinon oui, là je suis ravi j'aurais pas osé te toucher par peur de t'empêcher de dormir.

Amandine se mit sur le ventre et tourna la tête pour ne pas faire face à Thatch, ce dernier effleura le dos de sa promise. Elle se rendait pas compte au contraire qu'il était comblé de pouvoir profiter encore d'elle alors qu'elle devait se coucher tôt. Amandine frissonna et sourit ça lui faisait des chatouilles, elle se laissa aller et finit par s'endormir. Thatch continua à caresser sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il fatigue, il remonta bien le drap sur eux et enlaça contre son corps chaud Amandine qui dormait profondément :

\- Bonne nuit mon amour, chuchota t'il, tu es belle et si détendue.

Puis Thatch s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Amandine éteignit son portable qui sonna. Il était tôt et elle n'aimait pas sortir de son lit, son lit si chaud, alors qu'en dehors du lit il faisait si froid ! Tellement froid. Et toutes frileuses qui se respectent ne s'aventure jamais dans le froid matinal de la chambre. Thatch lui était réveillé il voyait qu'elle se levait pas, le téléphone sonna une seconde fois interrompu par une Amandine pas encore encline à mettre un orteil hors de sa couette :

\- Alors on paresse ? Bon… est-ce que ceci t'aidera à te motiver ?

Amandine sentit une anatomie appréciablement (pour la frileuse qu'elle devenait) brûlante se frotter contre le bas de son dos.

\- Si tu m'emmènes à la gare je veux bien.

Thatch sourit, si c'était que la déposer à la gare, il n'allait pas réfléchir :

\- Je suis ton chauffeur, dit-il en la retournant.

Ils firent l'amour pendant quelques minutes, après ça Amandine était plus que réveillée, détendue et réchauffée. Mais quand elle y songeait Thatch chauffait ses pièces en continue, tandis que chez ses parents, c'était que sur certains créneaux horaires et sa chambre était mal isolée, ce qui la rendait encore plus froide. Chez Thatch ce n'était pas comparable, mais bon c'était difficile de sortir de son lit chaud.

Amandine s'habilla et alla petit déjeuner seule, avant de se brosser les dents, de se coiffer, se maquiller, relire les informations sur l'entreprise qui la recevait, etc.

Puis vient le moment où Thatch dû la déposer à la gare, il l'embrassa, mais ça lui faisait tout drôle, d'être séparé d'elle plusieurs heures.

* * *

Thatch collant ? Non pas du tout XD il s'accroche juste très bien à sa dulcinée.

* * *

A bientôt pour découvrir la suite

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	80. Entretiens

**Emma :** Merci, ça restera à un rythme de 2 pages malheureusement. J'en suis désolée mais ce rythme me convient mieux. Mais ma prochaine fiction sera en chapitre entier. Je songe à abréger cette fic... mais bon je fais faire en sorte que la fin soit pas bâclée, mais bon j'ai décidé de l'arrêter.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin (Ouai... j'ai TOUJOURS pas réussit à m'y remettre, je suis à fond dans l'écriture XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 147 à 148.**

* * *

 _Amandine s'habilla et alla petit déjeuner seule, avant de se brosser les dents, de se coiffer, se maquiller, relire les informations sur l'entreprise qui la recevait, etc._

 _Puis vient le moment où Thatch dû la déposer à la gare, il l'embrassa, mais ça lui faisait tout drôle, d'être séparé d'elle plusieurs heures._

Quand il rentra il était presque neuf heure, il n'était pas motivé à chercher un boulot, demain il se le promit, mais pour aujourd'hui il lui fallait se changer les idées.

Il ne connaissait pas bien les environs et chercha sur Internet les activités qu'il pouvait faire, rester seul chez lui, très peu pour lui.

Thatch commença à se préparer pour partir quand il reçu un appel, il décrocha :

\- Allô ? Oui c'est moi… Oui c'est dans mes cordes, vous rencontrez ? Oui c'est possible, aujourd'hui si vous voulez, d'ici une heure, ça vous convient ? Oui ? Parfait alors à dans une heure.

Thatch raccrocha et défit son manteau, se déshabilla et sauta dans la douche, c'était à même pas vingt minutes son rendez-vous. Il avait quarante minutes maximum pour se préparer. Il se lava les cheveux et sortit se séchant rapidement. Il alla dans sa chambre et prit une belle chemise blanche, le pantalon noir et la veste noire assortie. Ses cheveux commençaient à onduler joliment. La tenue avait beau être professionnelle, ça lui donnait fière allure. Thatch se coiffa rapidement avec ses doigts, il aimait ses cheveux pour ça, il était facile à coiffer. Il regarda sa montre, il lui restait vingt minutes pour se préparer. Il mit ses chaussures, prépara de quoi noter, se renseigna très rapidement sur l'entreprise avant de partir.

Pendant ce temps Amandine terminait tout juste son premier entretien, elle était mitigée, le poste proposé la gênait, on lui avait mentit sur le lieu, ce n'était pas Paris, mais Seine Saint Denis. Or cela faisait partie des départements où elle ne voulait pas travailler. Surtout pas celui-ci, la seule fois où elle avait été là-bas c'était pour son oral d'anglais pour son BTS. Et rien que ce jour-là, elle s'était senti mal à l'aise, l'ambiance du département l'avait oppressé et à ce moment-là elle ne connaissait pas sa réputation, considéré encore aujourd'hui comme le pire département de France. Ensuite, le poste ne correspondait pas tout à fait à ses attentes et compétences. Heureusement qu'elle avait posé des questions sur le poste. De toute façon, le fait d'apprendre que le poste était basé dans le quatre-vingt-treize, elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Elle avait trop peur de se faire agresser. Aller là-bas en ignorant sa réputation de département chaud, elle avait eu peur, mais maintenant en l'ayant découvert depuis, elle le fuyait !

L'Essonne elle ne voulait pas non plus en entendre parler, c'était loin et c'était dans le même style que Seine Saint Denis en un peu moins difficile (mais vraiment à peine) et les Yvelines qui d'un point de vu transport en commun était hyper mal desservie. Les autres Amandine était ok, mais ces trois-là, impossible, surtout les deux plus difficiles.

Amandine souffla et chercha un restaurant pas trop cher et en trouva un, elle écrivit un texto à Thatch pour le tenir informé. Elle eut le temps de regarder la carte, de choisir et de commander son plat, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Elle se dit que Thatch était peut-être en pleine relance ou qu'il avait eu un coup de fil. Donc elle ne le relança pas, elle préféra attendre qu'il lui réponde pour être sûre de ne pas le déranger, en espérant qu'il ait mit son téléphone en mode silencieux.

Thatch finit par lui répondre cinq minutes avant qu'elle passe son second entretien, il lui demanda comment cela c'était passé. Amandine lui expliqua, elle eut le temps d'envoyer son message avant d'arrêter, car son interlocutrice arriva.

Enfin, la journée s'acheva ! Amandine rentra fourbu et épuisée, quand Thatch entra dans sa ligne de mire, elle se blottit contre lui pour un gros câlin réconfortant :

\- Fatiguée ?

\- Oui, gémit Amandine.

\- T'en fais pas je suis là.

\- Moui, toi et tes bras réconfortants.

Amandine se laissa choir contre Thatch, qui la regarda tendrement se lover contre lui :

\- Alors ce second entretien ?

\- Mieux que le premier, mais j'y mets des réserves, il y a beaucoup de travaux en comptabilité, même si c'est lié au contrôle de gestion, les missions que j'ai sont très peu axées dessus et ça m'ennuie. J'ai étudié pour être contrôleuse de gestion pas comptable.

\- Je comprends.

\- Et toi ta journée, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

\- Non ça a été. D'ailleurs j'aurais besoin de te parler, je veux que tu sois dans de bonnes dispositions, donc tu vas te doucher….

\- Toute seule ? Fit d'une petite voix sa douce.

\- Grrrrrrrr oh que non ! Une fois que tu seras détendue, je te parlerai.

\- Prends pas cet air si sérieux, j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, ça me fait peur.

\- Mais non, ne stresses pas autant. Allez à la douche et pas de discussion.

Thatch prit un malin plaisir à lui faire de d'innombrables accolades sous la douche :

\- Thatch je sais qu'on s'est pas vue de la journée, mais tu sais si tu veux que je me douche rapidement et qu'on parle, va falloir me lâcher.

\- Nan ! Tu es très bien là où tu es ! Ta place c'est dans mes bras !

\- J'aime bien ma place, mais je voudrais me laver et enlever l'odeur de transpiration, gémit Amandine qui n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer des bras de son amant.

\- T'empeste pas non plus.

\- Thatch, ce soir pas de sexe si tu continues.

\- Ne joue pas ça avec moi femme, sourit Thatch, car si tu joues à ça tu ne résisteras pas longtemps et comme je suis mauvais joueur je tricherai en te frustrant dans ton sommeil pour qu'à ton réveil tu ais une seule envie c'est qu'on fasse l'amour.

Que répondre à cela, Amandine fit une moue boudeuse :

\- Allez je te lâche.

Amandine put enfin être libre de ses faits et gestes, ce fut pour elle un plaisir de se laver enfin ! Une partie de sa fatigue semblait s'envoler avec l'eau. Thatch se doucha sans la lâcher des yeux. Il se dit que ça devrait être interdit des filles comme elle à avoir des gestes si sensuels et qui ignoraient leurs charmes !

Thatch attrapa sa serviette et se la mit autour de sa taille, puis il se saisit de celle d'Amandine et l'enveloppa avec quand elle sortit :

\- Je peux me sécher toute seule tu sais.

\- Tutututu, j'adore m'occuper de toi, c'est un de mes petits plaisirs si ça te dérange vraiment j'arrête, sinon laisses-toi faire.

Amandine se laissa faire, c'était agréable après tout. Après ce séchage elle se détacha de Thatch pour s'envelopper de sa serviette avant de filer dans la chambre mettre une nuisette.

\- Hum… hum je vois que tu as encore ces choses qui empêchent nos peaux de se rencontrer.

* * *

Désolée si parmi les lecteurs il y a des habitants de Seine Saint Denis et de l'Essonne. Mais je suis jamais à l'aise les quelques rares fois où j'ai dû y aller (surtout sur le 93 désolée XD). Prière pas taper moi.

Thatch : Celui qui la ramène goûtera à mes sabreurs.

Moi : Heu... Thatch la non-violence tu connais ?

Thatch : C'est juste que la piraterie me manque *pleure* je veux une baston ! (Pirate dans l'âme !)

Moi : ^^" désolée mais pas ici. Si tu veux taper fais de la boxe.

Thatch : OwO mais c'est une excellente idée ! Je cours m'y inscrire.

* * *

A bientôt pour découvrir la suite

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	81. Le futur job de Thatch

**Miss Lennon :** Désolé, je suis plus trop sur cette fic en ce moment, j'attaque les dernières pages corrigés d'ailleurs. J'étais sur une autre fanfic, une traduction et aussi ma recherche d'emploi. C'est vrai que cette fic qui commence à me peser je l'ai mise de coté (la dernière fois que j'ai écrit c'était le 29 décembre 2016). Donc toutes mes excuses.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 5 Février ! Je m'y suis enfin remise ! Et une autre création est à venir en soirée.**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 149 à 150.**

* * *

 _\- Je peux me sécher toute seule tu sais._

 _\- Tutututu, j'adore m'occuper de toi, c'est un de mes petits plaisirs si ça te dérange vraiment j'arrête, sinon laisses-toi faire._

 _Amandine se laissa faire, c'était agréable après tout. Après ce séchage elle se détacha de Thatch pour s'envelopper de sa serviette avant de filer dans la chambre mettre une nuisette._

 _\- Hum… hum je vois que tu as encore ces choses qui empêchent nos peaux de se rencontrer._

\- Oui j'ai encore des nuisettes, mais je la retirerai avant d'aller dormir, mais j'ai un peu froid, donc je ne tiens pas à être nue comme toi.

\- Dommage… dommage, je comprends et je reprendrais ma revanche, ce n'est que partie remise. Bon on passe à table, tu dois avoir faim, dit-il en enfilant un boxer plus pour sa douce qu'autre chose.

\- Un peu oui qu'est-ce que tu nous à fais ?

\- Un diner remplit d'amour !

\- Mais encore ? S'exclama Amandine curieuse.

\- Je vous prie de vous installer belle demoiselle, invita Thatch en présentant la chaise de sa douce.

\- Je suis curieuse, dit-elle en voyant devant elle une cloche argenté recouvrir son assiette et celle de son amant.

Le pirate s'installa et invita sa belle à soulever sa cloche, elle fut frappée par les parfums puis par le visuel. Il lui avait fait une viande rouge, mais l'odeur sucré lui dit que la sauce devait être fait avec du miel c'était très agréable :

\- Mais c'est quoi ?

\- Des pommes de terre diamant.

\- C'est joli et si régulier.

\- Merci et comme je n'aime pas gâcher de la matière les morceaux que je n'ai pas utilisé sont ici je les ai fait revenir à la poêle avec des haricots verts frais.

\- Ça à l'air bon en tout cas.

\- Alors bon appétit ma belle.

Thatch avait repéré sa cuisson pour la viande : saignante, elle était pile comme elle aimait :

\- Et ce sujet dont tu voulais me parler.

\- Amandine je veux avant que je commence que tu gardes à l'esprit que si c'est non pour toi je comprendrais et je ne m'opposerai pas à ta décision.

\- Tu me fais peur….

\- Amandine…

Thatch lui prit une de ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- J'ai été contacté pour un entretien et je peux signer dès demain….

\- C'est génial, s'exclama Amandine, une minute pourquoi tu as besoin de mon accord, c'est bien de ça qu'il est question ? Il faut déménager ?

\- Non ça serait ici, enfin pas loin, ce n'est pas un poste de vendeur qu'on me propose, c'est un CDI j'ai négocié et j'ai demandé à avoir minimum 3500 € brut par mois, mais ça pourrait aller jusqu'à 5000 €.

\- Tu plaisantes avec la situation économique actuelle c'est inespéré d'avoir un CDI et un tel salaire ! Et ce serais quoi tes missions ?

\- Tout dépendra de toi….

Amandine attendait qu'il termine sa phrase :

\- J'ai été repéré pour un être strip-teaseur.

Amandine tomba de haut et encaissa le choc :

\- J'ai conscience que si tu acceptes ça veut dire : horaires décalés, de possibles disputes et les regards des autres. Pour moi Amandine ma priorité c'est toi, si tu essayes d'imaginer ce que ça donnerai et que tu n'arrives pas à te projeter, que l'idée t'es insupportable je renonce sans regret. Je ne tiens pas à te perdre pas pour un boulot bien payé. Je veux que tu ais conscience de cela.

\- Et… et ça te plairait ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Thatch, j'étais strip-teaseur dans mon monde avant de devenir pirate.

Amandine ne savait quoi répondre, c'était le monde de la nuit, un monde sulfureux, mais en même temps si Thatch aimait ce métier a-t-elle seulement le droit de l'empêcher de le pratiquer ?

Et puis au vue du contexte économique, déjà que de trouver un CDI c'était difficile, alors un CDI si bien payé cette occasion ne se représenterait pas de sitôt. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'était pas du genre jalouse et possessive, donc elle se dit que si elle acceptait elle n'aurait pas trop de mal à surmonter l'épreuve.

Non ce qui la gênait c'était les horaires, quand elle rentrerait, il partirait :

\- Mais… tu travailleras… tous les jours ?

\- Non avec 3 500 € par mois on me demande d'assurer que trois jours de show par semaine, si je fais la semaine complète tout le mois c'est 5 000 €.

\- Mais tu auras des répétitions non ?

\- Que mes jours de présence en journée.

Ça la rassura et ne l'aida pas en même temps. Si elle acceptait ils se verraient quatre jours par semaines, elle s'attendait à un rythme pire que cela.

Et en même temps cela ne l'aidait pas car, elle avait peur qu'en disant oui elle regrette plus tard son choix et si en fait c'était pour eux impossible de vivre avec un tel rythme ? Si elle se trompait en disant oui ?

Amandine ne savait pas quoi décider :

\- Je ne sais pas…. Ça ne me dérange pas spécialement, mais… j'ai un peu peur, si jamais je dis oui et que je me trompais….

\- Amandine, fit Thatch avec un clin d'œil, tu oublies un petit détail : la période d'essai. On peut essayer, si ça marche on continue, si ça ne marche pas on arrête.

Amandine réalisa que oui, elle été bête, il y avait la période d'essai qui allait durer plusieurs mois dans le cadre d'un CDI.

\- Amandine dis-moi. Veux-tu qu'on tente l'expérience oui ou non ?

Amandine réfléchit, ça semblait lui plaire, elle n'était pas spécialement contre, en tout cas cela ne lui paraissait pas insurmontable. Et le contrat qu'il avait décroché faisait réfléchir à deux fois avant de refuser :

\- On peut essayer…, finit par dire la jeune femme.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'il me faut encore du temps pour te confirmer tout ça.

* * *

Personne ne l'avait vu venir ce poste-la !

* * *

A bientôt pour découvrir la suite

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	82. Toi et rien d'autre

**Miss Lennon :** Oui ce nouveau job promet bien des choses^^

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 23 Février ! Je m'y suis enfin remise ! Et une autre création est à venir en soirée.**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 151 à 152.**

* * *

\- On peut essayer…, finit par dire la jeune femme.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'il me faut encore du temps pour te confirmer tout ça.

\- Amandine encore une chose, il n'y aura que toi à mes yeux. Je t'aime et je ne pourrais pas t'être infidèle, ça aussi je veux que tu le saches. Et je ferais tout pour profiter de toi quand on se verra pour combler les jours où je ne serais pas là. J'appelle demain mon contact, si d'ici là tu préfères que je décline l'offre tu me le dis et il n'y aura pas de soucis.

\- Non je veux essayer, si je dis non immédiatement j'aurais des remords je veux qu'on essaye avant, si vraiment je n'y arrive pas je te le dis je te le promets. Mais si au contraire on arrive à s'adapter, alors oui.

\- Tu me promets de me dire si ça ne va pas.

\- Oui.

\- Je l'espère car tu es tout pour moi et je ne tiens pas à te faire souffrir si je peux l'éviter.

Après cette discussion, le repas reprit, un peu tendu, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps car Thatch était passé Maitre dans l'art de changer de sujet. Ils ne cessaient de discuter et de rirent ensemble. Amandine en avait presque oublié la discussion qu'ils avaient eue :

\- C'était délicieux Thatch comme toujours !

\- Il faut dire que j'ai une Muse des plus inspirantes.

Amandine rougit pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant qui la prit dans ses bras :

\- Alors au programme sauf avis contraire, on se lave les dents comme chaque soir et on enlace nos deux corps pour des rythmes endiablés. Soit on passe une soirée au calme en regardant un film si cela te tente.

\- Je préfère… la première option, avoua la jeune femme.

\- Alors on va vite se brosser nos dents, car j'ai une envie pas possible de t'ôter ton horrible nuisette !

Ils firent vite pour passer rapidement au lit, sous les gloussements de rire de la belle qui reculant jusqu'à la tête de lit :

\- Femme il est temps de retirer cet odieux bout de tissu, dit-il en retirant son boxer.

Amandine fit non de la tête en se mordant les lèvres :

\- Souhaites-tu que je t'hypnose et que je demande que tu l'enlèves de manière aguicheuse ?

Amandine déglutit, elle défit sa nuisette avant de la balancer à la figure de Thatch qui l'attrapa avant de la jeter en bas du lit :

\- Mais c'est que tu oses porter une culotte !

Thatch la défit très habilement et elle rejoint son amie la nuisette, Thatch se jeta sur Amandine et l'enlaçant :

\- Hum là, je te préfère être aussi peu vêtue que moi en plus j'adore sentir la douceur de ta peau contre la mienne, ronronna l'homme qui se blottit entre les jambes de son amante.

Amandine rougit et gloussa doucement quand Thatch la caressa du bout des doigts, Thatch lui prit ses deux mains et les posa sur son torse augmentant la rougeur de la demoiselle :

\- J'ai envie de toi, chuchota le commandant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Son amant lui fit glisser ses mains qu'elle n'osait pas déplacer :

\- Lâche prise, susurra Thatch de sa voix envoutante.

Sauf qu'elle n'osait pas et elle ne souhaitait pas non plus être hypnotisée c'était la solution de facilité. Elle se lança, elle inversa les positions, il la regarda un peu surprit. Puis il sentit le bout des doigts de la jeune demoiselle lui parcourir le torse, il en soupira de plaisir. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, quand Thatch sentit ses seins effleurer sa peau, il migra ses mains vers le dos de la jeune femme et le parcourait du bout des doigts, Amandine gloussa. Thatch devinait son sourire, il la sentit se cambrer sous ses mains et ça le faisait sourire également :

\- Arrête ça chatouille, chuchota Amandine.

\- Mais tu as une peau toute douce, je me lasserai pas de la caresser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? Un petit cœur ?

\- Hum, hum, confirma Thatch avec un large sourire.

\- Hé !

\- J'adore aussi pétrir une jolie paire de fesses.

Amandine rougit gênée par le trop franc parlé de Thatch et par ses gestes :

\- Arrêtes c'est gênant !

\- Non ma chère, la vraie question qu'il faut se poser c'est : est-ce que cela te procure du plaisir ?

\- Tu… tu… tu crois quand même pas que je vais répondre ! Bégaya Amandine en virant au rouge cramoisi.

\- Hum oh que si ! Inutile d'essayer de retirer mes mains, elles aiment être là où elles sont.

Il inversa les positions :

\- N'empêche tu n'as pas dit que tu n'aimais pas, ronronna Thatch vainqueur.

Amandine pensa très, très fort dans sa tête : Que pour rien au monde elle avouerait que ce qu'il lui faisait été agréable, c'était beaucoup trop gênant de l'avouer à haute voix. Mais Thatch lui semblait vouloir entendre sa belle confirmer ses doutes :

\- Amandine, dit-il de sa voix envoutante, dis-moi aimes-tu ce « massage » ?

\- Oui, répondit Amandine fébrile sous l'emprise de Thatch.

\- Très bien maintenant je veux que tu lâches prise et que tu fasses ce que tu n'oses pas faire quand tu n'es pas hypnotisée.

Thatch la sentit prendre le contrôle, elle lui plaquait ses bras avec ses mains douces et fermes, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser avec avidité. Elle prit l'ascendance sur lui imposant un rythme soutenu dans son échange.

Puis il la vit descendre parcourant son torse de ses lèvres et s'il osait essayer d'approcher ses mains d'elle, Amandine les repositionnait contre le lit en le sommant du regard de ne pas bouger. Thatch l'observait faire, se demandant se qu'elle allait enfin oser faire. Il la vit prendre dans sa bouche avec une sensualité qu'il trouvait charmante l'un de ses tétons et s'appliquait avec sa langue à lui donner du plaisir et elle s'occupa de l'autre avec ses doigts.

* * *

Oh ça commence à devenir chaud ici !

Désolé, j'attendais la correction pour pouvoir poster, je peux poster encore 2 semaines après j'ai plus de pages. Mais j'ai commencé à réécrire.

* * *

A bientôt pour découvrir la suite

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	83. Hypnose

**Désolée pour le retard, je bloque sur un passage, un peu difficile pour moi à rédiger. Du coup je traine à poster car me reste que 3 pages donc 1 envois et demi avant d'avoir plus rien à envoyer XD... donc c'est la merde !**

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 23 Février ! Je m'y suis enfin remise !**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 153 à 154.**

* * *

 _Thatch la sentit prendre le contrôle, elle lui plaquait ses bras avec ses mains douces et fermes, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser avec avidité. Elle prit l'ascendance sur lui imposant un rythme soutenu dans son échange._

 _Puis il la vit descendre parcourant son torse de ses lèvres et s'il osait essayer d'approcher ses mains d'elle, Amandine les repositionnait contre le lit en le sommant du regard de ne pas bouger. Thatch l'observait faire, se demandant se qu'elle allait enfin oser faire. Il la vit prendre dans sa bouche avec une sensualité qu'il trouvait charmante l'un de ses tétons et s'appliquait avec sa langue à lui donner du plaisir et elle s'occupa de l'autre avec ses doigts._

Thatch se pinça les lèvres de plaisir, peu de femme par le passé lui avait fait ça, cela l'excita, son membre palpitait de plaisir et n'attendait qu'une chose s'unir avec le corps de braise de la jeune femme. Amandine arrêta de s'occuper de ses tétons un peu à regret, quand il la vit saisir avec fermeté de son membre et de s'amuser à le torturer en lui infligeant de douces caresses il savait que la suite n'allait guère tarder. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et l'observa avec fièvre, elle avait des gestes terriblement lents, mais aussi ferme et si doux et sensuels, un vrai supplice pour l'homme.

Thatch vit ensuite sa douce se lever et positionner son membre au-dessus d'elle avant de s'empaler dessus avec lenteur. Thatch se rallongea et se passa ses mains sur son visage fiévreux. Amandine imposa son rythme et se caressa sa poitrine d'une main et de l'autre son entrejambe, la vision excita son partenaire un peu plus encore.

\- Tu es belle quand tu lâches prise, souffla Thatch.

Elle lui sourit et continua à imposer son rythme, Thatch l'entendit gémir de plaisir, il la soutient de ses mains pour l'aider dans ses mouvements. Amandine continuait ses caresses de manière fébrile, Thatch la voyait en train de perdre pied :

\- Vas-y mon amour jouis ne te retiens pas.

Elle ne se retient pas, elle ne pouvait pas puisqu'il lui avait ordonné au départ de lâcher prise, elle jouit et eu encore une éjaculation féminine. Amandine cria son plaisir avant d'essayer de reprendre sa respiration :

\- Viens-là ma belle, chuchota Thatch en l'attirant contre lui.

Elle se laissa choir contre lui :

\- Reprends le contrôle.

Amandine retrouva ses esprits et cacha son visage de ses mains :

\- Thatch ! J'oserai plus jamais te regarder en face.

\- Oh que si alors, sourit son amant, aller m'en veux pas, tu en crevais d'envie de vivre tout ça mais tu n'osais rien et je t'ai juste demandé de lâcher prise. Je ne t'ai jamais ordonné de me faire ce que tu as fais.

Amandine ne dit rien, car il avait raison il ne lui avait pas ordonné de prendre le dessus, de s'empaler de faire ce qu'elle a fait, non elle l'a fait d'elle-même. Le seul ordre de Thatch c'était qu'elle lâche prise… et elle s'est lâché… elle détestait quand Thatch avait raison.

Et puis, en plus elle avait apprécié ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle était embarrassée, elle se sentait en partie manipulée, mais ce n'était pas non plus de la manipulation. Amandine ne pouvait pas dire que Thatch l'avait obligé à faire quelque chose qui la répugnait, il lui laissait carte blanche, son seul ordre c'était qu'elle « lâche prise ». Et en même temps cela l'aidait aussi, elle sentait que là elle oserait pour les prochaines fois aller un peu plus loin. Elle avait envie d'engueuler Thatch de l'avoir hypnotisé et en même temps elle voulait le remercier. Amandine était partagée, ses pensées se contredisaient :

\- Je vois que tu as un regard un peu trop songeur et remplit de réflexion, tu m'en veux de t'avoir hypnotisé une nouvelle fois ? Vas-y vide ton sac.

Amandine ne tient plus et Thatch l'avait bien remarqué :

\- Oui je t'en veux, je voudrais y arriver toute seule. Ces moments où tu m'hypnoses je contrôle rien, j'ai peur qu'à un moment donné tu l'utilises pour que je fasse des trucs que je n'aime pas ou que je refuse catégoriquement de faire. J'ai peur d'être abusé, même si là c'est pour m'aider, ça a un côté que je trouve malsain et… et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire…. Et après ça quand je retrouve le contrôle je suis gênée, je me sens mise à nue comme si j'avais été forcée à faire quelque chose, je suis mal à l'aise.

Thatch l'écoutait, il la regardait, il aurait pu se sentir blessé, voir choqué, outragé par certains de ses propos, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle lui confiait ses peurs et ses sentiments, il se mettait à sa place il la comprenait, il la trouvait courageuse il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand elle lui parlait :

\- Amandine, dit-il en prenant entre ses mains son visage, jamais je n'abuserai de toi et saches que tu as ton mot à dire et je vais te le prouver. Je sais que tu es gênée quand tu retrouves possessions de tes moyens et que tu aimerais y arriver sans mon aide. Cependant ça me crève le cœur de te voir hésiter de tenter quelque chose parce que tu as peur de mal faire ou de mon regard. Te voir tourner en rond depuis un moment ne sachant comment te mettre à l'aise et te guider c'est terrible pour moi, ce n'est pas une question de manque de confiance mutuelle, mais bien de la timidité et je me sens si démuni. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'aider malgré ma bienveillance, je ne te reproche rien, je sais que c'est ta timidité qui fais ça, j'aimerai juste libérer cette frustration que je ressens au fond de toi. Alors oui j'utilise l'hypnose car je sais que cela va t'aider mieux qu'autre chose.

\- Je sais j'ai conscience de tout ça, mais c'est gênant.

\- Juste gênant ?

\- Bah oui, c'est ce que je dis c'est gênant.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu trouves ça humiliant, que tu te sentais sale, tout ce que tu éprouves c'est de la gêne.

\- Oui mais….

\- Amandine tu vas me faire une fellation tout de suite, ordonna Thatch en l'hypnotisant.

Amandine regarda le sexe de Thatch, puis lui :

\- Amandine je t'ai demandé quelque chose, fais-moi une fellation c'est un ordre.

L'ordre la terrifiait trop, ça la dégoûtait, elle ne voulait pas lui obéir et c'est bien ce qui se passait, elle ne lui obéissait pas alors qu'il avait bien prit sa voix envoutante.

Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'il allait lui prouver qu'elle avait son mot à dire.

\- Alors ? Hurla Thatch.

Amandine sursauta et voulu gifler Thatch dans un réflexe de défense, que Thatch arrêta juste à temps :

\- Tu as compris ? Je ne pourrais jamais t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas et cela même si je suis bourré et que je perds ma lucidité. Je ne pourrais pas, quand tu es sous hypnose c'est que tu es consentante et quand tu réalises quelque chose c'est bien qu'au fond de toi soit tu désirais réaliser cette chose, soit tu te tâtais car tu ignorais si tu allais aimer ou non. Et dans ce dernier cas si tu n'avais pas apprécié tu te serrais stoppée nette comme quand je t'ai ordonné de faire cette fellation. L'hypnose n'est là que pour t'aider à avancer, ni plus, ni moins, tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

* * *

XD C'était chaud bouillant !

* * *

A bientôt pour découvrir la suite

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	84. Confessions

**Bonjour...**

 **Je tiens à vous informer que j'ai reprit ma fanfic, ça y est la machine est en marche.**

 **J'ai envoyé hier et aujourd'hui à ma bêta 16 nouvelles pages qu'elle est en train de corriger.**

 **Je suis désolée pour l'attente !**

 **C'est la première fois je crois bien que je fais attendre autant de temps mes lecteurs.**

 **Surtout que j'ai complètement zappé que je pouvais vous faire encore un envoi ;_;**

 **J'étais persuadée que j'avais plus de page à poster ;_;**

 **Mais ce n'est pas grave... (enfin tout est relatif pour ceux qui attendent depuis le 18 mars !).**

 **Je vais maintenant pouvoir reposter à un rythme plus régulier !**

 **Et je compte bien la finir en bonne et due forme !**

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 27 Avril (avec une armée de boucles d'oreille) et 2 nouveaux bijoux sont à venir aujourd'hui.**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 155 à 156.**

* * *

 _\- Tu as compris ? Je ne pourrais jamais t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas et cela même si je suis bourré et que je perds ma lucidité. Je ne pourrais pas, quand tu es sous hypnose c'est que tu es consentante et quand tu réalises quelque chose c'est bien qu'au fond de toi soit tu désirais réaliser cette chose, soit tu te tâtais car tu ignorais si tu allais aimer ou non. Et dans ce dernier cas si tu n'avais pas apprécié tu te serrais stoppée nette comme quand je t'ai ordonné de faire cette fellation. L'hypnose n'est là que pour t'aider à avancer, ni plus, ni moins, tu n'as plus à avoir peur._

Amandine le regarda et elle se sentit soulagée, mais pas seulement :

\- Je suis désolée….

\- Hein mais pourquoi ? Demanda Thatch.

\- J'ai… douté….

\- C'est normal, je me mets à ta place, j'aurais éprouvé la même chose.

\- Tu… ne t'ais pas sentit blessé malgré tout ce que j'ai dis ?

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas, pour aucun de tes propos. Tu as été admirable.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu as osé me dire en face ce qui te terrifiait, c'était si courageux surtout de devoir me dire des choses où tu savais que ça risquait de me blesser. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que j'ai rencontrée.

\- Vil flatteur, dit-elle en souriant.

\- J'aime être un vil flatteur, mais je le pense, je pense sincèrement que tu es courageuse, alors soit courageuse au lit et fait ce que tu as envie de faire.

Amandine rigola avant de tousser de gêne :

\- J'aime prendre des initiatives au lit et diriger c'est vrai, mais si tu veux ajouter ton grain de folie je suis tout ouvert. Et si tu veux diriger je ne te le refuserai pas, c'est beau aussi une femme qui mène la danse.

Amandine le regarda, Thatch la regarda en arquant un sourcil, Amandine se mordilla les lèvres, Thatch étira son sourire :

\- Toi tu as une demande à me faire, fit Thatch.

\- Hé bien….

\- Dis-moi tout, beauté fatale.

La demoiselle fut gênée de son surnom et essaya de rassembler son courage :

\- En fait… je me demandais… est-ce que…

\- Oui ? Encouragea Thatch la voyant s'arrêter en pleine phrase.

Amandine se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura la fin de la requête :

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a que nous deux ici, pas la peine de me chuchoter à l'oreille.

Amandine rougit et regarda tout sauf Thatch :

\- Mais si tu veux essayer on va essayer !

Thatch rabattit sur eux leur drap et ils s'allongèrent sur le côté, Thatch fixant le dos de la jeune femme. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras, l'embrassa et la caressa tendrement de partout avant de la mettre sur le ventre, même si elle ne disait rien, il percevait l'angoisse de sa douce :

\- On peut s'arrêter et si on continue j'y vais en douceur tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Continue.

Thatch continua ses caresses pendant de longues minutes, il la sentit sous ses doigts et à sa respiration plus calme et sereine qu'elle était détendue.

\- Toujours partante ? Chuchota l'ex-pirate.

\- Oui.

Il prit discrètement du lubrifiant et s'en mit avant d'en faire autant sur la jeune femme qu'il voyait rougir :

\- On peut s'arrêter.

\- Non… c'est quelque chose… que j'ai… vraiment envie de faire….

\- Je te crois, mais arrêtes-moi à tout moment si besoin.

\- Je sais.

\- Je sais que tu sais je tenais juste à te le rappeler.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sens bon, j'aime l'odeur de ta peau, susurra Thatch.

Thatch lui chuchota un conseil, il la vit rougir comme une tomate :

\- Je t'assure que cela aidera.

\- D'a… d'accord, bégaya la jeune femme.

Thatch plaça son membre contre l'entrée anale de la jeune femme, qui comprit que ça allait être maintenant, il poussa doucement. Amandine poussa comme pour aller aux toilettes pour facilité la pénétration comme venait de lui conseiller son homme. Thatch s'arrêta pour un temps de pause.

Ensuite il l'embrassa et glissa ses doigts au niveau du clitoris de la jeune femme pour l'excitée un peu plus. Au bout d'un moment Thatch décida de continuer la pénétration avant de s'arrêter de nouveau et de continuer les caresses :

\- Ca va ? Tu as mal ?

\- Oui ça va, non je n'ai pas vraiment mal, c'est plus la sensation qui est… bizarre.

\- Ca va passer si ce n'est que ça.

Thatch termina de la pénétrer, il continua a caressé son clitoris et avec son autre main s'attarda sur un de ses seins :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien, je n'ai pas franchement eu mal….

\- Tu m'en vois ravi.

\- Thatch…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux… bouger, bégaya Amandine.

\- Mais certainement, ronronna Thatch.

* * *

*-* la suite arrivera samedi.

* * *

A la prochaine !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	85. Soirée complice entre Ace et Amandine

**Miss Lennon :** Merci de ton retour ='D je suis trop contente de te retrouver.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 24 Mai.**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 157 à 158.**

* * *

 _\- Tu m'en vois ravi._

 _\- Thatch…_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu peux… bouger, bégaya Amandine._

 _\- Mais certainement, ronronna Thatch._

Il débuta un vas et vient doux et lents, tout en continua ses caresses sur l'intimité de la jeune femme, Amandine se tourna vers Thatch et lui quémanda un baiser qu'elle reçu. Elle plongea une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et l'autre caressa avec maladresse le côté gauche de Thatch. La main de ce dernier qui s'occupait de sa poitrine entrelaça les doigts de la main de la demoiselle. Les vas et vient de Thatch rythmèrent leur échange durant de longues et intenses minutes.

Thatch embrassa le haut du dos de sa douce, ainsi que ses épaules, ses bras, son cou, celle-ci gloussait, tant cela lui procurait des chatouilles :

\- Alors ? Tu as aimé ? Tu voudras renouveler l'expérience ou qu'on s'arrête là ?

\- Alors… Oui, oui, non, répondit la jeune femme.

Thatch réfléchit et finit par comprendra la réponse de sa belle :

\- Donc si je comprends bien, oui tu as aimé et tu as envie de continuer et non tu ne veux pas qu'on en reste là ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Cela promet de beaux échanges torrides à venir, ronronna l'homme, dis-moi tu as un autre entretien demain si je ne m'abuse.

\- Oui, il est à 15h, donc on peut faire la grasse mat.

\- Tu viens de me donner l'info que je voulais. Viens ici que je te dévore !

Pendant ce temps du côté d'Ace :

\- Ah c'était un bon film ! S'exclama Ace en s'étirant avant de se lever.

\- Tant mieux si tu commences à apprécier notre monde.

\- Je commence à m'y faire…. Tu restes toujours ici pour dormir ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste récupéré quelques affaires chez moi.

\- Et ça va mieux avec tes parents ?

\- Ouais on va dire ça, souffla Amandine.

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider tu me dis.

\- C'est gentil, mais ça va aller.

\- Bon d'accord…. Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Je suis sensée répondre ? Demanda Amandine après un long silence.

\- Bah à qui veux-tu que je parle à part toi ?

Amandine et Ace se scrutèrent, Amandine s'approcha d'Ace et l'attrapa par le col avant de l'embrasser. Ace surprit ne réagit pas de suite. Puis le jeune homme finit par réagir. Ses bras attirèrent contre lui le corps de la demoiselle :

\- Dois-je en conclure… que tu veux… qu'on aille… plus loin ? Demanda Ace entrecoupé de baisers.

\- Je crois bien.

\- C'est un oui ?

\- Oui.

Ace sourit et l'embrassa avant de la soulever et de la porter jusqu'à la chambre et de l'allonger sur son lit :

\- Bon… par quoi tu veux qu'on commence ? Demanda Ace tout sourire.

\- Et si… on y allait à l'instinct, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de réfléchir.

\- Alors tu retires ta chemise, car si je vais à l'instinct je suis capable de te la déchirer, après c'est à tes risques et périls.

\- Je la défais si tu défais la tienne !

\- Conclu, sourit Ace.

Tous deux se hâtèrent plutôt qu'autre chose, puis Ace se jeta sur la jeune femme avant de lui défaire avec un peu trop d'habilité son soutien-gorge. Cette dernière se demandait comment il avait fait :

\- Pour l'égalité des sexes, déclara Ace.

Tous deux n'avaient plus que leurs pantalons, Amandine le poussa contre le lit se trouvant sur Ace :

\- Tu vas voir ce que je vais t'en faire de l'égalité des sexes, dit-elle en commençant à ôter le jean de poings ardents.

\- Encore faut-il que je me laisse faire, dit-il en inversant les positions.

Et là une bataille commença entre les deux jeunes gens pour tenter de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Mais aucun n'arrivait vraiment à prendre l'avantage. A vrai dire, ils avaient finit par retirer eux-mêmes leurs pantalons et chaussettes au passage ne laissant que leurs sous-vêtements. Ace jouait avec les cheveux d'Amandine et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien, t'es belle, dit-il avant de l'embrasser une énième fois, tu veux toujours qu'on continue ?

\- Certainement, on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- Ok dans ce cas.

Ace défit ses derniers vêtements, il attrapa un préservatif et se le mit, il avait eu la riche idée de se renseigner sur comment mettre cette « chose ». Mais bon tant que les résultats n'étaient pas tombés hors de question pour lui de transmettre à Amandine de potentielles maladies. Il avait fait le con et l'assumait comme toujours, une veine palpitait il songeait à Teach, il aurait dû écouter son capitaine ! Ace se reprit, il était hors de question de laisser cette enflure de première prendre la place dans un moment si intime et particulier.

Une fois prêt il se tourna vers Amandine qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire :

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui t'inquiètes, répondit la jeune femme.

\- T'es sûre ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose avant ?

\- C'est juste que…

\- C'est ta première fois ? Compléta Ace.

* * *

Voila à Samedi prochain =D

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	86. Les AmandineS et leurs Pirates

**Désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster samedi.**

 **J'ai été une semaine sans internet car mon père a cassé la fibre optique et avec le week-end prolongé le réparateur n'est venu qu'hier pour enfin réparer la fibre ! Du coup j'ai de nouveau internet ^^. Et donc je peux de nouveau poster lol !**

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin. A venir (quand on a pas internet on s'occupe XD)**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 159 à 160.**

* * *

 _\- Ca va ?_

 _\- Oui t'inquiètes, répondit la jeune femme._

 _\- T'es sûre ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose avant ?_

 _\- C'est juste que…_

 _\- C'est ta première fois ? Compléta Ace._

Amandine hocha la tête :

\- Pas de soucis, je vais faire encore plus attention, mais n'hésites pas non plus à me parler.

\- D'accord.

Ace s'allongea près de la jeune femme et prit le temps de faire de longs préliminaires, chacun se caressait mutuellement dans un silence calme et serein. Tous deux s'observaient avec attention. Ace finit par prendre la parole au bout d'un moment :

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui.

Ace se positionna et fixa la jeune femme avant de commencer à la pénétrer avec autant de douceur et de précaution que possible :

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, ça va, je n'ai pas trop mal, tu peux continuer.

Ace s'allongea sur la demoiselle et l'enserra dans ses bras, cette dernière fit de même, Ace continua sa progression, jusqu'à sentir une résistance :

\- Tu es toujours sûre de toi ?

\- Evidemment, vas-y.

Ace titilla l'intimité d'Amandine avant de donner un coup de rein pour passer le cap le moins agréable. La jeune femme grimaça un peu, Ace s'arrêta :

\- Désolé, dès que tu n'as plus mal tu me le fais savoir, chuchota l'ex pirate avant de l'embrasser.

Ace caressa le cou de sa partenaire du bout des doigts la faisant frissonner, il glissa ses doigts sur la poitrine de celle-ci et s'en occupa en la malaxant avec douceur. Ace entendit les soupirs d'Amandine, cela l'encouragea à continuer ses caresses, Ace déposa des baisers le long du cou d'Amandine avant de descendre de plus en plus bas. Il se stoppa à hauteur des seins de sa partenaire avant de capturer dans sa bouche d'un de ses tétons et de jouer avec sa langue pour faire languir de plaisir la demoiselle. Cette dernière était de plus en plus réceptive et excitée aux touchés du jeune homme et finit par lui signaler par un coup de bassin qu'il pouvait débuter les vas et viens. Ace ne se fit pas attendre, il commença lentement avec sensualité, un petit sourire séducteur accroché à ses lèvres le rendant irrésistible.

Amandine sentit le regard pénétrant d'Ace sur elle, bien qu'elle fût nue, elle avait l'impression d'être comme mise à nue une nouvelle fois….

Après de longues et intenses minutes, Amandine laissait reposer sa tête sur le torse musclé d'Ace et faisait glisser ses doigts sur la peau ferme de poings ardents. Ce dernier l'enlaçait dans ses bras et caressait le dos de la jeune femme. Tous deux se regardèrent avec complicité et malice. Ace captura les lèvres d'Amandine pour un énième baiser, avant d'attirer à eux le drap pour s'endormir sereinement.

Le lendemain matin, Thatch regarda sa douce dormir, il se colla contre elle et ne lésina pas sur les baisers. On ne faisait jamais trop de bisous, de câlins et de caresses à une femme, c'était l'opinion de l'homme. Au bout d'un moment à être cajolée de la sorte, la jeune femme émergea de son sommeil :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui jusqu'à ce qu'un bellâtre ose me tirer de mon sommeil.

\- Vraiment ? Fut faussement choqué Thatch. Peut-être avait-il de bonnes raisons.

\- Peut-être, répondit sa douce en enlaçant son cou.

\- Dis-moi aimerais-tu qu'un bellâtre s'occupe de toi ?

\- Cela me plairait beaucoup.

\- Hum… tant mieux…, susurra Thatch avant d'embrasser sa douce avec passion et de l'enlacer.

Thatch inversa les positions, Amandine se retrouva sur son homme qui glissa sa main dans ses cheveux :

\- C'est aujourd'hui que je signe… tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Non, on va essayer. Mais si on arrive à gérer je te demanderai qu'une chose : ne couche avec aucunes autres femmes ! Elles peuvent te toucher, après tout elles payent aussi pour ça… mais pas plus !

\- Wouah ! Mais c'est que ma petite femme est possessive ! T'es sexy quand tu sors tes griffes, grrr ! Plus sérieusement il n'y a que toi et je n'irai pas voir ailleurs, mais si tu as peur que ça arrive…

\- Tu signes ! On va voir comment ça se goupille et si tout se passe bien, hé bien… voila….

\- Si tu veux tu peux venir me voir tous les soirs.

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable si je trouve un travail, je me coucherai tard.

\- Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas… donc tu dois venir te rincer l'œil en observant mon corps de rêve !

Amandine pouffa de rire :

\- Ca va les chevilles ?

\- Ecoutez-moi bien beauté fatale, ce n'est pas de la vantardise, j'ai simplement été sculpté par les dieux.

Amandine continua de rire :

\- Oh mon dieu… ça fait du bien de rire, soupira-t-elle.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Allez ! Allons manger avant que nos ventres ne poussent d'horribles hurlements.

Amandine choppa une chemise de Thatch et la revêtit pendant que ce dernier attrapa un boxer et se précipite vers sa douce pour ce coller à elle :

\- J'adore quand tu portes une de mes chemises ! Ronronna l'homme. J'aime beaucoup cette adorable épaule à découvert que je vais bisouter !

Thatch embrassa la dite épaule sous le petit rire de la jeune femme qui s'échappa de son emprise pour courir vers les cuisines :

\- Hé reviens ici je n'ai pas fini de t'embrasser !

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, rigola sa compagne en tentant de lui échapper.

* * *

Ma bêta et amie s'appelle aussi Amandine et ce chapitre lui ait dédié. C'est son lemon avec son Ace chéri.

J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, car écrire quelque chose d'aussi intime sur une amie... heu comment vous dire que je bloquais, dans le sens moral... XD Bref, ce passage est la cause de ma grande pause (oh ça rime !).

* * *

Voila la suite Samedi prochain =D (Sous réserve que la fibre est pas de nouveau péter d'ici là XD)

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	87. Premier jour de travail pour Thatch

**Désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster samedi.**

 **J'ai été une semaine sans internet car mon père a cassé la fibre optique et avec le week-end prolongé le réparateur n'est venu qu'hier pour enfin réparer la fibre ! Du coup j'ai de nouveau internet ^^. Et donc je peux de nouveau poster lol !**

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 2 juin. Nouveauté prévu demain !**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 161 à 162.**

* * *

 _\- J'adore quand tu portes une de mes chemises ! Ronronna l'homme. J'aime beaucoup cette adorable épaule à découvert que je vais bisouter !_

 _Thatch embrassa la dite épaule sous le petit rire de la jeune femme qui s'échappa de son emprise pour courir vers les cuisines :_

 _\- Hé reviens ici je n'ai pas fini de t'embrasser !_

 _\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, rigola sa compagne en tentant de lui échapper._

Sauf qu'elle finit par se retrouver acculée contre le mur :

\- Tss tu dois encore recevoir de ma part très exactement 17 983 694 bisous !

\- Ca fait beaucoup de bisous, répondit Amandine en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

\- Précisément ! Et donc plus tu t'enfuis moins je peux t'en faire et moins je peux t'en faire, plus c'est long.

Amandine tenta de lui échapper sauf qu'il anticipa ses gestes et emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes. Thatch se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres tout en entremêlant leurs doigts qui se refermèrent sur la main de l'autre. La demoiselle glissa ses bras pour enlacer le cou de l'homme et approfondir ce baiser. L'ex-pirate glissa ses mains le long des courbes de sa belle avant de la saisir fermement pour la porter telle une princesse :

\- Cela va être long…

\- Quoi ? Souffla Thatch.

\- D'arriver à 0 baiser, si on en fait des aussi longs.

\- Mais… c'est pour mieux te garder à mes côtés belle enfant !

Thatch recaptura les lèvres de cette dernière avant de se séparer d'elle à regret pour petit déjeuner. Il la déposa délicatement sur une chaise et commencèrent à préparer leur premier repas de la journée :

\- Tu signes à quelle heure au juste ?

\- A 14h.

\- Oh alors on partira quasiment en même temps.

\- C'est cela, mais ne parlons pas séparation pour le moment profitons de nos moments ensembles.

Amandine approuva et ils petits-déjeunèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur avant de se lancer à la conquête de la salle de bain. Ils se firent couler un bon bain chaud où ils se prélassèrent l'un contre l'autre. D'ici quelques heures, l'un allait signer un contrat l'autre espérait en décrocher un.

Au moment du départ :

\- Bon, on se dit à ce soir, je ne fais qu'observer et découvrir les lieux, en plus d'apprendre à connaître mes collègues, donc je rentrerai pas trop tard. Je commencerai véritablement demain.

\- D'accord, je t'enverrai un SMS après mon entretien.

\- Ok, je te dis merde ma chérie.

\- Merci.

Amandine partit de son côté et Thatch du sien.

Thatch arriva très vite sur son nouveau lieu de travail et rencontra le chargé des ressources humaines :

\- Bonjour, ravi de vous revoir, alors avez-vous pris votre décision ?

\- Oui, j'ai discuté avec ma compagne, elle veut qu'on essaye l'aventure.

\- Je vois… c'est compréhensible, j'espère que cela se passera bien et que vous resterez parmi nous. Donc… votre contrat… ah le voici ! Vous le lisez et si tout vous convient vous le signerez.

Thatch se saisit du contrat et vérifia ses informations personnelles, comme son nom, son adresse, etc. Ensuite il lut avec attention les lignes, Amandine l'avait mis en garde, car des employeurs peu scrupuleux pouvaient mettre des clauses abusives. Elle lui avait conseillé de bien lire avant de signer.

Thatch comprit tous les termes techniques du contrat et après une attentive relecture ne trouva rien de particulier à redire, aussi il signa son exemplaire et celui de son employeur. Thatch prit son contrat et le rangea soigneusement dans ses affaires.

\- Bien, je vais maintenant vous faire découvrir de manière plus exhaustive nos locaux. Cet étage est réservé aux services administratifs et financiers, nous n'allons pas nous y attarder. Nous allons directement au rez-de-chaussée.

Thatch suivit son interlocuteur et descendirent d'un étage :

\- Bon vous connaissez la scène avec son coin bar, derrière la scène vous avez bien évidemment les loges pour vous changer. Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, nous n'avons pas de cantine d'entreprise, on a un local de repos avec des micro-ondes et des frigos, qui se trouve ici.

Le RH ouvrit la porte de la salle en question, elle était spacieuse et bien agencée :

\- Vous pourrez ramener votre déjeuner, ou sinon aller dans les restaurants du quartier.

Thatch hocha la tête, il allait surtout faire ses déjeuners, il allait utiliser ses tickets restaurants pour lui et sa douce pour un diner romantique en tête à tête ou dans les grandes surfaces.

\- C'est spacieux et agréable.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Bon je vais vous montrer les loges, vos collègues vous attendent.

Thatch suivit une nouvelle fois le RH qui l'amena sur les lieux, il frappa à la porte, on les autorisa à entrer :

\- Bonjour messieurs, je vous présente Thatch Rustal, votre nouveau collègue. Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance, si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez surtout pas.

\- Entendu, répondit Thatch.

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Eric.

C'était un beau brun ténébreux, avec un regard noir et intense :

\- Enchanté.

\- Bienvenu parmi nous, je suis Maxime.

Il était blond, avec des cheveux longs et légèrement ondulés avec des yeux bleus magnifiques.

\- Et moi c'est William encore bienvenu parmi nous.

Lui aussi était blond, mais avec des cheveux bien plus courts, il avait le teint halé et des yeux marrons clairs :

\- Enchanté ravi de vous connaître, fit Thatch.

\- Aujourd'hui tu vas… on se tutoie au fait, ajouta Eric.

\- C'est plus convivial.

\- Oui tout à fait, donc aujourd'hui tu vas nous observer et on va t'expliquer comment on est organisé, si tu as des questions tu n'hésites surtout pas.

\- Bien entendu.

* * *

Et oui notre strip-teaseur national commence gentiment son premier jour de boulot... même si là c'est plus de l'observation.

* * *

A Samedi prochain !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	88. Thatch un homme intrépide

**Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 12 juin.**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 163 à 164.**

* * *

 _\- Enchanté ravi de vous connaître, fit Thatch._

 _\- Aujourd'hui tu vas… on se tutoie au fait, ajouta Eric._

 _\- C'est plus convivial._

 _\- Oui tout à fait, donc aujourd'hui tu vas nous observer et on va t'expliquer comment on est organisé, si tu as des questions tu n'hésites surtout pas._

 _\- Bien entendu._

Au bout de deux heures Thatch commença à se familiariser avec les lieux, on lui avait donné quelques adresses pour qu'il achète ses propres costumes de scène. Il comptait justement aller les acheter avant de rentrer. Thatch sentit son téléphone vibrer, il avait reçu un message de sa belle :

« ! A quoi ça sert de me convoquer si en fin d'entretien c'est pour me dire que je risque d'être recalée à cause de mon manque d'expérience ! Ils sont cons ! Comment avoir de l'expérience si personne m'emploie ! Bref je le sens mal, je suis dégoûtée de me déplacer pour rien… »

Thatch grimaça et eut un petit pincement au cœur pour sa douce :

\- Ca ne va pas Thatch ? Demanda Maxime.

\- Si, c'est ma compagne, elle passait un entretien, on lui a dit à la fin qu'elle manquait d'expérience… donc elle n'est pas sereine.

\- Ah c'est dur de trouver du travail en ce moment. Elle travaille dans quoi ? Et quel âge elle a pour manquer d'expérience ? Demanda William.

\- Elle travaille dans le contrôle de gestion et a 23 ans.

\- 23 ? Elle est jeune, commenta Eric.

\- Oui… je sais… mais… je l'adore et c'est réciproque, fit Thatch avec tendresse.

Ses trois collègues se regardèrent, un peu avec envie :

\- Tu as de la chance… mais elle sait que tu es strip-teaseur ? Interrogea Maxime.

\- Oui, j'ai discuté avec elle de si je signais ou non. Elle veut que j'essaye, mais je lui ai dit, si ça la fait souffrir ou si je vois qu'elle en souffre, je n'insisterai pas et je mettrais fin au CDI. Je l'aime et je ne tiens pas à la perdre.

\- J'espère qu'elle te suivra… on sait combien ce n'est pas facile une vie de couple avec ce genre de métier, ce n'est pas évident de trouver la personne qu'on aime… alors quand on la trouve et qu'on lui dit ce qu'on fait au boulot… en général ça casse, soupira Maxime.

Thatch en avait conscience, il avait lui aussi vécu cette situation très délicate :

\- On espère de tout cœur que tu resteras parmi nous et que ta petite amie aussi, mais si tu dois partir, on comprendra, fit William.

\- Merci, cela me touche… je vous prie de m'excuser, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Thatch partit prendre ses affaires et monta voir le RH :

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger.

\- Pas de soucis, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas pour moi, j'avais ramené le CV de ma compagne, elle cherche un emploi en contrôle de gestion. Je ne sais pas si vous avez des besoins particuliers dans ce domaine-là, mais si c'est le cas ou si vous connaissez des personnes qui pourraient être intéressé est-ce vous pouvez regarder ou transmettre son CV ?

\- Ah vous alors… vous êtes cash.

\- Assez, je préfère aller droit au but, je sais aussi que ma démarche peut paraître présomptueuse, car c'est mon premier jour. J'en ai conscience.

\- Son CV est intéressant… je vais voir avec le dirigeant, on aurait effectivement besoin de quelqu'un comme elle…. Après il faut aussi qu'elle accepte de venir travailler ici, ce ne sera pas évident. Mais si elle acceptait, je pense qu'elle pourrait être retenue car on manque cruellement de candidats, très peu postulent et très peu signent.

\- Travailler dans un domaine aussi sulfureux n'est pas toujours évident.

\- C'est le gros problème, car nous et nos concurrents on est en demande sur des postes de fonctions supports. Je transmets immédiatement son CV.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie vous et votre côté culoté.

Thatch eut un petit sourire avant d'ajouter :

\- Je vous laisse, mes collègues doivent s'impatienter.

\- Faites, faites.

Thatch repartit, il bouillonnait de joie, qu'elle riche idée il avait eu de prendre le CV de sa douce, il pensait parler au RH dans la soirée. Mais finalement le SMS de sa belle l'avait décidé à en parler plus tôt.

Il avait hâte que la journée se termine, sa pauvre Amandine était sur le chemin du retour en train de broyer du noir et de pester. Une fois rentré il allait la réconforter et la bichonner pour lui faire oublier cet entretien.

A 17h30 tapante Thatch finit sa journée :

\- Je vous dis à demain, je pars à la boutique que vous m'avez conseillée.

\- Tu verras en plus d'être à côté, tu as du choix. On est très libres sur nos choix de costume, donc prends ce que tu veux, prévint Eric.

\- Merci du conseil, à demain bonne soirée.

\- A demain, firent les trois hommes.

Thatch partit sans plus tarder, la boutique était à 10 minutes en voiture, il rentra d'un pas décidé dans la boutique. Cela lui rappela un tas de souvenirs de l'époque où il était strip-teaseur avant de rejoindre Barbe Blanche.

Thatch regarda, il y avait effectivement pas mal de choix, il vit une tenue de pirate, il se jeta limite dessus, il sourit, il en prit un à sa taille pour l'essayer, il sélectionna une tenue entièrement en cuir noir, puis une de serveur.

Il les essaya tous et les trois lui allèrent à la perfection épousant ses formes et le mettant plus qu'en valeur, il allait faire chauffer la scène avec ses déhanchées… et aussi… une certaine demoiselle.

Il paya avant de rentrer, il avait hâte de prendre dans ses bras sa toute belle, heureusement le trajet étant court il n'allait pas attendre longtemps. Il soupira d'aise quand il gara sa voiture, il prit ses achats et couru presque vers la porte d'entrée, il ouvrit avec frénésie :

\- Je suis rentré ! S'exclama Thatch en posant ses paquets au sol.

Amandine ne lui répondit pas et pour cause, il la trouva penchée sur une feuille avec un air des plus concentrés. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, mais décida de la laisser tranquille, il ne voulait pas lui faire perdre le fils de ses réflexions. Aussi, il s'assit sur le canapé et prit un magasin et zieuta de temps en temps Amandine.

* * *

XD Thatch n'a peur de rien ! Pour ça qu'il est si culotté XD

* * *

A Samedi prochain !

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	89. Quand 1 plus 1 égal 405

**Miss Lennon :** Possible possible ^^

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 12 juin.**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 165 à 166.**

* * *

 _Il paya avant de rentrer, il avait hâte de prendre dans ses bras sa toute belle, heureusement le trajet étant court il n'allait pas attendre longtemps. Il soupira d'aise quand il gara sa voiture, il prit ses achats et couru presque vers la porte d'entrée, il ouvrit avec frénésie :_

 _\- Je suis rentré ! S'exclama Thatch en posant ses paquets au sol._

 _Amandine ne lui répondit pas et pour cause, il la trouva penchée sur une feuille avec un air des plus concentrés. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, mais décida de la laisser tranquille, il ne voulait pas lui faire perdre le fils de ses réflexions. Aussi, il s'assit sur le canapé et prit un magasin et zieuta de temps en temps Amandine._

Amandine finit par se lever de son siège et venir silencieusement vers lui, là quelque chose le frappa, elle avait changé ses vêtements. Bon il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, car il la trouvait super mignonne avec ce petit chemisier blanc et cette jupe grise, c'était sobre et classique, mais ça lui allait si bien.

Amandine lui tendit le papier sur lequel elle planchait, il commença à s'inquiéter devant le silence de sa douce. Il prit la feuille, craignant de lire une nouvelle qu'elle n'osait peut-être pas dire à voix haute, il se mit à lire et tomba de haut :

 _Contexte : Je prends des cours particuliers en mathématiques. Mon professeur est très avenant, doux, un brin charmeur et prévenant. Il veut me faire progresser en mathématiques. Voici l'exercice demandé par mon professeur de mathématiques (toi)._

 _Je voudrais apprendre à compter avec lui… de manière plus… intime._

 _1+1 = 405_

 _3x4 = 14_

 _9/3 = 0_

 _12-1 = 16_

 _6000 – 4500 = 10_

Quand il lut le mot « intime », le doute n'était plus permit, elle voulait réaliser un fantasme, c'était flagrant. Il comprenait mieux ce silence, elle avait dû hésiter à se lancer. Il entra dans son jeu, il lui parlerait plus tard de la possibilité qu'elle travaille dans la même entreprise que lui :

\- Mademoiselle, lança Thatch avec douceur en se levant.

\- Oui….

\- Tous vos résultats sont faux, fit doucement Thatch.

\- Je… j'essaye… je ne comprends rien…

\- On va essayer une dernière méthode. Vous me faites confiance ?

\- Oui pro… professeur.

Thatch la trouvait trop craquante, elle était toute gênée et intimidée :

\- Bien, on va apprendre à compter.

Thatch se plaça derrière Amandine et posa ses doigts sur le premier bouton de sa chemise :

\- Comptez le nombre de bouton que je vous défais, susurra Thatch.

\- Un… trois…

\- Non deux, corrigea Thatch.

\- Pardon… deux… trois… quatre… neuf…

\- Non après le quatre c'est cinq, susurra Thatch à l'oreille de son élève.

\- Cinq… six… sept….

\- Bravo, on va recompter pour vérifier, comptez mes boutons comme nous venons de le faire.

Thatch prit les mains d'Amandine et les posa sur le haut de sa chemise :

\- Un… deux, bégaya Amandine réellement intimidée, tr…trois… quatre…

Thatch lui caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser :

\- Bien continuez.

\- Cinq ?

\- Oui.

\- Six… sept et huit, murmura Amandine.

\- Parfait on va continuer sur les additions, on va additionner le nombre vêtement qu'on porte.

Thatch s'approcha d'Amandine, il se pencha vers elle et embrassa du bout des lèvres son cou. Il attira sa taille à lui et fit glisser ses mains sur celle-ci, il sentit sous ses doigts qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Thatch lui fit glisser avec lenteur sa chemise déboutonnée qui tomba par terre, ensuite, il dirigea ses doigts vers les agrafes du soutien-gorge de la jeune femme et qu'il retira. Il ôta sa chemise et il prit en coupe le visage d'Amandine et demanda :

\- Combien font deux chemises plus un soutien-gorge ?

Il la voyait rougir, la voir passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de répondre lui donnait une affreuse envie de l'embrasser :

\- Quatre… vêtements ?

\- Non… cela fait trois, chuchota Thatch.

Thatch défit ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, puis sa ceinture et son pantalon et mit tout au sol :

\- A combien nous en somme ?

\- Heu… les… chaussures et la ceinture… c'est considéré comme des vêtements ? Demanda avec timidité la jeune femme.

\- Oui, répondit Thatch d'une voix chaude et intense avant d'embrasser son cou. Alors à combien sommes-nous de vêtements ?

\- Neuf ?

\- C'est correct et si je rajoute…

Thatch l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le canapé, Amandine se cacha sa poitrine par réflexe :

\- … votre jupe, dit-il en la retirant, vos escarpins cela fait combien ?

\- Douze ? Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Exact. Et douze plus un cela fait combien ? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant glisser sa culotte.

\- Treize… professeur, dit-elle la gorge sèche.

\- Exact. Et si on ajoute un ? Demanda-t-il en ôtant son boxer qu'il jeta à terre.

\- Qua… quatorze….

\- Vous avez admirablement bien progressé avec les additions mademoiselle, lança Thatch d'une voix sensuelle, torride et suave. Maintenant passons aux soustractions.

Thatch la pénétra :

\- Vous allez compter les vas et vient dans un premier temps.

Amandine rougit, Thatch prenait très au sérieux son fantasme, il débuta ses mouvements, allant à la fois vite et lentement. Amandine eu du mal à compter, surtout quand il accélérait la cadence, elle n'était pas sûre du tout de son chiffre. Et puis, c'était un exercice difficile de devoir se concentrer à compter quand on recevait autant de plaisir.

* * *

XD A tous ceux qui détestent les maths (ce qui n'est pas mon cas), voila une agréable façon de les aimer. Et si vous ne les détestiez pas vous ne les verrez plus comme avant (Ca c'est sur et certain).

* * *

A Samedi prochain ! (Voir dimanche XD désolée je suis en formation et mon week-end est très prit comme j'ai peu de temps en semaine)

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	90. Du lit à la cuisine

**Miss Lennon :** De mémoire non, j'avais voulu intégrer ce passage dans  Entre deux Mondes, mais ça fait partit des trucs que je n'ai pas intégré par oubli. Mais dans Entre deux monde : Les non mis j'ai fais quelque chose de similaire, mais de pas aussi poussé, c'est probablement pour ça que ce lemon te disait quelque chose.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez Bijoux-et-créations MAJ: 12 juin.**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 167 à 168.**

* * *

 _Thatch la pénétra :_

 _\- Vous allez compter les vas et vient dans un premier temps._

 _Amandine rougit, Thatch prenait très au sérieux son fantasme, il débuta ses mouvements, allant à la fois vite et lentement. Amandine eu du mal à compter, surtout quand il accélérait la cadence, elle n'était pas sûre du tout de son chiffre. Et puis, c'était un exercice difficile de devoir se concentrer à compter quand on recevait autant de plaisir._

\- Alors ? Combien avez-vous compté de vas et vient ?

\- 46… je crois…, répond la jeune femme qui ne savait même pas elle-même.

\- Ce sera notre premier chiffre et maintenant vous recomptez.

Thatch reprit immédiatement et avec rapidité, Amandine eu de nouveau un mal fou à compter :

\- Alors ?

\- 28 je crois.

\- Très bien 46-28 cela fait ?

Amandine n'avait pas spécialement prévu qu'il redémarre ses coups de rein, compter c'était quelque chose, calculer de tête en était une autre. Surtout qu'elle commençait à avoir l'esprit embrumé, elle n'arrivait pas à faire le calcul mental et Thatch ne l'aidait pas il lui susurrait à l'oreille, la déconcentrant :

\- Alors votre réponse mademoiselle ?

Amandine le regardait avec un regard chargé de désir et avec une pointe de concentration, il voyait qu'elle peinait :

\- Je vais vous stimuler, cela devrait vous aider.

Il lui titilla son clitoris, cela ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses, Amandine avait conscience que le résultat était en toute logique paire et comprit entre 10 et 20 :

\- 14…

\- Non.

\- 16.

\- Non.

\- 18 !

\- Non !

Amandine réfléchit un instant, Thatch avait un sourire un peu trop malicieux :

\- Menteur c'est 18, gémit la jeune femme.

Thatch sourit et s'arrêta :

\- Désolé ma belle, mais c'était trop tentant, répondit Thatch en souriant.

Il enlaça sa compagne avant de l'embrasser :

\- Pff profiteur, s'exclama Amandine en lui donnant une petite tape à l'épaule.

\- Je sais, on continue ?

\- Hum… je ne sais pas…, dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Hum… tu hésites….

\- J'ai un bon professeur… cela demande réflexion.

\- Je vois cela.

Thatch inversa les positions et Amandine se retrouva sur lui :

\- Tu es une ravissante élève….

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre au vue des caresses que me procurent tes mains.

\- On ne caresse jamais assez une femme, dit-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Ils restèrent un bon moment enlacés, jusqu'au moment où leurs ventres les rappelèrent à l'ordre :

\- Bon je crois bien qu'il va falloir faire le diner ! S'exclama Thatch en se levant.

\- J'aimerai cuisiner avec toi… je peux ? Demanda t'elle hésitante.

Thatch la regarda, la cuisine c'était son domaine à lui, mais il était vrai qu'elle avait très envie de partager cela avec lui. Il soupira et finit par sourire :

\- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

\- Le contraire m'aurait hautement étonné, dis-moi ce que je dois faire et je ferais.

\- Je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour partager la cuisine avec toi, car j'ai conscience que tu as envie d'y participer.

\- Je sais… mais j'ai toujours rêvé de faire de la cuisine une fois que je ne serais plus chez mes parents….

\- Je suis désolé… je ne savais pas… pardon si je t'ai blessé par mes refus.

Il la prit contre lui pour une étreinte :

\- C'est bon je vais bien, je ne t'en veux pas….

\- On ne doit jamais refuser un câlin de son homme !

Amandine se mit à rire, suivit de Thatch, ils se rhabillèrent prestement avant de faire le diner ensemble. C'est durant ce moment que Thatch décida de toucher deux mots à Amandine sur un possible contact pour un entretien :

\- Amandine…

\- Oui ?

\- J'espère ne pas avoir fait de bêtise, je veux juste que tu saches que je voulais te rendre service.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et le regarda intrigué :

\- Oh Thatch tu me fais peur… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il est possible que tu sois contactée pour un entretien….

\- Ah bon ? Où ça ?

\- …

Amandine le fixa, il semblait réfléchir à la formulation à adopter, Amandine elle réfléchit et le fixa et ouvrit la bouche, un doute s'immisça en elle :

\- Tu… as parlé de moi… à ton lieu de travail ? Demanda Amandine prudente.

\- Oh je n'ai pas fait que parler de toi, j'ai donné ton CV.

* * *

XD La réaction d'Amandine la semaine prochaine.

* * *

A Samedi prochain ! (Voir dimanche XD désolée je suis en formation et mon week-end est très prit comme j'ai peu de temps en semaine)

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	91. 50 nuances de silence

**Miss Lennon :** XD Désolé je peux pas rajouter des lignes... je viens en plus de me rendre compte que je peux plus poster après la semaine prochaine. Donc faut que je me remette à écrire j'ai pas eu trop le temps... On m'a demandé de faire des réparations de bijoux, de faire des bijoux en plus de ma formation intensive en anglais. Là je suis en stage (chez moi la chance) donc j'aurais je pense un peu plus de temps pour réécrire.

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait Maison : cherchez bijouxetcreations MAJ: 12 juin (cherchez plus sur A little Market le site fermera fin septembre).**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 169 à 170.**

* * *

 _\- Il est possible que tu sois contactée pour un entretien…._

 _\- Ah bon ? Où ça ?_

 _\- …_

 _Amandine le fixa, il semblait réfléchir à la formulation à adopter, Amandine elle réfléchit et le fixa et ouvrit la bouche, un doute s'immisça en elle :_

 _\- Tu… as parlé de moi… à ton lieu de travail ? Demanda Amandine prudente._

 _\- Oh je n'ai pas fait que parler de toi, j'ai donné ton CV._

Le visage d'Amandine exprimait son choc :

\- Merde… je suis encore allé trop cash…. Mais tu sais ils pourraient être intéressés par ton profil, ils ont en général peu de candidats dans leur secteur. Je sais que c'est un domaine sulfureux… mais on pourrait se voir en journée, tu ne travaillerais pas très loin d'ici avec probablement un bon salaire…. Après si tu ne veux pas je leur dirai… mais je voulais vraiment t'aider dans tes recherches. Cela m'a paru une bonne idée sur le moment… maintenant je doute un peu….

\- Je… je suis un peu… déconcertée….

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Cela partait d'un bon sentiment…, soupira-t-elle, j'aurais du mal à t'en vouloir pour ça…. Ecoute là à chaud je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. C'est vrai que c'est une boite comme une autre, mais bon si ça ne marche pas, inscrire sur le CV que j'ai travaillé dans une boite de strip-tease… c'est un peu… embarrassant.

\- Je comprends, c'est la raison qui fait qu'ils ont peu de candidat, il y a l'image par derrière…. Mais je devais t'en parler, avant que tu découvres par un appel… que… enfin voilà.

\- Je préfère le savoir en effet…. Je vais y réfléchir, je ne suis pas spécialement fermée… mais pas spécialement chaude non plus…. Ecoute en fonction de comment cela se passe cela m'aidera à me décider. Si je me sens bien et que je prends plaisir à travailler, je peux considérer la question.

\- Entendu, c'est toi qui vois comment tu ressens les choses.

Ils dinèrent, Thatch lui parla de son après-midi et une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, il n'hésita pas à montrer ses costumes de scène :

\- Alors ? Lequel tu préfères ?

\- ….

Amandine détourna la tête et préféra ne pas répondre :

\- Allez dis-moi…, insista Thatch qui la voyait rougir comme une tomate.

\- Je… ne sais pas….

\- Je sais que les trois t'ont bien plus, tes yeux t'ont trahi….

\- ….

\- ... Je dirais que le cuir noir et celui de pirate t'inspiraient particulièrement.

\- … Et je suppose que… tu as déduis cela rien qu'en fixant mes yeux.

\- Hum… oui, avoua t'il en la soulevant de ses bras.

Amandine n'avait plus pied, elle dépassait d'une tête Thatch qui plongea son regard dans le sien :

\- Si tu ne me réponds pas… je vais devoir employer la torture….

\- La torture consiste-t-elle à me faire… l'amour ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Hum… cela se pourrait bien. Même si je me voyais bien te ligoter à une chaise et t'obliger à regarder défiler dans chacun de mes costumes.

\- ….

\- ….

\- ….

\- ….

\- ….

Ils se regardèrent, Thatch la scruta avec un air interrogateur, cherchant à percevoir les pensées de la jeune femme. Thatch l'installa sur la première chaise venue, il s'assit sur ses jambes l'immobilisant, il captura dans chacune de ses mains les bras de la jeune femme :

\- Dis-moi de m'arrêter maintenant sinon je continue.

Amandine le regarda et se pinça furieusement les lèvres, Thatch étira un sourire :

\- Tu veux continuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle décrocha un début de sourire et hocha les épaules l'air de dire : « Cela me parait évident » :

\- Je reviens avec des rubans en satin pour t'attacher.

Elle le vit partir et vite revenir, il lui prit ses poignets avec douceurs et les plaça au dos de la chaise avant de commencer à les ligoter et de faire un nœud :

\- Ce n'est pas trop serré ? Susurra-t-il.

\- Non… ça va….

Il se plaça devant elle et se mit à genoux, il prit sa jambe droite et l'attacha au pied de la chaise avant d'en faire de même avec la seconde jambe.

\- Je reviens, souffla-t-il avant de se retirer avec son sac d'achat.

Amandine était assez excitée et avait hâte de le découvrir vêtu d'un de ses costumes… mais ça elle ne le dirait pas à voix haute. Par contre elle était mine de rien contente que son regard suffise à faire comprendre à Thatch ce qu'elle voulait et cela sans avoir à tout formuler verbalement.

Elle entendit Thatch revenir et réapparaitre dans son costume de pirate, si elle avait parié elle aurait gagné, tant c'était quasi certain qu'il aurait commencé avec celui-là. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent et déterminé à la fois. Il portait des bottes style corsaires noires, un pantalon moulant beige et une veste style redingote noire qu'il avait laissé ouverte, laissant voir son torse dénudé et surtout musclé :

\- Alors comptes-tu enfin parler et me dire où est mon or ?

Amandine le regarda surprit et réalisa qu'il s'était lancé dans un jeu de rôle, il s'installa comme précédemment sur ses jambes et prit son visage d'une main :

\- Alors ? Tu t'es décidée ? Car si tu ne me réponds pas… tu me payeras… autrement, dit-il en la caressant.

Amandine détourna la tête, elle se mordilla ses lèvres, ses épaules tressautèrent, elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer le fou rire qui venait de s'emparer d'elle. La situation l'avait complètement retourné :

\- Pardon, souffla-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux bleus et en essayant de calmer son euphorie.

* * *

O_O Oh non le méchant Pirate Thatch va faire du mal à Amandine ! (Ou pas XD)

* * *

A Samedi prochain ! (Voir dimanche XD désolée je ne suis plus en formation, mais en stage, je devrais avoir un peu plus de temps pour écrire et poster... enfin je l'espère)

Une review ! Une review ! Une review !


	92. Univers du charme quand tu nous tiens

**Désolé pour ceux qui me suivent de cette longue absence !**

 **J'ai profité de mon été, j'ai eu mes 26 ans ! (Youpi)**

 **J'ai été seule pour éradiquer une invasion de petites bestioles dans ma cuisine qui m'ont fait perdre 1 semaine de mes vacances ! (ma famille est partie en vacance sans moi... j'y suis pas allée car trop de problèmes l'année dernière).**

 **BREF !**

 **Ça y est ! Je vous annonce que j'ai finis cette fanfiction !**

 **La page finale sera la 185ème !**

 **Donc oui la fin approche !**

 **Probablement que la fin sera peut-être trop rapide, mais j'ai fais en sorte qu'elle soit pas bâclée.**

 **Elle est rapide, mais je ne la trouve pas incohérente et dénuée de sens.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait Maison : cherchez bijouxetcreations MAJ: 6 septembre.**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 171 à 172.**

* * *

 _Elle entendit Thatch revenir et réapparaitre dans son costume de pirate, si elle avait parié elle aurait gagné, tant c'était quasi certain qu'il aurait commencé avec celui-là. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent et déterminé à la fois. Il portait des bottes style corsaires noires, un pantalon moulant beige et une veste style redingote noire qu'il avait laissé ouverte, laissant voir son torse dénudé et surtout musclé :_

 _\- Alors comptes-tu enfin parler et me dire où est mon or ?_

 _Amandine le regarda surprit et réalisa qu'il s'était lancé dans un jeu de rôle, il s'installa comme précédemment sur ses jambes et prit son visage d'une main :_

 _\- Alors ? Tu t'es décidée ? Car si tu ne me réponds pas… tu me payeras… autrement, dit-il en la caressant._

 _Amandine détourna la tête, elle se mordilla ses lèvres, ses épaules tressautèrent, elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer le fou rire qui venait de s'emparer d'elle. La situation l'avait complètement retourné :_

 _\- Pardon, souffla-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux bleus et en essayant de calmer son euphorie._

Thatch lui lança un clin d'œil et lui lança un bref sourire :

\- Tu continues de te murer dans ton silence ? Très bien, je vais te faire parler moi….

Il se leva et la contourna, elle sentit les doigts de Thatch dans ses cheveux qu'il rassembla sur le côté. Thatch posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules de sa belle avant de débuter un massage aussi ferme que langoureux :

\- Cela doit être affreusement douloureux de se faire broyer les épaules.

Amandine s'éclaffa de rire. Effectivement le broyage de ses épaules était… douloureusement… sensuel et plaisant.

Thatch s'amusait bien à la faire rire :

\- Comptes-tu rester silencieuse ?

\- ….

Thatch toujours derrière elle, commença à déboutonner sa chemise :

\- Puisque tu ne veux pas parler, tu me dois bien un dédommagement.

Il plongea ensuite ses mains dans le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme et commença à pétrir la poitrine de cette dernière, qui frissonna sous ses doigts. L'ex-commandant dévora la peau de son cou, il la voyait se tendre légèrement et sa respiration s'accélérer était pour lui une douce mélodie. Il la contourna pour lui faire face, il releva sa jupe et glissa sa main gauche dans la culotte de sa moitié qui était particulièrement… humide, il la titilla et commença à la voir se trémousser.

\- Comptes-tu enfin parler ?

Amandine fit non de la tête :

\- Tu l'auras voulu.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, Amandine n'eut pas le temps de voir ce que c'était, mais elle eut vite la réponse quand Thatch lui inséra dans son intimité un jouet intime qu'il alluma. Amandine sursauta en le sentant vibrer, Thatch le maintenait en place avec son majeur et l'annulaire gauche, pendant que son pouce lui massait son clitoris. Et de la main droite il tenait la télécommande de l'appareil. Il captura les lèvres de sa compagne qui se courbait sous lui et gémissait de plaisir, il s'amusa à augmenter les vibrations. Surtout qu'il la voyait se débattre, essayer de se libérer tant son corps voulait échapper à ses caresses.

Elle se détacha de ses lèvres, laissant place à une respiration plus sonore et profonde, elle allait jouir. Thatch appuya ses caresses intimes, embrassa la base de son cou et monta au maximum la puissance du jouet intime.

Il l'entendit pousser un cri de délivrance, avant de la voir fermer les yeux :

\- Hé, chuchota Thatch.

Il posa la télécommande par terre et déposa sa main droite sur le visage de sa belle qu'il tapota doucement. Il la vit revenir à elle, elle papillonnait des yeux, son regard exprimait le plaisir et le désir fou qui l'avait envahi :

\- Ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, Amandine posa son front sur l'épaule de Thatch :

\- Je ne sais pas… où se trouve votre or… mais je veux bien continuer cette discussion dans votre… lit.

Thatch eut un petit rire :

\- Entendu ma princesse, souffla t'il.

Il lui dénoua ses jambes, puis ses poignets, Amandine se leva avec difficulté, elle était toute cotonneuse et euphorique qu'elle tomba légèrement en avant. Heureusement Thatch la réceptionna contre lui, elle gloussa, puis il la souleva, Amandine se cala contre lui. Il la voyait joliment décliner vers un long sommeil, il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Il la déposa dans le lit et la déshabilla, lui retirant tout.

Ensuite il se déshabilla lui aussi, il la regarda, elle semblait s'être rendormit, il remonta le drap jusqu'aux épaules de sa belle. Thatch prit ensuite la direction de la douche, il devait être prêt pour demain matin. Dix minutes plus tard il s'essuya rapidement pour rejoindre au plus vite sa douce. Elle dormait à poing fermé, il sourit tendrement à cette vision, il activa son alarme pour se réveiller demain matin.

Quand ce fut fait, il se mit sur le côté et l'admira pendant quelques instants avant d'éteindre les lumières et de se coller à elle.

Le lendemain matin le réveil sonna, Thatch l'éteignit immédiatement et fixa sa belle, bien qu'il était plongé dans le noir, elle semblait toujours dormir cela le rassura. Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de son amante et sortit le plus silencieusement possible de leur chambre.

Il petit-déjeuna seul, cela lui fit bizarre, maintenant il espérait qu'Amandine travaillerait à ses côtés, ils se lèveraient à la même heure, mangeraient ensemble. Ils auront le même trajet, il la déposerait en voiture, pas de soucis de transport, un horaire des plus convenables. Ils déjeuneraient ensemble, seul le soir serait un souci… car même si Amandine restait une partie de la soirée, elle n'allait pas attendre le milieu de la nuit qu'il termine son show.

Mais d'un point de vue horaire, ils se verraient bien plus et puis elle serait quasi certaine d'avoir un CDI et bien payé en plus.

Il voyait tant d'avantages, il priait pour qu'Amandine décide de se lancer dans cette aventure. Cependant il ne pourrait lui en vouloir, si jamais elle s'y refusait, car l'image qu'elle renverrait ne sera pas évidente à porter et à assumer. Il soupira. Rien n'était joué et il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience avant de connaître la décision finale de sa compagne.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de manger, il débarrassa sa table et la rangea prestement. Il s'habilla, se lava les dents, il se prit quelques tickets restaurants, comme il avait oublié de se faire son déjeuner… c'était cela quand on ne faisait que prendre du bon temps, se dit-il avec humour.

Thatch commença à se préparer à partir, il mit ses chaussures, sa veste, il s'empara de son sac de costumes puis partit, non sans fermer à double tours la porte d'entrée (il avait une peur bleue qu'un inconnu n'entre et agresse sa dulcinée).

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Amandine se réveilla, elle roula sur le côté et elle qui s'attendait à voir son Thatch, ne le trouva pas. Puis elle se souvient qu'aujourd'hui c'était son premier jour complet, elle soupira avant de se saisir de l'oreiller de son homme.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite et prochainement la fin !


	93. L'entretien d'Amandine

**Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait Maison : cherchez bijouxetcreations MAJ: 6 septembre.**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 173 à 175 (oui oui aujourd'hui 3 pages !).**

* * *

 _Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Amandine se réveilla, elle roula sur le côté et elle qui s'attendait à voir son Thatch, ne le trouva pas. Puis elle se souvient qu'aujourd'hui c'était son premier jour complet, elle soupira avant de se saisir de l'oreiller de son homme._

Elle le prit contre elle et le respira, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, il était un peu plus de 10h, elle n'avait pas loupé d'appel heureusement. Elle se leva paresseusement et se mit à petit-déjeuner à son tour, elle se demandait quel genre de pas de danse Thatch faisait pour son entrainement.

Ses réflexions coupèrent court, elle recevait un appel :

\- Allô ? Oui c'est bien moi. Un entretien aujourd'hui ? C'est que… je voudrais me préparer, rechercher des informations sur…. Ah… vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas la peine ? Pour aujourd'hui… dans l'après-midi, il faudrait que je puisse avoir le temps de regarder comment venir et aussi me préparer bien évidemment. 14h ? D'accord, c'est parfait, merci à tout à l'heure.

Amandine raccrocha :

\- Hé bien ils n'ont pas trainés. Bon c'est un entretien comme un autre, faut que je le voie comme un autre entrainement. Il faut me laver, préparer mes questions et que je regarde aussi comment y aller ! J'espère qu'il y a des bus dans le coin.

Elle se jeta sur son PC et l'alluma, elle ouvrit sa messagerie :

\- Le gars n'a vraiment pas perdu de temps, c'est la première fois que je reçois aussi vite un mail de confirmation d'entretien. D'habitude, les RH prennent toujours leur temps. Bon j'ai l'adresse, voyons ce que me dis la RATP…. Oh qu'une demie heure de route… cool. Bon j'imprime le plan et après direction la douche !

Amandine alluma l'imprimante avant de lancer l'impression, ensuite elle se précipita sous la douche et réfléchit à toutes les questions qu'elle allait de voir poser. Une fois propre et sèche, elle mit des vêtements de tous les jours, ainsi si elle se tâchait en déjeunant sa tenue professionnelle serait épargnée.

Le temps qu'il lui resta, elle le consacra à la rédaction de toutes ses questions, que ce soit sur les missions, les avantages, les horaires, si elle travaillerait avec quelqu'un. Bref, elle rédigea une belle liste qu'elle imprima.

Elle prépara dans une pochette son plan, ses questions et des feuilles blanches. Elle se fit à manger en étant bien songeuse, se demandant comment l'entretien allait se dérouler.

Elle se pressa pour terminer son assiette avant de filer dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents, puis se changer. Amandine se maquilla discrètement, se fit un joli chignon. Pour sa tenue professionnelle, elle décida d'opter pour un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste blanche avec des escarpins noirs.

La jeune femme prit ses affaires avant de souffler un bon coup :

\- Allez j'y go !

La demoiselle prit ses clés et partit non sans fermer derrière elle. Le trajet fut aussi long que court. Amandine angoissait une fois qu'elle était à quelques mètres de son potentiel lieu de travail. Thatch attendait devant la porte de l'entrée et alla à la rencontre de sa douce :

\- Coucou ma belle, ça va ?

\- Comme quelqu'un de stressé….

\- Mais non, faut pas, allez viens, mes compagnons de scène et le reste du personnel sont au courant de ta venue et ils ont eu pour consigne de ne pas te faire de remarques déplacées. Le RH a l'air assez rigide sur le respect d'ailleurs, c'est une bonne chose, donc détends-moi ces petits muscles ! Personne ne va te manger… ou sinon gare à lui, s'exclama Thatch en essayant de masser la jeune femme.

\- Oh… c'est pour ça que tu m'attendais… parce que le RH vous a prévenu de ma venue.

\- Hé oui !

\- Thatch…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu m'embrasses ? Pour me donner courage…

\- Evidemment.

Thatch la prit tout contre lui et l'embrassa :

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Je l'espère… je suis assez nerveuse par rapport à d'habitude, j'espère que cela ne se verra pas trop.

\- Ne pense pas à ça, focalise-toi sur l'entretien mon amour.

\- J'aimerai être aussi détendu que toi.

\- Ca va bien se passer ma belle.

Amandine lui lança un sourire timide, Thatch la fit entrer dans l'établissement et l'accompagna jusqu'au RH.

\- Excusez-moi, fit Thatch en pénétrant le pas de la porte, votre rendez-vous est arrivé.

\- Merci Thatch, bonjour mademoiselle, merci d'avoir accepté cet entretien.

Thatch partit rejoindre ses camarades danseurs :

\- Dis donc elle est sacrément mignonne et semble toute timide, lança Éric.

\- Oui… mais la chasse est gardée alors pas touche, fit Thatch.

\- On ne va pas te la piquer ta copine, continua Maxime.

\- J'espère bien, car je tiens à ma chère et tendre !

\- On imagine bien, j'espère pour elle qu'elle décrochera un boulot ici, lança William.

\- On verra, à elle de convaincre et de décider, termina Thatch avant de reprendre l'entrainement.

Pendant ce temps l'entretien se déroula correctement, le gérant de l'entreprise alla même la voir durant l'entretien pour discuter avec elle.

Le courant passait très bien, Amandine se surprenait à oublier par moment qu'il s'agissait d'une boite de strip-tease. Amandine finit en posant ses questions, dont une qui la refreinait toujours un peu : le salaire.

\- Je voudrais savoir quel serait mon salaire.

\- 40 000 €, répondit le RH.

Amandine s'arrêta net, il voulait l'appâter ou la tester, car ce n'était pas possible autrement :

\- Mais… je n'ai qu'à peine 3 ans d'expériences… je suis encore junior, cela me semble beaucoup pour commencer.

\- J'aime votre honnêteté, fit le gérant, vous êtes contrôleuse de gestion junior votre salaire en général c'est minimum 30 000 € par an. On vous en offre 10 000 de plus pour, on ne va pas vous le cacher, c'est pour vous convaincre d'intégrer nos équipes. De plus, vis-à-vis de l'image que vous pourriez renvoyer, cela vous impactera dans votre vie, votre entourage, il est normal que vous ayez une compensation.

Amandine avait vu juste c'était pour l'appâter, ils devaient être désespérés pour lui proposer autant, le RH et le gérant échangèrent des coups d'œil et des gestes codés, comme s'ils parlaient le langage de signe. Amandine les regarda perplexe :

\- Alors personnellement Christian et moi sommes du même avis, fit le RH, je pense que si vous êtes d'accord on vous embauche de suite.

Amandine les regarda :

\- Vraiment ? Lâcha-t-elle étonnée.

\- Elle est mignonne, évidemment, vous avez le profil, l'échange a été excellent, vous êtes calme, posée, organisée, fit Christian le dit gérant en désignant les questions. Maintenant à vous de choisir, mais je tiens, avant que vous répondiez, à ajouter une dernière chose. Vos conditions seront les nôtres. Si on doit vous augmenter le salaire, vous faire des aménagements pour que vous vous sentiez à l'aise et vous décider à intégrer notre équipe nous sommes prêts à vous écouter.

Amandine n'en revenait pas, ils étaient plus que motivés pour l'avoir à leurs côtés :

\- Dans ce cas… sachez que je ne tolérerai aucune remarque salace, déplacé, sexiste ou que sais-je encore. Il en va de même pour les gestes. Je sais que votre univers est sulfureux… je respecte ceux qui ont choisi ce métier, alors je demanderai qu'on me respecte en tant que femme.

\- C'est tout à fait évident et naturel, nous ne tolérons aucun comportement déplacé soyez sans crainte, assura le gérant.

Cela rassura Amandine car ils semblaient honnêtes et sincères.

\- Autre chose… mon compagnon et moi auront des horaires décalés, aussi je me demandais, puis-je commencer comme lui ? Finir plus tard ne me posera pas de problème, d'autant que j'habite près d'ici.

\- Vous pouvez, notre pic d'activité est le soir, donc vos missions dépendront énormément de ce qui a été fait la veille et vous aurez largement le temps même en venant en milieu de matinée de traiter les données et de les étudier. Il n'y a pas de soucis, répondit le gérant.

\- Un point que j'aborde difficilement...

\- Dites-nous tout, encouragea Christian.

\- Je sais bien que ce genre de management est très répandu, cependant avec moi c'est contreproductif, car cela me bloque, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Aussi j'aimerais ne pas avoir à subir du management par le stress, je préfère la bienveillance. Je ne dis pas que je suis incapable de rendre dans les temps un travail urgent, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais être constamment la tête sous l'eau c'est hors de question, je suis bloquée après pour travailler, ensuite j'ai des répercutions physiques et enfin je viens à reculons à mon lieu de travail. Si c'est impossible je préfère le savoir maintenant, j'ai eu et j'ai assez de soucis dans ma vie, je veux avoir un travail où je prends plaisir à venir travailler, j'aimerai que ce soit pour moi une vraie bouffée d'oxygène et pas un fardeau supplémentaire à porter.

* * *

A suivre pour la suite de l'entretien d'Amandine et découvrir sa décision finale !


	94. Ensemble

**suuuuricate :** Et Amandine choisit...

* * *

 **Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait Maison : cherchez bijouxetcreations MAJ: 9 octobre (ajout prochainement).**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 176 à 179 (oui oui aujourd'hui 3 pages !).**

* * *

 _\- Autre chose… mon compagnon et moi auront des horaires décalés, aussi je me demandais, puis-je commencer comme lui ? Finir plus tard ne me posera pas de problème, d'autant que j'habite près d'ici._

 _\- Vous pouvez, notre pic d'activité est le soir, donc vos missions dépendront énormément de ce qui a été fait la veille et vous aurez largement le temps même en venant en milieu de matinée de traiter les données et de les étudier. Il n'y a pas de soucis, répondit le gérant._

 _\- Un point que j'aborde difficilement..._

 _\- Dites-nous tout, encouragea Christian._

 _\- Je sais bien que ce genre de management est très répandu, cependant avec moi c'est contreproductif, car cela me bloque, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Aussi j'aimerais ne pas avoir à subir du management par le stress, je préfère la bienveillance. Je ne dis pas que je suis incapable de rendre dans les temps un travail urgent, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais être constamment la tête sous l'eau c'est hors de question, je suis bloquée après pour travailler, ensuite j'ai des répercutions physiques et enfin je viens à reculons à mon lieu de travail. Si c'est impossible je préfère le savoir maintenant, j'ai eu et j'ai assez de soucis dans ma vie, je veux avoir un travail où je prends plaisir à venir travailler, j'aimerai que ce soit pour moi une vraie bouffée d'oxygène et pas un fardeau supplémentaire à porter._

Amandine transmettait un large panel d'émotions, le dirigeant la regarda avec intérêt car elle l'avait ému, elle semblait avoir vécu beaucoup d'épreuves. Cela se sentait dans sa voix et son attitude, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et surtout ce qu'elle avait besoin :

\- Vous alors… vous savez toucher les gens, nous ne mettons pas de pression inutile à nos collaborateurs, au contraire, c'est une société très familiale, tout le monde s'entend avec tout le monde. On s'entraide, on s'écoute. Evidemment vous aurez des moments de stress durant les périodes de clôture ou de pic d'activité, mais même là on évite au maximum de stresser l'autre, car cela signifie de prendre un risque énorme de commettre des erreurs et donc des tensions, quand ce n'est pas des arrêts maladies. Je préfère clairement savoir mes salariés en bonne santé et heureux de venir travailler. Mademoiselle qu'en pensez-vous nous donner une réponse ?

\- J'aurais besoin de réfléchir à tout cela, je pense vous donner une réponse demain matin.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir, si vous venez demain matin avec votre compagnon on sera enchanté de vous faire signer votre contrat et de vous faire commencer de suite.

\- D'accord.

\- Ce fut un véritable plaisir de vous recevoir mademoiselle.

\- Le plaisir fut partagé, annonça Amandine.

Elle était quasiment sûre d'elle, elle voulait travailler ici, car à moins d'avoir eu de très bons menteurs, elle était sûre et certaine de trouver son bonheur ici. Il lui semblait tout à fait possible de s'épanouir professionnellement.

Le dirigeant la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée non sans continuer d'échanger quelques mots avec la jeune femme :

\- Merci de m'avoir reçu.

\- Merci à vous et j'espère vous revoir demain. Passez une bonne après-midi.

\- Merci vous également, passez une bonne après-midi.

Amandine lui serra la main avant de partir, bien sûr elle aurait aimé parler à Thatch… mais il était en train de répéter, en plein travail.

Elle allait lui envoyer un SMS à la place et surtout ce qu'elle était contente de cet entretien, elle rentra toute guillerette chez elle. Même si elle se posa quelques temps pour bien peser le pour et le contre.

Elle se prépara un diner, elle sourit car pour une fois c'est elle qui avait les commandes de la cuisine. Elle dina seule, se demandant à quelle heure rentrerai Thatch, elle espéra que ce ne serait pas trop tard pour pouvoir dormir un peu.

Amandine s'occupa, mais l'absence de Thatch se faisait ressentir, il lui manquait affreusement :

\- Moi aussi je supporte mal nos séparations… Thatch en rirait…, soupira-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle ne tarda pas à aller se coucher, n'arrivant ni à passer le temps ni à sortir de son esprit son homme. Elle s'endormit assez vite.

Plusieurs heures plus tard Thatch rentra, il était 3h30 du matin, il était épuisé, tout était silencieux, il fit attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Il referma à double tour leur maison avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, il avait diné sur place, mais depuis il avait faim à s'être autant déhanché.

En allumant la cuisine il trouva un mot de sa douce, qui lui avait laissé une assiette pleine à ras bord, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il réchauffa celle-ci avant de diner.

\- Il faudra que je pique la recette à Amandine… elle cuisine bien, faut vraiment que je lâche du zèle lorsqu'elle veut cuisiner car elle se débrouille vraiment bien.

Il songea à son équipage, s'ils avaient été là ils auraient été choqués de l'entendre tenir de tels propos, car diriger ses cuisines oui il savait faire, mais les partager… c'était tout simplement impossible. Ses cuisines c'étaient sacrés et pour cause il s'éclatait et ses camarades n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, car il avait un don pour cuisiner.

En tout cas Thatch était épaté, ce que lui avait fait sa douce était un délice, il débarrassa sa table avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se doucher et se laver les dents. Il fit cela rapidement pour éviter de réveiller sa douce avec le bruit de l'eau.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il fut heureux de constater qu'Amandine dormait, il ne l'avait heureusement pas réveillé.

Il se glissa dans son lit et se blottit doucement contre la jeune femme qu'il embrassa délicatement.

Sauf que celle-ci se retourna brusquement et l'embrassa fougueusement :

\- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, chuchota Thatch.

\- Ce n'est rien, à vrai dire je crois que je ne dormais pas complètement, j'attendais ton retour, tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser avant de se séparer de nouveau :

\- Dis-moi… est-ce que tu vas accepter leur proposition ?

\- Hum… il se pourrait bien, répondit-elle.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oui.

\- Vrai ?!

\- Oui !

Thatch l'embrassa avec force, il était si heureux, ils allaient travailler ensemble dans la même entreprise !

\- Wouah…, ça c'était du baiser, s'exclama Amandine.

\- Il faut bien ça… ah comme je suis content !

\- Thatch….

\- Oui ma belle ?

\- Je sais que tu es épuisé… mais… est-ce que tu as encore un peu d'énergie ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

\- Serait-ce une demande implicite pour que nos corps n'unissent dans un ardent échange de vas et vient ?

\- Heu… je l'aurais formulé autrement… mais… c'est l'idée, répondit-elle gênée.

\- Hum… j'ai beau être fatigué, quand il s'agit de faire l'amour avec toi je me sens en pleine forme….

\- J'ignorais que je te « revigorais » aussi efficacement.

\- Si tu savais…, murmura Thatch avant de l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin ils se levèrent vers 9h, Thatch était attendu pour 10h, Amandine se prépara avec lui pour l'accompagner et signer son contrat :

\- Au fait quel sera ton salaire ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Pas aussi bon que le tien, mais il me propose du 40 000 € par an. Ils ne m'ont pas caché que c'était pour me convaincre et puis pour l'image aussi que je renverrai… c'est pour eux une compensation.

\- Hum ce n'est pas mal ça te fait un peu plus de 3 300 € par mois, c'est presque mon salaire quand je fais 3 shows par semaine.

\- Oui je suis contente, merci d'avoir soumis mon CV, maintenant j'espère ne pas avoir de remarques ou des comportements déplacés

\- Si c'est le cas ils auront affaire à moi, mais je ne pense pas, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être comme ça. Mais si jamais c'est le cas tu n'hésites pas à m'en parler, de toute façon je le saurais vite aussi si je vois que ton comportement change.

\- Tu es gentil et promis je compte bien en parler à mon homme adoré.

\- Tu as intérêt ! Même s'ils me menacent de me virer, ok ?

\- Oui… enfin j'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas là ! S'exclama Amandine.

\- Je sais, mais je veux que tu saches qu'importe le chantage qu'on t'imposera, tu devras me le dire.

\- Oui ! Promis. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Ce midi on déjeune ensemble ?

\- Evidemment, sauf si on m'invite pour parler encore du poste.

\- Oui pas faux, tu me confirmeras. Je prends plus de tickets restaurants, car là on n'a pas trop le temps de faire quelque chose.

\- Penses-tu… j'ai préparé notre déjeuner hier soir.

\- Oh tu es un amour, fit Thatch en l'embrassant.

\- Ce n'est rien. Il faudra juste réchauffer, si jamais je ne pouvais pas manger avec toi, tu gardes ma part pour toi ce soir, cela fera ton repas.

\- Bien vue. Qu'as-tu fais de bon ?

\- Tu verras ce midi.

\- Dis-moi tout ma dulcinée des îles !

\- Tu peux regarder si tu veux.

Thatch résista à la tentation :

\- Bon va falloir attendre l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Courage mon chéri ton déjeuner n'en sera que meilleur.

\- C'est vrai.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent ensemble et rapidement avant de finir de se préparer.

Quand vînt le moment de fermer à clé la porte de leur maison, Thatch se dit que cela allait être leur premier jour de boulot ensemble. Il vit du coin de l'œil sa chère et tendre monter dans la voiture, il en fit de même :

\- Amandine.

\- Oui ?

Thatch lui prit son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui transmettre :

\- Merci, merci d'accepter cette folle aventure et de me suivre. Je suis si heureux de vivre avec toi, je suis si heureux d'avoir eu cette chance d'avoir une seconde vie surtout à tes côtés.

Il la vit rougir et ses yeux briller, elle aussi était tout aussi heureuse que lui :

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

Thatch caressa une dernière fois le visage de sa compagne avant de lui sourire et de lui voler un dernier baiser, puis il s'attacha, Amandine en fit tout autant, ensuite Thatch démarra la voiture.

Amandine et Thatch s'échangèrent durant tout le trajet des regards complices et des sourires, même si Thatch devina que sa moitié était quelque peu nerveuse :

\- Tout va bien se passer, stresse pas trop.

\- Je suis impatiente de commencer enfin à travailler et nerveuse des potentiels comportements déplacés.

\- Restes positive ma toute belle.

\- Je sais.

\- D'ailleurs nous voilà arrivés !

Thatch se gara avant de couper le contact :

\- Avant qu'on sorte je veux mon baiser là, dit-il en désignant ses lèvres.

\- Et pourquoi ? Taquina Amandine.

\- Mais parce que tu dois me payer le service que je t'ai rendu en t'accompagnant.

\- Oh, laisse-moi réfléchir… hum… d'accord.

Ils s'embrassèrent non s'en rire mutuellement, ensuite ils décidèrent de sortir avant de marcher main dans la main vers leur lieu de travail.

Quand ils pénétrèrent l'établissement, Éric, William et Maxime les accueillirent en tenue de scène (très sexy) :

\- Bonjour, dois-je comprendre par votre présence que vous rejoignez nos équipes ? Demanda Maxime à la jeune femme.

\- En effet, répondit Amandine quelque peu gênée.

\- Comme je vous ai dit hier, la chasse est gardée, fit Thatch en attirant à lui sa dulcinée.

\- Oh ça on avait compris, rigola Éric.

\- Bon, Amandine je te présente Éric, William et Maxime, et je vous présente Amandine.

\- Bonjour, salua la jeune femme intimidée.

\- Enchanté et ravi de t'avoir parmi nous, ajouta Éric.

\- Merci.

\- Enchanté également, j'espère que tu te plairas ici, ajouta William.

\- Merci.

\- Bon je vais l'accompagner en haut et je vous rejoins après, annonça Thatch.

\- Entendu, à tout de suite, lança Éric.

\- Ils ont l'air sympathique, fit Amandine une fois éloignée.

\- Je trouve aussi. Nous voilà… « Entretien en-cours », lut Thatch.

\- Hé bah dit donc ils recrutent beaucoup ici.

\- J'ai cru comprendre hier soir qu'ils cherchaient un juriste, car la personne en poste actuellement va bientôt partir dans le sud de la France, expliqua Thatch.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient trouvé le candidat idéal, je suppose qu'aujourd'hui il va signer tout comme toi son contrat. En tout cas j'ai hâte de le rencontrer et de lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Tu ne l'as pas rencontré ?

\- Non je suis arrivé sur la fin du recrutement.

\- Ah la porte s'ouvre.

Et là ce fut le choc :

* * *

A suivre...


	95. Retrouvailles II

**Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait Maison : cherchez bijouxetcreations MAJ: 9 octobre (ajout prochainement).**

* * *

 **Et nous continuons avec les pages 180 à 181... On ne pleure pas l'épilogue arrive juste après !**

* * *

 _\- J'ai cru comprendre hier soir qu'ils cherchaient un juriste, car la personne en poste actuellement va bientôt partir dans le sud de la France, expliqua Thatch._

 _\- Je vois._

 _\- Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient trouvé le candidat idéal, je suppose qu'aujourd'hui il va signer tout comme toi son contrat. En tout cas j'ai hâte de le rencontrer et de lui souhaiter la bienvenue._

 _\- Tu ne l'as pas rencontré ?_

 _\- Non je suis arrivé sur la fin du recrutement._

 _\- Ah la porte s'ouvre._

 _Et là ce fut le choc :_

\- Je suis ravi de vous compter parmi nous monsieur Newel.

\- Père…, s'exclama Thatch.

Amandine fut aussi stupéfaite, devant elle se tenait Edward Newgate, il arborait des cheveux longs et blonds platine et semblait avoir quelques années de moins, mise à part ces deux différences, c'était bel et bien lui :

\- Thatch ?! Toi ici ? S'exclama Newgate.

Thatch ne le croyait pas, ses jambes se dérobèrent, Amandine l'aida à tenir debout :

\- Thatch assis-toi.

Amandine était ravie, mais elle garda son sang-froid, le RH qui avait assisté à la scène était perplexe et pour cause Thatch et Barbe Blanche ne partageaient pas le même nom, ce qui devait interloquer le RH :

\- C'est votre père ? Demanda le RH.

\- C'est plutôt un père d'adoption, répondit Amandine, c'est un peu compliqué, mais on a cru, Thatch et moi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui que son père d'adoption était mort…. Et aujourd'hui ils se retrouvent… je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Et moi donc, le monde est petit comme on dit, sourit le RH comprenant mieux la situation.

\- Nous devrions les laisser seuls quelques temps… je suis venue ici pour vous dire que j'acceptais votre proposition.

\- Vraiment ? Venez que je vous fasse signer les papiers. Cette journée commence vraiment bien !

Quand ils furent seuls les deux hommes ne purent se retenir davantage, ils s'étreignirent :

\- Père… je suis… tellement heureux.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux, mon fils, j'ai suivi des instructions depuis mon arrivé dans ce monde, sans grande conviction… mais je comprends mieux pourquoi mes pas m'ont guidé jusqu'ici.

\- Père, ce n'est pas tout, Ace est aussi dans ce monde tout comme moi.

\- Quoi ? Ace est vivant ?! Ici ?

\- Non pas exactement ici, il n'habite pas à côté, mais j'ai retrouvé sa trace, enfin… pas moi directement…. Si je m'attendais à ça.

\- Mon fils…

\- Père… je… je n'ai pas de mot, je suis si… heureux de vous revoir.

\- C'est réciproque mon fils… mais dis-moi, cette jeune demoiselle….

\- Et bien c'est ma moitié, elle se nomme Amandine, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à m'intégrer dans ce monde et qui m'a volé mon cœur…

\- Mon fils coureur de jupon s'est finalement décidé à se caser ?

\- Amandine m'a offert une stabilité et tellement…, je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'émoi pour une femme…, dit-il avec des yeux remplit d'amour et de tendresse en fixant la porte où se trouvait derrière Amandine.

Barbe Blanche le constata, Thatch en parlait avec adoration de sa petite Amandine. Il était curieux de faire sa connaissance :

\- Père il faut se mettre d'accord sur notre histoire, on risque de nous demander des explications.

\- Ne t'inquiète de rien… depuis mon arrivé je sais quoi faire, je savais que j'allais rencontrer des êtres chers. Tu me laisseras parler, je sais comment expliquer tout ça….

Ils durent s'interrompre, Amandine ressortit avec le RH :

\- Puisque vous êtes tous trois nouveaux et qu'il y a en plus des retrouvailles, il faut fêter cela, je vais organiser avec notre dirigeant un repas de bienvenue en votre honneur. Ainsi vous ferez connaissance avec toute l'équipe.

\- Ne vous donnez pas toute cette peine, intervient Thatch.

\- Cela nous fait plaisir et je peux vous assurer que notre dirigeant sera d'accord. On fera ça probablement demain, j'ai conscience que beaucoup de monde, comme moi, a ramené son propre repas. Néanmoins rien ne nous empêchera de lever un verre à vous trois.

Sans plus attendre, il partit arranger le déjeuner de bienvenue, laissant seuls les trois nouveaux membres de la société :

\- Amandine je te présente, même si tu le connais déjà, mon Père : Edward Newgate.

\- Newel, corrigea Amandine, il va falloir faire attention surtout dans des lieux publics. Et enchanté de vous rencontrer.

\- Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison… Et Père voici Amandine ma moitié !

\- Enchanté, alors c'est donc une petite jeunette comme toi qui a réussi à rendre ce coureur de jupon fidèle ?

\- Père ! Jura Thatch devant ce portrait peu glorieux.

\- Oui, il faut croire….

\- J'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi ma chère petite, depuis quand cela dure entre vous ?

\- Quelques semaines, répondit Thatch.

\- « Quelques » genre combien ?

\- Oh on pourrait même parler de mois maintenant, ajouta Thatch.

\- Effectivement si cela fait plusieurs mois que vous êtes ensemble c'est que c'est plus que sérieux, conclut Barbe Blanche.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rester avec vous… mais je vais commencer ma première journée, annonça Amandine.

\- Oui c'est vrai… je vais retourner m'entrainer…, mais toi Amandine tu sais où est ton bureau et vous Père ?

\- Oui je sais où aller, confirma la jeune femme.

\- Moi de même, poursuivit Newgate.

* * *

A tout de suite, pour la suite et fin !


	96. Epilogue

**Je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait Maison : cherchez bijouxetcreations MAJ: 9 octobre (ajout prochainement).**

* * *

 **Et pour conclure l'épilogue !**

* * *

Quatre ans plus tard.

\- Bonsoir Thatch, s'exclama Amandine avant de se jeter dans les bras de son homme.

\- Bonsoir ma belle, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Excellente et toi ?

\- Excellente également, dis-moi tu as l'air bien joyeuse.

\- Oui j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles.

\- Deux ? Dis-moi tout.

\- Depuis que je me suis lancée dans la création d'entreprise il y a un an, j'ai commencé à me faire un peu connaître et j'ai décroché un contrat avec une maison haute couture ! Ils ont adorés mes bijoux en argent et ils veulent que je leur fasse d'autres collections.

\- Oh mais c'est génial ma belle !

\- Oui et je pense que dans les prochaines semaines ou mois je vais donner ma démission, car cela me prends de plus en plus de temps.

\- Oui je comprends ma belle, tu ne peux plus rester à mi-temps.

\- C'est cela, en tout cas je suis heureuse que notre employeur ait accepté il y a un an que je passe en CDI à temps partiel et que cela se soit concrétisé par un vrai succès. J'avais un peu peur d'échouer, mais je me sentais enfin prête à me lancer dans la création d'entreprise, donc il fallait que je me lance.

\- Tu as bien fait, sans compter que cela fonctionne bien pour le moment et la deuxième bonne nouvelle ?

Amandine regarda son alliance et regarda droit dans les yeux son mari :

\- Je vais être malade et souffrir pendant 9 mois.

Thatch la regarda perplexe un bref instant avant de commencer à sourire :

\- 9 mois tu dis ?

\- Oui 9 mois, confirma Amandine euphorique.

\- Tu… es enceinte ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Oui !

\- Mon dieu quel bonheur !

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de se mettre à genoux et de câliner le ventre de sa belle :

\- Alors tu es en route, soit gentil avec maman et ne la rend pas trop malade. J'ai hâte de faire ta connaissance petit ange.

\- J'ai hâte également.

\- Depuis quand sais-tu ?

\- Cela fait deux semaines que j'ai un retard, alors j'ai acheté deux tests de grossesse ce matin, les deux sont revenus positifs, donc j'attendais ton retour pour pouvoir te l'annoncer de vive voix.

\- Comme je suis heureux !

\- Moi aussi, il va falloir commencer à faire des aménagements, à réfléchir au prénom… d'ailleurs tu voudras connaître le sexe du bébé ou pas ?

\- J'aimerai savoir et toi ?

\- Aussi. J'aimerai baptiser nos enfants, il nous faut donc une marraine et un parrain, j'avais pensé à une de mes amies pour la marraine et pour le parrain cela pourrait être un de tes amis.

\- Ce sera Ace sans réfléchir, on se connaît depuis bien plus longtemps, s'il est d'accord. Et toi ?

\- Ce sera Lucie, c'est ma première amie, à l'époque où nous étions étudiantes ont avait échangées et je sais que cela lui plaisait de devenir marraine.

\- Entendu, mais nous avons tout notre temps…

\- Oh méfie-toi mon chéri, 9 mois passent très, très vite.

\- Certes….

\- Désolé de t'évoquer tous ces sujets, mais je tiens juste à ce que tout soit prêt, surtout que dans les prochains mois je serais probablement épuisée, à fleur de peau, désagréable, à bout de nerf, pas patiente….

\- Taratata ! Je serais là et t'en fais pas, je survivrais à tes sauts d'humeur.

\- Je n'en doute pas, tu es d'une patience olympienne.

Amandine l'étreignit, Thatch lui rendit son accolade :

\- On va devenir parent…, dire que trois semaines plus tôt on était tout juste mari et femme.

\- Oui… mais je dois dire que tu as été très… entreprenant durant notre lune de miel… donc forcément le bébé était inévitable.

\- Hum… certes, certes… mais je n'ai pas été le seul à être particulièrement entreprenant, sourit Thatch.

Amandine détourna légèrement le regard et rougit au grand bonheur de Thatch qui la trouvait vraiment irrésistible, il la souleva et la prit comme une princesse avant de se diriger vers leur chambre :

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu vas te faire entreprenant ?

\- Mais tout à fait comme je l'ai été hier, avant-hier, avant-avant-hier, avant-avant-avant-hier et tous les jours qui ont précédé.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, gloussa Amandine.

\- Et tu oses me dire ça ? A moi ? Fit faussement choqué Thatch.

\- Oui j'ose te dire ça à toi.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu étais aussi porté sur le sexe que moi… me voilà bien embarrassé ! Je suis un déplorable et mauvais mari, comment ai-je pu ne pas voir et comprendre ? S'exclama Thatch en implorant le ciel.

Amandine rit doucement :

\- Arrêtes de jouer la comédie, coupa Amandine en lui défaisant sa cravate. Ôtes-moi vite tout ça… sinon il se pourrait bien que je déchire tout !

\- Hou…, roucoula Thatch, mais c'est que cela me plait bien ça… Toi aussi femme dépêche-toi sinon c'est moi qui vais tout déchirer !

Amandine gloussa et ils se déshabillèrent rapidement :

\- Mais tu es bien trop longue, gémit Thatch qui aida sa dulcinée à finir de se déshabiller.

\- Et toi bien trop rapide !

\- Mais c'est que tu deviens impertinente, hum il va falloir que je corrige tout ça….

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute mon mari a déteint sur moi.

\- Hum… et cela ne me déplait pas…, j'adore même.

Neuf mois plus tard…

\- Respirer madame, monsieur vous désirez toujours faire un accouchement à 4 mains ?

\- Oui, répondit Thatch.

Thatch avait évoqué à sa tendresse qu'il voulait participer à la naissance du bébé et Amandine n'avait pas été contre. C'est donc avec joie qu'il allait donner naissance à leur petite fille avec la sage-femme qui le guida dans ses gestes.

Thatch était particulièrement attentif et concentré, Amandine le voyait faire, cela la rassura de le voir si « professionnel » ? Ce n'était certainement pas le bon terme, toutefois il semblait bien faire les choses car la sage-femme l'encourageait et le félicitait.

\- Stop ma belle arrête de pousser, elle est là.

Amandine ne put retenir ses larmes de bonheur quand Thatch lui tendit ému lui aussi leur fille, Amandine la prit contre elle. La petite pleurait :

\- Elle est magnifique, fit Thatch en laissant couler ses pleurs de joie.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, soupira Amandine.

La sage-femme les félicita et prit leur petite fille pour lui faire les différents tests comme le réflexe de la marche. Amandine et Thatch trouvèrent cela merveilleux de voir leur enfant marcher :

\- Nous allons nous occuper de cette petite demoiselle.

\- Je peux venir avec vous ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vas Thatch, on se retrouve dans ma chambre, à tout à l'heure.

\- Oui.

Amandine le vit partir avec leur fille, ils avaient retenu le prénom d'Emilie. On termina de s'occuper d'elle et un peu plus tard elle revit sa fille chérie dans ses premiers habits de bébé :

\- Nous revoilà, j'ai prévenu la famille, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

\- Merci Thatch.

Il lui donna leur fille qui se calla contre sa mère :

\- Elle est toute belle.

\- Normal, on l'a fait avec amour.

Emilie pleura :

\- Je crois qu'elle a faim…, annonça Amandine.

\- Naître ça creuse.

Amandine gloussa et décocha à Thatch un ravissant sourire qui le fit fondre.

Ensuite, la jeune maman dégagea un sein et approcha Emilie qui ne mit pas longtemps pour commencer à téter (réflexe de survie oblige). Et c'est presque instantanément que les pleurs de la petite demoiselle se calmèrent. Amandine la tient bien contre elle et prit dans ses mains, la toute petite main gauche de sa fille qui la fixa de ses grands yeux bleus marine.

\- Regardes comment elle est mignonne, chuchota Amandine.

\- Je vois ça, coucou toi, fit Thatch en s'asseyant au plus près de sa femme.

Emilie fixa son père, qui lui sourit tendrement, puis de nouveau sa mère.

On frappa à la porte, Thatch alla ouvrit, toute la famille et les proches étaient là :

\- Vous voilà tous grands-parents, tante, oncles et futur parrain, lança Amandine rayonnante de bonheur.

\- Elle est magnifique, constata la mère d'Amandine.

\- Oui, chéri elle pèse et mesure combien ?

\- Alors notre petite Emilie mesure 49 cm, fait 3053 grammes et est née à 8h53, répondit Thatch.

Tout le monde prit des photos et discutèrent d'Emilie.

Emilie eut le droit d'aller dans les bras de tout le monde, ce qui fatigua la petite Emilie qui s'endormit dans les bras de son père quand il la récupéra.

Depuis cette naissance…

Thatch continue d'être strip-teaseur, toutefois depuis la naissance de sa fille, Thatch ne faisait plus que 3 shows par semaine. Il voulait aider Amandine et profiter de sa paternité.

Amandine a démissionné pour se consacré pleinement à son entreprise qui marchait bien. Elle possédait aussi le sérieux avantage de travailler chez elle, ce qui lui permettait de s'occuper d'Emilie. Par ailleurs, habitant près de sa famille, Amandine la voyait régulièrement et c'était avec une grande joie, que celle-ci s'occupe de temps en temps d'Emilie quand Amandine devait faire des déplacements pour rencontrer ses clients.

Edward Newgate a pris sa retraite, enfin pas tout à fait… il aida Amandine sa belle-fille à dégoter de belles pierres (non précieuses comme le cristal de roche, les quartzs, etc) pour la fabrication de ses bijoux. Son expérience de pirate lui fut très utile, impossible de le duper sur l'authenticité d'une pierre. Aussi il voyageait régulièrement et rapportait toujours ses trouvailles qui inspiraient Amandine, qui découvrait à chaque fois des minéraux magnifiques et souvent peu connu.

Ace lui, n'avait heureusement eu aucune MST, il vivait maintenant en couple avec Amandine (petite sœur spirituelle de l'épouse de Thatch). Ils travaillaient ensemble, adorant les enfants tous deux, ils c'étaient formés pour devenir des nounous. Ensuite, ils avaient achetés ensemble une grande maison, aménagés plusieurs pièces pour accueillir les enfants de bas âges. Les petits étaient ravis d'être avec eux et les parents rassurés et plus que satisfaits des services proposés.

Fin !


End file.
